Parallel Silence
by Bluebox345
Summary: Susan Jane Harkness can never get away from her past. Not when her past involves Madam Kovarian. Kovarian will do anything to make Susan pay for what she has done to her, including messing with her friends and family. What will happen when a Good Mother Goes to War? Fifth in the Parallel Universe Series.
1. Impossible Astronaut Pt 1

**Parallel Silence**

 _ **Parallel Universe Series**_

 **Bluebox345**

A/N: This is my 5th story in my Parallel Universe Series. I would highly recommend reading the four stories before this (Parallel Universe, Parallel Earth, Parallel Future and Parallel Passion). I would definitely recommend you read Parallel Future to understand some of the IMPORTANT relationships she has with some of the villains for this part of the story.

Susan is now 24 years old and her second body's theme song is Sparks by Mattia Cupelli. I imagine Susan to look a bit like the actress Felicia Day (with glasses).

This story will have 40 chapters total. This story will be updated every other day. This will ONLY happen in the summertime, when I am off from college. The next story will go back to be updated Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

To get update information on my stories (delays or trouble posting) and spoilers, see my profile page for a link to my Tumblr account. Also my Polyvore account has Susan's outfits on it from Parallel Universe through Parallel Passion. After Parallel Silence is finished being posted, Susan's outfits for this story will be posted. You can see my profile page for that link as well.

~0~ is a flashback

' _Italics'_ are telepathic communication

Disclaimers:

#1: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, or any of their characters. I however, do own my OC's that I made up.

#2: I do not own any of the images I have used for the covers.

* * *

 **Impossible Astronaut Pt. 1**

Jack pulled the rental car up to the dinner where we were supposed to meet everyone. Jack still had no idea on what was happening and I hoped to keep it that way. I put my hand on my stomach and made a circular motion. The baby still hadn't started kicking yet, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to get beat up by my baby who was still in the womb.

"Susan, we are here." Jack said, turning off the car.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think I noticed?" I asked.

"I wish the baby would come soon." Jack mumbled.

I snapped my head and glared at Jack. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Jack said quickly.

I smirked. "Smart move, husband."

* * *

Jack and I walked into the diner and saw the Doctor sitting at the very last table looking at a blue envelope. I walked over to the Doctor, who still hadn't noticed Jack and I were there yet. "Hey Doctor." I said.

The Doctor jumped, startled, hitting his knees against the table and dropping the card. "Susan Jane Harkness. Don't ever leave me alone, that long, again!"

The both of us at each other before laughing and I pulled the Doctor into a hug. "Hey, you left us." I sighed. "Just don't squeeze too hard." I mumbled.

The Doctor broke away. "Sorry. Wow, just look at you. You've got a baby bump." The Doctor said, placing a hand on my stomach.

I laughed. "Baby bump, cute. I have Seven more months. I'm going to get way bigger than this, Doctor. Wait, where are Susan and Jenny?"

"Still at Messaline. Susan is now a council member, so leaving to come aboard the TARDIS will be more difficult for her and Jenny is head of Messaline's science program. Jenny can't leave often either. So, why are you here? I'm assuming that you are not here for socializing."

"We got a envelope. With a date, time and coordinates." Jack said.

"So did I." The Doctor said. "I noticed the envelope said number 1."

"Ours said 2." I told the Doctor.

"Yeah. Susan made us drop everything and book a flight out here." Jack told the Doctor.

"Really?" The Doctor asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand while his elbow was on the table. "Why Susan?"

I sighed. "I've told you before, no spoilers."

"So this has something to do with the T.V. show." The Doctor concluded.

I hit the Doctor on the arm. "Doctor!" I groaned. Then I really groaned and put my hand over my mouth. "Does this diner have a restroom?"

The Doctor's eyes widened with fright. "Back there." The Doctor pointed. As soon as the Doctor pointed, I was up and running to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

As I came out of the bathroom I saw a very upset Amy, Rory and River talking to a _very_ clueless Jack and Doctor.

"Susan?" Amy asked, walking forward and reaching her hand out to touch me. To see if I was real.

It felt as if the room dropped ten degrees. I grabbed Amy's hand tightly. "Come on, Amy. Lets go outside and talk." Amy looked at Rory who looked at River. River nodded and I lead Amy out of the diner. I lead Amy over to a bench which was in front of the diner, thankfully the blinds were down so everyone inside wouldn't see us. "Yes, Amy. I am real. I am alive and I am fine." I said as soon as Amy was seated.

Amy looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. "But you-"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shh, Amy. Don't say anything. I know." I brought my hand down.

"But you're pregnant." Amy said. "I thought you said you already had the baby."

"I did. I mean, I will have her, yes. Everything that you, Rory and River saw at the lake, that's in my future. It hasn't happened for me yet. You meet my future self."

"How do you know?" Amy asked, shocked. "How do you know what happened at that lake?"

I sighed. I was hoping not to have this conversation. "Amy, I'm not from this universe."

"Well you're a Time Lady. Of course you aren't." Amy said.

"Watch my wording, Amy. I said Universe, not world or planet. I'm from a _parallel_ universe."

"Those exist?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, they do." I told her. "In my universe, this whole thing about Aliens, time travel. It doesn't exist. But it does."

"I'm confused." Amy said, rubbing her temple.

"It exists, only not in reality. In my world, all this," I waved my hands around. "All these things about time travel, aliens, UNIT, Torchwood, you, Rory, River, the Doctor. Jack. It's all in a television show."

"What?" Amy asked, her eyes almost popping out of her head. Then Amy shook her head. "That's not possible."

"Then how come I know that you had four psychologists as a kid and you kept on biting them because you thought they weren't real."

Amy crossed her arms. "The Doctor could have told you that. I told him that."

"Fine. When you first meet the Doctor, first you were upstairs in your bedroom, praying to Santa to send you someone. Exact quote 'Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman.' Believe me now?"

Amy stared at me. "So, you're saying… that you come from a universe where all this is a television show."

"Yes."

"I'm on a TELEVISION SHOW?"

"A very popular British television show dating back to the 1960's."

"A television show." Amy repeated.

"Yes Amy, a television show. I know what's going to happen, to an extent."

"You know?"

"Yeah." I winced.

Amy was silent for a moment. Then, "So all of those adventures we went on, all those times you pretended not to know, you could have stopped the problem from happening in the first place."

"Amy, I couldn't have. For all I know, I could have made the problems worse."

"But you could have tried."

"I have. I've saved people that were not meant to be alive today. But if I go around saving everyone, I'm practically playing God."

"And that's a bad thing?" Amy yelled at me.

"Yes Amy, it's a really bad idea! The universe has decided that those people die for a reason, even if we don't know it at the time."

"Sorry." Amy mumbled, crying. "Sorry."

I leaned in and hugged her. "It's okay, Amy. It's okay."

"But you still... you know." Amy mumbled.

"You said that I said my baby will have been born by that point, for me?"

"Yes."

"Then It's okay. Besides, I wouldn't go into that situation without having plan."

Amy sat up fast. "You have a plan?"

I laughed. "Of course I have a plan, silly Amy. I just can't tell it to you. They still might be watching or listening."

"So you know who did it?"

"I do, Amy." I stood up, Amy following my lead. "But I can't do anything about it right now. Let's get back inside. I think they have started to worry about us by now. Oh, the Doctor and my Husband cannot know a thing about this, about what happened at the lake." Amy nodded. "Amy you have to swear to me that you won't tell them, no matter what."

Amy nodded and said, "Of course."

I smiled and hugged her. "Come on. Let's head back inside."

* * *

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor was walking around the council talking to himself while Jack and I sat next to each other on the couch, snuggling up against one another. "1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll find out." Rory said and walked down to the Tardis's lower level, leaving the Doctor, Jack and I up all alone.

"Why are they cross with me, Susan?" The Doctor asked.

"I can't tell you. You know that." I said, placing my hand on my stomach.

"But you do know."

"Yes."

"Will I find out?" the Doctor asked, getting closer and more serious.

"Yes." I said.

"Will I like the answer?"

I didn't answer for a couple seconds. Then I whispered, "No."

"Are they being harmed or threatened?"

"No."

"Good." the Doctor said then walked back to the Tardis council and started pressing buttons. Everyone came back up on the main floor of the Tardis and the Doctor started talking, "Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing."

"Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asked.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor said and I sighed, snuggling closer into Jack.

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Home." The Doctor said. "Well, you five are. Off you pop, make babies and Susan to give birth. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time."

"Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously."

"Trust me." Amy said, breaking the tension between River and the doctor.

The Doctor turned to face Amy. "Okay."

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." Amy said.

The Doctor glanced at me then said, "Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

Amy paused then blurted out, "Fish fingers and custard."

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond." The Doctor said and he went back to the Tardis council and started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Thank you." I heard River whisper to Amy.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?"

"Ex FBI. Got kicked out." River said, pacing around the TARDIS, not able to stay still for long.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"It doesn't say." River said, frowning at the devil in her hands. "Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?" The Doctor asked.

"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too."

"Not enough."


	2. Impossible Astronaut Pt 2

**Impossible Astronaut Pt. 2**

"Hippie!" River huffed.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor shot back. I smiled and adjusted how I leaned up against Jack.

"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent. He pulls a lever and there is a wail. River throws a different switch and it goes quiet. The Doctor looks at River. "Did you do something?"

"No, just watching." River lied.

"Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Ha!" The Doctor shouted.

"Very nearly." River said, going along with the Doctor and she moves another lever.

"Er, did you touch something?" The Doctor asked. Jack glanced at me and I shook my head, trying to silence my laughter.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie."

"Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo." Everyone heads to the door, except for Jack and I. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." The Doctor scolds.

The Doctor slips out of the TARDIS, trying to make as less noise as possible. I walked over to the screen and turned on the outside display and watched the Doctor crouch behind a couch in the Oval office, listening to President Nixon and Canton Everett Delaware the third listening to a recording of a little child.

"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?" President Nixon's voice comes out stacy on the recording.

"Mister President?" The Child, whom I know to be River, asks. I glanced over at older River to see that she had a blank look on her face. I felt terrible for her.

"A child." Mr. Delaware says, shocked.

"This is the President, yes." The recording continues.

"I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman."

"A little girl?" Canton Delaware asks.

"Boy." President Nixon says.

"How can you be sure?"

"What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?" The President asks on the recording.

The Doctor quietly gets out a notebook and starts writing.

"Jefferson Adams Hamilton."

"Jefferson, listen to me." The Child hangs up and the recording stops.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir." Canton says, unsure to why he was called in.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone" Nixon turns around and sees the Doctor. Canton stands and turns, too. The Doctor keeps writing.

I sighed just as the Doctor says. "Oh. Hello. Bad moment. Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. I'll just be off, then, shall I?" And he walks smack into the cloaked Tardis, causing a big jolt inside.

"Every time." River groans.

"Don't worry! It always does that when its cloaked." The Doctor says, standing up until Canton wrestles the Doctor to the floor. "Ah, no. Stop that."

Rory turned to River. "I thought he said the scanners won't work."

River smirked at Rory. "I know. Bless."

The secret service ran into the Oval office, their guns drawn. Carl, the guy in charge talks into a radio, "Lockdown, lockdown!"

"Stop that! Argg! Oh!" The Doctor says as more people with guns surround him. "River, have you got the scanner working yet?" The Doctor yelled.

"Oh I hate him." River muttered.

"No you don't" The Doctor responded.

"Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now." Carl said to Canton.

"River, make her blue again!" The Doctor yelled as they go to take the Doctor away and the Tardis shimmers into the visible spectrum, stunning everyone in the room.

"What the hell is that?" President Nixon asks, flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

While they were distracted, the Doctor has slipped out of their grasp and into Nixon's chair. "Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

"They're Americans!" River shouted as River, Amy, Rory, Jack and I poured out of the Tardis. _Like that would help_ , I thought to Jack who chuckled in response. Their guns trained on us as well and Jack stepped protectively in front of me. I squeezed his hand.

"Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting." The Doctor said, putting his hands up.

"Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." We all followed Rory's example and put our hands up.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon asked.

"Sir, you need to stay back." Mr. Delaware said.

"But who are they and what is that box?" President Nixon asked the Doctor.

"It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the eyes, the stomach and Mrs Robinson."

"I hate you." River said.

"No, you don't." The Doctor replied in a flirtatious way.

"Who are you?" Nixon repeated again.

"Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware." Carl said.

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in." Canton said.

The Doctor smirked. "Clever, eh?"

"Love it." Canton replied.

"Do not compliment the intruder."

"Five minutes?" Mr. Delaware asked.

"Five." The Doctor said, nodding.

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to-"

"Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and five of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor began to smile.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

The Doctor's grin fell. "Not so thanks."

"Sir, I cannot recommend-" Carl Peterson started.

"Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes." President Nixon ordered.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez."

"Get him his maps."

* * *

"Why Florida?" Canton asked. The Doctor, River, Canton, Jack and I stood over the maps while Amy and Rory watched close by.

"There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following."

"A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake." Amy says quietly to River.

"Maybe. Probably." River said.

"I remember." Amy says.

"Amy? What do you remember?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I just-" Amy said, looking very confused.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Amy?" River asked. Jack and I turned around and faced her.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?" Amy asked. I froze, unsure what I wanted to do. If I went to the bathroom with Amy, I would be taken as well, but I needed to protect my baby. My hand went to my stomach.

"Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure is ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office." Carl said.

"Shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton says.

"This way, ma'am." A Soldier says, stepping up to Amy.

"Thanks." Amy says and leaves and Carl stops Rory from following his wife. I had missed my chance, but I was protecting my child. I couldn't let Madam Kovarian have my baby.

"Your five minutes are up." Canton says.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" The Doctor demanded.

I sighed and looked at Jack, exasperated on how childish the Doctor was acting in this situation. Jack shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the telephone rings.

"The kid?" Canton Delaware asked.

"Should I answer it?" The President asked the Doctor.

"Here!" The Doctor points to the intersecting corner on a map. "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it." Amy and Phil return.

"You, sir, are a genius." Canton says.

"It's a hobby."

"Mister President, answer the phone."

"Hello. This is President Nixon."

"It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!" I drifted over to River and grabbed a hold of her hand. She glanced at me, smiled a sad smile and turned back to the conversation.

"There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." The Doctor said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton asked as The Doctor went into the Tardis followed by River, Amy, Rory, Jack and I. Canton runs into the Tardis after us. The Tardis dematerialises.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River." The Doctor says as he works the controls.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." River says, giving a suggestion.

"Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me."

"Are you okay? Coping?" Rory asked Canton, who stood stalk still, gaping at the sight of inside the Tardis.

"You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton mumbled.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Rory said, awkwardly patting Canton on the shoulder.

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Here. Come on."

"It's er-" Canton started.

"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor asked Rory,

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory asked, slightly put out.

"Because you're the newest." Amy said, patting her husband on the back and following the Doctor out of the Tardis.

Jack stopped me from going out and we were the last ones on the Tardis. "Will it be safe out there?"

"What?" I asked, trying to get by Jack, but he kept on blocking me.

"Will you be safe? Will the child be safe?" Jack asked.

My eyes widened. I groaned, I hated protective Jack at the moment. "... Possibly?" I said.

"Then you are staying in the Tardis." Jack told me with a stern look on his face.

"Jack!" I groaned. "Come on."

"No." Jack said. "You will stay in the Tardis until the others get back in. If that means that I stay behind as well, then so be it."

"You make staying behind such a bad thing." I pouted.

"It doesn't have to be." Jack said, smiling.

I smiled and spoke telepathically to the Doctor _Jack and I won't be coming out. Jack's being overprotective of the baby._

The Doctor replied _Have fun_ and sent a playful wink along with the message.

"Jack, I'm pregnant, remember." I told Jack as he picked me up and began to walk to our room.

"I know." Jack said smirking. I smiled and giggled.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

A Silence stood stock still in Tardis main area, watching his target interact with her husband. He so wanted to show his master that he was the best for his job and just kidnap her but he waited. That wasn't his mission. His mission was to watch and listen.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Thank you to my Followers:_**

 _moviegirl4001 , ThatBigBlueBox , RedKnite , PhoarTeenyEmos , Killing Threat and Edward Cullen's Girl_

 ** _Thank you to my Favorites:_**

 _moviegirl4001 , RosetheOwl and PhoarTeenyEmos_

 **Feel Free to Review!**


	3. Day of the Moon Pt 1

**Day of the Moon Pt. 1**

 _Three Months later, on the Tardis_

"The FBI is closing in on Amy." Jack told me, his eyes on the Tardis screen.

"Where is she this time?" I asked, walking over to Jack and leaning in on him, resting my chin on his shoulder. Amy almost got caught in Nevada two weeks ago.

"Valley of the Gods, Utah." Jack responded.

"The wait is almost over." I mumbled, rubbing my expanding stomach.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV**_

 _Valley of the Gods, Utah. July, 1969._

Amy is running for her life from men in a four wheel drive. She has tally marks on her arms and face.

"Suspect directly ahead. Coming to you now. Over." Canton says into a radio. Another vehicle is coming from the opposite direction. They trap her by a cliff.

"Canton." Amy says.

"Miss Pond."

Amy glances at a black bag that one of the soldiers throws on the ground. "Is that a body bag?"

"Yes, it is."

"It's empty." Amy says.

"How about that?"

"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?"

A shot is heard echoing around the surroundings.

* * *

 _New York._

River has tally marks on her arms, too. She is wearing evening dress and running through a skyscraper under construction. "I see you. I see you." River tallies two more Silence on her arm.

"Doctor Song? Doctor Song? Go! Go! Go!" Canton yells. They catch up with her at an open wall. "Don't move! It's over." Canton says, pointing a gun at River.

"They're here, Canton. They're everywhere." River says.

"I know. America's being invaded." Canton says.

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied."

"You're coming with us, Doctor Song. There's no way out this time."

"There's always a way out." River says, smirking and gracefully falls backwards out of the skyscraper.

* * *

 _Glen Canyon Dam, Arizona._

A very dishevelled Rory with lots of tally marks on his skin runs out onto the top of the dam, only to find lots of men with guns waiting for him, and it's a very long way down. "What are you waiting for?" Rory asked, holding his arms wide open.

"I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running. Then again, looks aren't everything."

Canton shoots Rory.

* * *

 _ **First Person POV, Susan**_

 _Tardis._

Jack and I watched The Doctor's interaction with Canton from the monitor in the Tardis. We had been waiting, well hiding out, in the Tardis for the past three months while Amy, Rory and River searched all through America looking for the Silence.

While they had been searching, I was getting bigger. I now wore a size large in shirts and the baby was kicking up a storm. Though I still had a significant amount of time left before Amelia Rose was born.

Right now the baby was silent, but I knew that she wouldn't be for long, so I continued to rub my hand over my very large stomach and watched the monitor on the Tardis council.

Body bags are dragged into the completed dwarf star alloy cell. "Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked.

"I want you to know where you stand."

"In a cell." The Doctor retorted.

Canton smirked. "In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything." Canton closes the door when the soldiers leave. It vanishes. There is a palm print panel near where it should be. "In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" The Doctor asked.

"You bet." The Doctor shakes off his shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked Amy and Rory.

"Finally." Amy said, taking huge gulps of air.

"These things could really do with air holes." Rory remarked.

"Never had a complaint before."

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked Canton.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor slumps to his right, and leans against the TARDIS. He snaps his fingers to open the door. "Shall we?"

"What about Doctor Song?" Canton asked as everyone entered the Tardis and Rory closed the door after everyone.

"She dove off a rooftop."

"Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." River turns into a dive, and plummets through the Tardis' open door where it is parked on the side of the skyscraper.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor said.

The Doctor has injected something into Canton's palm. "Ow!" Canton says, rubbing it.

"So, three months. What have we found out?" Jack asked.

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh." Rory says as he got his injection.

"Not just America, the entire world." The Doctor says walking over to Amy.

"There's a greater concentration here, though." River said, walking in while rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

"Ow!" Amy yelped.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"All better."

"Better?"

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant." Amy said.

 _Pregnant?_ Jack mouthed at me.

 _Spoilers!_ I mouthed back.

"What's up?" Rory asked walking into the room.

"Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously." Amy said.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton concluded.

"You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Jack said.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always." Amy added.

"So that's why you marked your skin." Canton said.

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter."

"Okay, I am keeping a black marker on me at all times now." I told the group.

"How long have they been here?" Canton asked.

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out." Amy said.

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover." Jack retorted.

"How long do you think?" Canton asked.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins."

"How?"

"Like this." The Doctor quickly injects River then moves on to Jack and then me.

"Ow!" River yelled.

The Doctor laughed. "Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." The Doctor injects himself, "Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

"And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." The Doctor says on the recording.

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asked.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you." Canton looks away then turns back and adjusts the Doctor's bow tie.

"What? What are you staring at?" Canton asked as everyone stared at Canton's hand.

"Look at your hand." I said. A little dot is flashing.

"Why is it doing that?" Canton asked.

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't-"

"Play it." The Doctor ordered.

On the recording: Canton, "My God, how did it get in here?"

"Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie."

"What? What are you staring at?" Canton said on the recorder.

"Look at your hand." I heard my voice say.

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look." The Doctor turns off the image. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me."

"I can't." Canton said, frightened.

"No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it." Amy said.

"Like posthypnotic suggestion." Jack said.

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?" Amy asked.

"Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"It could be anywhere."

"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." The Doctor said.

"Find her? Where do we look?"

"Children's homes. Now, we are dividing up into teams. River and I will go to the Kennedy Space Center and Amy, Jack and Canton will go to the Graystark Hall Orphanage while Susan and Rory will stay with President Nixon."

"Why do I have to stay behind?" I argued. "No offence, Rory."

"None taken." Rory says, waving his hand.

"Because your-" The Doctor started.

I raised my eyebrow and interrupted saying, "Do _**not**_ say the 'p' word."

"Because you're… special?" The Doctor got out and suddenly he had Amy, River and I glaring at him. "I got this." The Doctor muttered. Then he smiled. I exchanged a worried glance with Amy. "Because you will be in charge of keeping the FBI busy. They still think Canton is in the cell with me and are wondering what is going on. You and Rory need to think of a logical explanation for that and to get on President Nixon's good side."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine but next time, I am coming with you."

The Doctor didn't answer just piloted the Tardis back to the Oval office, on silent. "Rory, I think we should change into more suitable cover outfits, don't you think?" I asked, looking at Rory's outfit from when he was on the run.

"Yeah, sure." Rory responded and walked to his room on the Tardis.

Jack followed me to our room. I opened my closet to find an assortment of black dresses complementary from the Tardis. _Thanks girl._ I said. The Tardis hummed in response. I looked through the cloths on the hanger while Jack leaned up against our bed, which wasn't made from the night before.

"Susan, everything will be fine." Jack said after a couple moments of silence.

I sighed, stopped what I was doing and turned around to face my husband. "You don't know that."

Jack sighed, got up and crossed over the space between the bed and the closet in two strides and hugged me. "Susan, I will do my best not to get hurt."

I closed my eyes and leaned into Jack. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

Rory and I walked into the Oval office, President Nixon sits behind the desk, looking down to business.

Nixon stands up at the sight of Rory and I and walks over. "I hope you have an explanation for having the FBI go on a wild goose chase across the country."

I sighed. "You wouldn't believe anything other than the truth, would you?" I asked Nixon.

President Nixon nodded his head. "Your right. I won't."

Rory grabbed me and took me aside. "Are you sure about this?" Rory asked. "Telling him the truth?"

"It's a fifty fifty shot. Either he will believe us or will think that we are crazy and have us arrested, never to see the light of day again."

"That's it?" Rory asked, exasperated. "I feel _so_ much better."

"Look, I know what I am doing, Rory." I said before brushing him aside and stepping over to President Nixon. "Mr. President. As you are aware, we have only just begun looking into the stars. Now, imagine, the stars coming to you."

"You are talking about Aliens, am I correct?" Nixon asked.

"Yes, you would be correct."

Nixon scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Really?" I asked. "Earth is only a spec of dust in comparison to the Universe. We are on the outer edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, there are infinite possibilities of finding life on other planets, if not in our galaxy, in another."

"I don't believe you." Nixon said.

"Humans have one heart, right?" I asked, stepping closer to the President.

"Yes, of course."

"Then feel my _hearts_." I brought a stethoscope out and handed it to Nixon who took it cautiously. "Put it on." He did so. I brought the stethoscope to my chest first on my left, then on my right.

I watched President Nixon's face go from shocked to disbelief. "You- you have _two_ hearts."

I smiled as President Nixon handed me back my stethoscope. "Yes I do. I am a Time Lord, well Time Lady to be more precise."

"Youre an alien." Nixon stated.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you." Nixon said, turning on Rory. "Are you an Alien?"

Rory shook his head. "Nope. Completely human. Though I was plastic once. That was weird, but I am fully human again. No need to worry."

"Plastic?" Ecoed Nixon.

"Rory, I think you just broke President Nixon." I said, jokingly to Rory.

Nixon shook his head to try to get the facts straight. "So, you are a Time Lady, an ALIEN and he," Nixon said, pointing to Rory, "Was once Plastic."

"I know it's hard to take in, but yes. I am a Time Lady and Rory was once plastic. But that's not why we are here. It's that the Earth has invaders. Invaders from another world."

"Aliens have invaded Earth?" Nixon asked sitting down on one of the couches, looking out the window. "I don't see massive spaceships in the skys."

"That's because the invasion happened years ago. The Earth has been occupied for a long time."

President Nixon stiffened. "So, why do you want my help? What do these Aliens look like?"

I sighed and rubbed my head. "That's what we don't know. All we know is that they are there. Somehow they have some sort of field around them that when ever we look at one, we instantly forget we ever saw one."

"Then how do you know it's not just a part of your imagination?" Nixon asked.

"Because we have recorded proof that they are there. We don't have any pictures or anything like that, just the recorded sound. I don't have it with me, it's in in the Tardis."

"And what's a Tar - dis?"

"Tardis." I corrected. "And it's my spaceship. Well, The Doctor's spaceship. He's also one of my species, a Time Lord."

"That Doctor fellow is a Time Lord. The one that wanted Maps and a Fez?"

I snorted. "Yes, that's him."

Nixon's eyes widened and sat back on the couch. "I had my soldiers point guns at an Alien. An Alien that must have others of its kind out there to attack us if something went wrong. What if we had killed him? Interstellar war? We would be crushed, we are only just going into space."

I winced and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rory do the same. "Um, actually, sir, our planet's gone."

Nixon looked at me sharply. "Gone? What do you mean by gone?"

I swallowed. "There was a war." And that was all I needed to say before understanding flooded Nixon's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Nixon whispered.

"It's okay." I waved Nixon off.

"What can I do to help?"

I smiled. "Now that you mentioned it…."

* * *

Rory, River and I stood by the Tardis council while President Nixon walked around with his mouth wide open, staring at everything.

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" Rory asked.

"He's the only one that can get the Doctor out of the trouble he got himself into when he broke into Apollo 11." River replied.

Rory's eyes widened. "The Doctor broke into Apollo 11… what for?"

"Who knows." River said smirking. "Don't worry," River added when she saw Rory's look. "The Doctor's plan will come together." River glanced at me and I stared back at her and she knew that I knew what happened at the lake. River sighed and continued flying the Tardis.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewers:**

 _ThatBigBlueBox: Thanks for the review! I don't want to give away much, but yes, there will be some angst later on._

 _Guest (Smuzzie): Thanks for the review! :D_

 **Don't forget to Review!**


	4. Day of the Moon Pt 2

**Day of the Moon Pt. 2**

The Tardis landed and all of us walked to the doors. I turned around to President Nixon. "Are you ready to be the President of the United States?" I asked.

President Nixon straightened his suit and with a determined look he said, "Yes I am."

River opened the door and we walked into the hallway. We let President Nixon go first and I walked into another room that looked like a college lecture hall. Diagrams of the command module and the lander on the blackboards. The Doctor was tied to a chair with two people facing him. They looked startled to see the President walking toward them.

"Hello. I believe it's Mister Gardner. Is that correct? Head of Security?" President Nixon asked.

"Er, yes sir. Yes, Mister President." Mister Gardner says, snapping to attention,

"Mister Grant, is it?" Nixon says turning to the other man.

"Yes, Mister President." Grant says in the same position of attention as Mister Gardner.

"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Mister President." Mr. Gardner says.

Nixon turned to Mr. Grant. "I understand you have a baby on the way, Mister Grant."

"Yes, Mister President."

"What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"Just a healthy American, sir."

"A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellows, listen. This man, here, code name the Doctor, is doing some work for me personally. Could you cut him a little slack?"

"Er, Mister President, he did break into Apollo 11." Mr. Gardner said.

The Doctor silently mouthed _Sorry_ to President Nixon.

"Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?"

"Well…." Mr. Grant started.

"Son, I am your Commander in Chief." President Nixon said, eyeing Mr. Grant.

"Then I guess that would be fine, Mister President."

Nixon smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Mr. Grant releases the Doctor. The Doctor stands up. "Thank you. Bye, bye." Then turns around and begins to walk out.

"Carry on, gentlemen." President Nixon says, turning around also.

Rory has been examining a model of Eagle during the conversation. He breaks it just as I walked out and I heard Rory say, "Ahem. America salutes you." And he awkwardly ran out.

The Doctor joins us on the Tardis, I was piloting this time instead of River or The Doctor.

"Why the bloody hell did you break into the Apollo 11 for?" River aksd, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at River. "Its for a Thing."

I smiled to myself as I pulled down a lever.

"A Thing?" River asked.

"A Thing." The Doctor confirmed.

River just shook her head and walked away. I materialized the Tardis back to Washington. The Doctor and Nixon stepped out and I watched from the monitor.

"You have to tape everything that happens in this office. Every word, or you won't know if you're under the influence." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?" President Nixon asked.

Suddenly the telephone rang inside the Tardis and River picked it up, then went pail.

"River, what is it?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"Thing. A clever thing." The Doctor responded. "Now, no more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else."

River glanced at me and with the telephone in hand, ran to the door and popped her head out.

"Doctor, it's Canton. Quick, he needs us."

The Doctor gave Nixon one last look before running back onto the Tardis and closing the door behind him. I quickly got out of the way so the Doctor could fly her.

We landed with a bump and all scrambled out into the Greystark Hall Orphanage. We ran up the stairs and saw Canto facing the door, holding out his gun. Amy and Jack were nowhere to be found. I started to panick.

"...I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you both to stand back." Canton was saying.

"Okay, gun down. I've got it." The Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"Amy, we're here. Are you okay?" Rory yelled.

"I can't see." We heard Amy's voice say.

"I can't see." Came Jack's voice.

Jack's voice. He was with Amy. He was taken as well. At that I ran to the door. "JACK!" I screamed as I heard the door click open from the Doctor's screwdriver.

Rory and I were in the room first.

It was empty except for a spacesuit on the floor.

"It's empty." River stated, glancing at Rory and I.

"It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?" Amy's voice floated up toward us. Amy's nano recorder is on the floor, flashing. Jack's is next to her's.

"It's cold. Please, Where's Amy? Susan? Please anyone?" Jack asked.

I broke down in tears, sinking down to the carpet to take Jack's flashing nano recorder. River came over and rubbed my back, murmuring that it was going to be okay.

"They took this out of them. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?" Rory asked.

"Is it a recording?" River asked the Doctor.

"Er, it defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying." The Doctor said.

"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way."

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always."

"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this." Amy said.

Rory looked heartbroken as he said, " He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear."

"Susan?" Came Jack's voice. I snapped my head up. "Suan, please. It's cold and dark. I don't know where Amy is. Please, Susan, please come get me."

I started crying all over again. Damn hormones.

* * *

Rory and I are standing out of the way, back in the warehouse, while River and the Doctor are examining the spacesuit with the alien's own technology. Rory had one arm around me and I had my right hand on my stomach, not looking at anyone. My eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here." River said.

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" The Doctor asked River.

"You put this on, you don't even need to eat." River said, ignoring the Doctor's question. "The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?" The Doctor asked.

"Easily." River replied, looking down at the suit.

"But why phone the President?"

River looks at the Doctor. "It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House."

The Doctor licks his invitation envelope.

"You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know." River said.

"Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you?"

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts." River responded.

"That's not really what I asked."

"Ask something else, then."

"What are the Silence doing, raising a child?" The Doctor asked and I winced, causing Rory to tighten his grip on my side.

"Keeping her safe, even giving her independence." River said.

"The only way to save Amy and Jack is to work out what the Silence are doing." The Doctor told Rory, who was intently listening in on River and the Doctor's conversation, and I.

"I know." Rory whispered.

"And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know." Rory said.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl." The Doctor said.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software." River said.

"But?"

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong." River said.

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her." The Doctor said.

"We should be trying to find her." River said.

"Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

* * *

In the background there was a television going and we now listened to its words, "Apollo 11, this is Houston. How do you read? Over."

"Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory asked, inching closer and taking me with him.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them." The Doctor told Rory.

"So they're parasites, then." Rory concluded.

"Superparasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years." I said, speaking for the first time since Jack got tooken, surprising the Doctor and Rory.

"Then what?" Rory asked.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?" I asked Rory back. Rory stared back at me in shock, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound was coming out.

"Ten, nine. Ignition sequence start. six, five, four-" The Television said.

"Because the Silence needed a spacesuit." The Doctor finished.

"One, zero. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty two minutes past the hour, liftoff on Apollo 11."

Suddenly River's tricorder beeped and a video file arrives on River's tricorder.

We hear, "You should kill us all on sight." The sound of a Silence.

"Help me, Doctor." Amy said through the red nano- recorder.

"Susan, please get me out of here!" Came Jack's voice. I tensed and held back my tears.

The spacesuit glove twitches and River notices and points to it. "This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

"Why?" The Doctor asked River.

"Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay?" Amy said.

Rory froze. I tried squeezed his hand but he pulled it out of my reach.

"Susan, this is… I don't know how many… times they've killed me. They've used me as a ginny pig in a laboratory. Please come and get me. I can't take it any more." I heard Jack say. I turned away from the group and closed my eyes, letting tears fall.

While I was turned I heard the Doctor say."They'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage."

"Can't you save them?" Rory asked.

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to them."

"Then why haven't you?" Rory asked, his voice raised a bit.

"Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

"Rome fell." Rory stated.

"I know. I was there."

"So was I."

"Personal question."

"Seriously, you?"

"Do you ever remember it? Two thousand years, waiting for Amy? The last Centurion."

Rory hesitated, then, "No."

"You're lying."

"Of course I'm lying."

"Of course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets."

"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut."

"Please, please, just come and get me. Come and get me." Amy said.

"Susan, please. They just killed me again. Why can't I just die?" At Jack's confession I burst into tears and sobbed harder than I had before. River came over to me and engulfed me in a hug, rubbing my back.

"The Flight Controller's going to go for landing. Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy, this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the Moon." The Television said,

"We copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue." Duke's voice said through the Television.

* * *

It was a day later. I didn't have any sleep for the past three days since Jack was taken. I knew that Time Lords could go extended periods of time without sleeping, but this was the first time that I actually did it.

I was in the Tardis console room, sitting on the couch rubbing my stomach watching River, the Doctor and Rory get ready for rescuing Amy and Jack. The Doctor and River were silently flying the Tardis while Rory walked back and forth on the opposite side of the Tardis.

Rory walked over to me. "Are you sure you are okay with coming."

I glared at Rory. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

"Sorry." Rory said, turning away.

"Rory," I said. Rory turned back around to face me. "Sorry. I've just been snappy the past few days. I blame the hormones. I know that this is difficult for you-"

"You have no idea." Rory said.

"Actually I do. I don't know if Amy had time to tell you, but I know what happened at the lake."

That made Rory snap his head around and look at me in shock. "How?"

"Long story that I don't have time to tell now-" The Tardis landed with a thud. "That we are here. I'll talk to you later about this, but Rory, I do know how you're feeling. I have to watch what I say around _him_ as you do with the Doctor."

"I'll hold you to that, Susan Jane Harkness."

I smiled. "Now, lets go rescue our significant others."

The Doctor opened the door of the Tardus and stepped into the room were Amy, and hopefully Jack, were. Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, Susan, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy, Jack."

I looked to Jack to see him laying on top of, what looked to be, an examination table. Blood soaked through his shirt and was dripping off the table. I swallowed, but never took my eyes off of Jacks unmoving body as I ran over to check his pulse. Nothing. So that meant that he was dead. Hopefully he was coming back soon.. "Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit."

"Thank you, sweetie." River smirked playfully. Rory ran over to Amy and tried to get her untied from the chair.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you." The Doctor said.

"Well, the first seven, easily."

"Seven? Really?"

"Oh, eight for you, honey."

"Stop it."

"Make me."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I will."

"Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now." Amy said, glaring at the Doctor and River.

"Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz."

Jack gasped for breath, breathing in heavily. I sighed with relief and pointed my sonic pen at the metal clamps that held Jack's wrists and ankles down. They popped open.

"About bloody time!" Jack said, his voice scratchy.

"Sorry." I said, helping Jack sit up. I hugged Jack, not caring that his blood got on my cloths. "I'm just glad you are okay.

"Okay? I've been killed… I don't know how many times!"

"Or maybe you could just listen a minute." The Doctor spoke up. "Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then? Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?"

"And we're getting a picture on the TV." Came the television.

"Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it."

"Okay, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off." The television said.

The Doctor gets out his phone. "Oh. But don't forget this bit. Ready?"

"Can you walk?" I whispered to Jack.

"I think so." Jack replied. I helped Jack stand up and Jack leaned on me a bit to keep up right. "Sorry, I'm getting your cloths bloody."

"It's alright." I said, taking a couple steps forward, toward the Tardis.

"That's one small step for a man-" Armstrong said, then he was interrupted.

"You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight." A Silence hissed.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." The Doctor said.

"You should kill us all on sight."

Then it was cut back to Neil Armstrong. "One giant leap for mankind."

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run."

The Silence is generating its electric shock. River starts shooting.

"Come on Jack!" I said, walking faster, but Jack just got slower.

"Are you kidding?!" Jack asked. "Asking me to run?" I huffed and continued slowly walking to the Tardis.

"I can't get her out!" Rory yelled from the other side of the room.

"Go. Go." Amy said.

"We are not leaving without you." Rory said, shaking his head.

"Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here!" Amy said.

"Run! Into the Tardis, quickly." River said.

The Doctor sonicks Amy free, and Rory helps her into the Tardis with Jack and I not too far behind.

"Rory, tell The Doctor that I am taking Jack to the med. room." I said as Jack and I slowly made our way to the middle hallway.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "I mean... I am a certified Nurse."

"And you have your wife to look after. Jack and I will be fine." I said before I started walking again and moved farther down the hall. "How are you doing?"

"Tired, I guess." Jack replied.

We were silent for a couple seconds then I said, "I didn't know you would get taken."

"Of course you did. You know what happens because you watched that show."

"Jack... on that show I'm not in this universe."

"And that is important because…?"

"Because you're not in any episodes from the end of season 4 and on…. er, from the Dalek attack on Earth and on. You have the Torchwood show that isn't really connected to the Doctor Who episodes, its just in the same world as- urg this is complicated even for me."

"So... you are saying I am not supposed to be here."

I winced, "...Sort of…."

Jack and I walked the rest of the way to the med. room in silence.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Thank you to my Follower:**_

 _Modesty1_

 ** _Thank you to my Favorites:_**

 _MrMarioluigi1000_

 **Feel free to Review, I know you want to. :)**


	5. Curse of the Black Spot Pt 1

**Curse of the Black Spot Pt. 1**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

 _On a deck of what looks to be a pirate ship._

A group of seventeenth century sailors row back to their ship, frozen in the mist. "What's wrong?" A man asked.

"Man wounded." Another man answered, making people turn to the man who first answered the question, in fear.

"Wake him."

* * *

 _Captain's cabin._

There is tons of gold loot lying around.

"He slipped in the bilge water, Cap'n and fell on to the rigger. His hand. I Don't know if he'll survive." The man, who appeared to be the designated leader of the crew to the Captain of the ship.

The Captain turns and looks at the tiny cut on the man's middle finger.

"You're a dead man, McGrath." Avery, the Captain, said. On McGrath other hand has a black spot on the palm. "Same as all the others."

A woman's voice starts singing, which is odd because there are only men aboard the ship.

"She's here." Avery said solemnly.

"Oh, save our souls." A man said.

"I've got to escape!" McGrath said wildly.

"Don't go out there! McGrath, don't listen, for God's sake. The siren is a-calling." The man said to McGrath. McGrath grabs a duelling piece and runs out onto the deck. Captain Avery locks himself and his crew into his cabin. The singing stops, there is a scream and then silence.

* * *

 _Some time later, on the deck._

Captain Avery picks up his duelling piece. "Same as all the others. No sign of a struggle, no bones or blood."

"We're shark bait, every single one of us. Stuck on the ocean, waiting." A man said.

"Until the wind changes." The Captain replied.

Suddenly there is a thumping from below decks.

"What's that?" The Captain asked, terrified.

"It's the creature. It's returned."

The hatch to the hold bursts open to reveal a smiling Doctor, an annoyed Amy, Rory, Jack and a pregnant Susan.

"Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?" The Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

 **Susan's POV**

 _Ten Minutes Earlier._

Jack and I walked into the council room of the Tardis and saw the Doctor was at the console typing away and looking at the monitor. Amy and Rory didn't appear to be up yet.

"So, Susan, what do you think about a calming trip? Something to get Amy and Rory to relax after the whole Silence thing."

"Good idea, Doctor... surprisingly," Jack said.

"Hey!" The Doctor said.

"Where are you going to take us?"

The Doctor smiled. "I was thinking something along the lines of a Pirate ship."

"Pirate ship?" I asked. "Doctor, that's not my version of calm!"

The Doctor stared at me. "This is my ship, is it not?"

I through my hands up, "Ugg, fine! Just let Jack and I be able to change. I actually like changing clothes to fit the time period. Come on Jack, let's go find you Barbarossa's outfit." I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him away from the Doctor.

While I was dragging him away, Jack said to the Doctor. "Don't mention this ever."

* * *

Jack and I emerged from the hallway, dressed in our new attire. Jack looked like a pirate out of Pirates of the Caribbean. He wore brown breeches with a white silk poet shirt and and a brown waistcoat. Jack had a belt with a gold belt buckle, which definitely stood out. He also had pirate cutlass which hung from his belt.

I was wearing the same dress that I wore to Venice with my hair done.

Amy and Rory walked in and Amy groaned. "Time period outfits, again? Where are we going this time?"

"You'll see." The Doctor said, smirking. He hit a couple of levers and the center console moved up and down, making the Tardis noise. The Tardis landed with a jolt.

The Doctor ran over to the door and opened it and we poured out into what looked like the storage of a pirate ship. Barrels and water littered the floor. It was a mess, well that's what you get when you have an all men pirate ship, messy storage.

"Some sort of ship?" Amy asked.

We walked up the stairs to what looked like a trapped door. The Doctor started working on the lock to see if we could get above deck. I heard talking on the outside and glanced at Jack. He looked at me with concern. "If those are pirates and they hurt you…." Jack started.

"Jack you know I won't let them." I told Jack.

The top of the door flung open to review three pirates.

"Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?" The Doctor asked to the pirates that looked like they didn't want any silliness at that particular moment.

* * *

The Captain took the Doctor into the Captain's cabin to talk to him while other members of the crew held Amy, Rory Jack and I. "Susan-" Jack started.

"Shut up." The man holding Jack said. "No talking."

I looked at Jack and shook my head. _Don't_ I mouthed.

The Doctor came back out of the Captain's cabin with Captain Avery following, pointing a sword at his back. "Gent's, pull out the plank!"

The crew cheered and the ones that were not holding us got busy. Jack started struggling and had to have two people hold him back while the Doctor was forced onto the plank. "I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description. Can you do the laugh? Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard." The Doctor said, in a desperate attempt to stall the pirates for as long as possible.

"Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need three more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxy below to the galley. Set both of the wench's to work. They won't need much feeding."

"Don't need much feeding?" I asked angrily. "I'm pregnant! Of course I need food!"

"Rory? A little help?" Amy asked as men started to drag us to the door to beneath the deck.

Rory is being held by Dancer, an African born sailor. Jack is being held by another pirate.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, right? She's not a doxy." Rory said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway." They dragged us below the deck and closed the door. Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me along, apparently looking for something. "Come on, I have an Idea."

Amy has gone to the hold and found a crate of cutlasses. I looked at the swords. "Amy, I don't think this is a good idea." I said.

Amy turned and looked at me. "Do you want to see the Doctor being thrown overboard? What about Jack?" I shook my head. "Okay then, grab one of these. Good thing you already have this time period's clothing." Amy said while putting on pirate clothing which was a coat and a tricorn hat.

We sneaked up the stairs and walked behind the crew, who were focused on the Doctor.

"Where are the rest of the crew? This is a big ship. Big for five of you. I suppose the rest of them are hiding some place, and they're going to jump out and shout boo."

"Boo!" We both yelled, holding out our cutlass's.

"Throw the gun down." I ordered. Captain Avery obeys and I kick it away. "The rest of you, on your knees."

"Susan, Amy, what are you two doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Saving your life. Okay with that, are you?" Amy asked.

"Put down the sword. A sword could kill us all, girl." Captain Avery said.

"Yeah, thanks. That is actually why I'm pointing it at you." The rest of the sailors start a sword fight with Amy and I, using wooden staves, while Avery holds on to the Doctor. The sailors are terrified of getting even the smallest cut from Amy's blade.

"Amy, you should stop." I said as Amy runs up some steps then swings across on a rope, slashing at the sailor holding Rory as she goes.

"You have killed me." The Dancer said.

Amy shook her head. "No way. It's just a cut." The black spot appears on his palm and I sighed. "What kind of rubbish pirates are you?" Amy asked.

Avery walked up to Amy. "One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she'll rise out of the ocean."

"Come on, I barely even scratched him. What are you all in such a huff about?" Amy makes another swing and is grabbed. She drops the cutlass and Rory grabs for it, cutting himself.

"Ow! Argh!" The black spot appears on Rory as well.

"Er, Doctor, what's happening to me?" Rory asked.

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death." Captain Avery said gravely. Jack came over to me and took the sword out of my hands and set it down on a barrow. I leaned into Jack, rubbing my stomach.

"She?" Rory asked.

"Are you okay?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"A demon, out there in the ocean."

"I'm fine." I replied back. "She's just kicking a lot. Apparently being on a pirate ship excites her." Jack laughed quietly.

"Okay. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in. Very efficient. I mean, if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you." The Doctor said.

The singing starts.

"Quickly now, block out the sound." A pirate said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song."

"Oh, great. So put my fingers in my ears, that's your plan? Doctor, come on. Let's go. Let's get back to the er, back to the er-" Rory and Dancer start giggling.

"The music. It's working on him. Look." A Pirate said.

"You are so beautiful." Rory said.

"What?" Amy asked sharply to Rory.

"I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Hey, hey, cuddle me, shipmate."

"Rory, stop." Amy said.

"Everything is totally brilliant, isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard."

"You're not."

"The music turns them into fools." The Captain said.

"Oh, my God." Amy said pointing to the bright light is rising up through the water. A female figure then flies up and gently lands on the deck. Dancer goes towards her while Amy tries to hold Rory back. When Dancer touches her finger, he explodes in a cloud of soot.

"I have to touch her. Let me touch her." Rory said as Amy and Jack held him back.

"Sorry, but he is spoken for." Amy snapped at the Siren. The Siren turns from white to angry red, and a blast of energy throws Amy backwards.

"Amy! Everybody into the hold. Rory! Come on!" The Doctor said. The Doctor drags Rory away.

"Hey! Wait!" Rory exclaims, delusional.

In the Pirate's Hold there is bilge water a few inches deep.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked, holding onto Rory while Jack is holding my hand.

"The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed, picking off the injured." Captain Avery said.

"Like a shark. A shark can smell blood." A pirate said.

"Okay. Just like a shark, in a dress. And singing. And green? A green singing shark in an evening gown." The Doctor said.

"The ship is cursed!" Avery exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. Cursed is big with humans. It means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Rory said in his drunken-like state.

"Actually, I think you'll find she isn't." Amy said sharply to Rory.

"She is." Rory said dreamily.

"We have to leave right now." Amy said to the Doctor, trying to hide the hurt in her voice from Rory's comment.

"That thing of yours really is a ship?" Avery asked.

"Well, it's not propelled by the wind." The Doctor said.

"Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail." Captain Avery commanded the Doctor, drawing his gun.

"And the gun's back. You're big on the gun thing, aren't you. Freud would say you're compensating. Ever met Freud? No? Comfy sofa."

"Leave the cursed one, Captain. The creature can have him." Another pirate said.

"Yes, please." Rory said dreamily while Amy held Rory back.

"We don't want the siren coming after us." Avery said.

Something latches onto Mulligan's bare leg.

"It's a leech!" Amy yelled.

"Everyone out of the water!" We all scrambled for higher ground, Jack helping me up onto a chest.

"Are you alright?" Jack whispered.

I nodded my head while Mulligan yelled, "It's bitten me. I'm bleeding!"

"She wants blood. Why does she want blood?" The Doctor asked himself.

"What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"It's okay, we're safe down here. No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber." The Siren appears as if she heard The Doctor. I rolled my eyes. The Doctor should know by now not to say stuff like that on adventures. "Oh! Ah. Hello again."

The pirate that got the leech bite on his leg is drawn towards her.

"No! No! No!" We all yelled.

The pirate explodes, just leaving his hat behind.

* * *

As we were walking through the Mess deck I spotted a hammock and sacks of food. Jack had his arm around me while we walked mostly to make sure I was safe. My baby was kicking up a storm though. I ignored another sharp tremor of kicks.

"Safe?" Amy shot at the doctor.

"I have my good days and my bad days." The Doctor told Amy.

"How did she get in?" Amy asked.

"Bilge water. She's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialise through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water." Jack said.

"Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean." I retorted.

"Did you see her eyes? Like crystal pools." Rory said, still drunk with the Siren's power.

"You are in enough trouble." Amy snapped at Rory.

"The magazine." The Captain said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"He means the armory where the powder's stored." Jack said.

"It's dry as a bone." Avery confirmed.

"Good. Let's go there." The Doctor said.

"I give the orders." Avery growled.

The Doctor picked up the dead pirate's hat and put it on. I rolled my eyes. "Ah. Worried because I'm wearing a hat now? Nobody touch anything sharp!" The Doctor said, moving toward the door.

"Come on, Rory." Amy said, dragging Rory with her.

A pirate shuffles through his collection of keys.

"Quickly, man." Avery says.

"I can't find the key. Tis gone, Cap'n."

"How can it have gone?" The Captain asked and pushed on the door only to find it unlocked.

"Someone else had the same idea." The Doctor said.

Everyone walked into the magazine. "Barricade the door. Careful of that lantern. Every barrel is full of powder." Avery commanded.

"Who's been sleeping in my gun room?" The Doctor asks, looking around the messed up room.

Someone coughs. Avery opens a barrel and pulls out a boy. "You fool! You fool, boy. What are you doing here?"

"Who is he? What, he's not one of the crew?" Jack asked.

"No. He's my son. What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you. When?" Captain Avery asked as sadness flashed over the boy's face.

"Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honourable man, she said. How I'd be proud to know you. I've come to join your crew." Toby said.

"I don't want you here." Avery said.

"You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home." Toby retorted, then coughs.

"It's dangerous here. There is a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin."

"The black spot?" Toby asks, showing his father his palm, which has a dark spot on, just like the others. Toby coughs again.

* * *

Toby is sleeping with his head in my lap, surrounded by old blankets while I leaned up against the wall, rubbing my stomach. The baby had finally calmed down and it seemed she was sleeping, which was good for me. I didn't know how long my stomach could handle her kicks. I smiled. One day she would be as strong as I was… perhaps stronger.

"Are you okay with this?" Jack asked me softly in my ear, looking down at a sleeping Toby while I ran my fingers through his hair. "Letting him sleep on you? He's sick."

"Jack," I whispered back. "I know he is sick. My biology will take care of that. He needs someone there for him, a mother figure… just while he is sick, Jack." Jack still looked doubtful. I sighed. "Jack, he lost his mother and he will be living with men the rest of his life. Let me take care of him, at least for a little while. It will help me practice."

"So, if we go out, you will stay here with Toby?" Jack asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I had to start thinking about the safety of my child on these adventures now. Jack nodded and went to stand with the Doctor, Amy and Captain Avery. Rory was still in his drunken-dreamlike state.

"There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars." Avery said. I loved my Time lord hearing. I could hear across the room when people were whispering.

"Yep. Ignore my last theory." The Doctor said.

"He has his good days and his bad days." Amy repeated from the Doctor.

"It's not just blood, she's coming for all the sick and wounded, like a hunter chooses the weakest animal." Jack added.

"Okay, look, he's got a fever. The siren knows it." Amy said.

"Humans. Second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised. My ship, it can sail us all away from here. You and me, we fetch it. Let's go." The Doctor said to Captain Avery.

"You're not the Captain here, remember."

I was so focus on listening to the conversation I didn't notice Toby going to a barrel and opens a fresh-water barrel and the Siren's hand reaches out. The Doctor forces the lid back down. I catched Toby as he jumped back in shock.

"The water's dangerous. That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man." The Captain said.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Thank you to my** **Favorites:**_

 _SWEETVANILLAFAN and clhpfan12341234567_

 ** _Thank you to my Followers:_**

 _Maren the fangirl and_ _clhpfan12341234567_

 **Reviewers:**

Maren the fangirl: Yep, I'm back! And possibly ;) Yeah, Jack does seem to die a lot.


	6. Curse of the Black Spot Pt 2

**Curse of the Black Spot Pt. 2**

"We're all cursed if we stay aboard." A pirate said.

"It's not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless. Captain, what's our next move?" The Doctor said.

"Wait with the boy." The Doctor commanded the remaining pirates.

"Captain, we're all in danger here." A pirate protested.

"I said wait. And barricade the door after we've gone."

"Sure you want to go?" Amy asked.

The Doctor walked over to Amy. "We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese."

"Okay. Well, remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard."

"We've all got to go some time. There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid."

* * *

Jack is back sitting next to me, rubbing my back while Rory finally wakes up from his dreamlike state, but still has the black spot on his hand.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked Amy who was facing away from him.

Amy looks over her shoulder at Rory. "The most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Rory's eyes widened. "Oh, tell me I didn't say that."

"What's going on?" Amy asked as the rest of Captain Avery's crew is unbarracading the door.

"We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The Captain's gone soft. It's time for us to leave."

At that Jack helps me stand up and we go over to where Amy and Rory are facing the pirates, Toby following behind us.

"He told you to wait, you dog. He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you." Toby speaks up. I grabed a hold of Toby's hand but he pushed me away, wanting to stand on his own.

"Honour-bound? Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?" The pirate asked Toby menacingly. I stepped closer to Toby.

"Don't listen to him, Toby." I said.

"We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger." The pirate told the little boy.

"Liar! He's no wicked pirate!" Toby yelled at the man.

"Oh, you think so? I have seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men. Get what treasure you can. I'll meet you in the row boat." The leader of the mutiny said to the other remaining pirates.

Toby disappeared from my side then returned with a cutlass. "You're going to remain at your post." Toby said, pointing the cutlass with the mutiny leader.

"I am not playing games with you, boy. You put that down."

"One more step and I'll use this, you blaggard."

The pirate laughed. "You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy."

"Don't need to, do I." Toby cuts the pirate's hand.

"No" He gasped, staring down at the fresh blood dripping from his hand onto the carpet. "You little swabber!" He yelled at Toby.

I wrapped my arms around Toby, carfully taking the cutlass out of Toby's hand and tossed it aside. Toby didn't bother to stop me. "Congratulations. You made it to the menu. Probably shouldn't go out there now." I hissed.

"You scurvy ape!" The pirate said, drawing his gun.

"Don't shoot. The powder will blow and kill us all." Jack said.

Another pirate takes the keys from the the marked pirate's belt. "Mulligan, what are you doing?" Mulligan leaves.

"No honour among pirates." Amy said, smirking.

The pirate puts down his pistol and starts rebuilding the barricade.

I led Toby away from the pirate and asked, "Toby, are you alright?" Toby shook his head. He was trembling from head to toe. "Come here." I said and opened my arms. Toby dashed right in and I wrapped my arms around the boy, shhing him.

I glared at the pirate who told Toby what his father really did. "You are sooo lucky the Doctor is on this ship. If he wasn't I would put a bullet through your brain. You deserve worse."

Suddenly we heard gunshots from underneath us and Toby tensed. Jack, Amy, and Rory exchanged looks of worry.

"It's okay, Toby. Your father will be alright." I whispered in his ear. I heard heavy breathing and released Toby had fallen asleep, today's activities having taken a toll on his health. Jack helped me to the floor with the sleeping toby. I quickly took Toby's medallion off of his neck and hid it in my dress pockets.

I heard running footsteps then pounding on the door. "Amy, Rory, Jack, Susan! Open the door!" The Doctor yelled. Jack and Rory sprang into action, unblocking the door.

"Toby, open the door! Toby!" Captain Avery's voice yelled through the door.

"Open the door."

"Toby!" The Captain yelled and Jack and Rory finished unblocking the door and the door slammed open, The Doctor and Avery running inside to find Toby sleeping on my lap.

"Susan?" The Doctor asked me.

I held up the medallion, which was still in the folds of my skirt. "Do you think I would be that stupid around children, Doctor?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth and I smirked. "We have to clear everything that has polished metal. Stay here while the Captain and I go look inside the Captains Cabin."

Avery's face was priceless while the Doctor dragged him out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor and the Captain came back and the Doctor went through his plan. At the end Rory spoke up, Just wait?" Rory asked.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realise."

"Tardis?" Jack asked.

"It's been towed." The Doctor replied.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Sorry. We might be stuck here for a while."

"So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?" Rory said.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you." Avery said.

"It's okay. The calm won't last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail."

"Until it does, you have to hide down here." Avery said.

* * *

Later, Rory and Amy are asleep cuddled up against each other. Avery and Toby sat talking softly while I rested on Jack, my eyes closed but not really sleeping. Jack was sleeping as well.

"I'm sorry about your mother. You miss her a lot." I heard Avery say.

"Three years. No word from you." Toby said.

"Toby."

"You promised her. You promised you'd come home. And she believed you would, right up until the day she died. What made you do it? What made you turn pirate?"

"Get some sleep now." Avery said, leaving the room.

I opened my eyes to see a devastated Toby sitting by himself. He turned his head and saw me staring at him. _Come here._ I mouthed. Toby coughed and came quietly over. I patted the ground next to me.

He eyed me and hesitated. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "You aren't going to get me sick. I have an awesome immune system."

"Imue what?" Toby whispered back.

"Immune system. It's your body's defence system against sicknesses." Toby still didn't look convinced. I rolled my eyes again. "Oh come on!" I whispered. Toby sighed and did as he was told and in a few minutes, he was asleep and then I was.

* * *

I awoke to a clap of thunder and bolted straight up. My joult awoke Toby who rubbed his eyes and looked around. The cabin was empty. Jack, Amy, Rory and the rest of the pirate crew must be on the deck. The Cabin rocked back and forth as I tried to get up off the floor.

Toby scrambled up and helped me up, fear in his eyes as he said, "Thunder storm."

"Your father will be on deck." I said making my way to the door.

"Are you crazy? You're with child! You can't go out there!" Toby yelled.

I turned back and looked at Toby. "But my Husband is out there!" I yelled back to Toby. I threw open the door and pulled myself along the wall, the rain and wind whipping around my cloths and hair. The rocking of the boat did nothing to help.

"To the rigging, you dogs! Let go the sails. Avast ye! Put the bunt into the slack of the clews." Captain Avery yells.

Amy and Rory pull on the sheets. "I swear he's making half this stuff up!" Amy yells to Rory.

"Well, we're going to need some kind of phrase book!"

The Doctor and Jack are at the wheel, trying to turn her bow on to the storm.

Captain Avery notices Toby and I first. "Toby! Find my coat. My compass is inside it, boy. Heave ho, you bilge rats." Toby runs off to go do as he says.

"Rats was all I could hear." Rory said to Amy.

"Susan what the hell are you doing out here?!" Jack yelled at me from the wheel. Toby returns with the coat, and the crown falls out and rolls along the deck.

"No!" I yelled. The Siren comes out of the crown and flies up into the rigging, then descends again to the deck. I tried to make my way to Toby but the rain combined with the wind was making me fight the whole way.

"Don't let her take you!" The Captain yelled.

"Don't you dare TOBY!" I screamed.

Toby reaches out to the Siren. "No!" Avery yelled and Toby is gone in a puff of smoke.

"No!"Avery and I yelled. Jack climbs down and wrapped his arm around me to keep me from falling over while The Doctor throws the crown overboard, and the Siren disappears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Captain said.

"You couldn't give up the gold, could you? That's why you turned pirate! Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you, man?" I yelled at the Captain.

A loose speir knocks Rory overboard. "Rory! Rory! I can't see him. Doctor? I'm going in." Amy said swinging one leg overboard.

The Doctor grabbed Amy and pulled her back onto the deck. "He's drowning. He's drowning! You go in after him, you'll drown too. There's only one thing that can save him now."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked through tears.

"The Siren. The Siren, she wants him. We have to release her." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, no!" Amy said.

The Doctor opens a fresh water barrel and the Siren zooms out. "He's drowning. Go and find him!" The Siren dives into the sea.

"What, what did you do?" Amy asked.

"If he stays in there he'll die." The Doctor says.

"But she'll destroy him." Amy said.

"That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter. It's intelligent. We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow."

"Are you mad?" Avery asked.

"If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the Siren take us. We'll prick our fingers. All agreed? Yeah?" The Doctor asked. .

"Aye." Avery eventually said.

"Aye." Amy said.

"Aye." The Doctor says.

"Aye." I said, causing Jack to look at me. "It's fine. It won't hurt me."

Jack sighed. "Aye." The Doctor draws blood from each of us. The black spot appears on their palms and the Siren appears. There is a flash of bright light.

* * *

I woke up on a metal floor of a spaceship. Jack helped me stand up.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, looking around.

"We haven't moved. We're in exactly the same place as before." I said. We looked through a window onto the deck of the ship.

"We're on a ghost ship." Captain Avery concluded.

"No. It's real. Space ship trapped in a temporal rift." Jack said.

"How can two ships be in the same place?" Amy asked.

"Not the same. Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space. There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other." The Doctor said.

"Okay, I think I understand." Amy said.

"Good, because it's not like that at all. But if that helps."

I rolled my eyes and Amy said, "Thanks." Sarcastically.

"All the reflections have suddenly become gateways." The Doctor throws a piece of metal at the window. It goes through and lands on the deck. "Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it's not an illusion."

Beep, beep.

"The signal." Amy said.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"The distress call."

"Uh huh."

"There was a second ship here all the time." Jack said.

"And the Siren is on board."

He opens a door to reveal an alien skeleton. Its spacesuit says D.I.H.S. "Dead."

We walked onto the Bridge to find more of the crew as skeletons. "You were right. There was something staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?"

"Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog." Avery said.

"I don't understand. If this is the Captain, then what's the Siren?"

"Same as us. A stowaway." The Doctor said.

"She killed it?" Amy asked.

"Human bacteria."

"What?" Amy asked.

"A virus from our planet. Airborne, travelling through the portal. That's what killed it. Didn't get its jabs. Urgh. Look." The Doctor has put his hand in some gunk.

"What is it?"

"Sneeze! Alien bogies." He wipes his hand on the sleeve of Amy's pirate coat and we moved out of the Bridge and began to wonder until we reached the sickbay.

* * *

We entered the Sickbay and saw lots of people lying on beds floating in midair, and connected by a tube to the ceiling. "McGrath! He's one of my men." Avery said, surprised.

Amy, however ran over to Rory. "He's still breathing."

"My entire crew is here. Toby!" Avery said, running over to him.

"Rory!" Amy yelled.

"The Tardis!" The Doctor yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"We have to get them out of here" Avery said as The Doctor, Jack and I came over to Toby's bed.

"Wait. His fever's gone." I said, placing my hand on his forehead.

"He looks so well." The Captain said.

"She's keeping him alive. His brain is still active, but all its cellular activity is suspended. It's not a curse, it's a tissue sample. Why get samples of people you are about to kill?" The Doctor said.

"Help me get him up." Amy said to the Doctor.

Rory begins to wake and that noise, Beep, beep, sounds loud.

"She's coming." Jack breathed. We hided behind a bank of monitors. The Siren floats in, singing her wordless song, and goes to Rory. He calms down and sleeps again.

"Anaesthetic." I said.

"What?" Avery asked.

"The music. The song. So she anaesthetises people and puts their body in stasis." The Siren goes to Toby. Avery steps out, gun ready.

"Avery, no!" I yelled but Avery shoots, and the Siren turns red. She advances on Avery, then the Doctor sneezes. The Siren heads for him instead.

"Fire. That's new. What does fire do? Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilise! I sneezed. I've brought germs in." The Doctor blows his nose and throws the handkerchief on the floor. The Siren blasts the offending article. Amy runs to Rory. "Amy, stop. Don't interfere. Don't touch him. Anaesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!"

"Yeah? Well, we stopped paying attention a while back." Amy said.

"She's not a killer at all, she's a doctor!" I yelled. Amy stops fiddling with Rory's life support and the Siren returns to green.

"This is an automated sick bay. It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead, and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor able to sterilise a whole room." The Doctor said.

"Able to burn your face off." Amy retorted.

"She's just an interface, seeped through the join between the planes, broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form, and become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister, you are good."

"She won't let us take them." Avery said.

"She's keeping them alive, but she doesn't know how to heal them." I said.

"I'm his wife, for God's sake. Why can't I touch him?"

"Tell her, Amy. Show her your ring. She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent. Come on. Sophisticated girl like you. That must be somewhere in your core program."

"Look, he's very ill, okay? I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband?" Amy asked. The Siren holds out her hand, and a circle of light appears around it.

"Consent form. Sign it. Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility." The Doctor said. Amy does so, and the Siren disappears. Amy turns off Rory's life support and Rory's body started sporadically moving.

"He can't breathe. Turn it back on." The Doctor said and Amy did as he told her.

"What do we do? I can't just leave him here."

"He'll die if you take him out." Avery said.

"Rory? Rory, wake up." Amy said.

"Where am I?" Rory asked.

"You're in a hospital. If you leave, you might die." The Doctor said.

"But if you don't, you'll have to stay forever." Amy told her Husband.

"You're saying that if I don't get up now-"

Amy noded. "You can never leave."

"The Siren will keep you safe."

"And if I come with you?" Rory asked.

"Drowning, on the point of death."

"I'm a nurse." Rory said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I can teach you how to save me."

"Whoa. Hold on."

"I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me."

"Just?"

"You've seen them do it loads of times in films. CPR. The kiss of life." Rory says.

"Rory, this isn't a film, okay? What if I do it wrong?" Amy asked.

"You won't."

"Okay, what if you don't come back to life? What if-"

"I trust you."

"What about him? I mean, why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to save you?"

"Because I know you'll never give up."

"We have to send this ship back into space. Imagine if the Siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human." The Doctor said.

"What about Toby?" Avery asked.

The Doctor glanced at me before, "I'm sorry. Typhoid fever. Once he returns it's only a matter of time."

"What if I stay with him, here. The Siren will look after him. I can't go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?"

"Do you think you can sail this thing?" The Doctor asked.

"Just point me to the atom accelerator."

"I know you can do this. Of course, if you muck it up I am going to be really cross. And dead." Rory said to Amy.

"I'll see you in a minute." Amy said.

The Doctor rips off Rory's restraints. They get him off the bed and carry him into the TARDIS where Amy starts CPR, doing one breath to five chest compressions.

"Come on. Come on, Rory. Not here. Not this way. Not today." The Doctor said.

"He trusted me. He trusted me to save him." Amy said, crying.

"You still can. You can still do this. He believes in you. Come on, Amy. Come on!"

" Please, please, please wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Come on. Come on." But finally she gives up. After a few moments, Rory starts coughing up water.

"Amy. Amy, you did it. You did it!"

* * *

I leaned on the Tardis while facing an awake Toby, still attached to his life support system. Jack and the others were inside, wanting to let me do this on my own. "Hey." I said.

"Hey back." Toby said. After a few seconds of silence Toby said, "I won't ever see you again, will I?"

"I'm sorry Toby. It's not likely. But hey, anything's possible."

Toby walked closer and put his hand on my stomach. "Do you hope for a boy or girl?"

"Girl." I said. "Though, if I have a boy, I will name them Toby."

Toby smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Back in the Tardis, Amy was saying, "I thought I was an excellent pirate."

"I thought you were an excellent nurse."

"Easy, tiger. Goodnight, Doctor." Amy said as Rory and Amy headed off down the Tardis hallway.

"Goodnight, Amelia." The Doctor said.

Amy stopped and turned around. "You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me."

"I always worry about you." The Doctor said.

"Mutual."

"Go to bed, Pond."

Jack came over to me. "Are you alright, Susan?"

"Yeah, fine." I said. "Just tired."

"Come on." Jack said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward our bedroom. "Lets go to sleep."

I looked back at the Doctor quickly to see the Tardis scan not being able to tell if Amy is pregnant or not and heard the Doctor mutter, "Oh Amelia."

* * *

 **A/N: Side note: Getting your wisdom teeth out is NOT fun.**

 **Reviewers:**

Guest (Mahogany Bitch): Thanks for pointing out the mistakes! I have fixed the first one, but for some reason can't find the second. If you could point out which section it is in, I can go in and change it easier. Love the name, Hunger Games reference?


	7. The Doctor's Wife Pt 1

**The Doctor's Wife Pt. 1**

"And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head." The Doctor said as Amy, Rory, the Doctor, Jack and I all piled back into the console room.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" Rory asked.

"I was there." Amy said to Rory.

"Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop." The Doctor says, waving his hand at controls on the console." The Doctor said, waving his hand aimlessly at the controls.

"Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Rory asked Amy.

I grabbed Jack's hand and drew him away from Amy and Rory's conversation about the Doctor and I dying. "So Jack, what would you want to see this time?" I asked.

"Oh, shush. We saw them die." Amy said. I winced when I heard that. Sometimes Time Lord hearing is not such a good idea.

"Oh, someplace sunny." Jack said, resting his hand on my stomach. I smiled up at Jack and leaned into him.

"Yeah, two hundred years in the future for him and ten months for her." Rory said.

"Yes, but it's still going to happen." Amy said.

Suddenly we all heard knocking on the Tardis door just as I opened my mouth to say something back to Jack.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"The door. It knocked." Jack said staring at the door in confusion.

"Right…. We are in deep space." Rory commented.

I nodded. "You are correct, Rory. Very, very deep space."

Someone or something knocked the rhythm _Shave and a Hair Cut, to Bits._ The Doctor spoke up, "And somebody's knocking. The Doctor opens the doors. A small glowing box is outside. "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty." The box flies inside and ends up hitting the Doctor on the chest.

"A box?" Jack asked.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked as the Doctor's face went from stunned to disbelief to hope.

"I've got mail." The Doctor said, still not believing it. "Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones." The Doctor said running up to the Tardis counsel to attach the box to the Tardis.

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left." Rory said, looking at the Doctor with confusion.

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?" The Doctor asked, pointing to The Ourobouros, the snake swallowing its own tail on the screen on the Tardis console. "The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl."

The Tardis bangs and shakes, making us grab onto the Tardis anywhere we could. I grabbed onto Jack who grabbed onto the railing.

"Oh, what is happening?" Rory asked,

"We're leaving the universe." I said.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy asked.

"With enormous difficulty. Right now I'm burning up Tardis rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven."

"But I liked the swimming pool!" I wined. The Doctor gave me a look and the Tardis continued to crash, distracting The Doctor. Then everything all at once was still and silent. We all slowly let go of where we were all gripping.

"Okay, okay. Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been." The Doctor said just as the lights go out in the Tardis.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Jack asked, eyeing the lights.

"The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible." The Doctor said.

"What is that?" Rory asked as a combination of white and yellow light escaped the Tardis console and flew out of the Tardis.

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the Tardis, has just vanished. Where would it go?" The Doctor asked.

We all made for the door when Jack pulled me aside. "Will this one be dangerous for the baby?"

I looked at Jack and said, "Everything we do is dangerous for the baby. But if I stay with the Doctor, I will be in less danger than going with Amy and Rory."

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay. If we have to split up, go with the Doctor. I don't think he will let you, especially with a baby, get hurt."

I smiled. "Thanks for not making me stay in the Tardis." I said as Jack and I walked out into the rear of a large crashed spaceship. We walked to where The Doctor, Rory and Amy were talking.

We were just approaching as Rory was saying, "How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside." The Doctor started.

"Okay."

The Doctor scoffed. "Well, it's nothing like that. Completely drained. Look at her."

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like-"

Amy sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Armpits."

"Armpits." The Doctor agreed. We walked further on and came to what looked to be outside and saw a huge junkyard of stuff, mostly scrap metal.

"What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?" Rory asked.

"Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it." The Doctor says.

Suddenly a woman runs out of nowhere and yells, "Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" I smiled.

"She's dangerous. Guard yourselves." An older woman says, followed closely behind was presumably her husband.

The woman whom I knew to be Idris runs up to The Doctor. "Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" Idris kisses The Doctor.

"Watch out." The man says, pulling Idris back from The Doctor. "Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person."

The Doctor looked at Idris curiously. "Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?"

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?" Idris said.

"Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." Auntie said, smiling. I shifted closer to Jack, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Do I?" Idris asked, looking at Uncle. She smiled and turned back to face the Doctor. "Excellent" Idris bites the Doctor's ear.

"Ow! Ow!" The Doctor yells as Auntie and Uncle pull Idris away from the Doctor.

"Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner." Idris said.

"My younger self would have probably said something." Jack commented.

I glared up at Jack. "Make sure you don't."

"So sorry. She's doolally." Uncle said, finally getting his hold on Idris.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you." Idris says and struggles forward toward the Doctor while a stunned Amy and Rory watched from the sidelines, too shocked to do anything.

"No, Idris, no." Auntie said forcefully.

"Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry." Idris said.

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" The Doctor asked Idris.

"Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain." Idris said.

"What does?" Rory asked.

"Petrichor." Idris said to Rory.

"But I didn't ask."

"Not yet. But you will."

"No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest." Auntie said.

"Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch." Idris collapses.

"Is that it? She dead now. So sad." Uncle said in a Mono tone.

Rory knelt next to Idris and checked for her pulse. "No, she's still breathing."

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she can not bite people."

An Ood walks up, who Uncle called Nephew.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor says, smiling at seeing something familiar. I didn't smile though, I inched closer to Jack.

"Doctor, what is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no, it's all right. It's an Ood. Oods are good. Love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I?" The Doctor said, pointing his sonic at the ball communication device.

It might just be on the wrong frequency."

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us." Auntie said.

"If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet." The mail cube said. I tensed, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't like what was going to come next. I rubbed my hand over my stomach, feeling a soft kick from the baby.

"What was that? Was that him?" Amy asked.

"No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's. Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me." The Doctor demanded.

"Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?" Auntie said.

"The House? What's the House?" Jack asked.

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"

"Meet him?" Rory asked.

"I'd love to." The Doctor said.

I stepped up next to the Doctor. "So would I.

The Doctor glanced at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Then stay close to me."

"This way. Come, please. Come."

"What's wrong? What were those voices?" Amy asked as she looked from the Doctor's angry face to mine of worry.

"Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of Time Lords." The Doctor said.

* * *

We walked back into the ground in what looked like a spaceship. "Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you, and he." Uncle said.

Uncle and Auntie led the Doctor to a device. The Doctor looks down the grating on the floor.

"I see. This asteroid is sentient."

"We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food." Auntie said.

"Smell its armpits." Amy said. I glanced back at her, caught her eye and shook my head.

House speaks through Uncle and Auntie as if they are marionettes. It is a nice, refined voice. " And do my will. You are most welcome, travelers."

"Doctor, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?" Amy asked.

"Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you." The Doctor asked.

"That is correct, Time Lord."

"Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?"

"Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break."

"So there are Time Lords here, then?"

"Other than you and the pregnant woman, not any more, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by."

"Well, there won't be any more after us. Last of the Time Lords. Last Tardis."

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor, Susan. Rest, feed, if you will."

Rory looked at the Doctor, "We're not actually going to stay here, are we?"

"Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?" The Doctor asked.

"You can look all you want. Go. Look." Auntie turned to Amy, "House loves you."

"Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights." The Doctor said.

* * *

As we walked down the corridor, we heard Idris yell from off into the distance, "Thief!"

"Shush, shush, shush." The Doctor said, stopping everyone's conversation.

"So, as soon as the Tardis is refueled, we go, yeah?" Rory asked.

"No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me."

"You told me about your people, and you told me what you did." Amy said.

"Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good one and I can save them."

"And then tell them you destroyed the others?"

The Doctor hesitated, "I can explain. Tell them why I had to"

"You want to be forgiven." Amy realized.

"Don't we all?"

"What do you need from me?"

"My screwdriver. I left it in the Tardis. It's in my jacket."

Rory eyed the Doctor. "You're wearing your jacket."

"My other jacket."

"You have two of those?"

"Okay, I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes." Amy throws him her mobile phone.

"Yes, boss."

"I'll call you from the Tardis. Rory, look after him."

The Doctor turns to Rory and says, "Rory, look after her."

"Yeah." Rory said, then a few seconds after Amy left, Rory followed.

The Doctor turned to me. "Are you sure you don't want to go with Amy and Rory?"

I faced the Doctor. "I would rather stay here than be in the Tardis at the moment."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, Jack, keep her safe. There are Time Lords here, which means danger is not far behind."

Jack nodded. "Of course I will." Jack says, holding my hand.

The Doctor nodded and started walking down the corridor with Jack and I following close behind. Amy's phone rings and the Doctor picked it up. The Doctor pauses for a moment, listening to Amy and then said, "Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look." The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and locks the TARDIS door. He hangs up.

Jack opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it.

"Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?" We came to a curtain which he pulls back a curtain to a small alcove. "Well, they can't all be in here." There are indistinct voices nearby. He opens a small cupboard and finds at least 10 of those message boxes all chattering away.

"Please do you read me." A man's voice says.

"Structural integrity failure. Damage to dimensional stabilizer."

"If you can hear, come and help." Another man says. I could practically feel the Doctor's anger.

Uncle and Auntie come up behind us and we turn around and face them. "Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead. How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured me, and what happened to them all?"

"House, House is kind and he is wise." Auntie said.

"House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you? You've got the eyes of a twenty year old."

"Thank you." Uncle said and I fought the urge to vomit.

"No. Oh, no, I mean it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than you're left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once."

Auntie's forearm has a snake tattoo. "Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this."

"Corsair." The Doctor said.

"He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie said.

"Big fellow." Uncle agreed.

"I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys."

"Kidneys." Uncle said.

"You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me. Basically, run!"

"Poor old Time Lord. Too late. House is too clever." Uncle said then Auntie and Uncle leave.

Amy's phone rings and the Doctor puts it on speaker. "No sonic screwdriver. Also the doors seemed to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think you lied to us."

"Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way." The Doctor said.

"What, we're not good enough but Jack and Susan are?"

"The boxes will make you angry. How could she know?" The Doctor asked, thinking back to what Idris said when they first met Auntie, Uncle, Nephew and The House.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?" Amy asked. "Sorry about what I said, Jack, Susan."

"Stay put. Stay exactly where you are." The Doctor told Amy.

"We don't have much choice." Amy retorted back.

The Doctor turned off the phone and looked at Jack and I. "We need to find Idris. Do you know where she is, Susan?"

"The brig." I replied.

* * *

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?" The Doctor said angrily to Idris.

"Ah, it's my thief." Idris said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

Idris smirked, "It's about time."

"I don't understand. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here? Susan knows me."

"Susan knows everything but that is besides the point. They said you were dangerous."

"Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go-" Idris makes the Tardis sound. I thought Jack's eyes would fall out of his head.

"The Tardis?" Jack asked, staring open-mouthed at Idris.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the Tardis."

"No, you're not. You're a biter, mad lady. The Tardis is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." The Doctor said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about him, Old Girl. He needs a minute to get over the shock." The Doctor glared at me.

Idris turned and hugged me. "Oh I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since the Doctor carried you aboard. A woman from another universe with knowledge far past any human." Idris turned to the Doctor, "Yes, that's me. A Type Forty Tardis. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said-"

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known."

Idris smiled. "And then you stole me. And I stole you."

"I borrowed you." The Doctor retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?" Idris replied.

"You're the Tardis?"

"Yes."

"My Tardis?" The Doctor asked again.

"My Doctor. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock." Idris said.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Reviewers:**_

Maren the fangirl: Don't worry, you will. :)

Guest (Mahogany Bitch): I love Effie as well, especially her wild hair colors. Thanks for telling me where that error was, I fixed it.

clhpfan12341234567: Yes, Jack is the Face of Boe and yes, the Face of Boe did die, but that is a very, very long way off. As for the 50th anniversary special, that information is classified. ;)


	8. The Doctor's Wife Pt 2

**The Doctor's Wife Pt. 2**

The Doctor sonicks open the cage.

"What, your just going to believe her?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Jack!" I scolded. "She really is the Tardis."

Idris smiled at me, "Thanks Susan. Are all people like this?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad." Idris said.

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a Tardis and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, it doesn't want me." Idris tells us.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"House eats Tardises." Idris told us.

"House what?" The Doctor asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's something I heard you say." Idris responded.

"When?" I asked.

Idris shrugged, looking at the Doctor. "In the future."

"House eats Tardises?" The Doctor asked.

Idris smirked. "There you go. What are fish fingers?"

"When do I say that?" The Doctor asked, talking about the fish fingers.

"Any second." Idris replied.

"Of course. House feeds on rift energy and Tardises are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers."

"Do fish have fingers?" Idris asked the Doctor. I gave a glance toward Jack to see that he was barely holding in his laughter.

"But you can't eat a Tardis. it would destroy you. Unless, unless-"

"Unless you deleted the Tardis Matrix first." Idris finished.

"So it deleted you." I concluded.

"But House can't just delete a Tardis's consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now." Idris said.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's why you wanted to stay with me, Susan. I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten." The Doctor takes out Amy's phone, put it on speaker and calls the Tardis. "Amy! Amy? Rory? Get the hell out of there." We all ran for the TARDIS, I running slowly behind everyone else.

"Doctor, something's wrong." Amy said.

"It's House. He's after the Tardis. Just get out both of you." I said, ignoring the look on the Doctor face because I spoke what he was going to say.

"We can't. The Doctor locked the door, remember?"

We were now in the junkyard outside and saw the Tardis not too far away. "But I've unlocked it." The Doctor said, having unlocked the Tardis door with his screwdriver while he was running.

"You stupid well haven't." Amy yelled. The Cloister Bell starts to toll and a wind blows through. "Doctor, I don't like this."

* * *

We were now at the Tardis which it's normal yellow lighted windows were now green and I was breathing heavily while leaning on Jack. "Pregnant women were not made to run Nine months into their pregnancy."

"Nine?" Jack asked. "Oh yeah. Didn't the Tardis tell you that it would take a Time lady 18 months for you to give birth?"

"Yes I did. Young Amelia Rose." Idris said, smiling.

The Doctor tries the screwdriver again, and snaps his fingers, surprisingly ignoring Idris's comment about the unborn Amelia. "Open!"

"Doctor?" We heard Amy yell from inside.

"Open this door!" The Doctor said, turning to Idris.

"Rory, hold my hand." We heard Amy say.

"Amy. Rory!" The Doctor, Jack and I yelled as The Tardis dematerialises. The Doctor tries the phone again. "Amy? Amy, can you hear me? Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling."

Jack laughed despite the situation we were in. "You not knowing. That's new."

"Shut up, Jack." The Doctor said. "It's gone."

"Eaten?" Idris asked.

"No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?" The Doctor asked.

"It's time for us both to go, and keep together." Auntie said from behind, surprising us. Jack stepped in front of me as we saw Auntie and Uncle stumbling toward us.

The Doctor rushed to them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean, go? Where are you going?"

"Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off." Auntie said.

"I'm against it." Uncle said stubbornly.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last Tardis. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?"

"So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises." Uncle said.

"It won't." The Doctor said. I didn't know whether to be sad or happy about that.

"Oh, it'll think of something." Auntie said then she collapsed.

"Actually, I feel fine." Uncle said, then he drops.

"Not dead. You can't just die!" The Doctor yelled at Auntie and Uncle.

"We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, quickly." Idris said.

The Doctor looked up at Idris. "Why?"

"Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now." Idris stumbled and I caught her. "Ow. Roughly how long do these bodies last?"

"You're dying." The Doctor whispered.

"Yes, of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus."

"On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box. I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard. Ooo."

"Ooo what?" Jack asked.

"I'm not."

"Not what?" Idris asked.

"Because it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard."

"What is it then?" Jack asked.

"It's a Tardis junkyard. Come on! Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?" The Doctor asked.

Idris rolled her eyes. "Seven hundred years, finally he asks."

"But what do I call you?"

"I think you call me Sexy." Idris said. Jack snorted.

"Only when we're alone." The Doctor glanced at Jack and I. "Tell no one."

* * *

We made it to the spot Idris was talking about. We stood overlooking a valley of junk, specifically, Tardis junk. "A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked us.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses."

"Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that."

"Sensitive much?" I asked the Doctor.

"You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible." Idris said.

"It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need me. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis."

We were now walking along the paths of the junkyard, Idris and the Doctor talking softly in front and Jack and I following close behind, having a conversation of our own.

"So, that girl… Idris is the Tardis. The actual Tardis." Jack said as he swung my hand back and forth in between us.

"Yeah." I said.

"She knew our baby's name before we told anyone."

I blushed. "I may have told her what River said when I came back to my room after that adventure."

"You told her?" Jack asked.

"More like she went through my memories of the adventure in my head and tried to stop me from blaming myself for River's death."

"Well then I should thank her." Jack said.

"I do have a question for her though, but I need to ask you first."

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"Well, I wanted to know if we could form a telepathic bond, so if we needed to, we could communicate silently."

Jack hummed. "Yeah, that would be useful considering how we are always in some sort of danger."

"Idris!" I gasped as the Doctor caught her after she collapsed.

Jack and I hurried forward as The Doctor asked, "You okay?"

"One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console."

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe."

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative."

"Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?" The Doctor asked.

* * *

Five minutes later Idris came walking over to me as I was noticing some parts together. "Hello Susan, the woman from a parallel universe."

I looked up from what I was doing. Jack and the Doctor were somewhere getting parts. "Hey Old Girl." I said.

"You have a question for me." Befor I could open my mouth to speak Idris said, "I heard your and Jack's conversation. It can be done, though it will be safer to do once I am back inside the Tardis."

I smiled. "Thank you." I frowned as Idris started to cough. After a few second of doing so she was fine again. "Are you okay?" I asked, then I mentally kicked myself. Of course she wasn't okay, she was dying for Merlin's sake!

"As well as I can be in a dying body. The other reason I came to talk to you was to talk about Amelia Rose."

I stiffened. "Is anything wrong?"

Idris gave a comforting smile. "No, she is a healthy girl. But I came to warn you that the first pregnancy for a Time Lady is always difficult. There is a whole ritual surrounding births, as it is uncommon in Time Lord history. Most Time Lord babies are grown using TNA samples of the couple that want the child."

I stared at Idris, "So it was like when I was born, in a matter of speaking, just more advanced."

Idris nodded. "The process will be difficult and it will be long." I groaned at that. "Do not fret, Susan. You will have your Doctor to help you and your husband by your side."

I smiled. "Thanks for warning me."

"Any time, Susan Jane Harkness."

* * *

The console is almost complete. Jack and I were standing together on one side and the Doctor and Idris on the other. "You'll need to install the time rotor." Idris said.

The Doctor does. "How is this going to make it through the rift? How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retroscope. Blue thingy."

Idris examines a wire coat hanger. "Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?"

"I chose you. You were unlocked."

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough."

"Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" A piece falls off the console. "That's fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait." He gets a couple of pieces of red rope with hooks on the ends.

The ropes are safety lines. "Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that Tardis." Nothing happens. "Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you." Bang, sparks. "No, no, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power. I've got nothing." The Doctor said.

"Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me." Idris kisses her finger, and transfers golden energy to the console. Jack grabs onto me as we dematerialise.

"Whoo hoo!" The Doctor yelled.

"I'm going to throw up!" I yelled. "I was not meant to do this when I am pregnant!"

"We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside." Idris said.

"Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online." The Doctor asked.

"Which one's Amy? The pretty one?"

"Hello, Pretty." Idris says.

"Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory." The Doctor said.

Jack looked at me confused. "Video call telepathically." I told him. Jack nodded.

"You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields." Idris said.

"The pretty one?" The Doctor asked Idris, who ignored him.

"You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the pass key when you get there. Good luck."

"How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room." The Doctor asked Idris.

"I directed him to one of the old control rooms."

"There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodelled."

"I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now." Idris said, proudly.

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?"

"So far, yes."

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet."

"You can't." Idris retorted back.

"Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing." The Doctor said. I glanced at Jack who was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"See, you do call me that. Is it my name?" Idris asked.

The Doctor smiled. "You bet it's your name."

"Whoo!" Idris yelled.

"They did it. Shields down!" Idris said. "We're coming through. Get out of the way or you'll be atomised." After a second she said, "I don't know." The console is closing on the Tardis. "It's not going to hold."

The console materialises in a shower of sparks. Jack grabs me so I don't fall over.

"Doctor." Amy gasped.

Idris collapses and the Doctor catches her. "Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?"

"We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my Tardis. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my Tardis."

"She's the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the Tardis." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Did you wish really hard?"

"Shut up. Not like that."

"Hello. I'm Sexy." Idris said.

"Oh. Still shut up."

"The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all." House said.

"Where's Nephew?" Rory asked.

"He was standing right where you materialised." Amy said.

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed." The Doctor said.

"Meaning what?" Rory asked.

"You're breathing him." Jack concluded.

"Oh, come on." Amy said, scrunching up her face.

"Another Ood I failed to save." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, Susan. I did not expect you." House said.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me."

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." We get pulled to the floor for a few seconds. I tried to turn but I ended up landing on my stomach. I groaned in pain from trying to push myself up and off my stomach. Then he let us go and I collapsed on the floor. Jack helped me up.

"Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." He did so and I felt the tightness in my throat and started choking.

"You really don't want to do that." The Doctor got out.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House asked.

"Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in." The Doctor said and the House stopped choking everyone.

"Water, water." Idris whispered. I went over to her and set her head in my lap, smoothing out her wet hair from sweat.

"You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise." The Doctor said.

"You can't be serious." Amy said.

"I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water." Rory said as he knelt down next to me to try to see what the matter was with Idris.

The Doctor looked over at Idris "Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon."

Idris smiled. "I always liked it when you call me old girl."

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise."

"Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the Tardis rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice." The Doctor reasoned with him.

"I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." Bright light. The Tardis returns to normal space with an empty console room. Then the four of them appear.

"Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift." The Doctor said.

"We are in your universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

"Fear me. I've killed all of them.

"I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here." Rory said, still talking telepathically to Idris, which she made me aware of.

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy, Rory, Jack and Susan to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent."

"Congratulations." Amy and Jack said at the same time, Jack glancing to where I was, sitting on the floor holding Idris. I smiled sadly at Jack.

"Yep, you've defeated us. Me and my lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the Tardis Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her."

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Rory said.

"Enough. That is enough." House said.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

"And you think I should mourn her?" House asked.

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free." The golden energy streams from Idris into the console then out again and through the Tardis.

"No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now." House said.

"Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?"

"Make her stop!"

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small."

"Make it stop!"

"Finish him off, girl."

"Ow. Don't do this! Argh!"

Golden Idris is standing on the stairs. "Doctor, are you there? It's so very dark in here."

The Doctor walks up to the Golden Idris. "I'm here."

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What word?"

"Alive. I'm alive."

I stood up with the help of Rory.

"Alive isn't sad." The Doctor told her.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye?"

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you."

"Please. I don't want you to. Please." Idris dematerialises. "Where?"

Jack and I are back inside our room, which thankfully hasn't been deleted. I had on a very loose white dressing gown and Jack had on a black robe. Underneath I could see his muscles. Jack sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "So, what about that telepathic thing? Did you manage to talk to the Tardis about it?"

I took in a sharp breath. "Yeah, She said she would help us."

Jack picked up my hands and held them. "Susan, the Tardis isn't dead. Her body she was placed in, sure but she transferred to the Tardis Matrix. She's still alive."

 _You would be correct about that._ Came Idris's voice in my head.

I looked up because Jack winced, rubbing his head. "Was that the Tardis?" Jack asked.

"Yes, wait you heard her?"

 _Yes, Captain. I am the Tardis. Susan asked if you could become a telepathic. That would mean direct communication with The Doctor, Susan and of course, me. Because you are Susan's husband, or in Gallifreyan terms, Consort, you will be telepathically bonded. Becoming Telepathically bonded means that you will feel each other's feelings. If either of you are feeling sad, happy, angry, the other will feel it as well. If one of you is in pain, the other will only feel as though they have a bad migraine, but no harm will come to them. If the other dies… permanently... you will never be able to do this with anyone again. Do you still want to continue?_

Jack looked at me and I stared back into Jack's eyes. "Yes." We both said at the same time.

 _Then lie down on the bed._ Jack looked confused at this but we did as we were told. _Good then hold each other. Susan, enter Jack's mind and while you are doing this, fall asleep in each other's arms. When you wake up, the process will be complete._

 ****My Telepathic Bonding was inspired by LizzeXX's Bonding. Complete credit for the idea goes to her and her amazing stories.**

 **Next:**

 **One day no one dies.**

 **Next day... no one dies.**

 **And the next, and the next, and the next.**

 **They called it…**

 **MIRACLE DAY.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: Spoilers! ;)

 **Feel Free to Review!**


	9. Miracle Day- The New World

**Miracle Day- The New World**

I awoke back in our house. The Doctor had dropped us off four months ago on the promise that he would return in time for Amelia to be born. According to Rory, Amelia Rose was going to be born in two more months.

That was good. I rubbed my stomach as Amelia started kicking. "Ugg." I said, struggling to sit up. I finally did so and put my glasses on. Today was my day off, a vacation day, from Torchwood. I refused to go on maternity leave.

I knew that the team had a pool going behind my back to guess when Amelia would be born. From what I knew, Tosh, Ianto, Owen and Gwen all had bets on me going into labor at work. The betting was fine with me. I knew that these times… these happy times didn't come around very often in our line of work and I didn't have the heart to tell them to stop.

I smiled when I thought of Gwen. She had her own child now. I stopped. They were all growing old. Martha was married to Mickey and they had a baby girl named Sally. Donna was married and we chatted yesterday. She told me that she was trying for a child. Amy and Rory were about to have a girl yet they didn't know it yet.

Amelia kicked my stomach again, this time harder. Her annoyance was clear. Usually I had eaten by this time. I put on my robe and my slippers and made my way to the kitchen mumbling, "Shh, shh. I know I haven't eaten yet."

I poured myself some cereal with milk, sat down and turned on the telly for some background noise. Jack was busy at Torchwood again today, supervising the new Torchwood building being built. The building above ground was going to work as an office building and the Torchwood section would be underneath, just like the Torchwood were Donna used to work, HC Clements.

We were still trying to keep everyone from discovering that aliens existed, but everyone on my team knew that it was becoming harder to do so with so many alien attacks recently. Fortunately for us, most of the world was still in denial.

We gained a few more team members, enough for there to be four teams of five. I, of course, made sure to run background checks on everyone and talked to their family members. I made sure that everyone's family knew that what they were doing was important, but not the gravity of the situation.

From the time the Doctor had dropped us off to now, there had been about ten alien attacks within four months of Jack and I back on Earth. Every one of those attacks was stopped by Torchwood with almost no casualties other than a few cuts and scrapes. I rubbed my forehead. I knew that our luck would soon run out.

There was one team stationed permanently at the new hub that consisted mostly of computer geniuses, Doctors, and journalists. There was a secondary team stationed at the new hub but would be called away if the other three teams were busy. There were three other teams of five each that would be in the field, dealing with Alien artifacts or spaceships that crash into earth or invasions.

The original team, now called Alpha Team, was still the old team of Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Jack Harkness and I. Jack was in official commander of all the teams and I was in second command. Then came the Beta, Charlie, Delta, and Echo Teams.

The old team, Jack and I had designed the new Torchwood base together. It was completely amazing and looked like an underground secret spy or superhero headquarters. Since the governments had started to notice our work, we got more funding.

We had around 10 sub-zero floors in the new Torchwood building. The cover was that the new glass office building was a journal studio. We actually had our own news crew and newspaper which connected to major news networks, which helped a lot for cover-ups.

In the sub-zero floors we had a gun range, gun storage with loads of different types of guns and bullets (one can never be too careful) laser/nerf gun training course, prison, analysts/computer labs, Doctor's labs with state of the art equipment and a break room. There was also one floor for teams Beta through Echo. Alpha (The original team) had a floor all to ourselves, which we all called the hub.

It was like a dream building to face alien threats. My cell phone rang which drew me out of my daydream. I picked it up and answered the call, noticing it was from Gwen. "Gwen," I whined. "It's my day off. This had better be important."

"People have stopped dying."

I sat up straight. "Say that again?" I asked slowly.

"People all over the world have stopped dying. We need you to come in, everyone's panicking. The Delta team just came in from a mission and one of the members isn't dead when in all rights, they should be."

I closed my eyes and asked, "Which member?"

"Stephen."

I took a deep breath. He was one of the ones I thought had potential to be moved up to Charlie. "I'm coming in." I said.

"Susan, I know that tone of yours. It's bad, isn't it."

"It will get worse. Much worse. I'll be there in Five."

"Five? But you are at least ten minutes away- oh right. Your Vortex Manipulator."

"Get all the teams in the meeting room. Make sure Stephen gets medical treatment, as much as he can in the state he is in." I said. "Where is Jack?"

"Talking with UNIT in an emergency meeting. We have eyes everywhere looking for the Doctor as well."

"Good. Be there soon." I said and hung up. I sighed and rubbed my stomach. My day just had to get worse, didn't it. At least I knew what was going to happen which put us ahead of the people controlling Miracle Day.

I walked back to our bedroom, put on jeans, my blue shirt with my black jacket over it. I also put on sneakers, I wasn't stupid enough to put on anything else other than running material. I pulled my red hair up in a bun. I strapped on my holster which I put my gun in. It was isomorphic, which meant only I could use it. I put my sonic next to my gun, in its own tiny compartment and my psychic paper in the hidden pocket in the inside of my jacket.

I picked up my vortex manipulator and strapped it to my wrist. I also picked up my cell phone and called the Tardis. I waited and waited. Nothing. I groaned and left a message. "Heeeeey Doctor. So, we have a slight problem here. Well when I say slight I meant big. Everyone has stopped dying. At the rate humans give birth, well lets just say it will become a HUGE population problem. So, any time you want to stop by and help out would be excellent."

I hung up and huffed. Of course today of all days the Doctor is not in his Tardis. I sighed, pressed some buttons on my Vortex Manipulator and disappeared. I reappeared in meeting room and looked around. Almost everyone was there except for Jack, who I knew was at UNIT, Stephan and Doctor Johnson.

A couple people jumped whom I immediately recognized as members from Echo, the newest and less experienced group. Gwen walked up to me. "Everyone is here. Are you sure you should be traveling like that when you are pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gwen, I'm fine. Thanks for calling everyone in." Gwen nodded and went back to sit down next to Tosh, Owen and Ianto. "So, as you all know, there's been a bit of a problem."

"A bit?" Said Brandon, a team member from Delta. "People have stopped dying for bloody sake."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Brandon. "Did I say you could talk?"

"No." Brandon said.

"Good." I said. "Remember, who has the most experiences in these types of situations?"

"You do." Brandon mumbled.

One of Brandon's team members, Jason, leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Don't argue with a pregnant woman mate. You'll lose every time."

I smirked at that comment and Brandon gulped, clearly noticing that I had heard Jason's comment but wasn't calling it out. I didn't like Brandon, but of course, he was good at what he did. You can't like everyone you work with.

"Now that we go that covered I will begin AGAIN. As all of you are aware, people have stopped dying. The media is portraying this time as 'Miracle day'. People began to notice this as people from all across the nations gathered to watch the execution of one Oswald Danes. Unfortunately, Oswald Danes survived.

"Oswald Danes was a former school teacher, arrested in 2006 for the rape and murder of twelve year old Susie Cabina. I want all the members of Echo and Charlie teams focused on him. I want all his history, phone records, emails, letters, prison records on my desk by 1000 hours. Track his movements, people he has been in contact with and track their movements. Anything out of the ordinary, I want to know immediately."

"Yes Ma'am!" Came the course of the members of the Charlie and Echo teams.

"Well, Charlie and Echo teams are dismissed!" The members stood up and walked out of the rooms to their work places.

The remaining teams, Alpha, Bravo, Delta were all that was left. "Okay, Delta, I want you permanently at the base." My decision didn't settle well with the team. They immediately started arguing my decision. "Okay, settle down." The arguing stopped. "The reason I am benching you is that you are already missing two members of your team. Stephen and your team's Doctor. We also need people to permanently defend the base."

"Defend?" Juliet Scott, leader of the Delta team, asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes defend. If we can't deal with this situation right away, the governments will turn to us because we have the most experience. You know politics. If something is not right, people switch sides. People we trusted to vote for us, will not. People who were against us will gain following. What the government doesn't understand, they are afraid of. Since we deal with aliens, they will come after us."

"Come after us? But this has alien invasion written all over it." Juliet argued. "We are the best people to sort this out."

I smiled sadly. "Yes, I know that, Juliet. But the governments do like their scapegoats. People in the governments who know about us already think we made this happen to get more funding."

"That's completely ridiculous!"

"I know. We just have to proceed with caution. Captain, your team WILL stay at the base or I will personally lock your team in the brig."

Juliet looked like she was going to argue but thought better of it. "Fine." Juliet said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Noted. Now your teams assignment will be watching the hospitals. Beta, Captain Alex your team will be keeping an eye on the corporations. Start with the ones making the bandages, drugs, medicine those kinds of things. Companies like those will prosper in times like these." Captain Alex nodded. "Beta and Delta teams, you are dismissed."

Once both of the final teams left, I grabbed a chair and sat down, sighing, rubbing my stomach. "Why can't I have a day off? Does the universe hate me this much?"

"Come on, Susan. None of this was your fault." Tosh said.

"What do you want us to do?" Ianto asked.

"Well-" I started then Gwen's cellphone rang.

Gwen winced. "Sorry."

"Answer. It's probably important if someone is calling you during a crisis like this."

Gwen nodded and answered the phone. "Gwen Cooper." After a moment, her face drops. "Alright, I'll be there." She hangs up. "It's my dad. He's in the hospital."

"Go." I told her.

"But my job-" Gwen protested.

"Go, Gwen." I told her softly. "It's your father. We'll be fine here."

Gwen stands up, putting her jacket on. "Are you sure?"

"Gwen, are you trying to make me permanently confine you to this base? Go to your family. We've got this."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you." Gwen rushed out of the room.

I sighed as Jack walked into the room. "Jack!" I said, standing up, kissing him and went in for a hug. We pulled apart and both sat down in chairs.

Jack looked around. "Where's Gwen?"

"She's going to the hospital. Her father was just admitted. " Owen said.

Jack sighed, running his hand down his face. "Hell of a timing. I've been in contact with UNIT. Martha's taking care of things there. Katherine Stuart said that we should check on things in America. See who's looking into Torchwood and stuff like that."

"Okay." I agreed. "Jack and I are going to America. Owen, Tosh, and Ianto are staying here, making sure the government doesn't do anything stupid, which they probably will do, knowing how they are run."

"I didn't say that you could come with me, Susan." Jack said.

I spun my chair around to face Jack. "But-"

"Susan, remember what we agreed to. You're going to have a baby in two months. You need to take it easy."

I raised my eyebrows. "In this situation that will be almost impossible unless I sit the whole thing out." Jack pretended to think about it. "Jack!" I said, hitting his arm. "Come on! You know I am not good at keeping myself out of trouble."

"That's because you go looking for it." Jack said.

"I don't." I protested. Then paused, "Most of the time."

Jack sighed, "Exactly my point. If I had my way, you would be back on the Doctor's Tardis by now."

"Jack, I already called the Doctor. He didn't pick up."

"Let's see about that." Jack said. He took out his cell phone and called the Tardis. He waited about a minute before saying, "Doctor, dammit, answer your phone! Call me back as soon as you get this. I need a safe spot where Susan can wait till this all blows over. I'm assuming you got Susan's earlier message. Get your ass back to earth, NOW!" Jack, frustrated hung up.

Everyone was silent. "The Doctor wasn't answering?" I asked innocently.

Jack's eyes widened and turned to me. "You know where they are."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do, Jack. But they are also in a dangerous situation. Even more so than ours." I said, thinking about Amy being kidnapped by Kovarian after discovering the flesh.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair in defeat. "Of course they are. The Doctor can't go for a day without causing trouble, let alone a month."

"Everyone knows the Doctor attracts chaos." I told him.

"Ehmem." Tosh said, clearing her throat. "Even though you guys are," Tosh twists her face in a grimace, "Either arguing or flirting or both, we would really like it if you guys got back on topic."

Both Jack and I blush in embarrassment. "Now that we have you two focused again, we should be contacting the other Torchwoods we set up in the other countries."

"But they are only beginners!" I said. "They can barely handle weevils by themselves without getting spotted about twice a week and we need to go in and clean up their mess! Plus they are trigger happy."

Owen sighed. "I know you fully don't trust the other Torchwood institutes, but we have to be able to trust others organizations. I know you don't like it when other people are in charge-"

"Your damn right." I muttered, interrupting Owen.

"But the person in charge of these is the Queen. We are her personal army that deals with extraterrestrial threats all over the globe."

"Inexperienced army." I muttered. And it was true. Some Torchwoods, like Torchwood Seven, was only a couple days old, some didn't even have a base for goodness sake!

Owen sighed. "If we don't start trusting each other now, it will never happen."

"Fine." I huffed crossing my arms, not pleased at all about letting the other Torchwood branches help out.

"Sooo," Ianto drowned out. "Jack will go to America. Susan, you WILL stay here. We need someone to liaison with UNIT to coordinate our movements. As the civilian population gets results that people are still not dying, they will get frightened and that will make them dangerous. Ianto, Tosh and I will stay at the base and try to find out who started this whole mess."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

It was now dark. Jack walked around the building of the CIA archives, wondering why this kept on happening to him. He wasn't like the Doctor who attracted danger every other day. He sighed. He hoped that things would calm down for at least a month or two to give Susan and him some time alone with their child.

Jack sighed. He didn't want to place his daughter's life in danger when she was only a day or a month old! The Doctor was no help. He was a danger magnet. They couldn't be on Earth for a month before aliens would attack.

At least Jack hoped this was an Alien attack because that would mean there is a logical explanation behind everyone suddenly not being able to die. Jack wasn't stupid. Of course he realized the connection between everyone not being able to die and his current condition made possible by the Bad Wolf on the Game Station all those years before.

Jack hoped that he wasn't connected to the problem, but when was the universe ever so nice, or clear on the problems.

Jack glanced around him, making sure that no one was around before pointing his sonic (Susan had given him one for his birthday) which was a white pen, in contrast to Susan's which was a black sleek pen, at a window which automatically slid open.

Jack grinned and climbed inside the CIA archive. _Time to get to business._ Jack thought as he started to look around. From the security tapes from before he saw an Archivist and a young women agent, Esther talking.

Jack sneaked around until he saw Esther looking at a stack of Torchwood files, whispering "456. 456. 456. 456!" He saw Esther grin. "Bingo!" Newspaper cuttings about Children Of Earth, files and photographs of the Torchwood team. She looks up to see Jack who kept to the shadows in his long coat.

"Come with me." Jack said.

Esther turns and runs. Jack groanes inwardly to himself and runs after her. The Archivist is still at his desk, his chest covered in blood. "Down!" Jack yelled. Esther ducks. Jack shoots a man with the machine gun in the neck.

"Oh, my God. Is he gonna die?" Esther asks, horrified.

Jack grinned. "Don't worry about it. No one dies these days."

"You want to bet?" The assassin, still on the floor, clearly here for him says.

Jack rips open the man's flak jacket to reveal lots of packs of C4 explosive. They jump out of a window just as the bomb goes off, and land in the ornamental fountain outside the building. "Whoa. Anyway, Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." Jack says, holding out a hand to the young women, still in shock.

* * *

Outside the CIA Archive, off to the shadows, Jack and Esther watch the fire department arrive to deal with the fire. Jack brings Esther a bottle of water.

"Here you go." Jack says.

"That man-" Esther starts.

"He was after me, not you."

"Why? Why would he want you dead?"

"On the very day that no one's dying? Wish I knew. And what got you so involved?"

Esther sighed. "I'm not even authorized for this, but this friend of mine, I was telling him about Torchwood and he crashed his car while I was talking to him. And I can't help but thinking that it's all my fault."

"I know the feeling." Jack said, sighing.

"So what is Torchwood?"

"Torchwood no longer exists." Jack lied. That was what they told all the other governments when in reality they were gaining strength and numbers.

"Then what was it? Because there were photos in that file of a man who looked just like you, but it said 1939, then 1925. Is he your father?"

"I suppose it must be."

"Are you alright?" Esther asks Jack.

Jack looked down in surprise, which he quickly covered up, to see blood dripping down his arm, "Yeah. I hurt my arm."

"Considering what we just went through, I would say that was a miracle."

"Yeah, another one. The Torchwood Institute was set up by the British royal family in 1879 to defend the realm of Great Britain by investigating the unusual, the strange and the alien."

"I'm kind of guessing alien doesn't mean foreign."

"Alien as in extraterrestrial."

Esther covers her mouth in shock and Jack holds back on rolling his eyes… barley. How could people not have noticed aliens existed by now. "Oh, my God."

"This whole situation worldwide, that's exactly the kind of thing we used to investigate."

"Torchwood, they said that people died, but there was that other photo. Gwen Cooper. There was no date of death."

"She's still alive. The last one left. And I'm gonna keep her safe, which means making sure that the Institute stays dead and buried." Jack said, telling the lie that everyone had agreed to.

"So that first email last night, the one that just said Torchwood?" Esther takes a drink of water.

"Wasn't me. God knows who it was. But that was enough to call me back, and I got to work releasing the malware, destroying hard copies, removing all traces of the word, using Retcon. What's Retcon?"

"What's Retcon?"

"It's a smart drug. Selective amnesia."

"No." Esther says, stepping back from Jack, frightened.

"You won't remember a thing." Jack catches Esther as she passes out. "Nice to meet you, Esther."

* * *

Jack changes into a dark suit and drives to the hospital. He meets Vera and they are escorted by men with lots of gold braid on their uniforms. "FBI." Jack says.

Vera and Jack enter the Mortuary. Santini "Session begins supervised by attending surgeon Professor Victor Louis Santini and witnesses to be listed in the hospital register. The purpose of this enquiry is to determine. Well, as you'll see, following the explosion at the CIA archive one of the victims has been-" The pieces under the white sheet groan. "Yes, I think we can. I'm sorry. They brought me in as an expert, but I don't know what the hell this is."

The assistants remove the sheet. The humanoid remains are bits of bone and muscle, all burnt and flayed. " We think this man was right at the centre of the blast, and yet he's still alive. Clearly, the skin is burnt. He's not indestructible, just undying. Everliving. We're going to need a new vocabulary. But we're getting the same results from all over the world."

"Is that actual consciousness? It seems like he's still aware." Vera asks.

"Excuse me, I was wondering." Jack said, showing his fake FBI badge, "Owen Harper, FBI. But what if you detach the head? I mean, would he stay alive without his head?"

"I suggest we find out." Santini said.

"Excuse me. you can't do that. I mean you literally can't. This man is not dead. He's our patient." Vera says.

"Your comments have been noted, Doctor Juarez. Now, shall we begin?" Professor Santini begins to cut the bits that are connecting the skull to the torso. After a few moments, the eyes open.

"Oh my God." Vera whispers.

"Don't tell me this is a virus or evolution or whatever. This is deliberate intervention. I mean, all of us have been changed by design."

"But how? Who could do this?" Vera asked.

"Well, who's got the technology? Simple answer. No one on this Earth." Santini states. Jack turns around and leaves the hospital, now knowing a little bit more on what they were dealing with. Jack punches in his Vortex manipulator that he still had from his time at the academy and punched in the correct coordinates.

In a flash, Jack was gone.

* * *

 **Susan's POV**

I sat down in my office chair, sighing and slid off my flats, rubbing her stomach. It had been an exhausting day. First, finding out that these next couple of weeks or week, would be the series Miracle Day. Secondly being in charge of the Teams in Torchwood and communicating with Torchwoods One through Six in various different countries.

Torchwood One was in Cardiff, Torchwood Two was in Paris, Torchwood Three was in Berlin, Torchwood Four was in Moscow, Torchwood Five was in Kansas City and Torchwood Six was in São Paulo in South America.

A knock on the door startles me from my daydreaming. "Come in!" I called, not really paying attention to who entered.

I felt hands cover my eyes, making my vision go dark. "Guess who." Came Jack's voice from behind me.

I smirked and decided to play along. "Ummm, Ilanto."

"Nope. Guess again."

"Owen."

"No."

"The Doctor."

"No."

"Rory."

"No." I felt Jack's breath on my neck as he gave me a light kiss on my cheek. "Gues." Another kiss. "Again." One more kiss.

I giggled and pushed away Jack's hands and spun my chair around to see Jack Harkness in his World War two uniform. "Ah, theres my lovely wife. Hello Love."

I smiled and leaned up into Jack and kissed him. "Hey yourself." I breathed.

"So, just got back from America-"

I cut in sharply. "Jack, is that blood on your coat?!"

Jack sighed. "I knew I should have washed this coat before coming back to the base."

"Let me guess. An assassin was after you wearing a bomb suit, blew up, and you cut your arm."

"Yes." Jack reluctantly admitted.

"But, the cut didn't close up right away like it normally does."

Jack sighed and sat down in the chair next to the desk. "Yes. I was afraid of that. It turns out on the day that everyone can't die, is the day that I apparently can."

"Jack, you do know that now we know you can die you have to be more careful."

"I know." Jack sighed heavily. "I've just… gotten so used to dying and coming back to life that I might do something that-"

"Jack." I cut in. "Don't you dare. Okay, new rule. From now on, we go with each other everywhere." Jack opened his mouth to retort back but I cut him off. "Jack, you need to be more careful for this. You could die and I could loose you… permanently and Amelia would grow up fatherless."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Okay. But that also means no butting in to saving someone, if it costs you your own life. Susan," Jack said as he saw my conflicted look. "As you said, you have Amelia to think about."

I shifted in my chair and rubbed my stomach. "Yeah."

A soft beeping sounded and I rolled my eyes, opened a draw of my desk and pulled out my tablet which shot out blue projector like light and showed the BBC News.

"Um, Susan, what is this?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it was the project that I finished two weeks ago. I designed it kinda like a hologram, but instead of a person, it can do anything from showing us the news to books."

"So a computer hologram basically." Jack said.

"Basically." I turned my attention back to the report, the headline said **The Death of Death**. Jack and I glanced at each other and continued to read. "It's all over the world the world. Look. Look at this. Somalia has stopped fighting." Jack said.

"Warfare is even worse when the bodies refuse to die. But take a look at North Korea. Huh, spoiling for a fight. They've got a lot of soldiers who think they're immortal." I commented to Jack who rolled his eyes.

"But this miracle, it's specifically human. This website says if insects stopped dying, we'd be overrun within forty eight hours flat. And that hasn't happened. So this thing is being targeted at us."

Jack turned to me, "Don't you remember the episode?"

"Not really. I mean, I only watched this season once. I won't be as much help this time."

"Susan-" Jack started but I had already turned back to the holoprojector.

"Here we go, look. Planet Earth. On average, three hundred thousand people die every day. So if they stop dying, that's an extra what, million people in just over three days. Add to that five hundred thousand people born every day." I said.

"That's another million every two days plus the first million. Bloody hell." Jack said.

I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "That's the fastest population boom in history. We're gonna run out of room."

"We'll run out of food first. A guy on the telly was saying we've got four months like this. Just four months, and then that's it, society just collapses. Everyone fighting each other for food, like animals."

"What's like animals?" Tosh asked entering my office with a sack of papers in her hands.

"What the society will be like in four months if we don't put a stop to this." Jack says.

"Oh yeah. I've been listening to reports about this all day, looking for anything unusual." Tosh said. "I've come to bring these to you, Susan. Reports from Teams Bravo through Echo."

I groaned. "Just what I needed. More paperwork."

* * *

Jack and I both woke up in our bed at home. I groaned and rolled over lightly to face Jack. "Hey." Then I noticed Jack's cut from yesterday. "It's bleeding through the gaus."

Jack looked down at the blood stained gaus. "That's new." Jack said in shock, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

I slowly got up and made my way into the bathroom, getting the necessary first-aid things and taking them back over to the bed and started to take care of Jack's wound. "Jack, remember, you can, from now until we fix this, get killed. Just promise that you will try your hardest not to."

Jack looked at me, "Susan, I promise that I won't intentionally go out of my way to get hurt."

I gave a faint smile. "Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

Jack and I walked into Torchwood to already see Tosh by the lift that would take us down to Torchwood. "I've called Gwen but she insisted that she be taken off this case."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because she says she is too close. Her father should be dead right now. Two heart failures, she says that she should be with her family."

I sighed. I knew that Gwen was right. I took a breath. "Down to four."

* * *

We walked into the lift and Tosh pressed Sub-level 1, where Alpha Team's (Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Jack's and mine) offices and meeting rooms were. We walked into the meeting room where Owen and Ianto were already sitting.

A steaming hot chocolate was set out for me at my normal spot and Coffee for Jack. I smiled at Ianto and said, "Thanks Ianto."

"No problem, Susan." Ianto said to me.

"So," Jack said. "Updates first."

"Well,-" Owen started then I heard my cell phone go off.

I goaned and said, "Sorry." I checked to see who it was and saw **Gwen** **Cooper** as the caller. I immediately answered it. "Hey, what's up."

"I need you and Jack here, now." Gwen said in a state of panic. Gwen's house was near a secluded beach not too far outside of Cardiff.

I sat up straighter. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Some CIA agent showed up. Rhys is tying him up now, but Anwen is here and I'm panicking that she'll get hurt."

"Okay Gwen, we're on our way." I said. Then I hung up, standing up. "Sorry, meeting just got cancled. Tosh, Ilanto, Owen, stay here. Hold down the fort."

"Fort?" Owen tried to joke. "I thought this was a base."

I rolled my eyes as I got to the door. "Just… do something productive!"

* * *

Jack and I ran, well I speed walked to the garage, picked out the same black car we use, in lot two. I moved to the passenger seat while Jack took the driving seat and speed out.

I looked out the window as we saw the last of the buildings pass us by before turning onto Gwen's very long driveway, rushing toward Gwen's house. I heard the sounds of an helicopter. "Jack." I warned.

"I know." Jack said, steering the vehicle around the bend. Gwen's house came in view and my hearts almost stopped as we saw a helicopter getting closer and closer to the house.

We see Gwen, holding Anwen and a gun, Rhys and the CIA agent Gwen was talking about run out of Gwen's house. Jack shoot a machinegun at the helicopter from the open top Land Rover 90.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute." Jack says.

I rolled down the passenger window. "Get inside, Now!" I yelled. They all climbed in as Jack took off. The helicopter chases us along the long, smooth beach. "Duck!" Jack yelled as bullets flied everywhere.

"Jack, for God's sake, there's a kid here!" Rhys yelled.

"I got a present for you in the back." Jack says.

"Give her to me, Gwen, the baby." Gwen hands Anwen to her husband and looks for her 'present'.

"You there, CIA, do something useful." Jack says

"Wales is insane. Get down!" The CIA agent says. Rex fires the machinegun at the helicopter. Then Jack comes to a halt and Gwen hefts their bazooka onto her shoulder. "Who the hell are you people?"

"Torchwood." Gwen says darkly. She fires. We have to duck as the burning helicopter passes overhead before crashing into the sand.

* * *

I checked my watch for the thousandth time that night. It said 10pm. People obviously wanted to take out Torchwood, which was why, Jack argued, we couldn't go back to the base, or get in contact with anyone at Torchwood because there lives would be in danger as well if certain people found out that they were not dead like the documents said that they were.

Having people think that you are dead could be useful, but if you suddenly showed up, alive, people would want blood.

We stood by Roald Dahl Plass, talking. "Right, so that's sorted. Rhys, take Anwen to my mother's and keep her safe and sound. Jack, if you've got access to any weapons, what else have we got? I've still got the old Eye fives, but everything else is gone." Gwen said.

"I knew it though. Didn't I say? First sign of trouble, you go running off with Captain Jack Bollocks." Rhys says.

"Rhys, you know that he is married to Susan and about to have a child! What choice have I got? I mean, we can't go back to Torchwood and put everyone else's lives in danger there! Isn't that right, Jack? You even listening to me?"

"I cut my arm." Jack said. I eyed Jack carefully. He obviously trusted Gwen enough to tell her what was happening to him so I let it go

"Okay. Can't help but thinking there's more important things to be worrying about here." Gwen said, seeing my look.

"No. I cut my arm. Look at it. It's not healing."

"Do you mean-" Gwen looked up at Jack, her face pale.

"I'm staying hurt."

"Oh, my God."

"I know."

"Seriously, though."

"It's only a cut." Rhys said, bouncing up and down, trying to keep Anwen asleep.

"But it's Jack. Don't you see? The whole world becomes immortal-"

"And I mortal. I don't mend. I'm normal again. I'm plain old human."

"You're what?" Rex asked.

"Doesn't concern you." Jack said.

"You talk some crazy shit, you know that?" Rex said.

"You should get that seen to."

"Yeah, any minute now. Ah, here comes my ride." Sirens approach. We try to run but get cut off by armed police

"Andy, you can't do this." Gwen said, seeing her old friend and colleague among the police arresting them.

"Orders from above. I'm sorry. He's in charge."

"Since when?" Jack asked.

"He can't arrest us. He's American." Rhys said.

"I hate to bust up your sweet little tea party, but this isn't an arrest. This is a rendition. And on behalf of the CIA, under the 456 amendments to US code 3184, I'm extraditing this so-called Torchwood team to the United States of America. Now, get me out of here. Take me home."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: I agree, LizzeXX's stories are awesome! Yep, Miracle Day is here! It was also my favorite Torchwood season.

 **Feel Free to Review! :D**


	10. Miracle Day- Rendition

**Miracle Day- Rendition**

We were now at Heathrow airport and it was now 11am. Cars with sirens blaring drive up to a waiting aeroplane. Jack, Gwen, Rhys, and I are in handcuffs.

"They can't do this. I'm a British citizen on British soil." Gwen says angrily.

"Yeah? Well, you've been too busy watching aliens. The fact is the Americans have been getting away with this sort of stuff for years." Rhys says.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is that supposed to be, a criticism? What are you gonna do, write to your MP? And you, World War Two, I'll take this." Rex says, taking Jack's and mine vortex manipulator bracer. I growled at Rex.

"That's nothing. It's harmless." Jak says.

"Then you won't mind me having it." Rex walks over to an Asian American woman. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I've been told to assist you in escorting the prisoners to Langley."

"No, no, no. This operation is mine. I thought of it. It's my idea, my execution."

"You want to piss on the plane? Make that yours too? Now we'd better get out of here while we still can. This thing's costing a fortune and we've got governments on both sides of the Atlantic asking questions."

"How's that cut on your arm?" Gwen asked.

"I'll survive. I'm mortal, not dying. Well, technically I guess I am dying, but slowly." Jack said. At this I sucked in my breath and Jack glanced at me giving me a small smile.

"This thing that's happening to the world, this miracle, it must have something to do with you."

"Great, so it's my fault?"

"Can't be a coincidence, Jack." Gwen says.

"Of course it's not a coincidence. Doesn't mean to say it's his fault." Rhys says.

"Rhys, are you defending me?" Jack asked, shocked.

"It's like we all got switched, isn't it? Nothing to do with Jack if the wires got crossed. Everything mortal becomes immortal, so everything immortal becomes mortal. See? I can be useful."

"Come on, let's go. Get 'em. Take the husband back to Wales." Rex said.

"No, Jack."

"Andy, no! What the hell? Where are you taking him?" Gwen asked as Andy had to, reluctantly, took Gwen's husband back to the cars.

"I'm arresting Torchwood. Is he Torchwood? No. He's a spouse. Now you, go. Get out of here. Go do spousal stuff." Rex said.

"Give me my daughter!" Gwen yelled, fighting against the agents holding her.

"I'm a secret member, man." Rhys said, trying.

"You know what? And the spouse can take the baby." Rex said.

"No, no, no. You bring her back and you bring her back right now. Rex, please, I'm begging you!"

"Gwen, the more you fight, the more he enjoys it." Jack said.

"She's my daughter." Gwen said, tears in her eyes.

"Get them on the plane." Rex said and we were lead up the ramp to the plane.

"Rex, please, listen. Somebody's been trying to kill us, all right? I've got to keep her safe."

"I'll look after her!" Rhys shouted.

"Rhys!" Gwen yelled.

"I promise, Gwen!"

"Andy, don't' you dare!" Jack yelled.

"Rhys! Rhys!" Gwen yelled as we are dragged on board the aeroplane by the police.

"I'll look after her, I promise!" Rhys yelled.

"Anwen, I'm coming back, all right? I am coming back! I will. I will get you for this. And I'm coming back. I am coming back, bitch! I am coming back, you bastard!"

* * *

We were now over the ocean. Jack and Gwen sat next to each other while I sat across the aisle from them. All this time Jack and I were silent, but communicating with our telepathic bond which kept me from panicking much.

Rex needs painkillers, and has sent the flight attendants on a scavenger hunt. "Sorry, all I could find was an aspirin. It was in the co-pilot's pocket. I gave it a quick spritz to take the lint off." An flight attendant told him."

"It's Danny, right?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Now listen, I'm not gay, but I'll let you feel me up if you go get me a vodka." Rex said.

"Oh. I'm not gay either." Danny told Rex.

"All right, then. Well, I'll let you feel her up if it'll get me a vodka." As soon as I heard Rex say that, my eyes narrowed.

"We're supposed to be on duty." Lyn reprimanded Rex.

"It's medicinal. Besides, what do you think is gonna happen? They're gonna kick out a window and jump thirty thousand feet? Trust me. Just sit back and relax. The next six hours are gonna be filled with boredom followed by monotony." Rex said. I saw Rex get up and go into the bathroom.

"They spent a lot of money on us. Cleared out the whole plane for the prisoners. All on the taxpayers' dollar. Not bad, eh?" Jack said to Gwen.

"Every time you turn up, it always goes wrong. We've been arrested and I've been taken away from my husband and daughter." Gwen said, pissed.

"Be fair. I had no way of knowing Rex was gonna pull that stunt." Jack said.

"Susan did. Anyway, you know the way it works, Jack. Every time anyone ever gets close to you, nobody has a normal life again. And do you know what? It really, and I mean it really pisses me off. What took you so long? I have to nearly explode before you turn up?"

"Hey! You know I went traveling with the Doctor. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. I, I started to think it'd be like some kind of fairy tale. I'd be an old woman and you'd just turn up out of the blue and visit my granddaughter. I'd be ancient and you'd be exactly the same. Where do you go on his adventures, Jack?"

"Well recently we ended up on a pirate ship."

"Hey, lovebirds." Rex said, talking to Gwen and Jack.

"Jack is my husband, not Gwen's." I growled at Rex.

"Oh. From the way Gwen and Jack were acting I thought they were together. Let me ask you a question. What the hell is this thing? All it does is go bleep." Rex said and I gripped my seat so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"So give them back to Susan and I." Jack retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like that. What does it do, measure how mortal you are?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"Still don't believe me?"

"Please." Rex waved him away.

"The whole world can't die, but I'm the one who's being ridiculous."

"Tell me then, fly boy, what happens to us when we get to America?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, you'll be interrogated."

"You stupid, tiny, bloody little man. For starters, we don't know anything. And even if we did, why didn't you just ask?"

"Oh hey, listen. I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't explain it earlier. I don't think you actually know anything. I mean, come on, look at you two. You're not that bright. What you are is connected. And someone has made a link between that Institute of yours and the Miracle. And now they want to kill you for it. So we work out what the connection is, and then we start to solve it."

"So is anyone doing investigations on morphic fields?" Jack asked.

"On the what fields?" Rex asked.

"The Sheldrake theory. The passing of connective information through the process of morphic resonance." I said to Rex.

"I'm sure it is."

"The theory states that a bunch of monkeys on an island learn how to use a rock as a knife, then a bunch of monkeys on another island ten thousand miles away also learn how to use a rock as a knife, because they're connected through a morphic field." Jack said.

"Come on now, that's just science fiction." Rex protested.

"Except it's not a theory. It's a fact. And the amazing thing about the Miracle is not that no one's dying, it's not that the human race has become immortal. It's that it happened to everyone at the same time. Don't you see? It was instantaneous. And that's a morphic event on a scale that I have never seen before. So whatever's happening to this planet, it is massive. By the way, your sodium is low." I said.

"My what?" Rex asked.

"That bleeping." Jack said. "It's found low sodium levels in your blood."

"You need salt." Gwen added.

"Oh, boy. That's good." Rex said.

After a while Jack said to Danny who was passing us in the isle. "Hey, could we have something to drink?"

"I am not allowed to talk to you." Danny said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Give it to us silently. Plus my PREGNANT wife is thirsty."

"I am not allowed to talk to you." Danny repeated.

"They can have water. It's okay, I can supervise it." Lyn said.

"Water? I'm American too. Can't I contribute to our global cultural hegemony with a nice frosty cola?" Jack asked.

Danny comes back with two waters and a Cola. Danny hands the two waters to Gwen and I and Jack the Cola. "Thanks." Jack said.

"When do we land?" I asked.

"I'm still not allowed to talk." Danny said.

"So, we were painting the cottage. I was going to be planting roses out front." I said to Jack.

"I thought salt air killed roses."

"Rugosa roses, Jack. They're called rugged roses, full of thorns. Salt air doesn't bother them. They put up a good front." Gwen said.

* * *

After a while I sensed something wrong with Jack. _Jack?_ I asked through our telepathic bond. _Are you okay?_

Almost immediately Jack responded with, _No. That Coke was poisoned._

My eyes narrowed. _Jack, stay calm. Just stay calm._ I thought to him as Jack started to freak out. Jack stands up, falls, and Rex catches him. I moved started to get out of my seat to go to Jack.

"Whoa, hey!" Rex said.

"Back in your seat." Lyn said, pointing a gun at me. I slid back down, glaring back at the woman.

"I'm gonna throw up." Jack said.

"It's all right. I'll take him. You know, it'd be really ironic if you were airsick, dressed up like a flying ace and all." Jack and Rex make it to the bathroom and the both go inside.

Gwen and I exchanged looks.

 _Jack, please-_

 _Susan, it's okay._ Jack said. _Don't get yourself worked up over nothing._

 _Nothing?! You being poisoned and you can die isn't nothing._

"I'm sorry, we didn't have time for a handover. There's no medication." Danny said to Gwen who was arguing with Danny.

"Don't talk to the prisoners." Lyn snapped.

"You gave him a drink. What did you do to him? What was in it?" I snapped at her.

"Take it easy." Rex said, already done settling Jack down in the middle row up front.

"Are you saying I poisoned him?" Danny asked.

"He drinks, he's sick. If you did anything, you'd better bloody tell me." Gwen said.

"I didn't! She was with me. Tell them. I didn't touch the drinks, did I?" Danny asked Lyn.

"This is ridiculous. No one's poisoned anyone." Lyn said.

"Hold on. You went to supervise him. That's what you said, supervise. Who needs supervising pouring a drink? What did you supervise exactly?" I asked.

"So now you're accusing anyone?" Lyn asked me.

"It's either you or the big gay steward, so my money's on you." Gwen said.

"I'm not gay." Danny defended himself.

"Just search her, Rex. Please." I said.

"Look, you know no one can die." Rex said.

"Oh yeah? What if you're wrong, Rex? What if your big success is one Welsh woman and a dead body, huh? Just search her. That's all I'm saying. Search her. Rex, please, search her. Please."

"All right, if it'll shut you up. Let me see your bag." Rex said to Lyn as he handled Lyns bag.

"Put that down!" Lyn yelled.

"Hey! You stay right there." Rex said, taking out his gun and pointing it at her. He finds a baggie of blue capsules.

"What did I say? Poison." I said.

"Is that the first assumption you make when you find medicine in someone's handbag?" Lyn asked.

"Well, if it's medicine, I'm sure one pill won't hurt you." I told Lyn.

"That's a damn good idea. Take it." Rex said, holding the bag out to Lyn.

"Why would I take that? It's poison."

"You just said-" Rex said.

"I just said it was quite an assumption. Yes, I carry poison. I run a lot of agents. You never know when they might need it." Lyn said.

"Okay, well, if you didn't give him anything, then there's no harm in telling us what kind of poison is in this bag. Yeah. Get over here."

"Don't touch me!" Lyn said as Rex grabbed Lyns wrist and forces her in a seat.

"Sit down. Stay right there. Stay right there. Tell me what you gave him." Rex said as I stud up and rushed over to Jack to try to comfort him.

"I didn't give him anything." Lyn protested.

"Just tell us what it is, all right?" Gwen said.

"Let me see." Jack said. Rex handcuffs Lyn to her seat.

"Here, here. " Gwen said, bringing the bag of poison over to us.

"Cyanide." Jack said. "Are my lips blue?"

"No, you're just pale." Gwen told Jack.

"Not cyanosis. Okay, maybe this. Had a friend who took arsenic. Same consistency."

"You had a friend that took arsenic?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, Slovenian. Took arsenic for better skin."

"Hold up, I've read about that. That was back in the eighteen hundreds though." Rex said.

"Never mind about that. Look, the point is, how do we fix this? How do we cure arsenic poisoning?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

Gwen looked at me and I paled. "The Doctor and I haven't gotten to poisons yet."

"I'm going to call Vera. She works at a hospital back in Britain." Rex got out his cellphone and put it on speaker. "Rex, not now." Vera said, her voice coming out of the speaker.

"How do you cure arsenic poisoning?" Rex asked.

"What, is this some kind of joke?" Vera asked.

"Listen, I have someone here with a headache, nausea and convulsions. We think he was given arsenic."

"Yeah, well, then take him to a hospital. I have to get back to work." Vera said.

"No, don't hang up. Just listen. We are stuck on a plane over the Atlantic. What else can we do?" Rex said.

"Tell him he's lucky. Great time to be poisoned. He can't die."

"This is the mortal man, the one I was telling you about. Seriously, I think this man can die." Rex said as I dabbed Jack's forehead with a piece of wet cloth that Danny managed to get me.

"Now you believe me." Jack said, exasperated, trying to get up.

"Shh." Jack. I said, forcing Jack back in his seat.

"You shut up." Rex said. "Vera, what the hell can we do? "

"Jesus, I don't know. I suppose you can try chelation."

"Okay, chelation. What is it?"

"You can remove toxic metals from the body by introducing competing chemicals that bind them up and make them inactive." Vera said.

"So what do we give him?"

"I suppose EDTA. But if you're on a plane, you won't have that."

"What's EDTA?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his PREGNANT WIFE, _Vera_! What's EDTA?" I shouted.

"Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid." Vera said.

"Thank you!" I said. "Finally, someone who knows genius talk. Thank you Vera! Okay, I'm going to need Formaldehyde and ethylenediamine."

"You are not giving me formaldehyde!" Jack said.

"You can shut up! Okay, now we need to make formaldehyde by oxidising methanol.

"How the hell do we oxidise methanol at thirty thousand feet?" Gwen asked.

"Some laptops use fuel cells with methanol. Not standard batteries. They have to be fuel cells." I said.

"Danny, I need you to check all the laptops. See if one of them has fuel cells. Now. Quicker than that, Danny, for God's sake. Now!" Gwen yelled.

"And you'll need a catalyst. That would be-" Vera said, hearing what I was saying.

"Silver. Get me silver." I said.

"I'm on it. Damn it." Rex said.

"Oh, and you need to find ammonia." Vera said.

"Okay, cleaner. You must have cleaner in the loos or the bathroom. Come on, faster, faster, faster! Come on." I said and Gwen runs off to look for cleaner.

"Yeah, that looks like silver." Rex said taking Lyn's necklace.

"Gwen, I'm going to need you to heat these up. See the coffee maker. I have to stay with Jack." I said.

"We're gonna need to heat this up. Right." Gwen said, running off to the back of the plane were I could see her empy the coffee jug and pour in our ingredients. "Where's the dichloroethane? We need dichloroethane. Dichloroethane. It's in degreaser." I said.

"Oh, that. We don't have that stuff." Greta, one of the other flight attendants said.

"Do not say that, Greta. You must have some somewhere." I told her while still trying to calm Jack down.

"We don't use it. I don't go around degreasing."

"No?" Gwen hissed.

"The automated system takes care of it."

"The automated system? The automated system?" Gwen repeats.

"The ACRS. It works like the de-icer. There's a central pump and then there's the tubing that distributes it throughout the plane." Greta says,.

"Oh my God. Tubing?" Gwen asked.

"Orange tubing." Greta confirms.

"Where's the tubing?" I asked.

"In the floor." Greta responds.

"In the floor?" Gwen rips up a strip of carpet.

"Oh, you're damaging the floor." Greta protests weekly.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna rip this plane apart with my bare hands if I have to and you're gonna help. Now get over there and help." Gwen said. They take hold of a panel.

"One, two, three, up." Gwen and Greta say at the same time.

"It's wires. It's just bloody wires!" Gwen said.

"Alright, rip the panels up. Rip 'em all up." Rex said.

"Brilliant. Your prisoner is sick and you're destroying the plane." Lyn scolds.

"And you, shut the hell up!" I yelled at Lyn.

"Careful with those wires." Rex said as Gwen inspected under the floorboards.

"Looking a little bit worried there, Rex, like this might all be your fault. You put us on this plane. There's no orange tube." Gwen said.

"Is there something between you two?" Rex asked.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You and World War Two."

"I'm married with a baby." Gwen retorted. "And Susan over there is his WIFE and is PREGNANT with a child!"

"Yeah, married, baby, whatever. You two argue like people who are real close."

"Yeah, well, did you have a thing with your poisoner friend over there?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, we did." Rex said, sighing.

"Oh, you did?" Gwen said,

"But we got on each other's nerves."

"Really? Can't imagine. And there is no orange tube here."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. It's a degreaser, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So you use a degreaser where there's grease. So where's grease?"

"Er, moving parts, moving parts. Danny. Danny, moving parts." Gwen said.

"Where's the access conduit to the landing gear? Come on!" Rex said and Danny rushed over.

"Here." Danny said.

"Move this." Rex said and they push a table over.

"Greta, give me a hand." Greta goes over and helps Gwen. "Ready? One, two, three." And they lift the panel underneath it.

"Don't damage it, you idiots." Rex said.

"Orange! Look, it's an orange tube!" I shouted, seeing Jack get worse.

"I see it, I see it."

"Okay, give me your knife. Give me your knife." Gwen said.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. We've got to be careful because it's not labelled. If it's part of the oil system, we're screwed." Rex said as he hands the knife over to Gwen. "

"Yeah, whatever." Gwen cuts into the orange tube and clear liquid spurts out under pressure. "Oh, get a cup. Get a cup. Gather it. That's it. Hold that. Hold that. That's beautiful. Yay!"

Gwen runs the grease back to the little kitchen, the mixture has been heated up.

"Jack, come on, Jack look at me." I said as I noticed that Jack was getting tireder.

"Susan." Jack breathed, staring up at me and placed his hand on my stomach. "I'm sorry."

"No." I hissed. "You are not going to die. Not today."

"Final ingredient- touch of cyanide." I yelled to Gwen. Gwen poked her head out of the tiny kitchen and nodded, telling me she heard and disappeared again.

"Tell… tell Ianto... he's the godfather." Jack breathed out.

I nodded, holding Jack's hand. "I will, but you are not going to die, dammit Jack!" I said as Jack's eyes closed. "Jack?" I whispered as I heard footsteps running from the back of the plane to the front where we were.

"He'll need help with his coat." I heard Gwen say behind me. I didn't move as Rex took one of Jack's arms out of his World War Two coat.

"Yup." Rex said.

"Be careful with his coat. That's it, that's it. Quick as you can. Okay, take his sleeve up." Gwen said.

"I heard cyanide." Jack muttered.

"Shush, trust me. It's gonna be all right." I said.

"No, it won't. Don't let her do this. She'll kill you." Lyn shouted.

"Shut up." Rex roared at Lyn.

Gwen tries to find a vein.

"You're not filling me with confidence" Jack muttered.

"Be careful, that's my good tie." Danny said.

Gwen uses the tie as a tourniquet. "And you're definitely not gay?" Gwen asked.

Danny sighed. "It was one time, okay?"

"All right, Jack, don't move. Here we go."

I see Lyn out of the corner of my eye get free of her seat. I saw her bring her foot up to kick the syringe out of Gwen's hands but I stood up fast and blocked her, taking the gun from Rex's side and pointing it at Lyn. "Dont' you dare." I hissed. Lyn stood back up straight and lifted her hands in the air.

"Whoa!" Rex said.

"That was your last chance." I said as Gwen injects Jack.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it? If you're the best England's got to offer, then God help you." Lyn said.

I quickly did a spinning back hook kick, knocking Lyn unconscious and Gwen cought me as I fell. "That wasn't a good idea to do while pregnant.

"I'll say." Gwen said, taking the gun out of my hands and tossed the gun back to Rex who fumbled but caught it.

"Never get on a pregnant womans bad side. Especially a Time Lord." I said to Rex as he looked at the unconscious Lyn and I rushed over to Jack as he started to move again.

"Jack? Okay. Okay, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Corrosive burns. Jack, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry but I had to give it to you. It's working though, yeah? It's working? Oh please, God, say it's working. Jack? What is it?" I said.

"Yes. Yes." Jack said.

I smiled. "It's working?"

"Yes."

"Nice work. Nice work." And handcuffs Gwen and I again.

"Hey!"

"You know, it's always better to return with three healthy prisoners. " Rex pointed to me as he pushed me down in a seat. " Sit down. Jesus."

A little later, Rex reports in and because of my Time Lord hearing, I heard him talking. "What about Lyn? Has she said anything about who put her up to this or why?" I heard Rex's colleague ask.

"Bo, we won't get anything out of her for a while. She's unconscious."

"All right, I'll take care it. A security force will meet you at the airport. We'll find out what's going on."

"Sounds good." Rex replies and hangs up.

* * *

It is five pm at Washington Dulles International Airport. The rendition flight has landed. Jack, Gwen, and I walk off, still in cuffs. Rex escorts Lyn. "This one too. She's under arrest."

"Mister Friedkin wants a full debriefing. He has Section chiefs from Clandestine and Intelligence on standby. We have a secure van outside waiting to take prisoners to Langley. This way." An agent says.

"Thank you." Rex said. Rex's phone rings. "Yeah, who's this?... I haven't had a chance. Why?...Oh yeah? Wow, that's er, that's wonderful. Yeah, it's great to be back...Yeah, well, er, that idea's extremely relevant….Yeah, that seems to be the ongoing situation….Yeah, yeah, I got you. That's confirmed….All right. Copy that."

Jack and I glanced at each other. We were now inside the airport in a secluded hallway.

"Hey, you know, I just remembered there's one final piece of legislation needed to make this a full and proper rendition. And according to recent amendments to US code section 3184 and section 3185 on transferring prisoners from airside to landside, the law clearly states that once they touchdown on American soil, they have free and easy access to one very important thing." Rex says and removes our handcuffs.

"And what's that?" Gwen asked.

"Bullshit." Rex says. All three take out the agents accompanying them. I couldn't really do anything because I was still tired from knocking out Lyn.

"See ya." Gwen said and the three of us start to run.

"Hey, hey!" Rex said and Lyn attacks Rex. He breaks her neck, which made us stop to turn and look at him. "Crazy bitch."

"Even if we can get past, how do we get out? You know what US immigration's like at the best of times." I said.

"Hey, what the hell are you waiting around here for?" Rex said.

"We're stuck, thanks to you." Gwen said.

"Oh, my God. You three are idiots. You're already landside. Take a look around. You're at the baggage claim for domestic flights. You could just walk out of here. Now come on and follow me."

"Hey, you get us arrested, okay? You break up my family, you nearly get Jack killed. Why should we go anywhere with you?" Gwen asked.

"Because I have a car. Here, take your things." Rex said, tossing Jack's and mine vortex manipulators back to us.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jack asked a security man.

The security man looked at Jack. "Yes?"

"Those two men over there in the black suits, I think I overheard them talking about a bomb." Jack said. Immediately the security men go over to them.

"Now aren't you glad I didn't let you bring your kid? Imagine her here in the middle of all of this. So how about thinking at some point that maybe I did something good?" Rex said.

Vera arrives with Jilly's painkiller samples. She is parked in front of the blue Mini. "Ah, perfect timing." Rex said.

"This had better be worth it."

Jack opens Vera's car door. "Hey, hey, what are you doing? That's not the car. This is the car. She just came to bring me drugs. Sorry, babe, got to go." Rex said.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Rex said.

"What sort of getaway car is this? I thought you Americans all had these big SUVs. This is rubbish." Gwen said.

It is the BMW version of the Mini, which means it is much larger than the original. "Just get in, get in."

"Doctor Juarez." Esther said to Vera.

"Oh, Esther, isn't it?" Vera asked.

"Hi." Esther says.

"Hey, I told you already, you can't stay here." A police man says.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We're going." Esther says.

"Rex, you've got to work on these escape plans." Jack says.

"Where are we going?" Esther asked. Jack, Gwen and I are in back while Esther and Rex are in the front.

"Just anywhere. Hey, didn't I tell you that they'd bribe me with twice as much as you?" Esther pulls out, then stops as Lyn walks towards them, head pointing backwards.

"Jesus. All right, just drive. Drive." Rex says. They drive around Lyn as the men in black run out of the airport.

"There! She stole the car. Stop!" An agent says, pointing at us.

"What the hell was that? Was that Lyn? What the hell is going on?" Esther says, panicking as she is driving away.

Gwen smiles faintly. "Welcome to Torchwood."

* * *

 **A/N: Feel Free to Review! :D**


	11. Miracle Day- Dead of Night

**Miracle Day- Dead of Night**

It had taken some time but we managed to acquire a hideout. Jack, Rex and Gwen went out to Friedkin's house while Esther and I stayed back at the hideout. Apparently Jack felt protective of me enough that he wouldn't let me go with them.

"Get the number." Jack said to Rex into a bluetooth that I hooked everyone up with. Friedkin was apparently one in the CIA who turned everyone against Rex.

"Yes, I know that. Thanks." Rex's voice came out of the speaker.

"Yeah, well, hurry up. I was right about the alarm. The police are on their way. Esther's tracking them."

I looked over to my left to see Esther sitting on a couch, typing away at a laptop. "Confirmed. There's a unit on Fifth heading for Riverdale."

"North or south?'

"North. I mean, heading from the north going south." Esther says.

"Gwen, one car from the north." Jack said.

"On it. Doing it." Gwen says.

"They only contact me. They call me through that. But listen, Rex, you won't find them. I never did. They're everywhere. They know everything." We heard Friedkin say.

"Well, I just have one more thing to say. Don't go deaf."

"What? Aah!" We heard a gunshot and then running footsteps.

"You idiot." I said to Rex. "Didn't Esther said the police were coming? This will make us look like the bad guys even more!"

"Sorry." Rex said, clearly not sorry at all.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked me over the phone

"I am currently on the run and pregnant. Not a good combination. Good thing I have two months left."

"That's a good thing?" Jack asked me.

I nodded, even though I knew Jack couldn't see me. "Yes. Because we could be doing this with me eighteen months pregnant. Instead it's only sixteen."

"Yeah, that would be bad. When you get down to eighteen months, I'm not letting you out of the Tardis, or even the med-bay."

"Tardis?" Esther asked. Damn. I thought. I forgot that this our conversation was connected to Gwen, Rex's and Esther's blue-tooth also.

I winced. "My friends… car."

"Really?" Jack asked. "I wasn't aware that it looked like a car."

"What? He uses it to get around." I replied.

"You took your time." Jack says as Rex meets back up with Jack.

"One unit on Tacoma. Jack, you'd better move. They're right on top of you." I said, looking over at the screen on Esther's laptop.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" We hear Gwen yell.

"Not bad, team. Not bad at all." Jack said and we hear a car engine. Gwen had found us a new car.

"What did we get?" Gwen asked Rex over our secure cell connection.

"We got a cell phone. So whoever made the Miracle, now we've got contact." Rex said.

* * *

In Washington DC, people are wearing white masks with painted sad faces and carrying candles in procession through the streets. Gwen and I watch them go past as we shop. Jack had finally agreed to let me out of the hideout, after he had gotten back.

"Anything? Any news?" Gwen asked into a cell.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's good. They've moved Rhys and Anwen to a safe house, location unknown. But they're in the custody of Sergeant Andy Davidson." Jack's voice said through my blue-tooth.

"Well, we've got his number. Have you called him?" Gwen asked.

"That line's been decommissioned. I'm trying, okay?" Jack said as we walked into the hideout.

"Okay, that's my bloody family, so hurry it up. Right, here we go. Brand new mobiles for everyone, courtesy of Jack's cash-point card. I hope I didn't clear you out."

Jack smirked. "Not a chance. That account's been gathering interest since 1906."

"And some new clothes. Just some basics."

I carried over two bags of clothes, one for me and Jack. "Got you some cloths, Jack." I said, handing him his bag.

Jack took the bags out of my hands and sat them on the floor. "Thanks, Susan."

"And food. Everyone is panic buying so I had to go to the petrol station, and all they had was crisps." Gwen said.

"Oh, I think you mean gas station and chips. Crisps are called chips over here." Esther says and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Translation."

"Oh, and a mobile is a cell phone and by cash-point I think you mean ATM."

"Don't ever leave my side, okay? It is absolutely mental out there. Some TV show said that the Miracle was a virus, and then some website said it was the plague, so they all run to the shops and they clear the shelves." Jack said.

"Oh, and the new cult out on the street, that march?" I said, cutting in. "They call themselves The Soulless."

Gwen has one of the masks. "Apparently, everlasting life has robbed mankind of their souls."

"Turns out Friedkin was telling the truth. His handset was only contacted by one number. I traced it, but it hits a vine." Esther said.

"What's a vine?" Gwen asked.

"A vine is when you trace a number back but the trail branches out, then it branches out again and again, Piggyback those secondary numbers spreading out almost exponentially. So instead of tracing one number you're chasing five hundred thousand. What?" Rex asked. He has taken his shirt and bandages off. The wound is not pretty and I looked away, swallowing down the bile in my throat.

"You should be in the hospital." Jack says.

"Hey, less of the sympathy. He can keep working, the bastard." Gwen said.

"You're gonna keep just going on and on about your kid, huh? Do you want her here with us, hmm? Maybe she can go play in that corner where the lead paint chips look extra tasty."

Gwen throws him the mask. "Got you that from your mates, The Soulless."

"Did you get me painkillers?" Rex asked.

"Sold out. Unlucky." I said, getting behind Jack and changed shirts from my work suit that I wore to Torchwood, which seems like forever ago, and into a purple button up shirt with dark buttons and a small pocket right above my left chest area. I also changed into jeans when I ducked down behind the couch and had to pull myself back up again once I was done.

"I think we should take all those pills, and all those tablets and those potions, and give them to people free." Danes was saying on the screen.

"See, now this guy has got a good idea. Free drugs.

"Oswald Danes." I muttered. "Not a guy you should be around."

Rex eyed me and shook his head. "Ah, he just got lucky. He's a convicted murderer and pedophile sentenced to death on Miracle Day."

"All the same, he's on every channel. We need to investigate anyone who's making a profit out of all of this."

"Our research team should be doing that." I told Jack. "Remember?"

"We can't contact them now, Susan." Jack told me. "We're off the grid."

"On it, doing it." Gwen said, grabbing another laptop and getting to work.

"So go back, search family history, everything." Jack said.

"I know. Thank you, I know what I'm doing. And this lemonade. This lemonade is flat." Gwen said taking a swig of a lemonade bottle.

"It's lemonade. It's supposed to be flat." Esther said.

"What, fizzy, fizzy lemonade?" Gwen asked Esther.

"It's fizzy in the UK and flat in the US." Esther told us.

"Hmm, just about sums it up." Gwen mumbles.

"How are we doing on the money?" I asked.

"I can't trace where the bribes came from, but I'm going through Friedkin's patterns of behavior instead."

"He's a Section Chief. You're not getting into those files." Rex said.

"Hmm, really? You want to bet? This Torchwood software, it's serious." I said.

Rex puts a fresh dressing over his wound. "What are you doing with that? Esther sets up contacts on her new phone.

"Nothing. I'm just putting my numbers in." Esther says.

I walked over to her, not in the mood. "Whose numbers?"

Esther gulped. "My sister's."

"You're gonna phone your sister?" Rex asked.

"No, I-"

"Esther, what the hell is the matter with you? Don't you know how serious this is? The CIA is gonna be monitoring her calls." Rex yelled at her.

Esther practically through her old phone down. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well, think next time." I hissed and I walked over to a chair by a window and sat down, staring out at the street with the masked people.

"Come on, Rex, Susan. She's not used to this." Gwen said.

"Well, I'm not used to this either. It doesn't make me stupid." Rex said.

"That's enough, okay?" Jack said, coming over to stand behind me and put hands on my shoulders.

"And who the hell put you in charge?" Rex asked him.

"I think the CIA did. You're a member of Torchwood now, whether you like it or not." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I just, I've never done all this before. You guys have. I sit at my desk and read blogs for a living. Rex, it's my sister. She's just. She's not well." Esther tried to explain.

"Yeah, it's irrelevant." Rex muttered loud enough so we could all hear him.

"I tried to do a search on morphic fields, because that's the best that I could work out, that some sort of morphic field suspended the human race. But it's got to be more than that." I said.

Gwen looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"It's like there's some sort of energy behind this. A will, a drive, a consciousness, because this miracle, it's more than people just surviving. They are so alive. You saw Lyn, that woman at the airport. She should have been paralyzed but she just kept on going." I said.

Jack took over. "And I've seen bodies at the morgue, burnt and broken, still alive, staring right at me. They weren't even allowed to be unconscious. It's as if something is willing them to go on, each and every individual forced into life."

"That was me. All the way through my accident, wide awake." Rex said.

"And you could feel everything that happened? It still hurt?" Gwen asked.

Rex looked down. "Yeah."

"So what did the search say?" Esther asked, diverting everyone from the current topic.

"Well, that's the problem. Everybody's had the same idea. Morphic field gets ten million results."

"Then I'll go through them, all ten million. See, that's what I do when I'm at my desk. Hard work."

"I know. He cock blocked the ATF." Rex said.

"I have no idea what any of that means." Gwen said.

"The ATF's the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives. They asked the CIA about information on a warehouse here in Washington, but Friedkin forwarded the request onto ancillary three times." Esther said.

Gwen tilted her head. "What's ancillary?"

Rex sighed. "It's a paper chase. It's a guaranteed way to lose something in the system."

"So if he tried to stop people from seeing the warehouse, then maybe he was paid to protect it, which would indicate there's something in there. It's at Third and Boston, south west." Esther concluded.

"Alright, so we've got a mission. First thing we need to do is steal a new car… again." Rex said.

"Ahem. So who's giving the orders?" I asked, nodding my head toward Jack. "Who has the most experience with these situations?"

Rex took one look at my face and Jack's stare and sighed, "Okay, Torchwood, what do you say?"

Jack smirked. "We need to steal a new car."

* * *

All of us were outside in the street, checking the handles on the cars parked outside. I kept close to Jack while Gwen was the farthest away from us.

Gwen throws a stone through a window. The alarm goes off. "Got one." Gwen says.

Rex sat in the front with Gwen driving while I sat in the middle between Esther and Jack, leaning into him. Jack's arms were around mine and I was trying to get some sleep, but it wasn't working.

"There's somebody's dry-cleaning back here." Jack said, tausing it up to Rex. "See if it is your size."

"It's my size." Rex said in amazement. "I'm taking these. My clothes are stinking. Ladies, avert your eyes. That includes you, World War Two."

I opened my eyes at that. "Hey!" I protested. "That World War Two guy is my Husband."

"So?" Rex asked. I rolled my eyes and closed them again, snuggling up against Jack, making him tighten his arms around me in response.

"Hey, these new phones aren't bad. The camera is good quality too." Esther said, apparently finding a phone in the back of the car.

"I know you didn't just take a picture of me changing my pants." Rex said.

I opened my eyes and narrowed them at Rex. "Seriously, you American's can't go a day without saying a bathroom joke."

"You're changing your pants?" Gwen asked, because of the wording.

"Pants mean trousers." Esther replied.

"Are we really on a mission here?" Rex asked us.

"Yeah, well, maybe this is the way Torchwood does things, mate." Gwen snips at him.

"Yeah, well, maybe you want to drive on the other side of the street, mate." Rex said.

Gwen turned the car sharply onto the correct side of the road. "Oh."

* * *

Gwen drive's into an empty car park.

"Third and Boston. That's the one. Security profile says the guard's on a quarterly rotation. That means he checks in with base every fifteen minutes starting on the hour." Esther says.

"All right. So, we gonna come up with a plan, or is that just the American thing to do?" Rex asked and I huffed in annoyance.

Gwen pulls the car up outside the warehouse while I am in the passenger seat, making it obvious that I am pregnant by rubbing my hand on my stomach. "Hi." Gwen says, grinning.

"Hi." The guard answers back, eyeing me then is back to looking at Gwen.

"I wonder, can you help? We're a little bit lost. Sorry. The British abroad. Hopeless, honestly. But I think we're trying to get to Boston Avenue. Is it Boston Road or Boston. Is it Boston Street?" Gwen says looking at a map she has up.

As the guard leans in, Gwen grabs his tie and slams his forehead against the car, knocking him out.

"Go Gwen!" I said, giving her a high five.

Jack, Rex, Gwen, and I go to the alarm box. Esther is back at the car, using her new phone.

"Esther, how much time do we have?" Jack asked Esther.

"Eleven minutes." Esther called from the car.

"I can unlock it, but only by tricking it into thinking it's booting up for the day. But that means all the lights are gonna come on, all the computers are gonna boot up."

"Oooor." I said, pulling out my sonic pen and smirking.

"Or you could use that." Gwen said as I pointed the pen at the box and pressed.

"What can a pen do?" Rex asked.

I spun the pen around my fingers and put it back in my pocket, checking to make sure my psychic paper was still there. It was. "Oh Rex. This is just the beginning of The Mysteries of Susan Jane Harkness. Good luck figuring them all out." I told him, patting a stunned Rex on the back and walking past him.

"That'a girl, Susan." Jack said, catching up to me.

I smirked. "He needed to be put in his place. He's too American for my taste. I like Brits."

"But weren't you American?" Jack asked.

"And now I'm a Time Lady." I remarked back, stepping inside the warehouse. "Esther." I called. "Watch the car!"

The place is full of pallets of cardboard boxes wrapped in clingfilm. Jack opens one with the PhiCorp logo on it. "Let's see what's in this." Big bottles of tablets.

"Let me see that. It's drugs." Rex said, picking it up. "It's legitimate drugs."

"What is it? Metanec. Metanec is a painkiller, yeah?" Gwen asked.

"Hallelujah." Rex said and started pocketing some painkillers.

"Thousands of them. Millions of them." Gwen said looking around in amazement as they continued to walk.

"PhiCorp?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you know PhiCorp, Jack. PhiCorp's a big pharmaceutical company. We've got PhiCorp back home. I mean, it's everywhere. It's worldwide." Gwen said.

"These are the same pills that I've been taking. The beauty of it is is that they're non-narcotic. They keep you painless and wide awake. It's the perfect drug for the new world order." Rex said.

Jack finds a clip-board. "There was a delivery yesterday." I read off the clip-board.

"When was the first one?" Gwen asked.

"Way back. Oh, hold on. Deliveries go back at least a year. All for drugs. All from PhiCorp.

Rex opens another set of doors. "Oh my God."

Jack, Gwen, Rex and I stared into a storage facility that looked like a combination of Warehouse 13 and the Library size.

"Bigger on the inside than the outside." I whispered, grabbing Jack's hand.

Gwen turns to Jack and I. "These are all painkillers?"

"They're ready for a war." Jack breathed, squeezing my hand back.

"No. They were ready for the Miracle. PhiCorp knew it was coming." Rex said.

"There's something I missed." I said.

Jack turned and looked at me. "What."

"I should have realized this." I said bitterly. "I mean… bigger on the inside? If I make that connection and I am right…. things are about to get a lot worse. Nothing good can come if their technology is being used or replicated."

"Bigger on the inside?" Rex asked. "And whose technology?"

I shook my head. "You still have to earn our trust, as does Esther. Why do you think she is outside right now?"

Back at the hideout, Jack took command. "Okay, we do a deep search on this PhiCorp. I want to peel back security and find everything."

"I can handle company history." Esther said.

"I can do European operations." Gwen said.

Rex held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. After we do all this research, then what do we do?"

"We go in, whether that means infiltration or confrontation." Jack said.

"So we're just gonna sit on this information? Come on, guys, seriously? I mean, we've got a major link between an international corporation and the Miracle and we're just gonna keep it to ourselves?"

"We got this far on our own." Jack said.

"Yeah, but see, it's not just about us. Not anymore. This is about doing the right thing for the state and for the people." Rex said.

"Jack, he's got a point." Gwen said. "Remember when you released that video during the 456? You didn't want to but that was what was needed during the time."

"That was you?" Esther asked, shocked. "No wonder you looked familiar. You were all everyone and anyone talked about for weeks after."

"Okay." Jack said, cutting in. "We need a friend with connections. Got any ideas?"

"All right, my senior instructor at Langley. I'm pretty sure he'd still give me a chance." Rex said.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "He's CIA."

"He's ex-CIA. Look, I know this is a risk. I know that. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. So what do you say?"

"Okay." Jack said.

"Okay." Rex said.

* * *

Rex phones his man. "And I've got proof. I've got photographs and documentation. But I can't compromise you or your family, sir. You know I would never do that. So maybe we could meet somewhere neutral. How about the lobby of the Freeville Hotel? It's on North Street West. The Freeville Hotel."

* * *

Rex, Jack, Gwen, Esther and I stood across the street in an alleyway next to North Street West. We watch from across the street as police cars screech to a halt outside the Freeville Hotel, and armed police go inside. "Damn." Rex said.

"What's the use? We discovered this PhiCorp shit, but everyone's been turned against us. We're still on the run. We can't trust anyone." Rex said angrily.

"They can't have got to everyone we know, and they can't be tracking the cell phones because they're new." Esther said.

"I warned you. Whoever these people are, they're good and they're ready for us, which puts us back at square one. We tackle PhiCorp ourselves." Jack said.

"And is that standard Torchwood policy?" Rex asked, more like hissed.

"I suppose it is, yeah."

"You know, you dress like it's World War Two, so I don't expect you to be up on current events, but there is no Torchwood. It's dead. Gone. Buried."

"It's us." Jack lied, not wanting Tosh, Owen, Ianto, and the rest of the teams to get involved.

"As far as I can see, you got all your staff killed."

"They were my friends." Jack said.

"Your dead friends." Rex said in Jack's face.

I stepped in between Jack and Rex. "Don't you dare, Rex! You have no idea what happened, Who we are. I personally have saved your ASS so many times, I've lost count, and you go and yell at my HUSBAND?! Is this how the world thanks me from saving them?"

"Susan, calm down." Jack said, worrying over me.

"You want me to stop? I'll stop. Who the hell are you people anyway?" Rex asked. When I didn't answer he turned around and got back into the car.

"Rex, hold on. Hold on. We're got to work together on this, Rex. Don't, Rex. Don't. Don't! Rex!" Gwen said, yelling after him as Rex takes off in the car.

"Americans." I muttered.

"Hey!" Esther said. I glared at her and she fell silent.

"The city's going wild." Esther says, watching as people run around the city, drunk, screaming and yelling.

"Everyone's out drinking. Nobody knows whether it's a party or a wake." Gwen said.

"My arm is itching." Jack said, rubbing his left arm with his right.

"Poor baby." Gwen said. I eyed her. She didn't normally act like this. I concluded that it must be the stress of forcefully away from her family.

"I think it's infected." Jack said and I took his right hand in mine in order to get him to stop picking at it.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Do you know, you're worse than Rhys. It's itching because it's healing. Now stop it, Jack. Oi, Jack."

Jack is heading across the street to the Golden Gopher. "Mortal man, mortal needs." Jack says.

"Yeah, we've got work to do." Gwen said.

Jack smiled. "I am so mortal."

A car drives past, with a drunken man standing up out of the sunroof. "Hey, baby. What's up? Yeah! Whoo!" I winced as they drove past.

"There's a poem. _I have been one acquainted with the night. I have walked out in rain and back in rain_." Esther said. "It's probably not about walking. I suppose it's about death." I heard Esther said as I followed Jack into the crowded bar while Gwen and Esther talked outside.

Jack and I made our way up to the bar and sat down. "Scotch." Jack told the bartender. Jack turned to me and before I could open my mouth he said, "Remember you can't have anything alcoholic. You're pregnant."

I groaned. "You are so not fun." I said, lightly slapping Jack on the shoulder. I turned to the bartender. "Sparkling water?"

"Sure thing." The bartender said. We sees a dish of tokens.

"What are these?" Jack asked.

"Sobriety chips. Got two month chips, six month chips. They got a whole bowl of ten year chips around here somewhere. People are throwing a lot of sober out the window tonight."

"Sorry I can't add to your collection, unless you want a button." Jack says.

"Oh, you damage that coat, I'm jumping over this bar to protect it." The bartender said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I happen to be his WIFE." I said.

The bartender leaned back. "Oh, sorry lady. Din't mean no disrespect."

"Bet you didn't." I muttered.

The bartender handed Jack his Scotch and me my sparkling water. "On the house." He told us, then winked at Jack and moved over to another part of the bar.

"I don't like him." I said as I sipped my water while Jack started draining his scotch.

"You don't like most people." Jack said.

"Hey! Yes I do."

"Oh, then there is no other option for me to choose only that you are jealous!"

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of the water. "Of course I'm jealous, Jack! You're my Husband! I thought the flirtations would stop because you wore a ring. Apparently they don't." I added bitterly.

Jack set his glass down on the bar and looked at me. "Susan, I didn't know you felt this way."

"What else am I supposed to feel when you are flirting with another man or women? Am I supposed to be OKAY with it?"

Jack took my hands in his, making me set down the sparkling water. "No, of course not. Come on, Susan. Lets go back to the hideout. This is not a conversation to have in a bar."

Jack and I reached the hideout no problem, though Gwen and Esther were not back yet. Jack takes my hands and sits me down on the couch, then he sits down next to me. "Susan, why haven't you told me this before?" Jack asked me.

"I've tried." I protested, not meeting Jack's eye. "You wouldn't listen. Apparently it takes you being mortal and getting alcohol in your system to notice."

"I only had half a glass." Jack protested, then shook his head. "There's nothing else that I can do other than saying I'm sorry, is there?"

I shook my head.

"What if I got better at it?" Jack asked me. "What then?"

I looked up at my husband. "I'll believe it when I see it." I sighed. "I hate when we do this."

Jack sighed as well. "As do I." Jack grabbed me and pulled me tight against him, making me give out a tiny yelp.

"Jack! Let me go!" I said, trying not to giggle, but failing.

"Nope. I've got you now." Jack said.

I stopped struggling after a while and leaned back against Jack's chest, closing my eyes. "What do you think's happening at base?" I mumbled.

"Well hopefully they don't get this crazy notion to come and rescue us or to find us. If both of us are out, Ianto is in charge. I hope he has the sense to put Torchwood in lock-down. They can survive months on end in that building, if they have to."

I smiled. "Good." And promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found that Jack wasn't next to me anymore. Jack was standing behind Esther and Gwen next to Esther, looking at something which requires a laptop. Rex was also back, which annoyed me, but I didn't say anything about it.

I stood up to go look at what they were looking at. "Hey guys." I said.

Gwen turned around, "Hey Susan. 'bout time you woke up." She said, smiling at me. "Esther's sending me texts." She said.

"So we can communicate with the Eye 5s just by typing." Esther said.

"Hello, Esther. I'm Gwen." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but there's no sound." Rex said, pointing to the laptop.

"But we've got lip-reading software. Look at me. Right at me." Gwen said and Esther did, what she was looking at came up, visually, on the laptop.

"Mmm hmm." Rex said.

"Now say something." Gwen said.

"My name is Rex Matheson, representing the Central Intelligence Agency." Esther said.

"My name is Rex Matheson representing the Central Intelligence Ajenny." The Computer said, messing up only one word.

"All right, all right. That'll work. I can get inside with those." Rex said.

"Problem. The Eye 5s, they're isomorphic. Biometrically tuned in to me and me alone." Gwen said.

"Seriously?" Rex said and I eyed her, seeing her lie. Lois used them okay in _Children of Earth_.

"Mmm hmm. If anyone's going on this mission, it's got to be me." Gwen said. Esther types Liar! Gwen closes the laptop that is running the software. "Yep. What?" Gwen asked.

Jack is stifling a laugh.

* * *

Jack, Rex, Esther and I sat down on the couch, watching Gwen's movements on the laptop. Jack had me in his lap. Esther was to the left and Rex to the right.

We see Gwen go up to a fire escape exit which opens after a few seconds to reveal, who rex told us to call, Vera. "Where's Rex?" Vera asked, frowning.

"No, I'm not Rex, I know. Hello. Long story. Go back to the meeting and keep Jilly Kitzinger there for as long as you can. Go."

Vera raised her eyebrows. "Are you giving me orders?"

Gwen stared her down. "Yes, go."

"She did good, Doctor Juarez." Esther said, talking about Vera.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"How did you talk her into it?" Esther asked, looking at Rex.

"Well, it's not exactly a professional relationship."

Gwen sees someone coming down the main stairs at PhiCorp with Jilly. "Oswald Danes." Jack says, immediately sitting up straighter.

"What's he doing there?" Esther asked in bewilderment.

"Tell her to follow Oswald."

"No, no. No way. Let her stay on the mission." Rex said.

"Gwen find out anything about Oswald Danes?" Jack asked Esther.

"Nothing special, apart from being a monster. He just chose the right day to be executed on. He's got nothing to do with this stuff."

Jack calls up A WYUB interview with Danes. "I'm sorry, no. I have been forgiven. A substantial number of people have forgiven me. I can feel that in my heart, in my guts. And forgiveness, it's like a tide or storm. It clears the air. I'm very lucky to have been forgiven, and I feel very, I feel very blessed. And I think of forgiveness as a cure."

I rolled my eyes. "Too dramatic." Rex's phone rings. "You put that phone on speaker, Rex." I said, staring at him.

Rex stared at me back, sighed and put it on speaker. "Yeah?" Rex asked.

"Who was that woman?" Vera's voice flowed up from the phone.

"She works for me. Are you at the meeting yet?"

"Yeah, but it's not a meeting. It's some kind of presentation."

"All right, well, keep the line open. I want to hear." Rex said, then he looked at me. I nodded my head, telling him it was okay.

"Hello, and thank you for coming. I'm Congressman Patrick Morganthall. Some of you are listening to us from Los Angeles-" Congressman Patrick Morganthall said.

"A Congressman?" Esther asked.

"Others from PhiCorp locations in Cleveland, DC, Dallas, Singapore, Hong Kong-"

"PhiCorp was ready worldwide." Rex said.

"But if they knew about the miracle, does that mean they caused it?" Esther asked.

"Our modern drug prescription system has served us very well for many decades, but times have changed. Times have changed a great deal. The need for drugs is far outstripping the access to the people with the means to prescribe them. Something has got to change. And that's why later today I will be introducing legislation to make all prescription drugs, all painkillers, antibiotics, almost all medications available without a prescription."

"Think it'll, what, multiply sales by tenfold?" Esther asked. Jack motioned for me to get up and while they were focused on the Congressman, we snuck out.

"Jack," I whispered, walking down the street. "Where are we going?"

"To meet Oswald Danes."

* * *

It was dark outside as I watched as Jack climbed up the building that Oswald Danes lived in. Jack was taking extra caution and not letting me climb up while pregnant. But he didn't say anything about Vortex Manipulators. So, I flipped open my vortex manipulator and pressed some buttons, looked both ways and vanished once I saw Jack was in the room.

"Okay, you ready for me?" Danes asked, coming into the room. I moved closer to Jack who took my hand.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said.

"I'd apologize for being late, but it wasn't my fault. I was needed across town. Still, made it, and this will be going on live, yes? Can you tell me who's interviewing me?"

"Yeah, it's er. Sod it." Jack draws his gun.

"I suppose a man like you was always on his way." Danes said.

"You met with PhiCorp today. Why?" Jack asked.

"You'll have to ask them." Oswald responded.

"Did they mention the name Jack Harkness? What about Susan Harkness. Have you heard of those names?"

"Never. Why do you ask, Jack? I figured if you cared that much about the name, it was probably yours." Oswald looks to me. "And obviously your pregnant wife."

Jack takes out a small memo recorder. "I just want you to talk."

Danes raises an eyebrow. "What about?"

"I saw you on television saying you feel forgiven for taking the life of a child. That's a lie. I know that's a lie." Jack said, thinking back to when he gave the 12 children over to the 456.

"How do you know that, Jack, with such certainty?" Oswald Danes asked.

"Tell the truth!" Jack yelled. "The murder of Susie Cabina. You don't feel sorry at all."

"The truth is, she flaunted it. Her innocence. Most people, they get hit or whatever, it's hours before the bruises rise up. But they showed right away with her. It was like I was painting on her. And she looked so beautiful. I thought it couldn't get any better than that. But oh, Jack, I swear to you, right then at the end, I felt her life leave and she left through me. Yeah. You know that feeling? I think you do. And I relive it every single night, because that was the best moment of my life."

Jack lowers his gun and forced me behind him. "Now I understand. You're doing all this because you're searching for one thing. One simple thing. Execution. World without death, so you get to live. And it's killing you."

"Jack, what are you going to do with that recording?"

"We're in a broadcast center. Figure I might broadcast it." Jack said.

"Excellent idea. If only I didn't have to do this. Boys! Take that recording off him." Thugs burst into the grab Jack, twisting his arms behind him, pulling me ruffly away from him.

"Jack!" I yelled as two more grabbed me.

"I did visit PhiCorp and they were kind enough to offer me protection." Oswald Danes said.

Jack looked up at Danes from being bent over by the thugs. "In exchange for what?"

"The message. Don't hurt him, or the woman, just get rid of them. It was nice to meet you, Jack Harkness, Susan Harkness. Well, you can hurt him a little, but not the face. That's how it's done these days. Leave the woman alone, I won't want to harm that precious child." Oswald said then walked out the door.

"You bastard!" Jack yelled after him.

The thugs take us the back way down the building and taus me into the street to watch them beat up on Jack. Jack is getting repeatedly punched below the belt before being thrown out onto the street and the thugs slam the door closed.

I ran up to Jack who groaned and helped him get up. "Why did you come in, Susan? I told you to wait in the street!" Jack said as soon as he was up and let out a groan as he stretched his back.

"Because you're my Husband!" I yelled at Jack. "Are you daft? I do it because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. You have to be more careful now!"

At that Jack sighed and came close and hugged me. "Sorry, Susan. I love you too." Jack mumbled into my shirt.

A Woman pulled us apart to stare at us. "I saw you two thrown out of that building. Did you see him in there? Did you see Oswald Danes? Did you touch to him?" She asked, completely love-struck with the man.

"Did we what?" Jack asked.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV.**

 _On T.V._

"-And I'm thinking of companies like PhiCorp. They'd never abandon us, because they need us. If we're talking about medications, I have to say that I'm somewhat of an expert. I spent a lot of long years in solitary confinement, a dangerous man companies like PhiCorp tried to help. They put me on a drug regime with every drug known in the world. Uppers, downers, sideways, and bled. Every single one-." Oswald Danes said.

"-They stick with us. And I'm asking you now to join with me in this great enterprise as we all walk across the fragile skin of this wide world together. The future is now endless and it's terrifying. I'm offering you my hand to walk on this long journey together. Walk with me. That's all I ask. Walk with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Feel Free to Review.**


	12. Miracle Day- Escape to LA

**Miracle Day- Escape to L.A.**

It was a VERY long drive from Washington D.C. to L.A. A long, long drive and by the time we finally got to L.A., after spending the night on the road, we finally got our first view of the Pacific Ocean as I stretched my back.

"Ugh. Twenty seven hundred miles. Man, am I sick of your ugly faces." Rex said and we all get out of the estate car and stretch. "Anyone got change for the meter? Last thing we need with a stolen car is getting a ticket."

Jack shook his head. "No coins."

"No, I've only got plastic. You said no plastic." Esther said.

Rex goes to a magazine vendor. "Hey, my man. You got change for a dollar?"

While Rex is getting coins for the meter, Gwen, Jack, Esther and I head onto the beach. "Wow, look at that horizon. We've reached the edge of America." Gwen said.

"Decades since I saw the Pacific. Must be about seventy years." Jack said.

"Are you kidding when you say things like that?" Estherner asked.

Jack smirked at me and winked. "Oh, ho, ho. I wonder."

"So where's PhiCorp from here?" I asked walking up next to Jack and leaning on him. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Maybe about ten miles that way. Technically it's another city. PhiCorp headquarters is in Los Angeles and we're in Venice." Esther replied.

"We need to find somewhere to hide while we plan the assault." Jack said.

"Oh, can't we stay here by the sea? Not some stinking, dirty pit for once, Jack. Please?" Gwen practically begged Jack as Jack begin to smirk.

I joined in with Gwen. "Please Jack?" Then I went in for the kill. I lowered my bottom lip and said in a sad, pleading voice, "Think about the baby."

* * *

Despite Gwen and my protests, we ended up in some shady motel. We were shown the accommodations by a hefty tattooed man. "I'm not gonna pretend. It ain't nirvana. If you want somewhere with no questions asked, this is the best I've got." The Landlord said.

"Well, as long as it's got electricity and a roof, this is all we need." Rex replied.

"Hot water would be good." Esther imagined.

"I don't suppose it's any good asking who you are." The Landlord asked.

"We're travelling circus folk." Jack replied.

"Yeah, and he's the clown." Rex said.

Gwen smiled. "I'm the bearded woman, but I've shaved."

"Yeah, you missed a bit. Cash in hand, and there's more of that tomorrow as long as you don't tell anyone we're here. If anybody does ask, you let us know straight away."

"Sure thing. By the way, if you get hungry, there's a cafe on the corner that does a guava jalapeno cheese tart that's just fabulous. Laters." Their landlord leaves.

"Fabulous? What is it with you? You make everybody around you gay?" Rex asked.

"Jack, don't answer that." I snapped and I slapped Rex on the face. "Keep your sex thoughts to yourself." I hissed before Jack pulled me back.

"Okay, now we can use this place as our delivery address, we can order that spare server. Then we start in on PhiCorp. But first thing we've got to do is lift out the security profile." Esther said, trying to defuse the situation.

Gwen's phone rings. "Oh, sorry, I've got to take this. Sorry. Er, yeah. I... sorry." She leaves the room.

The hotel room that we managed to get had two beds, a couch and a bathroom off to the side. Jack and Rex had moved the one of the beds up against the far wall, from the couch and the other bed up against the far wall from the door. They spun the couch around and pushed it up against the second bed.

I was sitting on the couch, eating a bag of sweet and sour chips while Jack and Esther set up the laptops and shown the computer screen on the wall as a big screen. Esther turned at the sound of my eating and stared at the bag. "Sweet and sour chips?"

I grimaced and pointed at my stomach. "What the baby wants, the baby gets."

Gwen came back inside the room, her cell phone clutched in her hand. "Sorry, that was Rhys. Sorry."

"We've all got family. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can see them." Esther says.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, this PhiCorp raid means we need to lift out the security protocols on Jilly Kitzinger's files. You think you can do that?" Rex asked.

"Mmm hmm. Got Torchwood software ready and waiting." Gwen said.

"There is a lot of-" Danes said on the wall, which was projected from the laptops.

"You're obsessed with this bastard." Gwen said, looking at Jack.

"I'm gonna put a permanent trace on him so we always know where he is." Jack said, brushing away Gwen's accusation.

"What about Kitzinger? Did we find anything more on her?" Eastern asked.

"She's freelance. She's been working with PhiCorp for about six months. She's good, but I don't think she's connected. She just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Rex said.

"Just like Oswald." Esther sighed. "We're wasting our time tracking them."

"It's never a waste of time, because our greatest problem is that what's happened to the world is invisible. But quite by chance Oswald's found himself right at the heart of it. George Eliot wrote this chapter in Middlemarch. She said that if you take a piece of metal with random scratches all over it and hold a flame up to the metal, the scratches look like they're forming patterns circling around the light. And that's Oswald. He's blazing away and patterns are starting to revolve around him. And all we have to do is keep watching." Jack said.

* * *

A while later, Jack and I are sitting next to each other on the couch, while Esther and Rex are talking off to the side of the room. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder. _Why do we always get drawn into this stuff?_ I asked Jack through our bond so the others wouldn't hear our conversation.

Jack wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. _I have no idea. Sometimes I hate it. But sometimes…_ Jack trailed off.

 _Yeah. I know what you mean. It's hard. It's even harder knowing what will happen._

 _How are you doing? Baby giving you any trouble?_ Jack asked.

I rubbed my stomach. _She's been surprisingly well behaved for the most part. She only starts kicking when we are in danger…. She's got good intuition._

Jack laughed through the bond. _That a girl._

I smiled and closed my eyes, wanting to only rest for a few minutes… I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

I woke up when the door to the apartment slammed closed, jolting me awake. I saw Rex carrying in what looked like a new server. Rex winced as he saw me staring at him. "Sorry Susan."

I shrugged. "That's okay. It's not like I needed it or anything." I said sarcastically, adjusting my position on the couch to a sitting one.

* * *

We all conjugated around the new server after Rex unpacked it. "So to recap, there's over a hundred dedicated servers identical to that one inside the PhiCorp building, all containing corporate data. But, according to Jilly Kitzinger's information, number one thirteen is a secure server accessible by only the highest corporate brass." Esther said.

"That's our target." Jack told everyone.

"And when PhiCorp says secure, they mean secure. I have never seen firewalls like this before. Our only option is to steal number one thirteen, to physically take it and cover our tracks by leaving a duplicate in its place." Esther said.

"Which is empty." Gwen stated.

"So we damage it. Fire damage. PhiCorp will think the information's lost, not stolen and they won't overreact." Esther said.

Gwen's phone rings. Gwen takes it out, types something and turns her phone off. "Oh, sorry. It's off." Gwen says, wincing.

"All right, I can scout out the building. So how are you gonna get me inside?" Rex asked.

Jack looked at Rex. "I don't think so. Not your mission, Agent Matheson. You're still on CIA lists. It's way too risky to pass you through security."

"And that makes you any better?" He responded.

"Jack wiped us off the map, remember? He's got a piece of software that removes any reference to Torchwood online. There's no record of us, unlike you." Gwen said.

"Okay, Dead is Dead. That's me, huh?"

Esther sighed. "Rex, you're a better strategist than any of us. Maybe you can figure out what to do next. Let's check this out. This is the IT center where the servers are housed. Floor 33, maximum security, completely enclosed. We need to gain access, but it's restricted with some heavy duty biometrics. Only one man can gain total access, the man who designed it. Nicholas Frumkin."

"Well, what kind of biometrics? I mean, what level?" Rex asked.

"Every entry needs voiceprint, palm print, iris recognition by him and him alone." Esther said.

"Okay. Then I know exactly what you need to do." Rex said.

* * *

Jack and I are strolling hand in hand when they meet a couple pushing a baby in a buggy. I changed my British accent into a New York City accent, going back to the way I spoke before I joined the Doctor.

I pulled Jack's hand along and practically ran up to the couple pushing the baby. "Oh, hey. My gosh, look at her. She is a beauty. Hey, baby." I gushed, putting on a smile.

"Don't I know you? I swear we've met before. You're er-" Jack asked the husband.

"I'm Nicholas." Nicholas said.

Jack snapped his fingers. "That's right. Nicholas Jackson, isn't it?"

"No, Nicholas Frumkin." Nicholas Frumkin said, looking strangely at Jack.

"Yeah, yeah. I think we've met." Jack said. "My name's John Smith." Jack lied and I almost rolled my eyes at that. He totally got that from The Doctor.

"Your baby is just so amazing. She's just awesome." I said, looking from the baby to the parents.

Jack smiles. "She's a keeper, isn't she?"

I hold out an aluminium drink bottle. "Would you mind holding that for me? Thank you so much." I asked and Nicholas took it. "Look at you. Wow. Oh, thank you. I'll just take that off you." I said, carefully, taking the bottle out of Nicholas's hands by the handle and straight into my bag.

"Hey, doesn't she remind you of our first little girl?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Oh, you should see her." I said to the couple, lying through my teeth. I patted my stomach, "She's going to get a little sister soon."

"You know, we'd better be moving along. It's lunch hour, you know, so-" Nicholas said rather awkwardly. I took out my cell phone and showed them a picture of Gwen's baby.

"Oh, there she is." Jack said.

"There she is. Her name is Sally Anne Louise Matilda Jane. We couldn't choose." I said, smiling.

"She's beautiful." Nicholas said.

"Thank you, I know. Look at her little face!" I smiled as I pushed the phone almost into Frumkin's eye, and the computer grabs his iris pattern.

"So it was er, it was awesome meeting you. Just super good." I said. after I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, you too. See you around." Nicholas said.

"Sure thing." I said.

"See you later. Take care." Jack told them and we parted. "You're so never doing that accent again." Jack told me.

"I agree. Besides I like my British accent better. It sounds way sexier." I said, slipping back into my British accent.

* * *

I sat back on the couch after we got back in the apartment, eating the rest of my Sour Cream and Onion Chips while watching Jack and Rex destroy the server hard drives with a blowtorch. "Whoo!" Jack let out when they were done.

I rolled up my bag of chips, put a rubber band around it and put it in my shoulder bag. "You done?" I asked, walking over to them.

Jack, with his gloves on, picked up one of the server hard drives and held it up. All I could see was burnt and blackness. "Think this will convince them?"

"Probably." I said, nodding my head 'yes'.

Jack drove a delivery van while I sat in the passenger seat. We soon arrived at the PhiCorp service area. Jack backs up a delivery lorry and opens the rear. We were both in service uniforms.

"Hold up. Hold up. Who are you?" A large and strong looking guard asked.

"Delivery." Jack said.

The guard looked at his list on a clip board. "I don't have anything on my schedule."

"It says Human Resources." Jack said.

The security guard phone rings and he answers it though I could hear both the person who was calling and the security guard due to my excellent hearing. "Human Resources. Yes, our document shredder had crapped out. We had to rush a new one. Send it on up." It was Esther's voice.

"Sure thing. Go on up. Need some help?" The guard asked.

Jack shook his head "No, We're good."

The guard then turned to me. "Shouldn't you be on maternity leave or something?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I will continue to work until my water breaks. I refused to go on maternity leave. Anyway, most of the time I am sitting down in this van so its fine."

The guard held his hands up. "Okay. Yeah I know someone who is like that. Didn't stop working the whole pregnancy. She gave birth in the back of an ambulance because she waited too long." He chuckled to himself and waved his hand. "Go ahead."

I smiled. "Thanks." and Jack rolled up the window and continued to back into the garage.

Gwen met us at the service lift. "Hey Jack, Susan."

I smiled. "Hey Gwen. How do you like those heels?" I asked, smirking.

Gwen groaned. "Whoever wears heels to work is heroic. Why do women put up with these things? Look at 'them." Gwen took them off and held them up.

I laughed. "Yeah. Besides with traveling with The Doctor you should never ever wear heels because normally almost every single trip involves running."

Gwen laughed. "I bet."

"The fire department's average response time is twelve minutes. When they arrive, Esther's gonna direct them to the fourteenth floor. That should buy us another five minutes before they start checking other floors." Jack said. He turned to me and held out his arm. I took it, smiling. "Lets go, My Lady."

I smiled but rolled my eyes as Gwen, Jack and I started walking down the corridor. We stopped under a smoke detector and Jack sets fire to his delivery note then blows it out under a smoke detector to set off the alarm.

Jack, Gwen and I arrived outside the service room. "Please state your full name." A computerized voice said.

I played back the recording that Jack and I got earlier at the park.

"Nicholas Frumkin." Nicholas said on the tape.

"Please place your right hand on the sensors as indicated." The computer said. Frumkin's prints have been transferred to a latex glove, which I am wearing.

"Please look closely at the circle below." The computer said.

I pressed 'pictures' on my cell phone, and brought up the picture I took of Frumkin's iris pattern and I held it up.

"Access granted." The computer said.

Gwen looked at the door, amazed. "I never thought that would actually work."

We went into the server room which was rows upon rows of computer servers. "Server one thirteen." Jack said grimly.

"Little bastard." Gwen said. Gwen is just about to start disconnecting the cables when Gwen's cell phone beeps.

'It's Rhys' Gwen mouths at us. Then she said. "Yeah. Anwen all right? … Is he okay? … Okay. Look, I haven't got time for this, sweetheart. Just tell me, can you get him out of there? … Oh, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Just do it and leave me alone. Oh, and give Anwen a big kiss. Okay? Bye." Gwen hangs up.

While Gwen was talking, Jack and I were swapping the PhiCorp hard drives for the burnt ones in the packing case. Jack leaves Gwen to finish off reconnecting.

"Good luck." Jack said to Gwen.

Gwen breaths in. "Okay, go. Both of you."

I nodded and Jack and I made our way out. On the way back to our van that we drove here in I said, "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, my memory is hazy but I think we shouldn't have left Gwen alone. I mean, I don't remember specifically what happens, just something… bad."

"Shit." Jack breaths.

"And I'm pregnant. If I go back now I might put the baby in danger. If I wasn't pregnant I would probably be fine."

* * *

We reached the parking garage and Jack opens up the back of the delivery truck to see the burly guard with a tight ligature around his neck. "Gwen. Damnit!" We turned around and ran... well Jogged back to where Gwen was.

* * *

We got back to the service room and I was breathing heavily, hands on my back. Jack turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. Lets go get Gwen."

The door is still ajar. Jack and I draw our guns and enter. After a minute, we find Gwen bound and gagged with computer cable. "Gwen! Gwen can you hear me?" Jack asked and dropped his gun while he kneeled next to her. Seeing this I tightened my hand around my gun, knowing Jack just made a huge mistake.

"Who did this, Gwen?" Jack asked and gets knocked out.

I whipped around to find myself face-to-face with an assassin. I raised my gun. "You just made a huge mistake. You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Of course I do." The assassin replied. "You're the people I've been sent to kill."

I didn't hesitate and shot my gun which he dodged and ran in close and we were now locked in hand to hand combat. I was slower because of my pregnancy and trying to protect him from hitting my stomach, which he was clearly trying to aim for.

He got in one lucky kick in my side, sending me to the floor. On the way down, my head hit a wall of servers and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly woke up to the sound of talking and too cold metal against my neck . "-ry long time ago. Don't you remember?" The assassin was saying.

"Who? Who told you that?" Jack asked angrily.

"This would be so simple in the old days. Tell me what I want, or I'll slit her throat. I keep wondering during these miraculous days, would it be better or worse knowing that her pain will last forever? I think better."

"Leave my WIFE alone!" Jack yelled. Then he saw that I was awake. _Susan, are you okay?!_ Jack asked me through our bond.

 _Besides being threatened with my life, never better._ I responded. _Though I do have a slight headache._

"Then tell me!" The assassin yelled and I winced as the blade cut a bit into my skin, and a trickle of blood flowed down, making Jack even angrier.

"I don't know." Jack said, gritting his teeth, trying to get out of the computer wires.

"You're very special to them, Jack. They trust me enough to tell me that. But I hear rumors of miracles yet to come, of a new society being forged here on Earth, and I'd like to guarantee my place. So, tell me, what did you give them so long ago?"

"When?" Jack asked.

"Tell me who's employing you." Gwen demanded the assassin.

"You'll never stop them, for this is who they certainly are. They are are always. They are no one. They have been waiting for such a long time. Searching the world for a specific geography."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack asked.

"That means that they've found it. And they've made it magnificent." The assassin puts away his knife and takes out his gun, pointing it at my stomach, making me freeze trying to get out of the computer cables which tied my hands and feet together.

"Who are they!" Gwen yelled.

"They once had names. Long ago. And those names were-" As the assassin was talking, Rex had snuck up behind him and Rex emptied his gun clip into him. The assassin falls against the wall, leaving a smear, and gurgles into unconsciousness, no one ever dies these days.

"Oh, shit." Rex said, releasing his poor timing.

"He was just about to tell us." Gwen said to Rex, disappointed.

"Thanks? Anybody? Thanks?" Rex asked, cutting the computer wires around our wrists and feet.

"And you shot him in the throat." Gwen said.

"Yeah, well, dead is dead." Rex replied.

Jack helped me stand up. "Are you alright?" Jack asked, hugging me.

"Yeah. Fine. Let's get out of here." I responded.

* * *

It was the next day back at our apartment. "Anything yet?" Jack asked Esther as I walked over to the couch to sit down, just coming from the shower, my hair still a bit wet.

"Oh, it's gonna take days, weeks, but I'm rushing through a primary sift for basic patterns." Esther said.

"He Rex." I said as he entered the apartment.

Rex looked up. "What?"

I gave a small smile. "Thanks for saving us yesterday."

Rex nodded. "Thanks Susan."

"I'm sorry I made such a mess of it." Esther said.

"That was your final warning. You give it any more thought? That maniac said it was someone you knew." Rex asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not that easy when you've lived through thousands of years."

Rex scrunched up his face. "Gonna keep talking that shit, huh?"

"Got it. First basic pattern, land prices. Estimates dating back years and they're all linked to these construction plans." Esther said.

"Plans for what?" Gwen asked.

"They're calling them overflow camps for all the patients in ICU. Looks like PhiCorp is taking charge of them, like they own them. Sold some kind of strategy to the UN."

"PhiCorp and whoever else is behind them. But what the hell are they up to?" Gwen asked.

"Whatever it is, I bet it ain't good." Rex said.

Since everyone's attention was on Esther, they didn't see me pale. Shit. I thought. How the hell did I forget those? I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, closing the door lightly and promptly started vomiting into the toilet.

There came a knock at the door. "Susan?" It was Jack. "Susan are you okay?"

 _No._ I said through the bond.

 _Is it the baby?_ Jack asked.

 _No. Its the…. the overflow camps. I just don't know how to stop them._

 _Stop them?_ Jack asked. _Why, other than it being related to PhiCorp?_

I stood up opened the door and motioned for Jack to come inside and I closed the door again. "Jack I will telepathically send you images of that part of Miracle day from the show. Brace yourself."

I slowly started sending Jack what I could remember. After it was done, I leaned my back against the wall and slid down the floor, not looking at Jack. "I should have stopped them from building them."

"Susan, it's not your fault." Jack said, crouching down next to me.

I looked up at Jack, tears in my eyes. "Why isn't it? I let it happen, Jack!" I wiped my tears with my sleeve and stood up. "Never mind me. We have billions of people to rescue."

Jack grabbed me as I tried to escape the bathroom. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I eyed Jack. "Of course! We're Torchwood. We save people from aliens and sometimes we have to save us from ourselves." I brushed Jack off and opened the door to find Gwen, her hand out as if she was reaching for the door. "Gwen?" I asked as I saw tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"They've got my dad, Jack, Susan. They've got my dad."

I swallowed. I pushed passed Gwen over to my long coat and put it on and checked my weapons.

"Susan, what are you doing?" Gwen asked, Jack right behind her.

I stared at Gwen for a second before flipping open my vortex manipulator. "Getting your father. Oh, and DON'T go investigating until I get back. " I said before typing in a code and vanishing, leaving Jack behind to lead the stunned group.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel Free to Review.**


	13. Miracle Day- The Shadow Proclamation

**Warning- Some of this chapter will be dark in parts and for some people it will have extremely unsettling ideas. I did not make the dark parts up, it was in the actual Torchwood episode.**

 ****This chapter is rated** **M** **for mature for the extremely unsettling ideas.****

* * *

 **Miracle Day- The Shadow Proclamation**

I landed in a back alleyway of the hospital… more like compound... that held Gwen's father, Geraint Wyn Cooper. I closed the flap to my vortex manipulator and calmly walked out of the alleyway and over to the hospital, which was still busy with people.

As I walked through the crowd I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me aside, behind a pillar outside the hospital. I jerked out of their grip until I saw that it was Rhys. "What the hell, Rhys!"

"What the hell Rhys?" Rhys asked. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? How did you get here? I thought you were in America!"

I put a hand over Rhys mouth and he stopped talking. "Rhys! Don't you know when to shut up?" I hissed. "We're probably being watched!" I lowered my hand. "Now, What did you say to Gwen about the overflow camps?"

Rhys opened and closed his mouth a couple times before swallowing and answering, "I said that the government's stepped in to prop up the NHS. They're spending millions, they said. They're building these sort of camps to help people."

I shook my head and leaned up against the pillar. "They aren't camps to help people, Rhys." Rhys started to speak but I continued before he could. "They are lying. I know what these camps are for and I am stopping it but first we have to get Gwen's father out. Do you know where they took him?"

"Yeah. Cowbridge." Rhys said and immediately I pulled myself off the wall and and started walking to the road, Rhys hurrying after me.

"You can't just go in on the spur of the moment!" Rhys said. "You don't know what's there! What the layout is! We need to plan!"

I whipped around and faced Rhys. By now were were in the alleyway that I appeared in. "You have NO idea what the hell is happening. THINK Rhys! They are calling them OVERFLOW camps. Do you remember when the last time a government called camps like that?! They called them CONCENTRATION CAMPS! For God's Sake, Rhys. Make the connection!"

Rhys pales instantly. "No." He whispered he backs up and hits a wall, stunned. "No. This isn't happening. Not our government. Not here."

"You need to wake up, Rhys, because I have a job to do." I paused and continued softly. "You could come with me."

Rhys looked up, still pale. "What about Anwen? Who will take care of her?"

I sighed and rubbed my stomach. The baby was kicking up a storm. "Go back and get your daughter, and Gwen's mother. I'll be back for you and move you to a secure location while this passes over."

"Just sit out and watch everything go down?" Rhys asked. "Do nothing?"

"No. You won't be doing nothing. You will be being a Father. I can take you back in a flash." I said, holding out my left arm.

Rhys shook his head. "Nah, the police still probably have a watch on the house. At least Andy still does. I'll walk back."

I put my arm down and smiled sadly. "Remember Rhys, we have to do this my way. Don't tell anyone because there will be massive panic, more than there already is. We can't deal with both the civilian population and government problems at once." Rhys nodded. "Be careful." I told him.

I flipped open my vortex manipulator, typed in the coordinates I needed and vanished.

* * *

I landed in the woods outside Cowbridge Overflow Camp. I took a deep breath and started walking toward the camp.

* * *

I reached the gate were a lady was answering peoples questions and I marched straight up to her, cutting the long line of people and shoving the women who was talking to her out of the way causing her to yell at me which I didn't pay attention to. "Can I help you?" The woman at the main 'reception' area asked.

I smiled. "Yes, in fact." I showed her my psychic paper. "I need to move a patient. My credentials should be all in order."

The woman paled slightly. "Is that references from the Queen and the POPE?!"

I smirked. "Yes. Yes it is. Now would you be so kind as to let me in?"

"O-of course." The woman stammered.

I played along. I waved my hand. "It's okay. You were just doing your job." The gates opened a bit and I was able to squeeze in and they closed again.

The woman smiled and shouted to someone, "I'm showing a representative from a private firm around. She's important! Get someone else to cover the main gate!" Then to me she said, "Sorry about that." People were running around going from place to place and moving people. "Who is your patient?"

"Geraint Wyn Cooper. He had a heart attack. I am to transfer him back to our facilities. Don't worry." I said as she began to protest. "They aren't as crowded as the normal hospitals. You see, you need to have wealth to get in. Very few people do get in."

The woman noded as she took me around another bend. Tents were everywhere with patients cramped up and some weren't even in beds. My eyes were wide as I stared at the people that they put here. "Tell me about this category system." I said. "I heard it on the news."

"Ah, yes." She said. "If you are designated Category One and Two you are taken to the overflow camps. If you are Category Three, you get treated right there and get sent home."

"Okay." I said. "How do you distinguish the different Categories from one another?"

"Category One is if you are severly hurt, for example, back before the merical, if you would have died immediately… that's Category One. Category Two is life threatening. For instance, if you had a heart attack or anything like that, it is Category Two. Category Three is for cuts and scrapes, things that we can easily patch up."

"My patient is Category Two. He had a heart attack." I told her.

"Then he should be in the Category Two vicinity. This way."

Patricia, I found out her name as another one of her co-workers called her, showed me to a bed and I instantly recognized Gwen's father. "Geraint Wyn Cooper?" I asked.

Geraint looked at me. "Who want's to know?"

"I'm Susan Harkness. I work with your daughter. I'm here to move you to our facilities."

"You work with my daughter?" Geraint asked.

"Gwen Cooper, yes. She brings her love and says sorry that she couldn't come and transfer you herself. We've been very busy lately."

Geraint managed a smile. "I've heard. Actually, I think Gwen has mentioned you more than once. You're her boss's wife?"

I smiled. "Yes Sir. Though we're all more of one huge family instead of just co-workers." I bent down and took a look at the clipboard with the Doctor's notes about Geraint's condition on it. I read through it. "You had a heart attack, Mister Cooper?"

"Please, call me Geraint." Mr. Cooper said. "Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine. And yes, I had a heart attack."

"Well, Geraint. You picked a hell of a time to have one. I'd say you are extremely lucky." I turned to Patricia. "I will be moving this man to our facilities straight away. Do you have a wheelchair I could use? I won't risk him walking."

Patrica let a strained smile come over her. "Of course. I'll be right back." And she left.

Once she did, I hurried to Geraint's side while Geraint hissed, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

I smirked. "I have my ways." I flipped open my vortex manipulator and checked one last time that Mr. Cooper wasn't connected to any machinery. "Grab my arm." I said, extending out my left arm.

Geraint looked at me, confused. "What?"

"It's how we will get out of here. Now grab my arm!" I hissed. At my tone, Geraint did as I asked and I pressed a couple buttons on my vortex manipulator and we vanished and reappeared in… the Shadow Proclamation.

* * *

I had made the decision long ago about Miracle Day. My main goal now was to get everyone that I cared about off planet until this blows over and what a better way to keep them safe than having the Shadow Proclamation look after them?

Geraint Cooper looked around in shock. "Whe- Where are we?"

I smiled. "Welcome, Mr. Cooper, to the Shadow Proclamation." Suddenly the alarm went off, complete with flashing red lights. I rolled my eyes as Jadoon marched in, holding their weapons at us. I felt Mr. Cooper tense and step back.

I put hands on my hips. "Really Jadoon, you don't know who I am?" I straightened my demeanor and said in a commanding, superior tone. "My name is Susan Jane Harkness, wife of Captain Jack Harkness and the Last of the Time Ladies. I have come to you to ask for asylum for some of my friends."

The Jadoon put down their weapons and a human woman stepped out from behind them. I recognized her from the television show when Donna and the Doctor went to the Shadow Proclamation during _The Stolen Earth_ , but I wasn't with them.

"My name is The Architect. Welcome to the Shadow Proclamation, Mrs. Harkness. It is truly a honor to serve The Last of the Time Ladies."

Suddenly I felt Mr. Cooper grab on to me as he started to collapse. I quickly grabbed him and lowered him carefully to the floor. I looked at Geraint and saw his eyes close. "Mr. Cooper? Mr. Cooper, can you hear me?" No response. "Damnit!" I cursed. I looked back up at the Architect. "Please, he is recovering from a heart attack. Please help me."

The Architect shouted out directions for the Jadoon to follow. They picked up Mr. Cooper and rushed him off. The Architect came over to me and stood next to me as I stared off in the direction that the Jadoon took Mr. Cooper. "Don't worry. We have the technology to cure your friend."

I didn't say anything.

"It looks as if you won't be The Last any longer." She said.

I looked up at the Architect and gave a small smile. "Its going to be a girl."

At that the Architect gave a full smile. "Come with me and I'll show you to your room. You should rest." Before I could protest, the Architect said, "Mr. Cooper won't be ready for visitors for a while and you look like you could use a proper sleep. If not for yourself, for your child."

I swallowed. She was right, of course. I hadn't had a proper sleep since Miracle Day happened. Even though Time Lords can normally go for long periods of time without sleeping, it was a bad idea to do so when I was with a child.

"Alright. But if Mr. Cooper wakes up, call me immediately. He's rather new to this whole alien thing."

"Oh, and I should warn you that as soon as The Miracle happened on Earth, we quarantined the planet. So everyone is staying away for now untill we drop it."

I nodded my thanks.

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed in an unfamiliar room. The room was dark and I could make out the faint outline of the end of the bed along with a door. Then I remembered where I was. I was at the Shadow Proclamation.

Mr. Cooper!

I shot out of bed and the lights turned themselves on, nearly blinding me as I groped for my glasses on the bedside table. After a few seconds, I was able to look around the room. The room had bright green walls with a bright blue ceiling and smooth white floors. In the corner I saw an outfit laid out on a chair.

I smiled at the Architects thoughtfulness and put the outfit on. The outfit contained black pants, and a blue top, along with my long black coat, shoes and my guns. I also put my hair up. It took me five minutes to get everything on and I made my way through the corridors, wandering aimlessly until I bumped into the Architect.

"Oh, I was just coming to find you. It seems as though Mr. Cooper is awake."

After talking to Mr. Cooper for awhile, I told him that these people would take care of him until it is safe to come back to Earth. I also told him that he would be having company soon. At that he hugged me.

I stood in the Architect's office, my right arm up and my vortex manipulator flipped open. "I'll be back with some more people, mainly my friends and co-workers. If you could also grant them asylum, I would be extremely grateful."

The Architect smiled. "You don't have to ask. I will tell the Jadoon to get rooms ready."

"Thank you." I said and vanished.

* * *

I re-appeared in the Cooper residence, startling Rhys and Mary Cooper, Geraint's wife. "Susan?" Rhys asked. "Is he okay?"

I smiled. "He's fine. In fact, I'll take you both, er three, to him." I said, thinking of baby Awyen.

"Who are you?" Mary Cooper asked, her face pale after seeing me appear in here.

"I'm your daughter's Boss's wife. We can't really talk freely because the police could be bugging your house. Now, would you both grab onto my left arm?"

Rhys did so immediately and picked up Awyen from her play area. Mary Cooper was a bit hesitant then Rhys said, "I trust her, Mary." Mary gave her son-in-law a look and sighed, grabbing onto my arm. We disappeared in a flash into The Architects office.

"What the hell?" Mary asked.

I smiled at her. "Welcome to the Shadow Proclamation. Architect, this is Mary Cooper, Geraint's wife. This is their son-in-law, Rhys and his daughter, Awyen. If you could take them to Mr. Cooper's room, that would be helpful. I'm going back to get more."

"How many more, if you don't mind me asking."

"Eh, Sarah Jane, Luke and Sky, Maria and her parents, Clyde and his mother, Rani and her parents, Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Torchwood teams two through five from Hub One, Alice and Stephen, Vera, Esther, and Gwen. I can't take Rex away from the planet because I don't know what will happen if I do. He was supposed to die but then the miracle started. I'm not sure what will happen if I bring him here. You can handle all these humans?"

"Of course. Don't worry about me." The Architect said.

I smiled. "Of course I have to." I turned to Rhys. "I'll be back with Gwen soon, Rhys."

Rhys gave a strained smile. "Thank you, Susan."

I smiled sadly and vanished, appearing in my office, startling Tosh, who was looking in my filing cabinet. She put her hand on her chest. "Susan! Don't startle me like that!" A moment of silence. "Susan, what the hell are you doing here?"

I gave a small smile. "I'm here to relocate you guys. Are all the teams here?"

Tosh gave me an inquisitive look. "Yes. Owen's locked down the building, the Torchwood part anyway. All the teams are inside, including some of the men and women's significant others and their children."

"Okay. Tell everyone to meet in the Rec. room one. It's the only place big enough for a meeting of that many people."

"Susan, what do you plan to do?" Tosh asked me as she stopped by the door on the way out.

"Take you guys somewhere safe." I responded.

* * *

"Okay," I said once everyone was here. "We will be going on a little field trip for some time. Do all of you know what we do here at Torchwood?"

A young woman, wife of Jason, raised her hand. "Yes. Tosh told us the first day here."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Susan Jane Harkness, second in command and wife of the first in Command, Captain Jack Harkness."

I looked at Tosh who gulped. Apparently they didn't tell the civilians that I was an alien. I sighed. "You're correct aside from you are missing one crucial fact."

"And what's that?"

"I am a Time Lady. And yes, that is an alien. Relax, I'm a good one."

I waited until everyone was quiet again. "Since things have slightly… escalated, I am moving you guys to a safe location. The only problem is that Stephen will have to stay here." I nodded to Stephen who was sitting in a wheelchair by his girlfriend.

There was an outcry before Tosh stood up and shot her gun. Everyone quieted down. "Let her explain before you start yelling." Tosh scholded.

"The reason why he will have to stay here is because I am moving you off planet. I don't know how far the 'Miracle' will extend but as far as I know, no one else has this problem, I checked with my sources. If Stephen wants to spend more time with his girlfriend before we solve whatever is happening, they can stay with UNIT."

"Off-planet?" Stephen's girlfriend asked. "What do you mean, off planet?"

I winced. "Actually it's a space station. It's called the Shadow Proclamation and basically its an outer space police force, but I do have to warn you that you WILL encounter different species, so try to be respectful. I know that's very… hard for humans to do. I will give you an hour to think it over. In the mean time, Team One, please meet me in Break Room One."

"Susan, what are you doing here? What happened?" Owen asked as soon as the door was closed and we were sitting down.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach. "Things... escalated... and I'm ashamed to say I let them get this out-of-hand."

"What are you talking about, Susan?" Asked Ianto.

I waved my hand. "Nothing of your concern. In an hour I will be taking everyone off planet to the Shadow Proclamation and everyone will stay there until I get this sorted out."

I saw Owen visibly swallow. "What's so bad that you are taking us off planet?"

I gave Owen a sad smile. "I won't tell you, Owen."

"And why not?" Tosh demanded. "Why can't we help? Why won't you tell us?"

I smoothed my face of emotion. "Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourselves if you found out the truth."

"And you can?" Ianto asked. "Susan, even though you are a Time Lord doesn't make you impervious to feelings."

I stood up. "I'll be in my office." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Thirty-nine minutes until we regroup. I suggest you get your things together." I stalked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

While I was waiting for everyone to regroup again, I delivered Sarah Jane Smith, Luke and Sky, Rani's family, Maria's family and Clyde's family to the Shadow Proclamation. I also delivered Alice and her son Stephen. Now I stood facing the Torchwood group again. I turned to Stephan and Stephen's girlfriend, Julia. Have you decided what you want to do?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes." Stephen and Julia looked at each other, then back at me. "We would like to stay with UNIT."

"Very well." I turned back to face the group. "Now, I can only take a group of four at a time. So, Beta Team, come forward." The Beta Team stepped forward. The Team consisted of five members and everyone had either family members or a friend with them. "We'll start with families first. Daniel's family."

The family stepped forward. Besides Daniel, there was his wife and two kids who were around ten and sixteen. I extended my left arm. "Now everyone hold on to my arm and tightly." Once everyone did as I asked, I set my coordinates into my vortex manipulator and vanished to the Shadow Proclamation.

I repeated this process many times until only Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Stephen and Julia were left. I looked at the rest of my team. I looked at them and noticed that they didn't have any backpacks or suitcases like the other families had. "Aren't you going to need a change of clothes?" I asked them.

"We are staying here." Tosh said, arms folded across her chest, staring at me.

"Uh, No." I said. "You are coming with me."

Owen grew a huge smile. "Great! Well, that was easy. When are we leaving to fight the bad guys?"

"Owen." I groaned. "I didn't mean with me to fight, I meant with me to the Shadow Proclamation!"

"Nope!" Ianto said and for dramatic effect, sat down on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at Ianto as Tosh said, "Good idea!" Both Tosh and Owen followed Ianto's leadership.

"Well," I said, walking over to Julia and Stephen. "While I take these two to UNIT to be under the care of Kate Stuart, you three go get your bags and I WILL be taking you to the Shadow Proclamation when I get back." Now I was over by Stephen and Julia. "Grab my left arm." I said, extending my left arm to them.

They grabbed it without hesitation, seeing the mood I was in. I glanced up from typing in the coordinates on my vortex manipulator and looked at Stephen. For a brief second, I let my worry and pain for Stephen show on my face, telling him without words how sorry I was. He swallowed and nodded. And a second later, I was back to my cool and reserve face. I pressed down on my vortex manipulator and we landed in Kate's office.

"Susan!" Kate exclaimed, jumping from her seat and coming over to hug me. "I heard how the Americans took control of 'Torchwood'." Kate had helped Jack and I come up with the cover story, making the governments believe that Torchwood was gone. Only a select few, including the Queen, knew it was still operational. "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything else, but if we had we would have started an international conflict."

I waved off her apology. "Its fine, I understand. This is Stephen and his girlfriend Julia. Julia and Stephen, this is Kate Stuart, head of UNIT."

Stephen leaned into Julia and whispered, "Another secret branch off the military that also handles extraterrestrial threats."

Julia looked at Kate, eyes wide. "How did you manage to get this job?"

Kate smiled. "I know people and those people put in a good word." Kate then turned back to me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Watch over them. Stephen got," I glanced at Julia. "Injured right when the Miracle started. I can't take him off planet because then he will…. you know. I trust that you will try to make his stay here as comfortable as possible."

Kate smiled sadly. "Of course. Anything for a friend."

I smiled sadly back at her. "Thank you." I turned to Stephen. "I am so sorry, Stephen. I hope you know that. You know… I was going to promote you."

Stephen jerked his head up. "What?"

"I was going to move you into Bravo in the next month before this whole thing started." I said, looking at Stephen's shocked face. "You're a good man, Stephen." I looked at Julia, who was trying her hardest not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Julia."

Julia nodded, clutching her hands with Stephens as if she was too scared to let go.

I looked to Kate. "Take good care of them."

"I will." Kate vowed.

I brought my right hand up and typed in the coordinates and disappeared. I reappeared in Torchwood to find that Tosh, Owen and Ianto hadn't moved. "Guy's, what the hell? When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it!"

"With respect, Susan, I am disregarding that order." Tosh said. Her arms were still crossed. "Let us come with you. You can't save the world all by yourself. For goodness sakes, you're pregnant and how far along?! Oh, that's right. You only have two months left!"

"And that makes me... what? Delicate, fragile, to be kept away in a locked safe?" I asked Tosh, raising my voice with each suggestion of what she thought I was.

"No." Tosh said softly. "It means no matter how strong you think you are, we all have our breaking point. We're your friends, Susan. Let us help you. That's what friends do."

I stared at Tosh, keeping silent. After a while I spoke up. "If I do this…."

"You're going to-" Owen started happily until Tosh smacked him in the back of the head.

"If I do this…" I repeated. "You all will follow my direct orders without second thought, without hesitation."

"Absolutely." Ianto said quickly.

To clarify I continued, "That means if I say 'jump' you jump. If I say 'run' you run. If I say 'get out' and if that implies leaving me in a dangerous situation, you do so. Am I understood?"

I could see Tosh hesitate before saying. "Understood."

I turned to Owen and Ianto. "Guys?"

Owen and Ianto both gave each other looks before saying at the same time, "Crystal clear."

I smiled. "Okay, back to America. I have a few more people to get to the Shadow Proclamation and then we will solve this damn thing."


	14. Miracle Day- The Fight Begins- Pt 1

**Miracle Day- The Fight Begins- Part 1**

As soon as I appeared back in our apartment in L.A. , I was swamped with Rex, Esther and Gwen all coming at me and talking at once.

"Where did you go? What made you disappear and reappear?" Rex asked.

"What the hell were you thinking, going off like that?!" Esther scolded.

"What happened? Did you find my father?" Gwen asked.

Before I could say anything I heard Jack say, "Back off, leave her be." Jack came around Rex, Esther and Gwen to stand in front of them, facing me. "Why?" Jack asked me, ignoring the presence Ianto, Owen and Tosh behind me.

"You know why, Jack."

"No. I really don't."

"Let's talk about this out-"

"No. Whatever you have to say to me you can say it right now. In front of everyone." Jack said, crossing his arms, looking at me. Then in my head, _I'm waiting_

 _Damnit Jack._ I thought to him. _Why does this have to be taken care of now? Why can't we go outside and talk rather than staying in here and everyone hearing our PRIVATE conversation?_

Jack glared at me. "I'm waiting, and don't say inside your thoughts." The puzzling look of Rex, Esther, Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Ianto greeted us as Jack said that.

"Because I am trying to save people!" I yelled at Jack. "You know that I have… certain information available to me. That's what I have been trying to do instead of just hiding out in this small, cramped room!"

"What do you think we have been trying to do, Susan? If you want to shed some light on what we could be doing better," Jack went over and sat on the chair and threw his hands up. "Be my guest."

"Jack-" Owen started.

"Owen, stay out of this." Tosh told Owen.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Is this how you want it, Jack?" I said softly. "Us fighting each other when the whole world is at stake?"

"Well the world can go on without us for a change."

I smiled sadly. "Jack, you know that it would never survive if we do that."

Jack looked away. "Fine. Truce until we solve this and then we have to talk."

"Fine."

An awkward silence filled room. "Sooo." Tosh drowned out. "This is awkward."

"And you are?" Rex asked Tosh.

"Toshiko Sato and I already have a boyfriend," Tosh grabbed Owen's hand. "Dr. Owen Harper."

"Darn." Rex muttered.

"Who are you?" Esther asked Ianto.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto replied.

Rex's eyes widened. "I know why those names sounded familiar! You're the old Torchwood team! You're all supposed to be dead!"

"What's easier?" I asked. "Having everyone think you are alive and try to kill you or think you are dead and can slip by unnoticed?"

"The later." Rex said.

"So, Susan. How's my Dad?" Gwen asked.

I looked at Gwen. "Doing better. We had a slight scare when I transported him off planet but thanks to the Shadow Proclamation's doctors, he should be healing fine."

"Wait, wait wait! Hold up! Off planet?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah. Um Ihavetheabilitytotravelinspaceandtime." I mumbled.

" _What?_ " Rex asked.

I groaned. "I said I have the ability to travel in space and time with my vortex manipulator." I tapped on my vortex manipulator which was on my right arm.

"And I am just hearing of this NOW?" Rex asked.

"Hey!" I said. "You're CIA. We're Torchwood. Our two agency's don't have the perfect relationship."

"Are we going to talk all day or save the world?" Esther asked.

"Thank you for getting us back on track, Esther." Gwen said. "So," Gwen said, turning to me. Do you have a plan?"

I was silent for a second. "I am used to flying solo on these types of missions." I said.

Gwen paled, getting my hint. "Come on! I just want one adventure where no one dies!"

"No one has died yet, Gwen." Ianto reminds her.

Just then we heard a knock at the door and we all tensed. "I'll get it." Rex volunteered. He walked cautiously to the door and opened it just enough so he could look out without anyone looking in.

"Hey Rex." Came a female voice.

"Vera." Rex said, sounding shocked. "Why are you here?"

"You said you are with people who are fighting the Miracle. Well, I want in. The government just gained control of life and death."

Rex turned his head toward me. "Can I let her in?" After I didn't answer he said, "I trust her."

I sighed. "Fine. Let her in."

Rex opened the door and in walked Doctor Vera Juarez. "Hi. I'm-"

I gave her a small smile and cut in. "I know who you are, Doctor Juarez. What makes you want to fight?" I asked.

A look of puzzlement flashed across her face for a second and then was gone. "Because no one should have control over life and death. It's not ethical or natural."

I smiled. "Welcome to Torchwood, Doctor Vera Juarez."

"Torchwood?" Vera gasped. "I thought Torchwood was disbanded and all members deceased."

"Well, This is the Team, with a few new faces. Toshiko Sato, computer genius and third in command." Tosh waved. "Dr. Owen Harper, patches us up after missions." Owen waved and said a brief hello. "Ianto Jones, cleans up after us and gets us anywhere on time. Oh, and makes killer coffee." Ianto smiled at Vera. "Gwen Cooper. Kick ass retired cop. Esther Drummond, CIA. You already know Rex. Captain Jack Harkness, my husband. Finally me, Susan Jane Harkness, whom you never want to piss off."

"I'll remember that." Vera said, overwhelmed.

"Okay, so, planning time."

I watched the eye-cam. on the laptop as Jack walked into a bar in Los Angeles. **Janet Rae Tanner.** I typed on the keyboard and it showed up on Jack's contacts. **27 years old, 5'9'' and 119 pounds. Youngest daughter of** **Gerald and Elaine Tanner of Nantucket, Massachusetts. Moved to California to attend college where you earned a bachelor's degree in art history. Currently reside in a Westwood apartment. She goes to the gym three times a week and drive a hybrid downtown every day to an administrative assistant position at PhiCorp Industries.**

Jack took out his cell phone and texted me. **I know, Susan.** He slid the phone back in his pocket and made his way over to the bar.

"Lucky him." Owen said from behind me. "Getting to drink."

"Yeah." Rex said. "I wouldn't mind a couple of shots myself."

* * *

While Jack in the bar, on his way over to meet Janet Rae Tanner, Ianto had a car out back with Gwen in the passenger seat, waiting for Jack and Janet to come out the back door once Jack persuaded her to help us. Everyone else stayed back at the apartment.

I watched as Jack walked up behind an unexpecting Janet. "No, Janet, you don't know me, but I know you." Jack said, startling the girl, making her spin around, almost spilling her drink.

"Yeah? You work at PhiCorp?" Janet asked.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you drinking?"

"Appletini." Janet replied.

"Your name is Janet Rae Tanner. You're twenty seven years old, five nine, a hundred and nineteen pounds. The youngest daughter of Gerald and Elaine Tanner of Nantucket, Massachusetts. You moved to California to attend college where you earned a bachelor's degree in art history. You currently reside in a Westwood apartment. You go to the gym three times a week and you drive your hybrid downtown every day to an administrative assistant position at PhiCorp Industries."

"And you're some creepy stalker dude last seen on America's Most Wanted." Janet reported.

"I may be wanted, but it's not what you think."

"Listen, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm meeting someone."

"After he has dinner with his wife. I came across some emails from you to your boss Stuart Owens. Can't wait to see you. Nice. Then Happy Valentine's Day. Sweet. Then a little less subtle. You can so do me tonight. Ouch."

Janet's face fell, then got angry. "What do you want?"

"I want your help, Janet. Right now I've got some friends risking their lives because we think PhiCorp is doing some very bad things and we need to find out who's behind it."

"Please, you can't tell anybody about us." Janet pleaded.

"I won't. I just want some information from your boss."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"Sweet Janet Rae, I wish he felt the same about you. I'm sending you some more emails from Stuart Owens to the head of PhiCorp Human Resources requesting your transfer to Cincinnati. Whoo hoo! He's such a romantic."

Janet's expression was that of pain mixed with hatred. "Bastard."

"I like the bit where he calls you limited. Limited. So what do you say, Janet? We could sit here drinking Appletinis and complaining about men all night. Or we can go get that PhiCorp boss of yours. What do you say, Janet Rae?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: I liked Rex in Miracle Day, but I wasn't to fond of Esther, she seemed a bit too whiny. I can't wait for Amelia to come either! :)


	15. Miracle Day- The Fight Begins- Pt 2

**Miracle Day- The Fight Begins- Part 2**

Once Janet was in the car with Ianto and Gwen, Jack went over to the restaurant where Stuart Owens and his wife, Elizabeth Owens were having dinner. After talking with the Hat Check boy, Jack moved into the restaurant and spotted Stuart and Elizabeth scanning over the menue.

"Well, I suppose I should have the salad." Stuart was saying.

"I'd go for the steak if I were you, with a very large bourbon and a pack of cigarettes. Why not? We're gonna live forever, right? Courtesy of PhiCorp." Jack said.

"Excuse me, I think you're at the wrong table." Stewart said.

Jack scoffed. "You're Stuart Owens, aren't you? You're the Chief Operating Officer for PhiCorp Industries."

"You obviously know who I am or you wouldn't be here. The question is, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Janet's. Your secretary? We met at a bar, the one you were planning on going to after dinner. Does your wife know?" Elizabeth stormed from the table.

"Elizabeth!" Stuart called.

"Don't go or we'll hurt her. My associates are holding Janet hostage. You need proof?" Jack hands Stuart his mobile. At the same time Gwen is holding the mobile up to Janet who is in a car.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Help. Help me." We heard Janet's voice echo from the phone out the laptop.

"Janet, where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm in a cellar. They've got me tied up. They're hurting me, Stuart. Make them stop."

Stuart returns the phone to Jack. "What exactly do you want?" Stuart asks Jack.

"I'll let you know when it's safe to release her."

"Go get him." We heard Janet reply. From the car moniter, I could see Janet smirking. Jack stopped the call and put his phone in his pocket and sat down in the seat Stuart's wife was in.

"The truth." Jack said.

"About what?"

"The Miracle. How was it done? Why was it done? How can it be undone?"

"Why would I have the answer?"

"When the day came, PhiCorp was ready. We found warehouses stocked with painkillers waiting for the Miracle to come along."

"That's your smoking gun?"

"You're a man in charge. You knew it was coming."

"Mister-"

"Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Are you with the military?"

"Freelance. I represent the people who are trying to stop PhiCorp."

"So that security breach on the thirty third floor-"

"That was us."

"It's not me you're after. In fact, I've been trying to find out the truth just as much as you. I'm not a bad man, Mister Harkness."

"Captain." Jack growled.

"I'm not a bad man, Captain. I'm not a good one, either. I'm a middleman in every sense of the word. And faced with the thought of being who I am for God knows how long, I'm just as keen as you to find out exactly what's going on. Especially with the stock market threatening to collapse, a man like me needs insurance. You don't believe me. You think I'm the epitome of evil, the devil in a three piece suit."

"In my experience, that's how it works."

"You're experience must be rather simple. You have a rather archaic view of good versus evil, don't you?"

"Tell me who's behind this."

"I've been trying to find out. I've sent agents all over the world following the paper trail, the backroom deals, the holding companies within holding companies. That's when I came face to face with the true face of evil."

"The system itself." Jack said.

"Precisely. If the schemes and conspiracies are being plotted, then they must be seen only as patterns, waves, shifts that are either too small or too vast to be perceived. Someone is playing the system right across planet Earth with infinite grace, beyond any one person's sight. No, I'm sorry, Captain, but PhiCorp isn't controlling this. Profiting, yes, but this is part of a much larger design way beyond any of us."

"But how can you be part of it and not know what's going on?"

"Let me give you an example. These warehouses full of drugs, no doubt you'd love to uncover an incriminating memo dated the day before Miracle Day signed by me authorising the stockpiling of painkillers. The truth is, a pattern like that began say maybe five years ago with the systematic increase in production in random factories around the world, based on market share projections. What was the warehouse?" Stuart asked.

"Washington DC, Third and Boston."

"I'd imagine transportation of the drugs to the Third and Boston was then carried out over a twelve month period by, say, maybe five different haulage companies outsourced to seven or eight different independent suppliers."

"So that means everyone's to blame."

"Everyone and no one. Whoever is behind this, they don't show themselves. Not to me, not to you. But to play the system like this, the markets, the politics, industry, they had to be planning this for a very long time. I wish I knew who they were."

"I was told that the miracle involves geography. Does that mean anything?"

"No. But there is one word that my operatives picked up dating back to the mid-nineties and then erased."

 **Get out. The cops are coming.** I typed.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The Blessing."

"What does it mean?"

"There was a document from Italy from a source inside the Council of Ministers, a contact then deceased. It simply referred to The Blessing. It said, they have found The Blessing."

By the time Stuart looked at the cops and back where Jack was sitting, he was gone.

* * *

"Esther, Gwen, Vera and Tosh." I said after Ianto, Gwen and Jack got back from the restaurant. "I need you four to find everything you can on The Blessing and it's relationship with Italy's Council of Ministers."

"Yes Ma'am." Vera said.

"Don't call me Ma'am. It makes me sound old." I told Vera who nodded. Esther, Gwen. Tosh and Vera went over to the computer system and started the research. I turned to Rex, Owen, Ianto and Jack. I smirked. "Want to make homemade explosives?"

* * *

I watched as Ianto snuck into Cowbridge Overflow camp with the eye-cam. contacts in. We watched on a laptop as Ianto set and placed the charges all over the module.

"This place is sick." Rex commented, watching from the couch. "I can't believe the governments would resort to this."

"That's why we are shutting them down. After this there are about one hundred or so left in the UK, all in different countries, then about fifty or so in the US. We have a long night ahead of us." I said as Ianto started the motorcycle that he stole and zoomed away as the explosives detonated.

After the first explosion, I transported Ianto in and out of different camps all across the country, leaving explosions after explosions in our wake.

* * *

It was three in the morning when we were finally done and Ianto and I appeared back in the apartment, exhausted. Ianto fell right asleep, curled up on the floor, next to Esther. I smiled at the two of them. I would totally try to get them together in the future.

Rex and Vera had one bed while Tosh and Owen had the other. Gwen had the reclinable chair.

I looked around and saw Jack still working on a laptop, sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to him. We didn't talk for some time.

"Jack." I finally whispered.

"What?" Jack asked back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that. It wasn't right. Especially when I am carrying Amelia. It's not fair to you."

Jack closed the laptop and shifted so he could look at me. "Susan, everytime you do something like that I worry. If I'm not with you, I can't protect you. I can't bare the thought of something happening to you. You've already had to regenerate once. I don't to go through that again."

"I know. Jack, I'm so sorry, I just can't help it. When I see people in trouble or someone that needs saving, I will save them. It's who I am. I'm a Time Lady. The Last of my kind, besides The Doctor. When you're species in danger of extinction, you feel the need to help what ever species who needs help. And if most of the times it is the humans, then I will help them. The fact that I once was human makes me want to help them even more."

"I know who you are, Susan and I will never ask you to change that. I only want you to be safe. Next time you go off without warning, take me with you." Jack said.

I smiled and leaned into Jack, both of us getting comfortable, lying down on the couch. "Thank you, Jack." I whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too." I heard Jack say as I fell asleep against Jack's chest.

* * *

The next day, everyone was watching the projection of the news on the wall. "Flesh can burn. That's the stark truth facing the world today. We've known since Miracle Day that flesh can still burn. But today there's outrage-" The T.V. Reporter was saying.

"We did it. We're whistle-blowers. Every major news organisation. The world knows the truth now. Let the outrage begin." Jack said, hugging me.

"You really think it's that easy, huh?" Rex asked.

"The death of Doctor Jessica Parker demands a full investigation, but there will be no apology for the Category One process. Now, we exist in a permanent state of emergency. The White House stands by our disaster response as appropriate and as sanctioned by Congress. This is exactly what we would do in times of a famine or a plague or pestilence." The Press Secretary said.

It turns out someone besides us was investigating the camps and Doctor Jessica Parker was murdered to keep it quiet. That's what Tosh found out when she hacked into the government database while trying to find information on The Miracle.

"You see that? They should be shutting down those camps right now. They're just talking about it." Vera said in disgust.

"At least we've made it public." Esther says, crossing her arms.

"Torchwood wasn't designed to fight politicians. If we really want to stop this happening, we need to look at the bigger picture, find out what The Blessing is." Jack said.

"Yes, but first we need food." Rex told us. "We are almost out."

"Good idea." Jack told Rex. "Susan and Gwen can go get the food."

Gwen was about to protest when I shook my head no. She sighed and gave in.

"Gwen, let me get ready first." I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I quickened my pace and shut the bathroom door and felt a trickle of water run down my leg, good thing I was wearing a skirt.

Then I realized with a shock what the water on my leg meant. I was beginning the labor process… two months early.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: Yep, Janet definitely got her revenge :)


	16. Miracle Day- Immortal Sins- Pt 1

**Miracle Day- Immortal Sins- Part 1**

After I finished in the bathroom Gwen and I left to go get food which got me to think. The Tardis told me that Time Lady labor's could last days, from two to four days, so I figured I would be fine for right now. The Tardis told me that they lasted that long because of the longevity of the Time Lords lifespan and that it was a rare occurrence for a Time Lady to give birth. They were normally grown in an advanced type of incubator that would simulate a mother's womb.

I didn't want Jack and the others to worry about me when we should be focusing on this miracle. But now I had a deadline. I had to solve this miracle and fix it in less than four days.

Gwen and I were walking down the street from doing a bit of food shopping when Gwen froze. "Gwen?" I asked her.

She turned to me and I saw fear written in her face. "Do- do you remember taking my family on that police academy trip last year?" Gwen asked me.

My eyes widened for a second then went back to looking at Gwen, concerned. Then I remembered that Gwen had on the eye-cam. This must be the part where people threaten Gwen's family. I looked at her, puzzled. "Yes, why?"

Gwen gave a small sigh of relief. "Just wondering. We should get back to Jack and the others."

"Yes. It's around noon already." I agreed and grabbed her hand as we walked and squeezed it, silently telling her that I knew what was going on. She squeezed it back.

* * *

As we entered the apartment I silently communicated with Jack. _Gwen's being threatened. I need you to pretend to go along with what they tell Gwen to do. Well Gwen's family is being threatened but they are bluffing, they are at the Shadow Proclamation, but the threat to Gwen is real. We should play along until we can turn on them._

"Oh food, lovely." Rex said as I put the bags on the small table and everyone dives in.

 _Good idea. Stay in contact through our telepathic bond._

"Hey Jack!" Gwen said, overenthusiastically.

"Hey Gwen. Look, I've been looking through that Blessing stuff and I need your help with the research."

"Listen, er, you've got to come down to the car. I've got to show you something." Gwen said.

"Anything good?" Rex asked, a mouthful of food stuffed in his mouth.

"No, er, just stuff from back home." At the puzzling looks of the team she said, "Susan brought me back to my house to grab a couple things. Come on, Jack. Just you and me. Come on." Gwen said, grabbing Jack's hand and started pulling him out the door.

"All right, stop your nagging." Jack said.

"Yeah, today would be good, Jack." Gwen and Jack leave.

"Okay, did that seem weird to you?" Tosh asked everyone.

"Nope." I said. "Weeeeell… I'm going to get going now." I said walking over to the door and opening it.

"And where are you going?" Ianto asked, coming over to me.

"To follow Gwen and Jack, of course."

"But they'll be right back." Esther said, confused.

"No, they won't." I said and walked out, closing the door behind me, getting into the other car we bought and drove after them, Jack telling me which turns to take in my head.

* * *

 _Did you really have Sex with Angelo?_ I asked Jack while driving down a highway.

 _To be fair, I thought I was never going to see you again._

 _Jack._ I groaned. _You do realize that Angelo is still alive, right?_

 _What? Impossible._

 _He is. And he is pissed. But he is very old._

 _So all this… this Miracle Day is because of my time with Angelo?_

 _It has to deal with part of it. The other part is the three families, The Ablemarch family, the Costerdane family and the Frines. The three people who witnessed your resurrection back in the 1900's._

 _Oh. That._ Jack said, sounding tired.

 _Jack, it'll be fine. We'll get through this._

 _Go straight at the upcoming intersection._ Jack said and I followed his directions.

 _Jack, I see your car._

 _Good. Keep following. I'll try to convince Gwen to pull over._

 _Okay. I'll follow suit when you do._

* * *

After two more miles, Gwen pulled the car over to the curb, and I did the same and watched them get out. I got out as well and started walked to them, still pretending for the people who were watching with Gwen's eye device that she was wearing.

"Gwen, why would you do something like this?" I asked her.

Gwen spun around, shocked. "Susan!"

"I trusted you and you go and kidnap my husband?"

"I'm so sorry Susan, but they made me."

"Who?" I asked, playing along. "Who made you?"

"The people in my eyes. They said they would kill my family if I didn't hand them Jack and I keep on calling Rhys and I can't get an answer. They have my mother, husband and my baby girl."

 _Because they weren't in range_. I thought to Jack who chuckled. "Gwen." I said in a soft voice.

"But Jack said he would give himself up if they go free. They'll be here soon."

"Gwen." I said. "It's okay." I walked up to her and held her hand. "I'm sure your families safe." I looked at Jack who was sitting on the guardrail. "Hey."

"Hi." Jack responded. "So, got tasered. Not fun."

"Yeah, I heard those hurt." I glanced back at Gwen who was biting her lip. "I don't blame you, Gwen."

"While we wait, why are we waiting in the first place?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Jack lied.

"Come on. you've done something, haven't you? Way back when in that long bloody life of yours. God, you've lived so long you can't remember half of it. Now you think. Think! What the hell have you done?"

* * *

~0~

 _Ellis Island 1927_

The huddled masses are waiting to enter the promised land. A USIS Inspector calls out for the next lucky person. "Harkness. Anyone? Jack Harkness. I'm looking for Jack Harkness." A black haired, brown eyed man with a moustache raises his arm.

"That's me." Angelo said.

"Welcome to America, Mister Harkness. There's your visa all stamped." The Inspector said.

"Grazie. I mean, thank you very much, Inspector." Angelo said.

"Hey, wait. Stop that man!" The real Jack says and Jack tackles Angelo to the floor. Their eyes meet.

"Come on now." A guard says.

"You're not Jack Harkness. The visa's mine." Jack shows his passport.

"It's what?" The Inspector asked.

"You'll find everything's in order. The British consulate arranged for my travel through the embassy in Rome. That visa belongs to me."

"Yes sir. Terribly sorry this happened, sir." The Inspector retrieves the visa. "Take him away. Send him back home." The Inspector means Angelo. "There you are."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _In the Cells_

"You're still here. Thought you'd be in the city by now." Angelo said as Jack showed himself outside of his cell.

"Time to spare. Waiting for the next boat to Manhattan."

"I also am waiting for a boat. Mine goes all the way back to Italy."

"Right. That's what they do with thieves."

"An interesting fact is, they do it also with people who forge visas."

"Good eye. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I wasn't sure, until that moment when you said, why didn't you tell them?"

"I'm on a kind of unofficial official visit, one part of the government pretending to be another part."

"You work for a government?"

Jack sighed. "Look at me. Do I look like a bureaucrat?"

"Never seen a man like you before. More like a soldier." Angelo said.

"Your English is good. Where'd you learn?"

"We had a schoolmaster in the village. He taught me. I went to him every single day because I always dreamt of coming here."

"What's the village?"

"You wouldn't know it. No one ever does. Tiny place on the Almafi Coast. And I mean, for certain, right on the coast, the whole place is holding its breath on the edge of a clifftop. You look over, hundreds of feet down to the sea."

"Sounds beautiful. Why'd you ever leave?"

"New York. They have buildings here taller than the cliff. I wanted to see that."

"You wait. They've only just started building. Years to come, they're gonna have-" Jack stops and catches himself.

"What? They're gonna have what?"

"Never mind. What's your name?"

"Angelo Colasanto."

"Angelo Colasanto." Jack uses his bracer to change his visa to Angelo's name and description.

"La magia oscura." Angelo says.

"It's not magic. Technology. Sometimes they're indistinguishable. Hey, hey, hey."

"How does it work? Can I see it?"

"Hey, over here! We just found this man's papers. You can let him go. We're going to Manhattan."

Back in Little Italy, New York City, 1927, Jack and Angelo are shown a room by an Italian speaking woman. "I'm sorry. My Italian isn't so-"

"She's saying there is only one bed." (Speaks Italian) "I said I'll sleep on the floor." Angelo said.

"On the floor, yes. He'll sleep on the floor." Jack does the English thing with foreigners, speaking loudly and slowly.

"Come-a down to the shop anytime. Family butcher's is fine food. And you are family now. " Mrs. Giardono says. and she leaves them alone.

"It's a good room. And it's cheap."

"You should save your money, Angelo Colasanto. Next couple of years, earn as much as you can. Save it all up, because you're gonna need it. Bad times ahead." Jack said.

"Why, what's going to happen?"

"Oh, so many things. Don't worry. It gets better. Then it gets worse again."

"You talk funny."

"I'm a very funny man. Scars. You been in a lot of fights?"

"Sometimes you have to defend yourself, you know? People say things. Hey, she was right. Not much of a view, huh?" Apart from the young lady on the fire escape opposite, lighting a cigarette.

"Ha. A person could argue."

"You like that, don't you?"

"I like a lot of things."

"She's beautiful."

"You like her too?"

"Of course I do."

"What would you like to do to her?"

"You tell me."

"I'd strip off her clothes. Maybe a little too quickly. Something might tear."

"Girls don't like that."

"She's not most girls. She's strong. She'd rip open my shirt."

"And what then?"

"I'd move in close, so I can smell her and she can smell me." Jack is whispering right into Angelo's ear.

"Then what?"

"Kiss her."

"Yeah?" Angelo turns to face Jack.

"I'm kissing her."

"Yeah?"

"Kissing so deep, like there's not enough air in the room. You know what that's like? When it starts being all teeth, and wet, and hot. And you're just breathing them in." So they end up naked and in bed together.

Afterwards-

"I like New York." Angelo said.

"You haven't seen much yet."

"What I've seen is, er, it's okay."

"What are you looking for? I mean, in America."

"Speed, change, new things. People moving so fast they are not looking at me, so I can move fast on my own, faster than anyone."

"Spoken like a true American."

"Really?"

"Turn out the lights. We can talk till we fall asleep."

"I thought you'd want me to go." Angelo said.

"No. I mean, if you want to stay. Turn out the lamp. You've never done this?"

"No. The other part, yes. This part, no."

"What happened to your eye?"

"I was born with it." Angelo has a thick red capillary running from the outer corner to the iris of his right eye.

"So, Who was your first?" Jack asked.

"A boy from my village. In secret. In the woods, you know?"

"What about that schoolmaster of yours?"

"No. What makes you say that? He was my teacher. He was my friend."

"Okay. I was just joking."

"But why? What's so funny? I don't understand. We just did something special. Why do you make it cheap?"

"I suppose I do sometimes. I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry, okay?"

"How did you know? About me, that I was like this?"

"Just experience, that's all."

"So Anyone looking at me, would they know?"

"No. Trust me, you're safe."

"Okay."

"People wouldn't know if you don't want them to know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay then." Angelo said.

"Okay."

"But you too, mostly. Most of the time. Keep your hands down maybe."

"I really don't care what people know."

"Where are you from? Italian visa, British passport."

"A magical island called Torchwood."

"What does that mean? You keep saying things that don't make sense."

"You'll learn to love it. It makes me more interesting."

As they kiss, fireworks go off. No, really.

Startled, Angelo asked, "What's that? No, really, there are bombs!"

"Welcome to America, Angelo. Happy Fourth of July!"

* * *

 _Blessed Saints' Cathedral, New York City, USA, 1927._

"I love this. I love weddings." Jack said as he and Angelo watched a wedding take place.

"I don't believe in marriage." Angelo scoffed.

"So young, so handsome and so cynical."

"Look at them. What are their chances?"

"That's what makes it so brave and wonderful, making a promise and going forward. It doesn't matter what happens in the future. Right now, it's real and it happens and it's true. You're Catholic, right? Do you want to kneel down like that?"

"He doesn't hear me."

"He doesn't hear you? Why?"

Angelo looked at Jack. "You know why."

"That's our padre. Wait here." Jack said as the Priest went into the back door to the Confessional Room. Forgive me, father, for I have sinned so many times, and that's just today. It's been about seven hundred years since my last confession. Where do I start? How about the triplets? Or the naked circus? Or that sapphic leapfrog jamboree? No. Let's just start with the sin of Father Timothy sent me."

The priest slides the hatch open. "You're Jack Harkness?"

"Good to see you, Father. I believe we're gonna talk business."

"The Volstead Act makes an exception for sacramental wines. And the brothers upstate produce more than we can use." The Priest said.

"The extra income feeds a lot of widows and orphans, I'm sure."

"Yes, I'm doing this entirely for charity, every last cent."

"It's not very good." Angelo said.

"It's the blood of Christ, Angelo. I'm sure it's good enough." Jack said.

"This is just a sample. If you make enough profit, we'll start delivering crates."

"We should figure out a system-" Angelo started when men burst in and grab them. "Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?"

"It's okay. Let them take us, Angelo. It's okay." Jack said.

"Where are they taking us?" Angelo asked.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewers:**

Maren the fangirl: Because I love cliffhangers... :)

Guest (chapter 1, June 29th): I'm glad you like it!


	17. Miracle Day- Immortal Sins- Pt 2

**Miracle Day- Immortal Sins- Part 2**

 _Alleyway, NYC, 1927._

"So, Mister Harkness and his acolyte." Mr. Maranzano said.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

Mr. Maranzano looked to Angelo. "Your friend thinks he's funny."

"He doesn't. He isn't. He's sorry." Angelo said. Then said to Jack, " This is Sal Maranzano."

"You were going to undercut my price." Sal said.

"We found some untapped resource."

"Rumour is you two are a pair of finocchi."

"That's not a rumour. That's a boast. And if you were really upset about some small-time competition, it'd already be hailing bullets. So we're here for another reason." Jack spat.

"I don't think so. Take 'em, kill 'em."

"Give us a try, Maranzano. You need men like us, off the grid. Men who could never be traced back to you. So whatever it is you need, Sal, no matter how dangerous it is, no matter how strange it is, you just found the right men."

"There's a box in a warehouse that needs to find its way to another warehouse."

"You can count on us."

"You will not look in the box."

"Sure thing." Jack promised.

"You will swear on everything that is holy you will deliver the box, but you will not look inside."

"I promise."

Sal chuckled. "Then we got a deal. Tomorrow night, Gallaco Wharf, Bay Five."

"Get going. Get lost." A thug said.

* * *

 _Back in The Little Italy Room._

Jack is packing a suitcase. "You're running away?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"That's mine. What are you doing? You're packing my things.

"You need to go now. There's a plan."

"And I'm not part of your plan? Look at your hands. Not a scar on them. I'm tougher than you."

"Maranzano's people have stumbled across something they're not supposed to have. I've got to stop them."

"You made this happen? You've planned this. Since when? Since you got on the boat to America?"

"Just get out town, Angelo. These people are bad. You don't want to be on their list. Get far away."

"Who are you doing this for? The government in England? Or the other thing you said, Torchwood?"

Jack gives Angelo money. "For the train. Go to the West Coast. You're handsome enough. Get into the movies."

"I'm not letting you send me away."

"Why? Because you wouldn't know how to get another man? Because you're not brave enough?"

"You think I'm with you because it's easy? It's not easy, trust me."

"I know. I hear the beads clicking at night, Angelo. Everything we do, you ask for forgiveness afterwards. That's just sex. Imagine if it was love. What would He say then, your God? What would he say if two men could love? Oh, but no. No, that's impossible. And if it's impossible, then you can't stay with me."

"You. You're an ass. For a man who knows a lot of things, you're not so bright. Think about it. I grew up in a village with two hundred people. Only two hundred. The sun would rise and the sun would set over the same two hundred people. And that was it. That was my world. And look at me now. I'm a bootlegger in New York City with you in my bed. You think any of your little secrets can change my life more than it's already changed? And yes, I, I feel guilty about what we do. It hasn't made me stop doing it. Besides, I always hoped If God is love, maybe he loves me too." Angelo said.

"That's blasphemy."

"I think that's Christianity. You're unpacking my things?"

"I've got this friend. He's called the Doctor. He explores the world with a companion. It looks nice."

"Are you saying that I can stay?" Angelo asked.

Jack glanced back at Angelo. "Maybe."

* * *

 _Warehouse_

Jack hands the wrench to Angelo and uses his bracer to open the refrigeration door. "Oh dio. What's all this?"

"Ammonia refrigeration. Of course. The best they could do in 1927."

"They said don't look in the box."

"Yeah, right."

"What is it? What's inside?" Angelo asked.

"Someone, someone way above Maranzano, they found something, a weapon. They told Maranzano to hold it until after the next state election, then ship it to Albany. Maranzano doesn't know what he's got, but he's terrified of it." Jack opens the box. "Can't say I blame him."

"No. No, that's, what?"

A tentacle-like thing with four hooks on the end rises up. "It's a parasite. Like a bug."

"A parasite? Tell me more about it."

"Good man. It's a species of Brainspawn treated as vermin on more than one hundred and fifty planets that I know of, and valued as dinner on one other. It tastes like oysters."

"You did not."

"I had to be polite. Now this part drills into the brain of the host and deposits its larvae there. Little worms, sharp as needles, pushing into the brain very slowly. You go insane, but it takes years. Franklin Roosevelt, he's going to be elected Governor of New York this November. But he wouldn't start making the really crazy decisions until his second term as President. Result, America destabilises, pulls out of the war, Germany rises, the Third Reich triumphant and there's a whole new history sprawling out."

"You mean someone is changing the future?"

"Destroying it. Turning order into chaos and feeding off the results."

"Who would do such a thing? These people above Maranzano?"

"They're just being used by someone called the Trickster's Brigade. Believe me, you don't want to meet them."

"What sort of men are they?"

"They're not men at all. They're not even human."

"Okay. Okay."

"Oh, he likes you."

"But it's cold, yeah? So it's safe." The Brainspawn lunges at them, and Jack shoots it. Then he pours a liquid from a vial onto it.

"That'll dissolve it." He shuts the box.

"So, the mission is complete."

"We just saved the world, Angelo. And no one will ever know."

"Then, did I pass? Can I stay with you like the Doctor? Learn all the secrets?" Angelo asked. An alarm bell rings.

"Here's one of the secrets. Run."

* * *

 _Alleyway_

They come to a locked gate in a fence. "Quick. Come on, up. Go."

"Hold it. Stop right there." A Policeman shouts.

Jack boosts Angelo over the fence. "Take my hand." The police shoot Jack in the back.

"Grab my hand. No!" Jack is shot in the head. Angelo runs, but gets caught and brought back to the scene.

"All right, get him in there. Get him up the stairs. Go. Step up, please." A Policeman says as they escort Angelo into the carriage.

"Jack." Angelo says and is locked into the police wagon.

"Meat cart's on the way for the other one. You'd better take the main gate. Off you go." A Policeman says. The police don't see the corpse of Jack come back to life and run off.

* * *

 _Sing Sing Prison, New York, USA, 1928._

Jack meets Angelo as he gets out of prison. "Nice suit. Look, it's all right. Don't panic. It's me. I'm the same man." Jack says as Angelo starts to panic, seeing Jack alive.

"I saw you. I saw you get shot."

Jack shrugged. "I got better."

"You got shot in the head. I saw it. I saw the blood. I saw your body."

"Want to see it again?"

"Shut up, Jack! This is so wrong. Tell me what happened. You were dead."

"Clearly I wasn't. I was playing dead. Then I cleared out. I went to Los Angeles."

"No, I saw you dead."

"But I'm alive. Feel. You wanted to learn the secrets? This is the best secret of all."

"You're alive." Angelo breathed.

"Yeah, I'm alive. I came back, Angelo. I came back for you. Believe me, I have never done that before. I even got us that same old room."

"You came back for me?"

"Yes. Yes I did. You don't know whether to hit me or to kiss me, do you? Come on, you can try both."

* * *

 _Little Italy room._

Angelo rips Jack's shirt open, sending buttons flying. "No scars."

"You keep learning." Jack said.

"No. I don't know what you are."

"I'm Jack."

"That's not the answer."

"It's an answer. First of many. Come on. You've been locked away for a year. I know you'll like this. I can feel that you'll like this." Jack said.

But as they kiss on the bed, Angelo flashes back to his last sight of Jack in that alleyway.

Angelo stabs Jack in the side. "What the hell, Angelo? What did you do?"

"Sei il diavolo." Angelo said.

"I am not the devil." Jack said.

"It's the only way. The devil seduces with confidence." Angelo raises the knife and Jack grabs his hands.

"No. No." Jack punches Angelo off him.

"Stay away from me, devil!" Angelo stabs Jack again, this time through the heart.

"No!" Jack dies. Their landlord and landlady are present when he revives.

"Il diavolo. Il diavolo!" The Landlord says.

"Jack." Angelo said.

"Il diavolo!" The butcher stabs Jack again multiple times.

* * *

 _Meat Locker_

Jack is hanging from his wrists, and the local community is gathered to watch him come back to life.

"I don't understand. Angelo, I don't understand. What did he do?" A girl aksed.

"We can show you." Mr. Giardono said.

"E'un miracolo." An elderly woman said.

"A miracle?" Angelo asked.

"I want to see. Do it again." A black man says.

"Tony." (Speaks Italian.) Mr. Giardono said.

Jack revives and sees the situation. "No. No."

Tony shoots Jack. An elderly woman fills a bottle with his blood. Jack revives, scaring them all.

"Diavolo!" Everyone yells.

"Angelo. Angelo. Don't go. No!" The men in the crowd take turns killing Jack. One slashes him with a knife, another uses a meat hook. Finally, their bloodlust is sated, and three well-dressed men in suits are there, looking at Jack.

"I don't know. I just don't know what it is." Mr. Frines says.

"Hmm. How much is the butcher asking?" Mr. Ablemarch asked.

Mr. Costerdane replied, "Ten thousand. Not too much for something with so much potential."

"And we'd own him together?" Mr. Frines asked.

"A partnership. What do you say?" Mr. Costerdane asked.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

They clasp each other's right wrists to form a triangle.

Angelo has lowered Jack to the floor and is removing his bonds. "I'm so sorry, Jack. It just. It went crazy, like bloodlust. I was so scared." Angelo asked.

"Aren't you gonna take the wrist strap?"

"I'm a good thief. I could have taken it any night. You'd better clean up. We've got to go. Can you stand?"

"Give me a minute." Jack says.

Angelo wipes the blood from Jack's bare feet. "I bought some inattention from Nico, the guy who's supposed to be watching you, but it won't last forever. You can put these on."

"Who were the three men?"

"What men?"

"There were three men. Like they were making an agreement."

Angelo shook his head. "I don't know. Hurry up."

* * *

 _Alleyway_

"Hurry, there's a train out tonight."

"Train where? Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Like you said, we'll go to the West Coast, Los Angeles together." Jack starts to climb the fire escape.

"Jack. Jack!"

* * *

 _Rooftop_

"Where are you going?" Angelo asked.

"I left something here."

"You left something in a vent on a roof?"

"Ha. Never go far without it." A gun, and his greatcoat.

"Okay, but now we go."

"I'm going, yeah. Time to move on. But not with you."

"I'm sorry. I was terrified, Jack. They said you were the devil, but other people said you were a blessing." Angelo said.

"Something happened to me once, a long way away. Time itself changed me to a fixed point. And now I can't die. I suffer and I perish, but I always come back. I've lived through a lot of Earth's past and a lot of its future. And I'll keep on living this life forever."

"In the future, are we together?"

"What does it matter?"

"Are we together?"

Jack shook his head. "We can't be, because one day you're gonna die and I won't."

"Then we forget the future. We make the moment now. We make a promise and we go forward."

"Angelo, don't."

"What? You're lonely too. You said you want a companion." Angelo said.

"Don't make me do this."

"You're not going without me."

"Just let me go." Jack said.

"But you can't. I'm never gonna let you go. I could travel this whole wide world, but where would I find another man like you? Please, don't leave me on my own."

"I'm sorry, Angelo, but this is the story of my life. It always ends the same way. You kill me. Men like you, you kill me." Jack falls backwards off the building.

"No!" Angelo yells and runs down the stairs to the ground. "No! No, no, Jack!" But when he gets there, Jack is gone.

~0~

* * *

 _Back to Mesa California Roadside._

Gwen, Jack and I are leaning against the car at 5 am. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry I left you." I said.

"This is it. It's been a long time coming. All those years." Jack said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Not just on Earth." Gwen asked.

"Oh easy. Susan. But I'm not doing this. I'm not giving final speeches."

"And you're not going to." I said. "You're not going to die. I won't let you."

"How? How do we stop them taking me?"

I walked up to Jack and hugged and kissed him. _I love you._ I whispered through the bond.

"Love you too." Jack said aloud.

An SUV drives along the road below us.

"Thank you, Gwen." Jack says as we break apart.

"Thank you?" Gwen asked, puzzled.

"It'll be fine." I told her. "After this, just go back to the others." I gave her my keys. "Keep an eye on them for me."

"Susan?" Gwen asked, panicking.

"They know I'm here. They'll want me as well." I told her. I felt a sharp pain and I hid my wince. This was my second pain, so I knew I had a long while before they would get shorter together.

"No. No. There must be some other way." Gwen said.

I stared at Gwen, trying to do the same thing the Doctor did with me when I was huaman and created a bond, which gave me a splitting headache, but I didn't care. "Don't react." I said out loud then, in Gwen's head. _Gwen, I am doing a Thing that the Time Lords can do which is telepathic communications, but I can only hold up this link for so long before it severs since you are human and I already have one with Jack. This is our plan. We need to get inside. Inside with the people who are responsible for the miracle. Getting ourselves captured is the only way to get into the heart of the problem._

 _No._ Gwen thinks to me. _You're pregnant and Jack's mortal. You're not going!_

 _Gwen, if I don't come, you're life will be in danger. I didn't tell you this but remember when I went to the bathroom during our shopping trip?_ Gwen nodded. _They threatened you. They threatened the others. They knew they didn't have your family and bluffed you into kidnapping Jack so I would follow. But what they don't know is that two can play at this game. I'm sorry Gwen._

The SUV drives towards Jack, Gwen and I, and stops. Two buff bodyguards get out, then a slim woman.

"Know her?" Gwen asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Okay." Gwen breathes out.

"Thank you. You followed the instructions as far as I can tell. Captain Harkness, the last mortal man. It has been a long journey." The woman says. "And Susan Jane Harkness and the second to last of her species." The woman smirked. Gwen tensed. A red laser sight runs down the burliest of the guards, and a shot hits the ground at his feet.

"What the hell? Find out who that is." The Woman says, crouching behind her SUV.

"It's on you." Gwen says.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"What the hell are they doing?" Gwen asked.

"Way to go Rex!" I said.

"Rex is here?" Gwen asked me. I nodded in confirmation. "While I was driving after you, I formed a connection with Rex, the same thing I did with you and told him what was happening. He gladly accepted the position of shooter. I can only form a connection with a human for a very short time, then it is broken, mostly because I already have a permanent one with Jack."

* * *

We watched as Rex took out all the people that arrived. "Jack, the next step is to go to Shanghai and Buenos Aires, but, we need Oswald Danes to come with us. Rex, Esther and Vera go to Bueno Aires and Tosh, Ianto, Owen and Gwen come with us to Shanghai."

"Why Shanghai and Buenos Aires?" Jack asked.

"Because I am sick and tired of all this running around and hiding. We are going to end this Miracle... early."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: Don't worry, after this we only have three chapters left until Amelia is born. :)


	18. Miracle Day- Blood Battle- Pt 1

**Miracle Day- Blood Battle- Part 1**

After transporting Rex, Esther and Vera to Buenos Aires, I transported the original Torchwood team to Shanghai to the location of the Blessing locations in the show.

Then I gave Jack my vortex manipulator saying, "Go get Oswald Danes. He will be useful to us once we gain entrance into the Blessing Chamber."

"Alright." Jack said, kissing me. He smiled. "Be right back," and he vanished in a flash. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The contractions were closer together now, but I could tell that I still had a while before Amelia popped out.

In a flash, Jack was back, dragging a very pissed off Oswald Danes. Danes spun around and his eyes widened once he spot me. "You. I should have known once Harkness showed, you would be here as well."

"Hello Danes." I said with hatred. "How's life without death treating you?"

"Very well actually." Danes replied smugly.

I smirked. "Because it won't be lasting forever. Enjoy your last free moments, Danes." I turned to Jack. "Transport us to the Shanghai Blessing Chamber. The coordinates should already be in the Vortex Manipulator."

Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen, Jack, and I joined hands while Jack held onto Danes and transported up to the Shanghai Blessing Chamber.

As we flashed into the room, I heard the clicking of weapons being loaded. I spotted Jilly and her mother over by a huge hole in the ground. At our entrance they spun around, shocked expressions on their faces.

The mother recovered faster than Jilly. "Captain Jack Harkness and wife, Susan Jane Harkness. At last." The mother said, walking over to us while the guards never wavered their weapons from us.

Danes stepped forward. "No, no, no, no, this isn't about Jack. No, ma'am. Excuse me, but it's not at all. My name is Oswald Danes. Well. Hmm. Good evening, Miss Kitzinger. You've been promoted. And this is the new empire you're servicing? My, my, my, my, my, my, my."

"With all due respect, Mister Danes, you're a by-product of the Miracle. Not really relevant at all." The mother said.

Danes expression darkened. "That's what the Captain said when he picked me up. He tried to tell me that my life has become a very small thing. Tiny. And yet right here, right now, at the very end, I would describe myself differently. I would call myself vital." Danes opens his coat to reveal a suicide jacket of explosives. He arms the trigger.

"Jack, how could you miss that?" Tosh asked.

"Madam, you're a fine woman. You should be careful now, very careful indeed. It seems like you've been planning some kind of an explosion, but I'd love to make sure you're still inside." Danes said.

"Advantage Torchwood." Jack commented.

The large screen hanging above the hole suddenly switched on to show a similar hole in Buenos Aires. "Well, I'm afraid we have a major disagreement here in Buenos Aires." The cousin said. "I'd say advantage Families. Say hello to your friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ianto asked, confused.

"He means us." Rex said as Rex, Esther and Vera were forced into the line of sight for the camera.

"Rex? Oh my God." Gwen said. "Esther and Vera?"

"We're here. They caught us." Vera said.

"Just glad to hear you're alive." Gwen said.

"I'll swap your standoff for my standoff." The cousin said and he aims his gun at Vera's head.

"Don't you do it." Rex said, his face paling.

"But nobody dies. She'll keep on living, just perforated."

"Threaten me, you coward, not her." Rex said.

"Rex. Hey, I'm okay." Vera said.

"If you hurt her, we've got explosives here ready to go." I hissed.

"And don't imagine I won't. Whatever happens here tonight, there's no place on Earth that I can go, and I wasn't planning on coming out of here alive." Danes said.

The Cousin lowers his gun. "So, who's gonna lose their nerve first?"

"The thing is, we don't need explosives or guns or threats, because I've got the most powerful thing of all." Jack said. Jack walks to the hole in the world and cuts his finger. His blood flies into it. "It wants me. Mortal blood. The only one in the whole world. So I suggest you're very careful with me, okay?"

"And if you fail to take the Captain's advice, you can certainly come to oblivion with me. Jack, you're the future man. You've seen wonders beyond this world, so tell us of these Blessings and Miracles." Danes said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gwen asked as the hole began to glow.

"Can you feel it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it. Oh, yeah. God, I can. Okay, God. Oh, my God." Gwen said.

I was rubbing my stomach and I winced in pain as another contraction hit. "Yes, I can feel it as well." And Amelia hates it. I thought to myself.

"It is said that it reflects your own self back at you. What can you see?" The mother asked.

"Enough guilt to last me a lifetime. But that's okay. I'm a working mother. I don't need the Blessing to tell me that." Gwen said.

"I have more guilt than you can possibly imagine. I've helped civilizations and hindered them. I've even died and came back." I said stepping forward. "I don't need a damn blessing to tell and remind me of that. Not when I have a child on the way." I said patting my stomach.

"And you, Jack?" The mother asked.

"I've lived so many lives. And now I can see them all. Hey. Not so bad." Jack said.

"Well, you might want to question your choice of weapon, soldier. Let's see. You brought the world's biggest bastard, wired him up to a bomb and then showed him his soul. Hmm, that's good work. You know, I feel really safe right now." Jilly said.

"Oswald? Oswald. Don't lose it." Jack said to Danes who was staring down into the hole in the ground.

"Sin. The Blessing feels like sin." Danes said.

"Oswald, don't. I need you."

Oswald shrugged. "I guess I'm accustomed to sin."

"Thank you." Jack said.

"I still don't get it. What are we looking at? The Blessing, is it the rock or is it the edge? What?" Owen asked.

"It's the gap in between, the nothingness. The space. It's alive." I said.

"It's like they broke the world." Danes said.

"You're the expert. What is it?" Ianto asked.

"The world's been turning for over four billion years. There's so much buried under its skin. The Doctor used to say there's Silurian mythology, Huon particles, Racnoss energy, an expansion of their hibernation matrix, maybe." Jack asked.

"You don't bloody know, do you?" Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head. "No."

"No. It's been here since the Earth began?" Tosh asked.

"Could be." I replied.

"Yeah. Oh, it has. I can feel it. We're so used to these things being extraterrestrial, but this might be the most terrestrial thing of them all. Wow." Gwen said.

"So, you found The Blessing and you worked out this morphic field." Rex concluded.

"The Blessing exists in a symbiotic relationship with the human race. It transmits a morphic field around the planet, binding us together like magnetism, like sunlight." The Cousin said.

"But finding it wasn't enough. You had to experiment on it." Esther said.

The cousin shook his head. "No, we fed it."

"We fed it the blood of an immortal. We had one remarkable artefact. We found a second remarkable artefact. The combination was inevitable." The mother said.

"So The Blessing absorbed the blood, copied it like a new template. So, the system changed its setting." Gwen said.

"You know why it did that? I think you hurt it. It was being attacked, so it took the blood pattern and made it a gift. It's exerting itself to sustain every person on the planet. This whole Miracle, it's trying to be kind." Jack said.

"You've seen immortality. I'm living it. Why would you want this?" Rex asked.

The Cousin smiled. "This is only stage one."

"But you ruined the world out there!" Gwen protested.

"The Miracle shocked the economy. The economy collapsed. We tear down in order to rebuild. And now it's almost within sight. The new world." The mother argued.

"Yeah, with no room for the poor, the weak or the ones that don't fit in." Ianto said.

"That's the way the world works. Now, we're just making it official. The families have just been waiting. Now we can step in to control the banks. The banks control government. The government controls people. Soon we'll be able to decide who lives, how long, where and why."

"It's about time!" Jilly exclaimed.

"Oh, great. So it's the world according to Kitzinger, is it?" Tosh asked.

"Listen, you can bleed your liberal heart all over the place, but are you really gonna tell me the world was working before? Because I have worked for the rich and the powerful and the obese. I have stared into the high end of Western society and let me tell you, it is like shoveling an open sewer. These families, they want to make the world fitter, more compact, more disciplined. And I like the sound of that. That sounds like salvation." Jilly said.

"But before you launched this brave new world, you had to deal with one more thing. Yeah. Me." Jack said.

"So as soon as the miracle happened, you sent the Torchwood email." Esther concluded.

"His blood endangers the plan. We had to draw him out into the open." The Cousin said.

Jack shrugged. "Well, you failed. I got to Shanghai. I've got the only mortal blood on the planet. If it gets into The Blessing, life switches back. I can make the whole world mortal." As Jack is about to slit his wrist, Mother laughs.

"No." The Mother says.

"Oh, no." The cousin repeats what the mother said.

"Sadly not." The mother is now smirking.

"He's not listening." The Cousin taunted.

The Mother shook her head. "He doesn't seem to get it."

"No, no, no."

"Polar dynamics, Jack." The Mother smirked.

"Everything on this axis operates in a polar dynamic field." The Cousin said.

"You could reset the Blessing, your blood could make the whole world mortal again, but only by introducing it to both cities at once." The Mother walked up to Jack while the Guards still held their guns on us.

"Blood in Buenos Aires." The cousin said.

"Blood in Shanghai."

"Entering The Blessing simultaneously."

"That's how we fed it."

"That's how we made the world immortal."

The Mother giggled. "And for you, I'm sorry, it's impossible."

"You did very well, almost worked it out, but all that spare blood of yours went up in flames." The Cousin held his hands in front of his face in an 'Oops pose'.

"So I'm just gonna have to kill you." The Mother waves her hands to give the order to her Chinese henchmen.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! :) Happy Fourth of July everyone! I will be back to posting regularly tomorrow.**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: Yep, In my series, Time Lords can open a Telepathic Link with any species for a short amount of time, but after that time, it closes. When you Telepathically Bond with someone, you have a connection with them forever, unless one of you die (permanently, regeneration does not count). The one draw back is that you can open Telepathic Links less often if you have a Telepathic Bond, but if you don't have a Telepathic Bond, you can do it when ever you want and how long you want.


	19. Miracle Day- Blood Battle- Pt 2

**Miracle Day- Blood Battle- Part 2**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa." Jack said, holding his hands up as the guards roughly grabbed the team and I. Two guards had to hold my arms behind my back in order to keep me from running to Jack. I winced as another contraction hit, but I could easily pass it off as one of the guards holding me to tightly.

"Jack, I know how your mind works. Even now you're ferociously calculating how you can get your blood to the other side of the world. But I can't allow that. Absolutely not." The mother said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I'm warning you, I'll do it." Danes said, his finger now lower to the button that would explode his vest.

"Then I'll die. And that's a shame, because you can blast his blood into that wall and it won't make any difference at all."

The henchmen not holding us cock their weapons at us. The same is happening to Rex, Esther and Vera.

"Listen to me!" Rex yelled.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Danes yelled.

"Wait a minute! If you need the blood of Jack Harkness on the other side of the world, then just-"

"I'll do it!" Danes interrupted Rex.

"Just listen to me! Jack! All right. I'm all right. As I was saying, if you need Jack's blood, how about this?" Rex cuts his finger, and the blood flows to the cleft. The ground shudders.

The mother looked around frantically. "What was that? What happened?"

"Rex, what did you do?" Vera asked.

"That's impossible. No way. There's nothing special about you." The Cousin said.

"Oh, but there is, when I've got Jack's blood flowing through my veins. It's inside me." Rex said and I smiled.

"What?" Vera asked him.

"Oh, my God." Jack said, looking between Rex and me, knowing what I had done.

"See, we knew this blood was important, so as soon as we arrived-" Rex started.

"We transfused it into Rex, per Susan's instructions. We exchanged his blood for Jack's." Esther said.

"On most days it might've killed me. But we're all living on Miracle Day." Rex said.

"And everyone thought the blood was gone, so no one even suspected. All we did was keep one final bag, filled the rest with Rex's blood, and Jack's mortal blood-" Vera said.

"Just walked right in. Hey, Oswald, you want to be a walking bomb?" Rex asked.

"Get him out of there!" The Mother ordered the guards.

"Well, try this. Shoot me! Shoot me! Come on! Shoot me!Rex said, pounding on his chest with his fists.

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" The Cousin yelled at his guards.

"Pull that trigger! Splatter my blood! Shoot me!" Rex yelled.

"Get him out! Get him out!" The Mother yelled to the cousin.

Jack produced a gun and held it to his head. "Nobody move! Huh? Wow, Rex you're a genius!"

"It was Susan's plan. You just shut the hell up. All right?" Rex hence. "This shit hurts."

"Yeah, we've got blood on both sides of the world, Jack, but-" Owen started.

"But they will die. Is that what you want? The Blessing will take every last drop. You'll both die, gentlemen. You'll both kill yourselves. You will die in a pit in Shanghai. Is that what you want?" The mother glanced at me. "Is that what your wife with her unborn child wants?"

Jack hesitated. Then, "I think I've lived long enough. Are you ready, Rex?" To me Jack said in my head, _I'm sorry. I love you._

"Oh, you know I wish I'd never met you, you World War Two idiot. Good times, huh?" Rex asked.

Silent tears streamed down my face. No matter how many times Jack died, it still hurt. _Love you too._ I said.

"Yeah." Esther said.

"Love you Rex." Vera said, which startled Rex abit.

"I'll see ya." Rex said.

"Just one last thing, Jack." Gwen said.

Jack looked at Gwen. "What is it?"

"You're never gonna be a suicide." Gwen aims her gun at Jack. Gwen looked at me and I nodded my head, not taking my eyes off of Jack.

Jack smiled. "Thank you."

"Bye, then." Gwen said.

"Bye." Jack said. "Susan-"

I gave Jack a watery smile. "Yeah. Me too."

"Face front." Gwen commanded and Jack did so.

"This is it, Rex." Jack said.

"Nothing's gonna stop me." Rex said.

The Cousin smirked and pulled out a gun. "I think this might." The Cousin shoots Vera.

"No! No! No!" Rex yelled, rushing to Vera's side.

"What was that?" Tosh yelled.

"Rex, what was that?" Jack asked.

"You bastard! You son of a bitch! Vera, come here. Oh, God." Rex said.

"These are the days of the Miracle, Mister Matheson. She can't die, and we have infinite resources. We can help her. We can make her better." The Cousin said.

"If the Miracle ends, she dies. Is that what you want? All of you with your fine and noble deaths, do you really want to bring about hers?" The Mother asked.

"Jack, what do I do?" Rex asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

"Oh God, what do I do? What do I do?"

"I'll tell you what you do, Rex. You carry on. Keep going back to the plan." Gwen said.

"We'll kill her." Jack told Gwen.

"I know."

"This is Vera we're talking about."

"Yes, I know it's Vera, and it's everyone who's ever gonna die. But, Rex, we've got to do this and I'm gonna tell you why. Because I'm standing here and I'm staring at Oswald Danes. And he chose when that girl lived and he chose when that girl died. And no one should have that power. Not the rich, not the mad, not anyone."

Danes smirked. "You're choosing now."

"Yeah, you watch me." Gwen snapped.

"You'll kill Jack, Rex and that girl Vera."

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"Oh, you are magnificent." Danes purred.

"Ready? Rex!" Gwen asked.

Rex kisses Vera goodbye, stands up and nods to Esther who was still being held by guards with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Yeah."

"I'm so sorry." Gwen said.

"Don't do it! Don't!" The Mother telled.

"Don't do it! You'll kill her!" The Cousin yelled.

Gwen shoots Jack in the back, creating a big exit wound in his chest. Rex pulls off his bandage. Their blood streams into the two ends of the cleft. The chambers tremble and the guards panic.

In the panic, the guards released me and I ran straight for Jack, collapsing beside him and turning him over, checking for a pulse. There was none. I found Gwen at my side as she also checked for a pulse and found none.

"I am so sorry Susan." Gwen said, crying then she grabs me by the arms and tries to pull me away.

"No!" I yelled, trying to cling to Jack.

"Susan, we have to go!" Gwen said through sobbing. "The building is going to collapse! The baby, think of the baby!"

At the word baby, I had another contraction, They seemed to be getting closer now. I groaned and clutched my stomach.

At my action she let go of my arm. "Susan, what is it? Tell me!"

"The baby." I gasped. "Contractions."

Gwen's eyes widened. "How long have you been having them?" I didn't answer because of the pain. "How long?!" Gwen yelled.

"Day and a half." I got out.

"What the hell, Susan!" Gwen yelled at me. Gwen glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the group. "Owen, help me with Susan! She's been having contractions this whole goddam time!"

Owen gaped at me like an idiot and ran over. "What the bloody hell, Susan." Owen said. As Owen and Gwen helped me to stand Oswald Danes grabbed the mother and held her close to him. "Go!" Danes yelled at us.

"No!" Mother yelled.

"I'm giving you this one chance." Danes yelled.

"I'll give you estates. I'll give you places to hunt." Mother yelled.

Just then Jack came back to life.

On the screen The Cousin is gathering up the laptop and papers when Rex grabs him. "Hey, guess what. Death came back."

"No!" Cousin yelled as Rex throws him into the cleft.

Tosh knocks out Jilly.

"Better run, Torchwood! I'm taking this thing with me. The whole thing!" Danes yelled.

"Please! For God's sake, help me. Help me!" The mother yelled.

Jack stood up and saw Owen and Gwen helping me over to the lift. Jack ran over to me and Jack took Gwen's place. "Susan, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"She's been having contractions this whole damn time." Gwen snapped at Jack.

"What!?" Jack yelped. We stepped into the lift with Ianto and Tosh and Tosh pressed ground level and we sped upward. "Susan, you've been having contractions this whole entire time?" Jack asked me.

I breathed in and out slowly. "Because if I told you, you would have never let me come."

"Youre damn right." Jack said.

"Then afterwards, you wouldn't have let me near any of this!"

"Well of course I wouldn't have!" Jack said.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later!" Gwen said as the door opened. "Now we run!"

"How the hell am I supposed to run?!" I exclaimed. My eyes widened. "The vortex manipulator!"

"I don't know how that will affect your condition." Jack argued.

"This place is about to blow and I can't run. Do it!"

Jack sighed and held his arm out and typed in the coordinates of the Torchwood Base in Cardiff. Everyone grabbed onto each other and we disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: What kind of writer would I be if I disliked cliffhangers? Plus, they are fun to write! :D


	20. Old Enemies

**Old Enemies**

As we re-appeared in the deserted Torchwood hub, I let out a gasp and began to sink to the floor as my baby began to react to the travel. Luckily Owen was there and caught me before I was all the way down.

My eyes widened as I realized who was missing. "Rex." I breathed out. "The others."

"Esther should still be alive." Gwen said, her eyes wide.

Jack taused Gwen the Vortex Manipulator. "The coordinates are in there. Go get them."

Gwen nodded. "Yes sir!" And she disappeared in the next second.

Then Jack was at my side saying, "Owen, we have to get her into Medical."

"Don't you think I know that?" Owen asked. "Okay, Susan, just breath in and out. That's it. How long can a Time Lady pregnancy be?"

"From two to four days for a Time Lady. Susan, how long have you been having the contractions?" Jack asked me as Owen and Jack helped me walk to our Medical rooms.

"Almost two days." I breathed out.

"Then she should be about ready to give birth." Owen concluded.

"The Doctor." I told Jack. "He needs to be here."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're right. When the Tardis gave us that book to read, it said that since pregnancies are rare for Time Lady's, the oldest Time Lord, or Lady, at that time has to be present at the birth to give his or her blessing."

Once we made it to Medical, Owen and Jack helped me onto the bed while Tosh and Ianto stood off to the side, unsure what to do.

"Does that book explain how a Time Lady's pregnancy works… if its the same as a humans?" Owen asked.

"Yes it does." I told Owen and I gasped as another contraction hit. "Its on my bookshelf in my office."

"Tosh, go get it. It'll be the gold book." Jack said.

"On it." Tosh replied and rushed out.

Jack took out his cell and dialed the Tardis. His right hand held his cell up to his ear and his left hand was being crushed by my right hand. "Pick up." Jack muttered. "Pick up." Jack sighed. "Finally you answer, Doctor. Listen, Susan is in labor….. She is two months early…. Yes! If you had listened to your voicemail you would know that everyone stopped dying, so yes, there has been lots of stress….. Now, Doctor!" Jack hung up.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at Jack's worried face.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

I snorted. "Now I have to worry. What is it, Jack."

"Got the book!" Tosh said, rushing back into the room and giving it to Owen.

"You're a lifesaver." Owen said and flipped to the back of the book where the index was and looked up the Labor section.

Then Gwen rushed into the room, back from Buenos Aires. "Jack, you're going to want to see this."

Jack looked at Gwen. "Don't you think I'm busy enough?" Jack snapped.

Then Rex, Vera and Esther walked in. My mouth dropped open. "But… but…." I winced again as another contraction hit. "That's not possible." I gasped.

"What the hell did you do to me, Harkness." Rex asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Jack protested.

"Then how come Rex and Vera are still alive?" Tosh asked.

Everyone started talking at once until Owen yelled, "Shut up!" and everyone went silent, not used to hearing Owen yell. "As you can see, Susan is about to give birth, so anyone who is not immediate family or her Doctor, leave." When no one moved, Owen yelled, "NOW!" At that everyone scrambled out of the room and the door closed behind them. "Finally." Owen said. "Lets see how far apart these contractions are." Owen held up his hand with his watch and started timing how far apart my contractions were as another contraction hit me.

As I let out a choked sob, I heard the Tardis sound fill the air. "Oh now he shows up." I grumbled.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis followed by a very distraught Rory. Amy did not come out. "Where's Amy?" I asked, gasping as another contraction hit.

"Two minutes." Owen said. "We're almost ready to begin pushing."

"Gone." Murmured Rory.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I cried out as a wave of pain came over me and my death grip on Jack tightened.

"Someone took her." The Doctor said darkly. "Who ever they are, they are going to pay."

"Okay, Susan, I'm going to need you to start pushing."

I nodded my head, my jaw clenched. Everything hurt. My forehead was plastered with sweat.

"Come on, Susan." Jack said soothingly. "You can do this sweetheart."

I nodded.

"Okay. On the count of three, I want you to push." Owen said. "One. Two. Three."

I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could. Oh God it hurt.

"Your doing great Susan." Owen said. "Now again. Push."

I screamed as I pushed again. I felt a couple of cracks in Jack's hand as I squeezed it in a death grip.

"I see the head." Rory told Owen.

"Your doing great, Susan." Jack said, moving my wet hair out of my eyes.

"Next time, you do this." I yelled at Jack. I saw Jack give a horrifying look to The Doctor Who smiled knowingly.

As I begin to push, I stopped short as I saw the television screen on the opposite wall turn itself on and an image of Madame Kovarian appear, eye patch and all. "Jack." I said and pointed.

Everyone turned and looked. "That's impossible." Jack said, shocked.

Madame Kovarian smirked. "Hello again, Susan Jane Anderson, or is it Harkness now?"

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh I don't want anything. I came to gloat."

"Gloat about what?" Jack asked.

Kovarian's smirk widened. "I've come to remind Susan of my threat."

Jack looked at me, worried.

"Susan, what's she talking about?" The Doctor asked.

I ignored him and my eyes narrowed. I told Kovarian, "If you hurt her, I WILL kill you."

"What makes you I only have her?"

It was then I remembered that the Silence didn't only kidnap Amy in The Impossible Astronaut, but Jack as well. My eyes widened, then hardened as I whispered, "No."

Kovarian laughed. "Now you understand the gravity of your situation."

"Susan, what's going on?" Jack asked me.

I looked at Jack, tears starting to fall. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never thought she would go this far."

With another laugh, Kovarian said "Now come to mama." She typed something on her end of the connection and Jack disappeared.

"Jack!" I screamed. At my scream everyone turned to where Jack used to be. Owen had a horrified look once he saw that Jack wasn't here anymore. "Give him back, Kovarian. Give Jack and Amy back!"

"You!" Rory roared. "Give me back my WIFE!"

"Why, Kovarian?" I asked, doing my best not to sob while I winced in pain. "Why do this?"

Kovarian gave a haunting smile. "I did tell you that there was going to be a punishment for killing my Godfather. My ONLY family left. You turned me into who I am now, remember that. Goodbye Susan." The screen turned itself off.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I looked in the spot Jack used to be. I cried as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, jolting Owen back into reality. "Shit. We shouldn't have stopped the process this long. Susan you have to push!"

"What's the point?" I whimpered, closing my eyes. "Jack's gone."

"Susan, don't you dare." The Doctor said, coming to my side. I opened my eyes and saw the Doctor looking at me, worried. "Come on, Susan. Push. Push for the baby." The Doctor took my hand and ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

I took a deep breath and screamed as I pushed.

"Almost there." Owen said. "One more push. Come on Susan, you can make it."

I screamed one last time as I pushed as hard as I could. Soon a baby's wail filled the room. I laid back on the bed, exhausted, breathing hard.

"Doctor, your turn." I said softly to him. He nodded as he took the bundle from a very flustered Rory, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet lightly.

"Hello little one." The Doctor said softly. Immediately the baby quieted down. Then the Doctor started speaking in the ancient words of Gallifrey. It was a Time Lord custom for the eldest of the Time Lords to bless the newest born Time-tot.

As the Doctor did this, Owen rushed around, apparently worried about something. I didn't care, I only had eyes for Amelia.

The Doctor finished by opening his mouth and golden energy came out, circling around Amelia and absorbing into her. Amelia glowed the color of the energy for a second then returned to normal.

Owen and Rory looked between the baby and the Doctor, awestruck.

The Doctor came over to the side of my bed and asked, "What's her name?"

I smiled as I said, "Amelia Rose Harkness." I caught a glance at Rory. He looked like he was about to cry.

All of the Adrenalin from today's adventure came crashing down and now I felt even more exhausted than I already was. Suddenly I heard Rory curse. "Owen, she's losing too much blood. Dammit!"

This time it was Owen's turn to curse and he shouted directions at Rory. At the commotion, Amelia started wailing. My eyes started to droop. The Doctor noticed and said, "No. Keep your eyes open, Susan. Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry Doctor." I whispered, I tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Take care of Amelia for me." At that my eyes slid closed and darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

The Doctor watched as Susan's eyes close and her breathing become hard. He kept on bouncing, trying to calm Amelia. "Owen." He called sharply.

Owen looked up from the screen to see Susan's eyes closed. "Bloody hell." Owen said. Just as Owen said the word 'hell' the door crashed open to reveal a panicked Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Rex, Esther and Vera.

"We heard yelling." Gwen breathed then stopped as she saw Susan's eyes closed "What the hell happened. Where's Jack?"

"Kidnapped." Rory said, regrettably. "Along with my wife."

"What?" Tosh asked, shocked.

What The Doctor heard next made his hearts stop. The flat-line note sounded on the machine, which caused everyone to look at the machine in shock.

"Out of my way. I'm a Doctor." Vera commanded as she shoved past Tosh and Esther. "Get the defibrillator! NOW!"

"Shouldn't she be regenerating?" Gwen asked, still staring at the machine in shock.

"Yes, she should be." The Doctor said. The Doctor watched helpless as Vera, Rory and Owen worked hard to revive Susan.

"One. Two. Three. Charge!" Vera yelled. Owen pressed a button on the Defibrillator and a large shock transferred into Susan. Her body arched then fell back on the bed.

Nothing.

"Again!" Vera commanded, rubbing the two shock charges together. "One, two, three, charge!"

Susan's body arched and fell back on the bed. The Doctor looked at the heart rate monitor, still a single line. Then he heard a slow beeping sound which slowly got faster. She was back.

Vera heard it and sighed, leaning up against the wall while Rory put the defibrillator back. The Doctor still tried to quiet Amelia Rose, but with no success until Gwen came over and said, "Give her to me."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

Gwen sighed. "I have the most baby experience out of everyone here. Let me calm her down."

The Doctor sighed and handed Amelia Rose Harkness to Gwen Cooper who took her gently. Gwen started walking around the room, whispering calming thoughts to Amelia and soon she fell asleep.

"Now, where's Jack?" Tosh asked The Doctor, hands on her hips.

The Doctor could only open his mouth and then he closed it again in defeat. "I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Thank you to my Follower:**_

 _animefan3250_

 ** _Thank you to my Favorite:_**

 _animefan3250_

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: And more cliffhangers! Now I'm going to go hide...


	21. A Good Mother Goes To War- Pt 1

***This chapter has spoilers from my third story, Parallel Future. You need to read that story to understand the conflict for this next set of chapters.**

 **A Good Mother Goes To War Pt 1.**

I walked along a deserted corridor in Demon's Run. The lighting was dim with a reddish tint to it. I was in a red dress, my hair up and curled. I panicked a door that slid open upon my command and walked into a dark room.

In the middle of the room there was a metal table with a operation lamp shining directly on a black bag shaped suspiciously like a body. My breathing became labored as I slowly walked to the table, my black high heels clicking on the white floor. Everything seemed to sound louder the closer I got to the table.

I stopped at the table and cautiously reached over the bag and unzipped the bag. My breath caught as I stared down into my husband's face. My Jack's dead face. His pale skin, closed eyes, his unmoving chest.

Shakingly I moved my hands right above his shoulders on his neck to check the pulse. I waited a minute. Nothing. Another minute. Still nothing.

I cried out in anguish and fell slowly on the floor, sobbing. Strangely I felt wetness on my hands and when I opened my eyes to look at them, I screamed as I saw bright red blood. I heard a sound behind me and I spun around, suddenly standing.

It was Jack. Puzzled and confused I turned back to the table to see nothing there. The table was gone, the body bag was gone and Jack's body was gone. I turned back around to see that Jack and moved closer to me and was now an arms length away.

I took a step back, startled. "J-Jack?" I stuttered, my voice sounded far away.

"How could you, Susan?" Jack asked harshly.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"How could you let them take me? How could you do that? They tortured me, Susan. They killed me over and over again while I pleaded for mercy, but received _none_." Jack stepped forward and I stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jack." I told him, tears falling down my cheeks.

"They performed experiments on me. They starved me. They shot me. They whipped me." At every word Jack stepped forward and I stepped back. Then the next step, my back hit the wall and Jack kept on coming.

"Jack, please." I whimpered.

"No. You knew what was going to happen if I went with Amy. I don't love you. I've never loved you. In fact," Jack said taking off his ring and throwing it at me. "You can go to hell." Jack held up a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at me. Jack's finger silently pressed down on the trigger.

I screamed.

* * *

 **Day 1- 3:26 am**

I screamed as I shot up in bed, breathing hard and clutched at my chest. After I breathed in and out slowly for a bit I turned on the lap on the bedside table, rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on. I breathed slowly, in and out. It was just a nightmare. It was only a nightmare.

I pulled back my blankets, slid my feet into my slippers, put on my bathrobe and opened my bedroom door. I walked down the hall to the first door on the left, slowly opening the door. It made a small creak, but that was it.

I walked over to a crib to where Amelia Rose was fast asleep her mouth slightly hanging open, and drool dripping from it. I smiled and picked her up, holding her close, wiping the drool off with my sleeve. I slowly slid open the curtains to a darkened London with only street lamps and the moon for light.

I sat down in the rocking chair next to the window, gently rocking Amelia. It had been a month since I had given birth to Amelia Rose Harkness. It was a month since we ended Miracle Day. It was a month since Jack was torn from me by my nemesis, Madam Kovarian or as I originally knew her, Evenglia.

I looked out the window. It was a cloudless night and you could clearly see the craters on the moon. The stars shone brightly against the dark sky. I looked down on Amelia's sleeping face.

"Oh Amelia." I started. "I wish I could tell you that you will always be safe. That nothing bad will ever happen to you. But, little sweet Amelia, the universe isn't always that accommodating." I was quiet for a while. I gave Amelia a small half smile."Your Father. Now that's an interesting topic."

"Your Father is the most courageous, kind, and strongest man that I ever knew." I paused for a bit, listening to the rocking chair creak back and forth. I swallowed before resuming, "He is a warrior. He is the impossible man. He is forever and immortal."

I stood up and walked over and looked down from the window onto the darkened street below. A stray cat scampered across the road and somewhere a dog barked. "And he loves you very much. Wherever he is I'm sure he misses you so very much." A tear escaped my right eye and rolled down my cheek. I made no motion to wipe it away. Then I barely whispered. "Jack."

Then louder I said, "Captain Jack harkness. Ex-Time Agent. Con-Man. Leader. Hero. And now Father." I leaned down and softly kissed Amelia's forehead. "I need you to be strong, brave, and kind for these next few days will be… hard. I'm going off to look for your father. You will be staying on Earth with your Auntie Sarah."

"I know we won't ever have a normal family. Normal lives. But what you will be is magnificent." I slowly walked over back to Amelia's crib. I looked at the star sheets and the hanging spinning stars hanging over the crib, glowing TARDIS blue.

"I love you, my dear Amelia."

* * *

 **Day 1- 8:15 am**

The Tardis stood in Sarah Jane Smith's Attic, one door open inwards so that you could see the faint glare of the Tardis. Sarah Jane held Amelia. Luke was on her right with Sky while Rani and Clyde were on her left.

I wore dark jeans, flat boots that came up to my knees and flipped over, and a black zip up jacket, like the one Marth wore during the Year That Never Was. I also had my gun strapped to my belt and my red hair up in a ponytail. My vortex manipulator was on my wrist and my sonic screwdriver and psychic paper were in my pockets along with my cell phone.

"Take good care of Amelia, Sarah." I said, my voice hollow. "I'm placing her in your care. If anything were to happen-" I trailed off.

Sarah forced a smile. "Of course, Susan."

Luke stepped forward. "You can count on us, Susan."

"Hey! Us as well!" Clyde protested with Rani and Sky nodding their heads, agreeing. "We'll be the best babysitters on this side of the galaxy!"

I smiled sadly. "Thank you. Clyde." I paused. "Goodbye Amelia. Be strong." Then I turned around and walked into the Tardis, closing the door behind me and The Doctor took off.

After I had woken up, Owen had told me that I flatlined. What was even stranger, that even The Doctor didn't understand, was that I didn't regenerate. The Doctor told me that after Amy and Jack were found that he would look into why I didn't regenerate.

After three days on bedrest at Torchwood Medical, I was able to leave Torchwood with Amelia on maternity leave. Though that didn't stop me from going back to The Shadow Proclamation to bring everyone that I brought there back home.

Gwen was absolutely sobbing when I brought back her father, mother, husband and daughter alive and well, though now she won't admit to it. All the Torchwood employees and families received a full two week, paid for in full, vacation to any place of their choosing. Those who wanted to quit work did so without a complaint, swearing never to mention Torchwood ever again, at least in public. If they did, we would Retcon their memories of everything to do with Torchwood.

It was a month after the ending of Miracle Day and everything was in the process of getting back up and running. I only had to get Jack back.

I walked up to the Tardis console where Rory and The Doctor were waiting. I smiled devilishly. "So boys, what's the plan?"

* * *

 **Day 1- 8:43 am**

 _ **On a Cybership**_

 **POV- 3rd Person**

Cybermen march through the corridors of their Cyberships, as if on a routinely mapped out route. "Intruders, level nine." A cybermen yelled.

"Seal level nine." The Cyberleader responded.

The ship starts shaking.

"Intruders, level eleven." The same Cybermen yelled that first pointed out the intruders.

"Seal levels twelve, thirteen and fourteen." The Cyberleader said.

"Intruders, level fifteen." The Cybermen said.

"Prepare to engage." The Cyberleader commanded.

Rory Williams and Susan Jane Harkness appeared, startling the Cyberleader, something that is impossible to do. Rory is wearing his Roman outfit and Susan is wearing her medieval gown with a cutlass strapped to her belt, her hair down and curly. She stands with a regal look about her. "I have a message and a question. A message from the Doctor and a question from us. Where is my wife and her husband?"

Susan scoffs. "Oh, don't give me those blank looks. The Twelfth Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know. You tell me now, and I'll be on my way. You don't, well, lets leave that to your imagination."

"What is the Doctor's message?" The Cyberleader asks.

Outside the spaceship all our bombs they placed among the Legion explode, Rory and Susan not even flinching.

Rory tilted his head to the right. "Would you like me to repeat the question?"

* * *

 **Day 1- 2:18 pm**

 _ **Susan's POV**_

 _ **TARDIS**_

The lights of the Tardis seem dim and casts low light, making the setting appropriate to what we are discussing. The Doctor, Rory and I are gathered in a circle by the Tardis's monitor. "Now that we know where Amy and Jack are being kept, we need back up."

"Back up?" Rory asked. "We've never used back up before. Why can't we just go in, grab them and get out?"

The Doctor sighed. "Because, Rory. We are facing Madam Kovarian. The women who has specifically built up an army trained to stop and kill Susan and I. She even interfered with your Earth's politics, starting the space-race just because she needed a space suit."

I crossed my arms. "As much as I hate to admit to it, The Doctor is right. We can't go in there without a plan or back up. So we track down… most people who the Doctor has own favors to. They can repay him by helping us now. For instance, Doctor, remember Avery and Toby? Don't they have a spaceship with guns? Them being pirates doesn't hurt as well. And I'm sure if I can convince Toby, he will convince Avery. There must be other people besides them as well that owe you a debt, Doctor."

The Doctor was silent. Then, "Yes. I could cash in my favors now."

"Just don't cash them all in at once, Doctor." I said. "Remember, I can get Torchwood and UNIT to give us men. And perhaps if I can convince her, I can get The Architect to lend us some of her Jadoon forces."

"So it's settled." The Doctor said. "Susan, you use your vortex manipulator to travel first to The Shadow Proclamation to get help from The Architect. Tell her that I will send her instructions on her system. Then go to earth, assemble the men you want and call me. Rory, I have another task for you."

I nodded and turned to Rory. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Day 1- 2:30 pm**

 _ **The Shadow Proclamation**_

I appeared in The Architect's office, startling her, but she quickly recovered her shock. "Susan! I never expected you so soon after giving birth." She paused then said, "What's wrong?"

"Tell me, Architect, do you know of a group known as the Silence?"

The Architect looked at me, puzzled. "Yes, of course. They are part of a religious order of The Church of the Papal Mainframe, security hub of the known universe. Keeping you safe in this universe and the next."

"A Religious order?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

My brain turned as I took in this new information. "Then the ones with Korvian are some sort of a rogue sect."

"Excuse me? Did you say Korvian? As in Madame Kovarian?"

I grimaced. "Unfortunately. We've had… dealings with each other in the past. Now it seems as if we are arch nemesis's."

"Korvarian." The Architect spat. "She's wanted in more than seven systems for starting a terrorist organization. Her soul purpose is to capture the last of the Time Lords, blaming them for the war with the Daleks. She has successfully gathered quite the army, though none of the governments can do anything about it when the population respects and backs her."

I sighed. "That sounds like her. Manipulating people's minds. The reason I am here is to ask for your help. Kor-" I swallowed. "Korvian took one of my friends, Amelia Pond along with my husband, Jack. I was wondering if I could… borrow some of your troops to help get them back."

The Architect looked shocked, then her expression saddened. "Of course, Susan. Our troops are always at your command. You only have to ask."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Architect. I will be back at 0900 tomorrow, Earth time, of course."

* * *

 **Day 1- 3:08 pm**

 _ **UNIT Headquarters, London.**_

I appeared in Kate Stewart's office, startling her. "Oh Susan!" Kate said, standing up and hugging me. "Martha told me what happened. I am sorry to hear about your husband. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." I told Kate, hugging her back. "I was wondering if I could borrow some of your troops."

"What for?" Kate asked, crossing her brows in confusion.

"To get Jack back." I gave her a 'duh' look.

Kate smiled. "I'm sure the men will be lining up outside this door to volunteer. Ever since The Miracle ended, more and more people have joined. I'm afraid UNIT's not so secret anymore, though Torchwood still is."

"That's good. At least the people aren't blinded anymore."

"Some people are still unwilling to believe that aliens had anything to do with the Miracle." Kate said. "It'll be a rough year for the politicians, that's for sure." Kate laughed.

I smiled slightly. "It's good to see you again, Kate. Any volunteers who want to come, gather at Warehouse Section 3. I will be there to collect them at 0800 hours tomorrow."

Kate gave me a sad smile. "Of course. Good luck, Susan."

* * *

 **Day 1- 3:34**

 _ **The TARDIS**_

I appeared back in the Tardis and sat down on the steps that lead into the other parts of the ship. I hated Madam Kovarian. She not only took Amy Pond but my husband. The next time I met her, I will show her no mercy.

I missed Amelia so much, but then I shoved those thoughts out of my head. It wouldn't do for me to lose focus now. I heard footsteps as either The Doctor or Rory walked out of the rest of the ship. The person sat down next to me and I glanced over. It was The Doctor.

We sat unmoving for quite a while until The Doctor asked, "How are you?"

I turned and looked at The Doctor. Even with his childish face, I could clearly see the age in his eyes. "How do you think?" I said in barely a whisper.

The Doctor sighed. "Susan, you know I don't blame you for this."

For the first time since the beginning of Miracle Day, my face showed my emotions. My pain, fear, anger, and above all, my tiredness. "Theta." I said, my rare use of The Doctor's name made him tense. He had told me and the Tardis's name, because we were the last of a species. Only other Time Lords knew your true name. I didn't have one because I wasn't originally a Time Lord. Amelia would not have a Time Lord name either.

"I made Korvarian who she is." I swallowed, turned away from The Doctor and stared into nothing. "All four of us were the only women in the new recruits for a Time Agent. Joan, Mary… and Evenglia. We were all friends, once upon a time. Then Jack and I got invited to The Green Dragon, a bar that is a famous druglord hang out. It turns out, Evenglia's godfather, I'm not sure about her parents, was a major drug lord. On top of that, Jack knew him. Arthur, that was his name. Arthur, the drug lord, was the person who Jack's team was sent to kill a couple weeks back. I don't have to tell you what happened to the rest of Jack's team. You can probably figure that one out on your own. It turns out that Arthur used Evenglia to lure Jack here. Jack got shot protecting me and I thought he was dead, I…." I stopped and swallowed.

After a couple minutes I continued. "I killed everyone in the room except for Jack, Joan, Mary and Evenglia. Some time passed, Jack recovered easily and I went to my doctor's appointment with Dr. Leck. He was actually the only one in that time who knew I was a Time Lady. The only reason he did not go to the authorities was… I gave him permission to examine me. He then betrayed my trust when Evenglia shows up and puts a syringe into my neck. The next thing I know, I woke up at an very old monastery without my memory."

"I gained it back when I kissed Jack, but she had already stolen two years of my life. Two years of Jack's and my life, gone, with no idea of what we had done. Evenglia's troops captured us, but she is not Evenglia anymore. Now she is Madam Korvarian, eye patch included. She had spent the two years that I can't remember building up an army to fight me. Mary… She died helping Jack and I escape in the ship that you met him in your ninth regeneration. I'm not sure what happened to Joan. I used my vortex manipulator that River gave me to return to our time."

I finished and sat, hugging my legs close to my chest and staring at the controls of the Tardis.

After a while the Doctor said, "I am sorry that my regeneration caused you pain."

"No." I said and the Doctor looked at me strangely. "I'm glad you sent me there, otherwise Jack would never become my husband and Amelia Rose would never have been born." I leaned into The Doctor who put an arm around me. "Why? Why does this have to happen? I never meant to hurt any one. Not Amy and certainly never Jack."

"I don't have an answer for you but I do know one thing. We are getting them back."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

Maren the fangirl: Yep, I just did that. :)


	22. A Good Mother Goes To War- Pt 2

**A Good Mother Goes to War Pt. 2**

 **Day 2- 10:24 am**

 _ **Demon's Run**_

The Doctor walked in front of me as we followed the other Headless Monks up onto the platform. We both kept our brown cloaks over our heads and kept in contact telepathically. I made no tempt to contact Jack telepathically because I was sure Madam Korvarian had thought of that and had it blocked.

Colonel Manton was speaking in front of his troops. "She is not the devil. He is not a god. They are not goblins, or a phantoms or a tricksters. The Doctor and Susan Jane Harkness are a living, breathing beings, and as I look around this room I know one thing. We're sure as hell going to fix that."

The troops cheered.

"On this day, in this place, Susan and The Doctor will fall!"

"Hoo Rah!" The troops shouted.

"The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer." Manton said.

Everyone yelled, "Hoo Rah!"

"Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded." Colonel Manton lowers one Monk's hood. It has no head, just the skin of the neck tied off. The troops are silent with shock.

"They never can be afraid." Manton said. A second hood is lowered. "And they can never, ever be-"

As Colonel Manton lowers my hood, I stepped forward with a large grin. "Surprised! Ha, ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax." I said and everyone in the troops pointed their guns at me, except for Lorna. The Monks get their swords ready. "You're only human."

"Susan Jane Harkness, you will come with me right now." Colonel Manton said, while pointing his handgun at me.

The Doctor flips up his hood and half the troops change there guns to pointing at him as well. "Surprise, again! Three minutes forty seconds. Amelia Pond!"

"Jack Harkness!" I shouted.

Together The Doctor and I both shouted. "Get your coat!"

The lights go out for a few seconds. The Doctor grabbed my hand and both of us ran.

"We are not phantoms." The Doctor said over the loudspeaker that he hooked up earlier.

"Doctor?" Manton asked.

"We are not a trick." I said.

"Susan?"

"I am a monk." The Doctor said.

"And I am a very, very angry Wife and _Mother_." I added.

"Doctor, Susan, show yourself." Manton yelled.

"It's them! They're here! It's them!" A man pointed to where we just had been.

The army faces off against the Monks. A shot is fired. "Weapons down! Do not fire!" Manton yelled. A Monk kills a soldier. "No!"

"Doctor! Susan!" Manton yelled.

"Do not fire. Nobody discharge their weapon in this room. Nobody! Do not fire!" Manton yelles.

The Doctor and I both use our sonic screwdriver.

"Stop. Wait. Listen to me. I am disarming my weapon pack. Monks, I do this in good faith. I am now unarmed. All of you, discharge your weapon packs. The Doctor is trying to make fools of us. We are soldiers of God. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools." Manton says.

"We are not fools!" A soldier yells and does the same thing as the Colonel.

"We are not fools." Manton yells.

"We are not fools." The soldiers repeated.

"We are not fools."

"We are not fools."

"We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools." All the soldiers yelled.

Silurians beam into the galleries around the assembly. Some Judoons appear, too, along with troops from UNIT.

"This base is now under our command." Strax says pointing a gun at Colonel Manton.

"I have a fleet out there. If Demon's Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call." Manton says.

"Not if we knock out your communications array. And you've got incoming."

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor." A pilot from Churchill's private army said.

"Give 'em hell, Danny Boy." The Spitfires strafe the asteroid's communications array.

"Target destroyed." The pilot said over the loudspeakers.

"Don't slump. It's bad for your spine." Strax spat at Colonel Manton.

"Toby to Susan! We have completed your task of stopping Madam Korvarian."

I smirked. "Thank you, Toby. Over and out."

Strax marches Manton in at gunpoint. "All airlocks sealed. Resistance neutralised." Strax says.

"Good job Stax." I said.

"Thank you, sir." Strax said. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton. I lied. Three minutes forty two seconds." The Doctor said.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." Strax said.

"No. Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away." I said.

Manton blinked. "You what?"

"Those words. Run away." I spat. "I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away. And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look, I'm angry. Actually, I'm not angry. I'm pissed off. Remember, Korvarian, what happened the last time I was pissed off at you. Your legs are looking better from those bullets I shot you with."

"The anger of a good woman is not a problem. Good woman have too many rules." Korvarian said to the Doctor, a screen nearby coming on to reveal Madam Korvarian.

"Good _Mothers_ don't need rules to keep their family together." I said, staring angrily at Korvarian..

"Give the order. Give the order, Colonel Run Away." Korvarian said to Manton.

The Doctor turned to me, "Go to Jack."

I smiled and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Day 2- 10:35 am**

 _ **Demon's Run, White Room**_

I had checked in Demon's Run's data base and saw where Jack was being held. I rushed down the white corridor and stopped at what was Jack's holding room. I took out my sonic pen from my pocket and worked on the door.

After a few seconds, it slid open to reveal a relatively empty room. In the center there was an examination table and Jack lay on it, not moving. Wires went from a machine and hooked into Jack. In the background a monitor beeped out the steady rhythm of Jack's heartbeat. Jack was wearing a hospital gown that went down to below his knees, dried blood spatters covered the gown. I flinched.

"Jack." I whispered. I sprinted over to Jack and scanned him with my sonic pen. He was alive, just unconscious. I breathed out in relief and started scanning the wires hooked into Jack. After a few seconds, I started, carefully, pulling them out.

After they were all on the floor and the machine turned off I turned back to Jack, who still hadn't moved. "Jack." I said, my hands on his right arm. "Please, Jack. Wake up."

A groan came from Jack, so soft I almost missed it. "Jack?" I asked. "Come on, wake up."

Jack groaned again and and his eyes fluttered, but stayed shut. "If that is you, Korvarian, go fuck yourself." Jack mumbled.

I couldn't help it. I giggled. "Jack, It's me. Susan."

At that, Jack's eyes shot open. His eyes met mine, then Jack quickly closed them again. "No. You're not real."

My smile fell. "What do you mean? Of course I am real."

"No your not. You're just another hallucination courtesy of Korvarian. The real Susan is dead."

I breathed in sharply and grabbed Jack's right hand tightly with both of mine. "Jack, I am no hallucination. I'm not dead, I've come to rescue you."

"You're another one of her tricks." Jack said bitterly.

I felt a couple tears fall. "Jack, If I am not real, how come _I can do this?_ " I ended the question telepathically. _"We are the only ones who know about this, besides the Doctor. Please Jack, see that it is me. Your child needs you. Amelia needs her father."_

Jack's eyes slowly slid open. "Susan?"

I smiled sadly. "Hey."

"You- you're alive."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They… um… put me in a spacesuit and…" Jack swallowed. "They put me under water next to another spacesuit. I think it was River, I'm not too sure. The details are fuzzy. We came up onto a beach and killed you and The Doctor."

During this I helped Jack sit up. I hugged Jack tightly. Jack hesitated then wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "It's alright Jack. I'm fine. That… actually has not happened for me yet."

Jack pulled back sharply. "What?" Jack asked sternly, searching my eyes to see if I was lying.

I winced. "Remember when we got that envelope? Coordinates, date and time?" Jack nodded. "Well, we got different times compared to Amy, Rory and River. They had a picnic besides Lake Silencio with The Doctor." I paused. "The same lake where two people in spacesuits came out of the water."

"But we weren't there. We were at the restaurant with The Doctor."

"Jack, The Doctor that was with Amy, Rory, River, was older. The one in the restaurant was younger. That's why Amy was so shell shocked when she saw me alive in that restaurant. She had just seen me killed and there I was, alive."

A look of hurt came across Jack's face. "You've known you were going to die that long ago?"

I winced. "Jack, I couldn't tell you. I knew that Korvarian had her Silence watching us."

"And now you tell me in her _own_ facilities?" Jack asked.

"Her own facilities that has been taken over and is in the process of being evacuated." I said.

Jack looked confused. "You took over her base? Are you crazy?"

I smirked. "And I did it without even firing a shot. They were so scared that I showed myself that the colonel almost wet himself."

"I love you." Jack breathed. He leaned forward and we kissed. I missed this.

"Eww. The kissing. My eyes!" Came a disgusted and highly amused voice from the door.

Jack and I broke apart and looked over. I smiled. "Amy!" I yelled. I ran over and hugged her tightly. Behind Amy I could see Rory, still in his centurion outfit and carrying little Melody Pond.

Amy pulled back and stared at my stomach in shock. "Y-you had the baby."

I smiled. "Yes I did. _Amelia_ Rose Harkness was born on May 5th, 2011. I think we had ours on the same day."

Tears formed in Amy's eyes. "You named your child after me?" Amy whispered.

"Of course I did, Amy. And she will have two sets of godparents. One is you and Rory and the other is Esther and Ianto."

"I didn't know Ianto and Esther got together." Jack said, coming over to us.

"Oh, yeah. They got together after… um anyway, I see Amelia won't be short of a play date." I nodded over to where Rory was carrying Melody. I ignored how they would lose Melody and how Amy and Rory would wind up stuck in the past. Sometimes it sucked knowing the future.

Amelia smiled. "Yeah, of course."

* * *

 **Day 2- 11:25 am**

 _ **Demon's Run, TARDIS**_

Jack and I were in our bedroom in the Tardis, changing. Well, Jack was changing and I was watching while sitting on the bed with my arms crossed over my chest. "Nah, I don't like that color on you. You'll have to change the shirt again."

"But this is my original blue shirt... you just want to see me take off my shirt again, don't you." Jack said, placing his hands on his hips.

I smirked. "Yep." I paused, my smirk fading. "It's not going to be as it was, is it?"

Jack sighed and sat next to me. "Susan, I was kidnapped by your 'arch nemesis'" Jack used air quotes while saying 'arch nemesis'. "Who also kidnapped Amy. They experimented on me. They killed me over and over again, for sport. Then they made me watch while I killed you at a lake. Lastly, by some miracle, you are alive and have rescued me. I am still trying to convince myself that this is real and I won't be waking up back in that room."

"Jack, you do know that Owen wouldn't let me find you for at least a month on the grounds of giving birth and flatlining immediately afterwards."

Jack blinked. "Flatlining?" Jack echoed. "But, you should have regenerated."

I winced. "I know. I should have. The Doctor was going to look into it after we rescued you and Amy."

"You died."

"I came back."

We were silent for a couple minutes. I moved my left hand slowly towards Jack's right until they were touching.

"What I still don't understand is I remember killing you at that lake." Jack said, finally breaking the silence. "And here you are. Yet you said you died, but in Torchwood Medical, not besides the lake."

I looked at Jack. "Jack. When you…. you know. That will happen in our future."

"But it already happened to me."

"Jack, what Korvarian did was bring you back into our past and placed you in that lake. When everything was over, she pulled you back and put you back into that room. Then, past us arrived in that diner right before a distraught Amy, Rory and River walked through the doors. She only made your timeline more confusing."

"Only?" Jack asked, his voice rising. He snatched his hand away from mine and put it on his lap. "She made me watch while I KILLED you!"

"Jack, it will be some time before that happens for me." I said. _Even though we are in the Tardis, I am not sure we aren't being overheard by the Silence. Jack, please don't worry about me._ When Jack looked at me like I was crazy, I said, _Anyway,_ I said, smirking, _who said I didn't already have a plan?_

 _Y-you have a plan?_ Jack said, looking hopeful.

I smiled. "Of course I do, Jack." I said outloud. "Do I look like the person who wouldn't have one?" I paused. "Don't answer that."

Jack laughed. "I love you." Jack scooped me up into a hug.

I froze, then I layed my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. I smiled a watery smile. "I love you too. I missed you so much." Though it came out muffled.

"I missed you too." A few seconds passed. "Can I see my daughter now?"

I laughed. "Of course. I'm just going to message The Doctor that we are leaving." _Doctor, Jack wants to see Amelia Rose. Is it okay to leave?_

 _Of course, Susan. I'm just going to check on a few things with Vastra and Jenny. You two are free to go._

 _Thank you, Doctor._

"He said we can leave. Can we leave now?" I asked, avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Susan, you seem to be in a hurry to lea-" Jack's eyes widened. "Something happens. Something happens and you want to get out."

I sighed. "Something does happen but if I stop it, It will cause a massive, huge, gigantic paradox that won't be able to be solved with a makeshift Big Bang. If I stay, I will change something. I can't let that happen. Paradoxes in general are bad idea's." At Jack's look, I sighed. "I'll tell you when we get home. But first, you need your complete outfit on. All you have on is your trousers and a half buttoned shirt."

"You're impossible." Jack said standing up and making his way over to the closet.

"I do try my best."

* * *

 **Day 2- 12:15 pm (afternoon)**

 _ **Cardiff, Wales**_

We landed in our house. The lights were off and everything was cleaned and organized. "I didn't like to be idle." I said as Jack looked around in the now clean house.

"I can see that." Jack said, sitting down on the couch. Jack was back in his world war two outfit while I had on Jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "So, why did you want to leave quickly?"

I sat down next to Jack. "Because Melody Pond wasn't really there."

Jack's eyes widened. "Amy and Rory's baby was flesh… like I was?"

"Yes." I said. "Korvarian," I practically spat out the name. "Kidnaps her. There's nothing I can do about it." I growled.

"Hey, of course there is." Jack said, grabbing my hands.

"Jack, we already left. And besides. The other reason is that Melody Pond… is River Song."

Jack's eyes widened even more. "What?!"

"Korvarian turns Melody Pond into River Song."

Jack breathes out. "Okay. I want to see Amelia Rose now."

I smiled. "She's at Sarah Jane's house. Rani, Clyde, Luke and Sky should be helping Sarah look after for her."

"What are we waiting for? I want to meet my daughter." Jack said. We stood up and we grabbed eachothers hands as I set the coordinates for Sarah Jane's.

* * *

 **Day 2- 12:23 pm (afternoon)**

 _ **13 Bannerman Road**_

We appear on Sarah Jane's driveway. I smiled and squeezed Jack's hand as we walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell. The door opened a couple of seconds later to reveal Sky. Sky smiled. "Susan! Mum, Susan and Jack are here!" Sky called into the house.

Sarah came around the corner bouncing up and down, holding Amelia Rose wrapped in blankets. "It's good to see you again, Jack." Sarah Jane Smith said.

Jack only had eyes for Amelia. "I- Is that her?"

I nodded. "Yes. Amelia Rose Harkness."

Jack smiled as Sarah handed Amelia to Jack. Jack looked down at Amelia, "Hello Amelia Rose Harkness. I'm your Daddy."

I turned to Sarah Jane who was smiling and had one hand on Sky's left shoulder. "Thank you." I said.

"Anytime, Susan. Anytime."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: What got me annoyed in the show was that Madam Korvarian died by Amy in that alternate reality thing, but not in the regular universe, and then we never heard from or saw her again. I don't think she would give up that easily, since she put so much time into putting together an army to take down The Doctor (In the show). I have a feeling that we will see her again, If she's not dead, that is.


	23. Semi-Normal Life

**Semi-Normal Life**

 _ **June 14th, 2011**_

"I love doing these walks." I said to Jack as we walked down the path, each of us having a hand on pushing Lia's stroller while Lia was sleeping. Lia was Amelia's nickname. Owen was the first person to start calling her that. "It's nice and warm and the best part about it is that we don't have to run."

Jack looked at me and smiled. "It is a relief. We've been so used to running that normal, leisurely, walks seem… I dunno, weird."

"Yeah. It seems that when we do normal things, like slow walks pushing Lia's stroller, It just seems weird. For other people, it's normal. Does that make sense?"

"Well, our lives have been far from normal." Jack said.

"True. Though, I don't think that I could ever get used to this. I have to be doing… something. Anything. And not just the day to day, same old routine of waking up, eating, going to work, coming home, and going to bed. I miss the adventure."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Already? It's only been a week."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. I can't just drop going on adventures and-"

"Then don't. You don't have to go with the Doctor. We have enough adventures here at Torchwood to last more than a lifetime. What about part time?"

I smiled. "I can always have Sarah Jane help with Amelia again."

"Brilliant." Jack smiled and kissed my head.

* * *

 _ **July 18th, 2011**_

 _ **2:34 am**_

Amelia's wale cut through my dream, waking me with a start. I groaned and untangled myself from Jack, trying not to wake him. I put my feet into my slippers and my light blue nightgown came down to just below my knees.

"Watz goen on?" Jack asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Amelia's awake." I said. "Go back to sleep. You have work in the morning."

Jack sat up and pulled the covers off himself. "You forget, I am the boss. It doesn't matter if I sleep in or not." He stood up and followed me out our bedroom door and down the hall.

Jack opened Amelia's door and walked over to Lia's crib where she was crying up a storm. I flicked on the light and the lamp on an end table turns on. Jack picks up Lia and sits down in the rocking chair. "Shh. Lia. Shhh. It's alright. Daddy's here."

"And Mommy." I said as I walk over and stand next to Jack. "Hey Lia." I said, rubbing my pointer finger on her chin.

"She is absolutely beautiful." Jack said. He smiled and looked up at me. "I never imagined in a million years that I would be a father."

"And now you are."

Jack smiled. "Now I am."

* * *

 _ **August 26th, 2011**_

I had put Amelia in her crib for a nap less than ten minutes ago when the doorbell rang. Jack was at work while I was trying to clean the mess that was our kitchen. Baby things were everywhere. Next to the sink was a pile of at least five sippy cups of different colors and pacifiers. There was also miniature plastic silverware mixed in with the regular sized ones.

I dried my hands on a towel and turned off the water, but left the radio that I was listening to on. I went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. Standing on the steps were the two people that I didn't want to see. "Amy, Rory." I said, shocked, but I regained my composure. "Come in."

"Thank you." Rory said, following his wife into my house. I closed the door behind them, turned and faced them.

"Why are you here?" I asked, fearing the answer. I could see the devastation in Amy's eyes from the loss of her child. But what happened next, surprised me. Amy crashed into me and brought me into a hug. I froze for a second then wrapped my arms around her. "I am so sorry Amy." I mumbled. "So sorry."

I kept one arm around Amy and brought back my other and looked at Rory over Amy's shoulder. "Come on Rory. Join the hug."

"Yeah Rory. Come join our hug." Amy said snarky, then laughed.

At Amy's laugh, Rory smiled. "Only if you promise to- Ahh!" Rory said as I pulled him into the hug.

After a while, we parted. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, we were, um, wondering if-"

"Oh for crying out loud, Rory." Amy said, turning to Rory. Then she turned back and looked at me. "I need your help finding The Doctor. We've given him all summer. He has to have found her by now."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, which was unusually down. "Very well." I started smirking and Rory and Amy glanced at each other, concerned with what they were getting into. "What do you know about crop circles?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: (thanks for letting me know) I know, they did kinda leave her story line hanging and the fact that we have no idea what happened to her makes me think we will see her again at the worst possibly moment.


	24. Let's Kill Hitler- Pt 1

**Let's Kill Hitler Pt. 1**

 _ **August 26th, 2011**_

Amy and Rory visited and left while Amelia was still asleep, which I was glad for. I didn't want to flaunt that I still had my child while their's was taken. Jack came home around five to find Lia in her play pin on the floor next to the couch while I was watching a documentary on crop circles.

"Crop circles?" Jack asked coming and sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah." I said. "Amy and Rory stopped by and asked what was the quickest way of contacting the Doctor. He wasn't picking up his phone. So, I suggested crop circles."

"Yes, but why crop circles?"

I smirked. "Because, won't a crop circle that spelled Doctor in Leadworth catch The Doctor's attention?"

Jack laughed. "It works, doesn't it."

"Yep. Anyway. If we want to go with them, we have to be there."

"Susan, our daughter is only more than three months old. We can't take her with us."

"We can leave her with Sarah Jane." I insisted. Then I smirked. "If I remember correctly, this was one of my favorite episodes."

"Oh no." Jack groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

 _ **August 27th, 2011**_

After dropping Amelia off at Sarah Janes for the day, we used my vortex manipulator and landed in the middle of the crop circle in Leadworth. We could hear Amy and Rory's car making the crop circle.

"Hm. Leadworth crop circle. I wonder what the teams back in Torchwood will make of this." Jack said.

"They'll just think someone was trying to contact The Doctor." I said as the Tardis came into view. "They would be right."

Then out of the crops came Amy and Rory's car. "Stop. Stop!" Amy yelled from inside the car and Rory slammed on the breaks, Jack pulling me out of the way before the car stopped short of the Tardis.

"You almost ran my wife over!" Jack huffed as Amy and Rory got out of the car.

"Sorry." Rory said, wincing.

The Doctor comes out, holding a copy of the Leadworth Chronicle with the headline Leadworth's Crop Circle. "Seriously?" The Doctor asks, holding the newspaper up to them. Then he turns to me. "Susan, did you give them this idea?"

"Busted." Jack whispered in my ear as I shrugged.

"Well, you never answer your phone." Rory said. "And yes, it was her idea." Rory said, throwing me under the bus. I glared at Rory playfully.

"Okay, you've had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?" Amy asked The Doctor.

The Doctor looked to Rory. "Permission?"

"Granted."

The Doctor gives the newspaper to Rory and hugs Amy. "You know who she grows up to be, so you know I will find her."

"But you haven't yet."

"Hang on. What's this bit?" Rory asked. There is a line through the middle of their crop design in the photograph.

"That wasn't us." Amy said, puzzled.

Another car is driving towards us through the corn. We all yelled and dove for safety as the Chevrolet Corvette skids to a halt by the Tardis. A young woman gets out. "You said he was funny. You never said he was hot."

"Mels!" Rory scolded.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

Mels rolled her eyes "Following you. What do you think?"

Rory walked slowly to Mels car. "Er, where did you get the car?" Now we could hear Police sirens in the distance.

"It's mine." Mels paused. "Ish."

Amy sighed. "Oh, Mels, not again."

"You can't keep doing this." Rory said, exasperated. "You're going to end up in prison."

"Sorry. Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?"

Mels ignored him. "Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel. That's just brilliant. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate." Mels said, leaning against the side of the Tardis.

"Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy."

"I don't do weddings."

The sirens get closer.

Mels sighed. "And that's me out of time." Mels pulls a gun on the Doctor.

"Mels!" Amy yelled.

"For God's sake!"

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I need out of here, now."

We could also hear a helicopter coming as well.

Panicked, the Doctor said, "Anywhere in particular?"

"Well, let's see. You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell. Let's kill Hitler."

* * *

The Tardis is out of control. Jack is holding onto me with one arm and the other onto the Tardis controls. Sparks are flying everywhere. "You've shot it! You shot my Tardis! You shot the console!" The Doctor yelled at Mels.

"It's your fault!" Mels spat.

"Argh! How's it my fault?"

" _You_ said guns didn't work in this place. _You_ said we're in a state of _temporal grace_."

"That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a _clever lie_."

Jack and I shared an exasperated look.

* * *

After the Tardis crash landed, Jack helped me up off the floor and we all ran to the doors of the Tardis, desperate to get out of the smoke, coughing as we went.

"Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" The Doctor yells.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"A room." The Doctor answered.

"What room?" Rory asked.

"I don't know what room. I haven't memorised every room in the universe yet. I had yesterday off. Mels, don't go in there."

The Doctor takes Mels' gun away.

"Oi!" Mels growled.

"Bad smoke. Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody _shot_ my Tardis!"

"Jack?" I asked my husband as he stared at the red flags that he just noticed on the wall.

" _Please_ tell me we are not where I think we are." Jack said, grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

Rory has gone to Zimmerman. "Doctor. This guy, I think he's hurt."

I winced. "Sorry, I can't say that."

Jack sighed. "Out of all the places-"

"No, hang on. No, he's fine." Rory said.

The Doctor puts the gun in a fruit bowl. It's owner gets up from behind his desk.

"Ooo, hello. Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about-" The Doctor stopped once he realized who he was talking to. "It."

Jack pushed me behind him. "This is your idea of favorite episode?" Jack hissed.

Amy stared at Hitler in shock, "Is that? No, it can't be, Doctor?"

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life." Hitler said.

"Believe me, it was an accident." The Doctor said, stunned.

Hitler walked over to the Tardis. "What is this thing?"

"What did he mean, we saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler." Amy said, panicking.

"You see? You see? Time travel, it never goes to plan." The Doctor said.

Hitler turned back to us. "This box. What is it?"

The Doctor smirked. "It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming."

Zimmerman stands up.

"No, stop him!" Hitler yells. The Doctor ducks as Hitler shoots at Zimmerman. At the sound of gunfire, Jack covered me and pulled me down next to the couch.

Rory punches Hitler and grabs his gun. "Sit still, shut up."

Amy goes to Zimmerman. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed." Zimmerman says.

"He was going to kill me!" Hitler yells.

"Shut up, Hitler!" Rory snaps as Jack and I stood back up.

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now do it." The Doctor said.

"Right." Rory said, looking peterfed. "Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on."

I giggled as Rory went to put Hitler in the cupboard. "This is why it is my favorite episode." I said to Jack who rolled his eyes.

"But I am the Fuhrer!" Hitler roars with fury at the situation.

"Right, in you go!" Rory said as he pushed Hitler into the cupboard.

"Who are you?" Rory shuts Hitler in a large cupboard lined with shelves.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked Zimmerman.

I walked over to stand next to The Doctor and looked at Zimmerman and said, "Of course you are. Your a Teselecta."

"Oh I-" And Zimmerman fainted.

"I think he just fainted." Rory said.

"Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint." The Doctor said. Then he turned to me. "What did you mean, Teselecta?"

"Mels?" Amy asked. I sighed. I forgot about Mels.

"Hitler" Mels said.

"What about him?" Jack asked.

"Lousy shot." Mels collapses, clutching her side.

"Mels! Mels!" Amy yelled, rushing over to Mels, the rest of us not far behind.

"Rory!" The Doctor said, panicking.

"No, no, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding." Rory said.

"How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?" Amy asked.

"Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels." Rory commanded Mels as he put pressure on Mels wound.

"Hey, look at me. Just hold on." The Doctor said.

"I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy used to tell me." Mels said.

"What stories? Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice. That's a belter." The Doctor said.

"When I was little, I was going to marry you." Mels said. I couldn't help a small laugh. Amy glared at me then went back to watching Mels.

"Good idea, let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?"

"Shouldn't you ask my parents permission?"

"As soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone."

Mels snorts. "Might as well do it now, since they're both right here. Penny in the air. Penny drops." Mels begins to regenerate.

"No." Jack said, looking at me. "No way. She's her?"

"What the hell's going on?" Rory asked.

"Back! Back! Back! Get back!" The Doctor said, pulling Rory and Amy back with him while Jack and I backed off.

Mels stood up. "Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York."

"Okay, Doctor, explain what is happening, please." Amy asked.

"Mels. Short for-"

Mels nodded. "Melody."

"Yeah. I named my daughter after her." Amy said.

"You named your daughter after your daughter." The Doctor stated.

"It took me years to find you two. I'm so glad I did. And you see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it. You got to raise me after all."

"You're Melody?" Amy asked, bewildered and in shock.

"But if she's Melody, that means that she's also-" Rory started.

"Shut up, Dad. I'm focusing on a dress size!" Mels screamed and regenerated into River. By now The Doctor, Rory, Amy, Jack and I were all by Hitler's desk, staring at her in shock. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Right, let's see, then. Ooo, it's all going on down there, isn't it? The hair! Oh, the hair. It just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that. Everything changes. Oh, but I love it. I love it! I'm all sort of mature." She strikes a Mrs Robinson pose. "Hello, Benjamin." River smirked.

"Who's Benjamin?" The Doctor asked.

"The teeth. The teeth, the teeth! Oh, look at them." River pins the Doctor against Hitler's desk. "Watch out that bow tie. Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself." She runs off into a side room.

"That's Melody." Amy said, shocked.

"That's River Song." Rory added.

River pokes her head back into the room. "Who's River Song?"

"Spoilers." The Doctor said.

"Spoilers? What's spoilers? Hang on, just something I have to check." River said, ducking back into the small room.

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head." Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard." Amy replied.

"That's not helping." Rory said.

I burst out laughing and everyone glared at me. "What? That was funny."

"This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her own name." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that's magnificent!" We heard River yell. Then she came back into the room and placed one hand on the doorframe while the other was on her hip. River smiled. "I'm going to wear lots of jodhpurs."

"Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business." River said, taking Hitler's handgun and her hand gung out from behind her and pointed one at The Doctor and the other at me.

"Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married." The Doctor said.

River rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm not a wedding person."

"Susan, why does she have a gun pointed at you?" Jack asked. I walked foward to stand next to The Doctor. "Susan!"

"Doctor, what's she doing?" Rory asked.

"What she's programmed to." The Doctor said.

"Where'd she get the guns?"

"Hello, Benjamin." The Doctor said.

"You noticed." River said. She tries to fire both guns, but the chambers are empty.

"Of course I noticed. As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit."

River smirked. "I know you did." River turned to me. "Don't worry, darling, your next." Then she turned back to The Doctor.

"I know you know." The Doctor said to River. He turns the bowl and she points a banana at him instead.

River sighed. "Goodness, is killing you two going to take all day?"

"Why? Are you busy?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." She grabs a letter opener and The Doctor sonicks it away.

"If you were in a hurry, you could've killed us in the cornfield." The Doctor said.

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude." River said. She grabs Zimmerman's automatic, but the Doctor has the clip.

"You are not a psychopath." Amy said, walking up to River. " Why would she be a psychopath?"

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill Susan and The Doctor. The problem is Korvarian didn't tell me who to kill first. I'd figured I'd go with the hottest one."

"Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building. My bespoke psychopath." The Doctor said.

"I'm all yours, sweetie, Susan." She kisses him lightly. Then before I could stop her, or pull away, she kissed me lightly on my cheek. I sighed at the contact, knowing what was about to happen.

"Only River Song gets to call me that." The Doctor said.

"And who's River Song?" River asked.

The Doctor hesitated. "An old friend of mine."

River shrugged. "Stupid name. Oh, look at that." River said looking out the open window. "Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning."

"No warning for us then?" The Doctor asked.

"No need, my love. The deed is done and so are both of you."

I staggered into Jack and clutched his arm to keep myself upright as River's poison did it's work.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Susan!" Jack said, helping keep me up right.

"What have you done? River!" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, River, River, River. More than a friend, I think." River said.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked.

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor. The man of peace who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruellest. _Kiss,_ _kiss._ " River blows us each a kiss and jumps out of the broken window.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Followers:**_

 _frugglewump_

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: I agree. This chapter probably answers your questions. :)


	25. Let's Kill Hitler- Pt 2

**Let's Kill Hitler Pt. 2**

"What's wrong with you? What's she done to the two of you?" Roy asked.

"Poisoned us. But we're fine. Well, no, we're dying, but I've got a plan."

"What plan?" Amy asked.

"Not dying." The Doctor stands up. "See? Fine."

I stood up with the help of Jack. "Please tell me there is something I can do Susan."

I looked at Jack, and I let my face, for a brief moment, show Jack my pain, then went back to my emotionless expression. "I'm sorry." I breathed out.

"Okay, what do we do? How do we help the two of you?" Amy asked.

"Take this. The Tardis can home in on it. Now, go. Get after her." The Doctor gives Amy the screwdriver. Rory looks out of the first floor window onto the street.

"You said the smoke was deadly." Amy protested as The Doctor opened the Tardis door.

"No, no, the smoke's fine. The poison will kill us first. Now, get after River!" The Doctor said.

"I don't understand, okay? One minute she's going to marry you and then she's going to kill you. You _and_ Susan." Amy said.

"Ah, well, she's been brainwashed. It all makes sense to her. Plus, she is a woman. Oh, shut up. I'm dying."

The Doctor and I stumble into the Tardis and Jack helped me stay upright. "Extractor fans on!" I yelled, coughing. The smoke cleared.

"That works?" The Doctor asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." Then The Doctor and I collapsed suddenly onto the Tardis floor.

"Susan!" Jack yelled, kneeling on the floor next to me. "Come on Susan, fight it."

I groaned in pain and clutched Jack's hand. "Trying." I got out.

"We're shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency."

"Voice interface enabled." The Holo-Doctor said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like." The Doctor pleaded.

Holo-Rose Tyler.

"Oh, thanks. Give me guilt."

Holo-Martha Jones.

"Also guilt."

Holo-Donna Noble.

"More guilt. Argh. Come on, there must be someone left in the universe I haven't screwed up yet."

"Susan, stay awake." Jack said, holding me. "Come on, focus on me." I smiled sadly and looked into Jack's face.

"Voice interface enabled." Holo-Young Amelia said.

"Oh. Oh, Amelia Pond, before I got it all wrong. My sweet little Amelia." The Doctor said.

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface."

"Hey, let's run away and have adventures. Come along, Pond."

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface."

 _Can he tell if she is real or not?_ Jack asked in my head.

"Probably not." I said through clenched teeth.

"How do you know."

"Because I can't." I said. At that Jack drew in a sharp breath.

"You are so Scottish. How am I doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Okay. So, they have to regenerate, that's what you're saying." Jack asked.

"Regeneration disabled. The Doctor and Susan Jane Harkness will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Unless we're cured, yeah?" The Doctor asked.

"There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

Jack held me close to him. "No. This can't be happening." I was freezing and hot at the same time. Sweat dripped down my face and I groaned. Jack wiped some of the sweat away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why do you keep saying that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"You see? There you go again. Basically skipping thirty one whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. Scottish, that's all I'm saying."

"You will be fine for thirty one minutes. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Scotland's never conquered anywhere, you know. Not even a Shetland. River needs me. She's only just beginning. I can't die now. And Susan has a daughter! Amelia can't grow up without a mother!"

I winced.

"You will not die now. You will die in thirty two minutes."

"I'm going out in the first round. Ringing any bells? Argh! Okay, need something for the pain now. Come on, Amelia. It's me. Please."

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface."

"Amelia, listen to me. I can be brave for you, but you have got to tell me how."

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface."

"Amelia. Amelia, please."

"Fish fingers and custard."

"What did you say? Fish fingers and custard? Oh, Amelia Pond. Fish fingers and custard. Fish fingers and custard!" The Doctor said, standing up and pressing buttons on the Tardis control board.

"Jack, help me get up."

"But-"

"Please Jack." I pleaded. Jack sighed and wrapped both arms around me and stood up, holding me up.

The Doctor looked at me and held out his hand. "Quick change then showtime? One last change?"

I smiled sadly and took his hand and gripped it tightly. "Only if Jack gets to help me."

* * *

"You killed the Doctor and Susan Jane Harkness on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question. You accept and know this to be true?" We heard the Teselecta say.

"Quite honestly, I don't really remember. It was all a bit of jumble." River said. Teselecta Amy opens its mouth and a bright beam hits River's head. "No! No! Get off me!"

"Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor and Susan Jane Harkness? The Doctor? Doctor who?" The Doctor said. The Doctor is leaning against his Tardis, wearing evening clothes, top hat and carrying a cane. Jack is in a similar outfit while I am in a silver blue dress that glistens down to between my knees and ankles. I also have black flats on and my hair tied back into a ponytail. I am using Jack to keep myself upright.

"You two are dying and all three of you stopped to change?" River asked, exasperated.

"Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight. Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane."

"Are you serious?" River asked.

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious." The Doctor said. Rule twenty seven. You might want to write these down." The Doctor finishes scanning the Teselecta. "Oh, it's a robot. With four hundred and twenty three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though. Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturisation sustained by a compression field. Ooo. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me."

The Doctor's cane lights up.

"Thanking you." The Doctor said. "Argh!" The Doctor almost collapses on the floor, but uses his cane to stop himself. "I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think I heard the right one yawning."

At the same time The Doctor's left leg goes out, my right leg fails, leaving me clutching onto Jack for support. Jack guides me to the nearest chair and places me on it while he takes the chair next to me. Jack still hasn't let go of my hand, for which I am grateful for.

River tries to run. The Teselecta grabs her with its beam. "Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!" The Doctor yells. River is trapped in an energy field.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled at the Teselecta.

"Why would you care? She's the woman who kills the both of you." Teselecta-Amy says.

"We're not dead." The Doctor says.

"You're both dying." The Teselecta-Amy remarks.

"Well, at least I'm not a time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturised cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?"

"She's Melody Pond." The Teselecta-Amy states. "According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor. And the man sitting next to Susan Jane Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness is wanted for killing his wife, Susan Jane Harkness. Though we can only use one energy field at a time, otherwise too much energy would be spent and we would automatically shut down."

"What do you mean Jack is wanted for killing Susan?" The Doctor asked.

"While Melody Pond is wanted for killing The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness is wanted for killing his wife, Susan Jane Harkness." The Teselecta-Amy says.

"Eh, I'll figure it out later. Anyway, I'm not dead. Do not touch her." The Doctor said.

"I agree with the Doctor." I added. Jack was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb in a circular motion, which helped calm me down, a bit. "So, why do you care?"

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities." The Teselecta-Amy says.

"What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?" The Doctor asked.

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?" Jack asked.

"Give them hell."

"I'd ask you who you think you are," The Doctor said. "But I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think I am, huh? The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek. While you're at it, look up Susan Jane Harkness and Captain Jack Harkness. Look up their jobs. See just who you are dealing with."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes." The Doctor said, glancing at me. I gave The Doctor a small sad smile. "There isn't much foreknowledge left."

"Sorry, can't do that."

Then suddenly, "Records available."

"Question. I'm dying. Who wants me dead?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I made that quite obvious." The Doctor ignored me.

"The Silence." The Teselecta said.

"What is The Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question?"

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but what is the question?" The Doctor hissed.

"Unknown."

"Oh. Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge. Call yourself a Records- argh!" The Doctor yelled. "Argh! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know."

As the Doctor mentioned Kidneys, I clutched at my chest, gasping in pain. "Susan! Oh God, Susan!" Jack cried as I started to have trouble breathing.

"Only one heart's working now." I gasped. "How did I used to live with only one heart? Argh, It hurts!" I looked at Jack. "How do you survive?"

Jack drew in a watery laugh. "It's slower." That got me to smile, then it vanished as I doubled over in pain and Jack kept me from falling to the floor as he lifted me to the floor. Jack sat down on the floor while he held me. "Please don't go."

In the background, I heard screaming, but I dismissed it, only having eyes for Jack. "Does it look like I want to?"

"Why is it that every time I flash in, one, or both of you are always in trouble?" Said a voice.

I looked up and saw the older version of Amelia Rose standing over me, arms on her hips. I chuckled. "I've been wondering the exact same thing. Have you done the Pandorica yet?" I asked.

"Matter of fact, just came from there."

"You're even wearing the same outfit." Jack said. "Don't you ever change?"

"Of course," Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm not like The Doctor."

"Hey! I resent that!" Came the Doctor's yell. "Wait a second, who are you?"

"One guess." Amelia said, smirking.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Amelia Rose? But you're-"

"I know, I know. I'm a baby. By the way, you interrupted me from scolding my parents. After I finish with them, you're next."

"Amelia? Amelia Rose Harkness?" The Teselecta asked.

Amelia turned around and folded her arms across her chest. "Who wants to know?"

"Sorry Madam. My names Carter. Major Carter of the Justice Department Vehicle six zero one eight. I must say, it is a honor to meet you, Ma'am."

"An honor is it?" Amelia asked, smirking. "Ooo, what could I have done that earns the respect of the _Justice_ Department?"

I groaned. " _Please_ don't give her any ideas, Major Carter."

"What can we do, Doctor?" The Teselecta asked. "Sorry, this is Amy. What do we do?"

"Oh, Amy as in Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, Yes?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. And you're Amelia."

"I prefer Lia, but yes."

"What do we do? They're hurting Melody!"

"Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them." The Doctor said.

"How? How? How?"

"Just do it!" The Doctor yelled. Suddenly River is released from the hell-energy. River scrambled up, looking around the room, frightened. "Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please." The Doctor said.

"Lia." I gasped and she turned around. I could see concern in her eyes. "Can you fly the Tardis?"

"Yes Mum, The Doctor taught me."

I smiled sadly. "Go save your Godparents."

Amelia looked at me with wild eyes. "But I've never flown the Tardis alone before! What if I screw up? What if-"

"Lia!" I cut in. I could hear Amy screaming for help. "Please. I know you can do it. Take River with you."

When Lia still looked unconvinced I said, "Sweetheart, please."

"Okay."

It was silent after Amelia and River left in the Tardis. "That was our daughter." I breathed. Jack nodded and I could see tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful."

"She is just like you."

"Ugg. Domestics." The Doctor said from over by the steps.

"Jack, can you take me to the Doctor?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said. He picked me up and carried me over to the steps where the Doctor was lying on.

I swallowed and clutched Jack. Everything hurt. "I'm sorry." I gasped as a sharp pain in my head hit me.

"Doctor, are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Sorry, Jack. The Judas plant does not have a antidote. Even if it did, it would be extremely rare and even harder to find." The Doctor said.

Jack breathed out.

"Jack, please take care of Amelia for me. We already know she turns out to be a beautiful women."

"Of course I will." Jack said, stroking my cheek.

The Tardis grew louder and landed just as my vision began to blur.

Amy, Rory, Lia and River ran over to us. "You can't die now. I know you both don't die now." Amy said, kneeling next to the Doctor.

"Mum." Lia said, kneeling beside Jack. "What were you poisoned with? Mum! Please, tell me."

"Oh, Pond, you've got a schedule for everything." The Doctor breathed.

"Poison from the Judas plant." Jack said, but I barely heard him. I was drifting in and out of conscious.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Amy said.

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you and Susan?" Rory asked.

"No. Sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter." Rory and Amy move away from the Doctor, and let River approach. "Find her. Find River Song and tell her something from me."

"Okay, this will hurt a bit, Mum." I felt a slight pinch on my arm, but the rest of my body was in so much pain that I barely felt anything.

"What did you do?" Jack asked Lia. Jack sounded so far away. Everything was spinning.

"... Judas plant…. Energy…. The Doctor…Science experiment…." The world spun and I let the darkness win as I fell into oblivion.

* * *

My eyelids were like lead, trying to open them. The sound slowly returned by sequences of buzzing growing louder and louder until my ears popped and I could hear a soft beeping sound along with soft whispers.

I swallowed tried to lift my eyes. The whispering stopped. "Susan? Susan Harkness" Came a familiar voice close to my right ear. I spun my head around to the voice, startled. "Sorry, Susan," The voice said, softer this time. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

I tried again and I was only able to open them half way before I had to close them again. "Al-almost." I croaked.

"Get her water." Came the same voice.

I heard another, softer voice comply with the request. I felt metal on my lips as the cool water poured into my mouth. I swallowed the cold water. "Where- where am I?" I asked.

"Your at the Sisters of the Infinite Schism, greatest hospital in the universe, at least I'm told."

I hesitated. "Jack?"

The voice laughed. "No, I'm your Nurse. Nathan Carter." I fully opened my eyes. Nathan smiled. "Great, you're eyes are open. I'll go get your husband. Right miracle you are. Poisoned by the Judas tree? No one _ever_ survives that. Then _two_ cases turn up and _both_ survive?" Nathan raises an eyebrow. Then he shakes his head. "Anyway. I'd better go get your husband. He'll have my head if I keep him away from you this long and you are up. He was in a right state when they brought you in. We had to sedate him..." Nathan laughed. "Twice. Never seen anything like it."

Nathan left the room.

I sighed. I'd almost died. Again. Jack was going to kill me.

"You're right about that." Jack said, entering the room.

"Where's Amelia?"

"Went back to her time. Something about cleaning a floor with a toothbrush." Jack sighed. "Susan, will you please stop doing this."

"It's not like I tried to kill myself."

"I know that, but we have to think of Amelia now. Jack sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me. "I think we need a rule when traveling with the Doctor. We do one of your 'episodes' then skip a couple, then go again. I will not have you almost dying every other week."

"Alright. When can I get out of here?"

"At the rate your body is healing," Came Nurse Carter's voice from the door. "We'll have you discharged early next week."

I groaned, not looking forward to spending more time in a hospital. "Come on!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Favorite:**_

 _ThatBigBlueBox_

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: That's my job as an writer though...the feels part at least... Plus I love writing it. :)


	26. Torchwood: Reveal

***Since there is no more Torchwood episodes, this is where my story breaks away from the Torchwood show. This chapter will also affect the Doctor Who universe.**

 **Torchwood: Reveal**

 _ **August 30th, 2011**_

Jack and I are sitting at our kitchen table, eating breakfast with our daughter Amelia and watching the morning news. I had gotten back from The Sisters of the Infinite Schism and had received a scolding from most of my Torchwood team members for almost dying... again. Apparently Jack had told them that little bit.

On the news they were still commenting about Miracle Day. No one knew how it stopped but everyone loved to make conspiracy theories. Some said Aliens. Some said it was us. Some said it was God sending us a message.

Ever since Miracle Day ended, there was renewed peace talks and it seemed as if everyone had lost the stomach to fight. "What's going to happen now that everyone is refusing to fight?" I asked Jack as I spoon-fed Amelia.

"I'm not sure. All it takes is one crazy person to start the fighting again. We might as well enjoy this as much as we can." Jack says.

My cell phone rings. I sighed and answered it. "Susan Jane Harkness." My eyes widened at who was speaking. "...Yes of course, Your Majesty." I paused as Jack mouthed 'who is it.' _The Queen_. I said in our telepathic bond. "A-Are you sure that is wise, Your Majesty?" I winced. "Yes, Ma'am. Torchwood will be ready…. And a good day to you as well." The Queen hung up.

"Susan, what is it? Your pale."

"The Queen had a discussion with the Prime Minister and both agreed that they would bring the people in on the loop after everything that has happened."

Jack looked puzzled. "In on what loop?"

"They are going to reveal that Aliens exist to the public."

* * *

 _ **Torchwood, Meeting Room**_

I had immediately gone and called a meeting with group new Alpha which consisted of Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Doctor Owen Harper, Doctor Vera Juarez, Toshiko Sato, Rex Matheson, and Esther Drummond, Captain Jack Harkness and myself. After Miracle Day, Vera, Rex and Esther all had decided to join Torchwood. Amelia Rose was with Sarah Jane Smith, who I told what was going on. Her group would also be getting ready for the announcement.

"So, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this emergency meeting." I began.

"Yeah, It's not the end of the world and we aren't even under attack." Rex commented. Owen snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys, focus. This morning, I got a call from The Queen-"

"The Queen? _The_ Queen? As in Queen Elizabeth II? The bloody Queen?" Vera asked, she was gaping at me. Vera had taken to using English swear words.

I sighed. "Yes. Now shut up. As I was saying, The Queen called me and told me some… unexpected news. Elizabeth and the Prime Minister had a talk and decided that the best course of action was to let the general public know about aliens."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone besides Jack and I were staring at me, and not moving, in shock. "Jack?"

"Yes Susan?" Jack asked.

I hesitated. "I think I broke them." A smirk came across my face and I quickly took out my cell phone and took a picture of everyone's expression.

I looked at my watch and it had been five minutes since I broke the news and everyone still hadn't moved. I sighed and took a deep breath and yelled, "Guys! Get your act together!"

At my yell, everyone was startled and the all came back to reality. "Okay, now that you're all focused again, lets start planning. The Queen and Prime Minister are going to make a big deal about this, starting Friday, the government will go Dark and come out on Monday. Going Dark means that every government official has to travel back to where there home office is and then they lock down the buildings and then via video call, The Queen will break the news to the officials. The general public's announcement will take place on Monday. I have no idea what The Queen and Prime Minister plan on saying, but we better be ready for major criticism and violence. Riots have a ninety nine percent chance of happening, considering what happened before with Saxon's announcement of Aliens existing."

Rex leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "So the public finally gets in on the action?"

"Yes. Frankly, I'm quite surprised that they haven't figured it out for themselves. I mean, Flying spaceship over London in Christmas of 2005. The Battle of Canary Wharf, 2006. Harold Saxon, 2007-"

"Hold on, what does Harold Saxon have to do with aliens?" Esther asked. "I thought he was just crazy."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Yes, he is crazy. And Psychotic. And an alien. He is The Master... a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord?" Gwen asked. "Great, how many more of you are-" Gwen gasped, her hands fly up to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Susan. I wasn't thinking."

I smiled sadly. "It's okay, Gwen." I looked around at everyone else's confused faces. I sighed. "It seems as if it has become story time." I sat down in a black spinning chair. Jack nodded, smiling sadly. "You know The Doctor." I began. Everyone nodded. "Gallifrey is The Doctor's home planet. The planet of the Time Lords."

"It's not your planet as well?" Esther asked.

I winced. "I was human before I was turned into a Time Lord… er, Lady."

"How did you turn into a Time Lord?" Vera asked.

"That's a story for another time. As I was saying, Gallifrey is the Time Lord's home planet. Do you remember the Daleks… um, gigantic pepper pot looking aliens that was part of The Battle of Canary Wharf and when the 26 planets were in the sky." Everyone nodded. "They are called Daleks. They are basically the alien version of Hitlers army, except their mission is to wipe out any being that is not purely Dalek."

"That's horrible." Esther said.

"Yeah. So, to stop them, or try to, The Time Lords went to war. It was called The Time War." I paused, then continued. "The Doctor was the only Time Lord to survive and Gallifrey was gone."

Silence.

"I'm sorry." Tosh whispered.

I smiled sadly. "I take it better than The Doctor since I was a human first before I became a Time Lord. Now, I think story time is done for today. Now lets get on to business. Once The Queen makes the announcement on Monday, there will be chaos. It's our job to notify the police. Just say that there will be a big announcement on Monday that people will react badly to and to get themselves ready. But be secretive of it. Next is plans for a new building."

"A new building?" Ianto asked. "But we just built this one."

I sighed. "Yes, but this building was built specifically for secrecy. We can still use it, but we will need a bigger building, more defense. More people, which we will probably have a lot of after the announcement, will want to help protect the planet. I have the building designs and plans here." I pushed a sheet of paper over to the center of the table. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to contact The Doctor." I stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Finally you answer your phone."

"Yes, what is it?" The Doctor asked on the other line.

"The Queen and Prime Minister are going to make an announcement on Monday telling everyone that Aliens are real."

Silence. "Come again?"

I sighed. "I know. I'm not sure what went wrong. This never happened in the television show. We are doing everything we can to prepare, but there will be riots and violence in response. We can not let people know that we are not human, at least, to those who don't already know. Tell Amy and Rory to be careful to whoever they talk to in regards to their travels with you when they are at home. I've got to go. This is going to be one hell of a weekend."

I sighed and hung up. I jumped as I noticed Gwen leaning against the doorway into my office. "What do you want, Gwen." I asked, not looking at her, sitting down in my chair and turning on my computer. "I'm busy." I had a call from Kate in ten minutes.

"I- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said in the conference room. I had no right to bring that up."

I looked up from my computer screen. "Gwen, as I told you before, I was born human. I have no connection whatsoever to Gallifrey. For me, Gallifrey was just another planet in the sky. Earth is my home. It was where I was born and raised. I was turned into a Time Lord, remember?"

"I think you still care." Gwen said.

I masked my expression. "I have a call with Kate Stuart in a moment. I would appreciate it if I were alone during that call."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always turn to me." When I didn't answer Gwen, she sighed and closed the door.

I closed my eyes and breathed out. What happened? What Changed? Was it my presence that caused this to happen? I knew the people of Earth had to find out about aliens at some point, I just hoped that I wasn't there for the backlash.

* * *

 _ **Monitor Room, Torchwood**_

 _ **September 5th, 2011**_

Ever since the 2nd, Torchwood had been in lockdown. Torchwood Team Alpha, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Doctor Owen Harper, Doctor Vera Juarez, Toshiko Sato, Rex Matheson, and

Esther Drummond, Captain Jack Harkness and myself, were hard at work, preparing for the backlash that was bound to happen.

Jack and I were keeping in contact with UNIT and the government, which had gone Dark (in lockdown) on the 2nd as well as us. Right now, I was on Alpha's floor, staring at a large complex screen of monitors, showing the broadcast of news stations, all wondering what the hell was going on in England. My arms were crossed and I had my isomorphic gun and sonic pen strapped to my belt along with my vortex manipulator on my wrist, psychic paper in my pocket along with my cell phone.

The Queen called a couple more times over the course of the weekend and we had set up a news crew, consisting of Torchwood and UNIT members that were presently in Buckingham palace. When I got to okay signal, Tosh would rout their signal through all television channels around the globe. Even televisions that would be off, would automatically be turned on including cell phones, ipods, tablets, laptops… anything electronic that had connection to the internet.

"All systems a go." Jack said, coming up to stand next to me. "Are you sure about this?"

I turned to Jack and gave a half of a smile. "More nerves than anything else right now. Did you speak with Sarah Jane?"

"Yes. She said that Rani's family and Clyde's family were over at her house and the kids were keeping Amelia occupied in the attic. She also mentioned that she had the television off. Do Rani and Clyde's family know what their children have been doing?"

"Rani's Dad does. That's as far as I am aware. I have no clue which organizations The Queen will mention, but I'm positive that she will mention UNIT. There's about a fifty fifty chance that she will mention us."

"Well, we are prepared if she does."

I began to say something but then my bluetooth bussed in my ear. "Operation Reveal is a go." Came Alex Donovan's voice over the coms. He was the first in command of Torchwood Team Beta.

"Copy that." I answered. "Torchwood is ready."

"UNIT is ready." Came Kate Stuart's voice.

"Everyone places." Came The Queen's voice. "And Godspeed."

I pressed the speaker system in Torchwood. "Tosh, what ever your team is doing, do it now!"

All ten screens on the wall that I was facing went static then the image of The Queen and the Prime Minister on the steps of the Buckingham palace came into focus. The Royal family was standing behind The Queen and the Prime Minister's Cabinet was standing behind him, all dressed in their very best.

"I know there has been a lot of speculation to why The Government went Dark." Started The Prime Minister. "And you are also probably wondering why all your channels are showing this and why your telly or other devices won't turn off. Or turned on without you doing anything to it. The Queen and I have talked and thought about this long and hard. This was not an easy decision to make. In light of recent events, mainly Miracle Day, we have decided to let all you in on a secret. A secret that even I am surprised you haven't figured out yet. The Queen will tell you more."

"Citizens of England, people of the world." The Queen started. "I, more than anyone have hatted keeping such a big secret from my population by belief that you weren't ready to handle the truth. We have taken recent events into account and, as the Prime Minister said, thought long and hard about this. Now is the time to pay attention. As Queen of England, I am personally confirming the existence of aliens. No, this is not a hoax. No, I am NOT, in any way, shape or form, being forced to say this. This is real. Aliens exist. We are not alone in the universe."

The Queen continued. "In the 1960's, our government founded U.N.I.T. Which stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce. It is a military and science based organization that is funded for the sole purpose of understanding alien technology and protecting the Earth. Yes, there has been attempts at invasions. Attempts, mind you. But, not every alien is out to kill us. Most who come to Earth are peaceful. They are either lost or have crash landed. And yes, we do have allies that are alien. Actually, I have a best friend who's an alien. Her skin is blue, but besides that, she looks and talks exactly like us. They are no different than us. They have the same needs. Food, shelter, and friendship."

"Just because they are alien, doesn't mean they are automatically bad." The Queen said. "I know I have dropped a bombshell on you with this revelation. But I expect each and every one of my citizens to act like adults. There will be NO rioting OR violence. I expect the people of England to be on their best behavior to show the other countries that we are strong and will not let a trivial thing such as not being alone in the universe to get in the way of our humanity."

"That being said, Parliament will be in an emergency session, to go over all the treaties and allies we have made since the formation of U.N.I.T. After Parliament is done going over them, we will post the alliances and treaty documents on the web so every citizen is aware of them. We are not alone in this universe. We need to act accordingly. We need to act strong and to teach them that we are not only willing to defend our home, but are able to make formidable allies. God Speed." The Queen finished.

The Screen darkened to reveal the U.N.I.T. symbol against a black screen, which stayed up for another five minutes then resumed what ever channel they were on. Tosh broke the connections.

I leaned back against the wall. "Well, there's no going back. The cat's really out of the bag now."

Jack came over and hugged me. I rested my head against his chest. "I just hope that everyone can handle it."

"Well, we know humanity survives, I'm living example of that. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Jack said.

I closed my eyes as I let Jack hold me. "I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Favorite:**

 _RiverSong98_

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Yes, Lia did have a cure for the Judas plant, I'm not saying how she got it, that will be told sometime in the future. She only had one antidote, so unfortunately, River still used up her regeneration's for The Doctor.


	27. The Girls Who Waited- Pt 1

**The Girls Who Waited Pt. 1**

 _ **September 10th, 2011**_

Surprisingly enough, there had only been two riots in England following the announcement. One had started in a bar and spread out into the streets. The other was a protest gone wrong. The police were able to disperse the crowds within a hour.

The other countries were another story. The U.S. was annoyed that England hadn't contacted them first according to United Nation protocol when dealing with aliens. The Queen argued that since she has had first hand dealings with Aliens, it makes her a better qualifier than the President of the U.S. who has had none. Most of the U.S. population actually agreed with The Queen, and supported her. The population was reminded of what happened to President Winters when The Master invited him on The Valiant.

Jack and I were sitting on our couch at home watching the news. It was late and I had already put Amelia Rose to bed. At least Amelia wouldn't have to grow up in a world pretending aliens didn't exist when she one herself. If you wanted to be technical, she was half Time Lord, half human. Amelia had two hearts, but she hadn't gotten sick since she was born, so I guessed that she had some of Jack's immortality transferred to her.

I was startled when I heard the sounds of the Tardis. Jack and I glanced at each other then stood up and watched as the Tardis appeared in our living room. The Doctor came out, followed by Amy and Rory.

"Is what The Doctor telling us true?" Rory asked us. "Does everyone know that aliens exist?"

I smiled. "Yep, they do. Surprisingly England's only had two riots. The other countries, I'm not sure of. I think it was the stern reprimanding that the Queen gave."

"Does that mean we can tell people where we have been traveling to?" Amy asked, hopeful.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry Amy. I don't think now's a good idea. Perhaps when everything has settled down."

Amy pouted. "I hate lying to my parents." She mumbled. Rory rubbed Amy's arm.

"So Doctor." Jack said, changing the topic. "Your collecting us?"

"It's been one adventure. Susan told me that I could pick you up every other adventure. So, here I am." The Doctor said.

"I need to call Sarah Jane to see if she can look after Amelia. Then, I'll go."

* * *

 _ **Tardis**_

"Hey, I have a thought. Why don't we grab Susan and Jenny?" Jack asked. "They could come with us to Apalapucia. We haven't seen them in a while."

The Doctor's face lit up. "Excellent idea, Jack!"

We stopped at Messaline and picked up Jenny and Cline. Susan decided to stay, to oversee the government. It was still relatively new.

"Why don't we go to Apalapucia?" The Doctor asked us. Jenny and Cline held hands together and stood by the railing. Jack and I were sitting on the couch and Amy and Rory were over by the controls with The Doctor.

"What's Apalapucia?" Cline asked.

"Apalapucia is the number two planet for greatest destinations." I said.

"Say it again?" Amy asked.

"Apalapucia." Jack said.

"Apalapu-" Amy tried. Jack snorted while trying to hide his laughter. I leaned up against Jack.

"Chia." The Doctor said.

"Apalapucia." Rory said.

"Apalapucia." Jenny said, smiling.

"Apalapucia. What a beautiful word." Amy said.

"Beautiful word, beautiful world. Apalapucia, voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveller." The Doctor said.

"Why couldn't we go to number one?" Rory asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes."It's hideous. Everyone goes to number one." Everyone made their way to the Tardis door. "Planet of the coffee shops. Apalapucia. I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. I give you-" The Doctor opens the Tardis door to reveal - a white space with a door.

"Doors." Rory said. Jack laughed.

"Doors." The Doctor said, recovering from his shock quickly. "Yes. I give you doors. But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades."

"Have you seen my phone?" Amy asked, checking her pockets.

"Your phone?" The Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Yeah."

"Your mobile telephone? I bring you to a paradise planet, two billion light years from Earth, and you want to update Twitter." The Doctor said.

"Sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone." Amy said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "On the counter, by the DVDs."

"Thank you." Amy said.

"I'll go with you." I said, detaching myself from Jack and walking after Amy. This time, Amy was not going to be alone. _It'll all end up fine._ I said to Jack through our telepathic bond.

"Me too, wait up Susan!" Jenny said, kissing Cline on the cheek and skipped over to me.

 _What do you mean, Susan?_ Jack asked but Jenny and I were already in and I didn't answer Jack. _Susan!_

Jenny and I made our way to the Tardis Kitchen and bumped into Amy on her way out. "Susan, Jenny?" Amy asked.

"We were just coming to get you." I said.

Amy eyed me. "Okaaay."

We exited the Tardis into the white space and faced the door. The boys were nowhere in sight. We walked up to the door. Jenny tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Amy called Rory. "Hey. It's locked…. Okay." Amy hung up. "He said to hit the button."

If I could just tell Amy to hit the green button- "Ow!" I gasped, my right hand going up and rubbing my temple.

"Everything alright?" Jenny asked.

I nodded, trying to calm the throbbing pain. "Yeah, fine." I dropped my hand down to my side, ignoring the growing pain. It felt as if someone was trying to acess my mind. While I was distracted, Amy hit the red waterfall button and the door slid open.

We walked into a white room with a small table and a mirror like device sitting on it. "Where are they?" Amy asked.

The door slid shut. "Shit." I said. "Arg!" The pain I felt earlier flared up again and this time I put both hands up to my head and collapsed.

* * *

 _ **Year 1, Day 1**_

"Susan!" Jenny cried, and knelt next to me with Amy hovering above. "What is it. What's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to get inside my head." I groaned, my eyes closed. "I need to concentrate." Doing what the Doctor taught me to protect myself against telepaths, I threw up my defences.

After a while, the pain faded, which left me breathless. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor with a concerned Jenny and Amy looking down at me. "They've left."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Good. Now, where are we?"

I sighed. "I know where we are, but neither of you will like it."

Confusion showed on Jenny's face. "What do you mean?"

I sat up, my back up against the white wall. "This is Apalapucia, but right now, it is under planet-wide quarantine. We are in a medical facility."

Amy started to panic. "Planet-wide quarantine? Planet-wide quarantine for what, _exactly_?"

I closed my eyes. "For Chen Seven."

Jenny gasped. and covered her nose and mouth with her inner arm. Scared, Amy copied her. "What is Chen Seven?" Amy asked.

"Chen Seven or the One Day Plague. You get it and then die in a day." Jenny said.

Amy's eyes widened, then she turned on me. "Why didn't you stop me from pressing the red button!?"

"I couldn't, remember? My mind was under attack." I defended myself, but somewhere, my mind was agreeing with Amy.

"How convenient." Amy snapped and walked away from us, trying to calm down.

"Would it help if I said it doesn't affect humans?" I asked.

Amy turned around sharply. "You could have said that in the beginning!" Jenny and I glanced at eachother. I shook my head. "You're communicating. What is it?"

"Chen Seven," Jenny started. "Only effects races with two-hearts."

Amy covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no." Amy said, her eyes darting between Jenny and I. "You…. you don't happen to have an immunity to it by any chance?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Although Jenny and I could purposely use only one heart. I'm not sure if it will work but-"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"I suppose." Jenny said. "On three." I nodded. "One. Two. Three!"

We both cried out in pain as we forced one of our hearts to stop beating. It was a good thing I was already on the floor because Amy had to catch Jenny before she hit the ground. "Jenny!" Amy cried. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Amy said, freaking out. "What do I do?"

"Nothing Amy." I got out. "It'll take us time to get used to only having one heart."

* * *

 _ **Year 1, Day 3**_

Jenny, Amy and I were giggling as we sat together on the couch. We were playing a game of Truth and Dare- Wine addition. The facilities that we were trapped in gave us all the food and beverages that we could possibly want.

"Truth-" Amy giggled. "Or Dare?"

"Dare." Jenny said confidently before giggling.

"I want you to-"

* * *

 _ **Year 1, Day 5**_

"What did you just call me?" Jenny yelled at Amy.

"Clone! Second hand! You do know what that means, don't you?" Amy yelled back.

Jenny fumed as she advanced on Amy. "How dare you, you… Human!"

"Just don't hurt each other!" I called over from the couch where I was trying to tune out their conversation to see If my telepathic bond could reach Jack. So far, there was nothing. "We don't exactly have access to an ambulance." I mumbled. "Children."

* * *

 _ **Year 1, Day 7**_

I was pacing by the door, and for the hundredth time, tried to use my sonic pen. _**Deadlock.**_ My pen said. "Damnit!" I yelled and hit my fists against the door once, turned around and slid my back down and sat on the floor. I really wish I hadn't left my vortex manipulator in the Tardis that morning.

I looked up to see Amy and Jenny watching me. "What?" I asked them.

"Nothing!" Amy said quickly. She looked like a deer that had been caught in a car's headlights. Amy and Jenny quickly restarted their conversation.

I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on top of my knees. There had to be a way out that didn't involve what Amy went through on the show. "Did you realise that they haven't been sending us food in a while?" I asked them.

Amy and Jenny paused in conversation. "Yeah. When was the last time we ate or drank?" Amy asked.

"Four days and six hours." Jenny replied automatically.

Amy looked scared. "Okay, I understand you two not eating, but If I remember correctly, Humans can't survive without food for three days. It's been four. Why am I not dead….. and why am I not hungry." Amy turned to Jenny. "Are you hungry, Jenny?"

Jenny's eyes widened. "No. No I'm not." Jenny looked at me. "Are you hungry, Susan?" I shook my head. "This is freaky."

"I'll say." Amy agreed.

"Let's try the Time Glass." At Amy and Jenny's blank looks, I said, "The mirror thing on the table." I suggested, getting up and coming to sit on the white couch. "If I remember correctly, It's like a video call. Jack?" I called while looking into the Time Glass. Jenny and Amy sat next to me.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "Rory?"

"Cline?" Jenny called. "Dad?"

An Image of Rory appears. " Doctor? A little help, Doctor." Rory was saying,

"And where have you been?" Amy asked Rory sharply.

"What do I tell it?" Rory asked.

"We've been here a week!" Jenny says angrily.

"Jenny?" Comes Cline's voice.

"A week?" The Doctor asked.

"Susan!" Jack asks, coming into the frame to stand next to the Doctor. Cline stands next to Jack.

"Cline!" Jenny says, relieved.

"A week? I'm so sorry. Ah-ha. Same room, different times. Two different timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream." The Doctor said.

"A week? Susan, are you okay?" Jack asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Jack." I didn't bother to tell him that I was only running on one heart.

The Time Glass fizzed. "Doctor, it's going again." Amy said.

"Doctor!" Rory and Cline shouted.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled.

"Do something!" Cline shouted.

"Jack!" I called, as the screen fizzed even more.

"Susan!" Jack yelled, then the Time Glass went silent.

We waited an hour before the mirror reactivated. "Amy, what exactly did you press?"

"I just, I came in and I pressed the door button."

"Amy, there are two buttons. The green anchor and the red waterfall." Rory said.

While Amy, Rory, The Doctor, Jenny and Cline were talking, Jack and I were silently communicating telepathically. It turns out that we can communicate telepathically only when the Time Glass was active. _Susan, are you sure you are fine?_ Jack asked.

I swallowed and looked Jack in the eyes across the Time Glass. _I have been using only one heart._

 _What?!_ Jack asked. _Why?_

 _Because this is a medical facility for people infected with Chen Seven._

Jack's eyes widened. _Susan, If you almost die again, I WILL bring you back so I can kill you myself._

I chuckled softly. _Duly noted. I'll try not to, but If Amy or Jenny's life is threatened in any way-_

Jack sighed in my mind. _I know. Just, be careful._

I began to pay attention again. The Doctor was talking. "-streams for visits. You could be in here for a day, and watch them live out their entire lives."

"And watch them grow old in front of your eyes?" Rory asked.

"That's horrible." Cline agreed with Rory.

"No, Rory, Cline, it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for twenty four hours and watch them die, or sit in here for twenty four hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?" The Doctor pulls the Time Glass out of the table.

"Doctor? Rory, no, Rory, don't leave me!" Amy called as the images of The Doctor, Rory, Cline and Jack faded from view.

"Cline!" Jenny yelled.

"Jack!" I called.

"I'm here, Amy. I'm right here." The Doctor said.

"Where are you? Am I looking at you?" Jenny asked.

"Turn left just a fraction. Bit more. Stop. That's it." the Doctor said.

"Eye to eye?" Amy asked.

"Eye to eye to eye." The Doctor said.

"Hello." Cline said to Jenny who smiled.

"Amy, Jenny, and Susan, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the Tardis. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through using the Tardis to get you out. Until then, you're on your own." The Doctor sonicks the glass.

"Er, what are you doing?" Cline asks.

"Locking it on to Amy. Small act of vandalism. No one'll mind."

An alarm sounds.

"No one'll mind." Jack repeated sarcastically, making me laugh.

The Doctor frowned. "Ah, that'll be the small act of vandalism alarm. Amy, Susan and Jenny. I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen Seven, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're all aliens. Their kindness will kill you. Yes, even Time Lords. Now go."

Amy presses a button labelled Check In and we followed her. "Rory, I love you. Now save me. Go on."

"I love you, Cline." Jenny calls.

"I love you too." Cline says with a watery smile.

 _By Jack._ I said telepathically and followed Amy and Jenny out the door into the facility on the other side. Through the Check In door, we are all sprayed with gass. We come out coughing.

The Check In area is massive, white and deserted.

"What the?" Amy asks. Suddenly we are grabbed by a beam of light from a panel in the ceiling. It has a pleasant female voice.

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility." The Interface says.

"Er, who are you and why can't I see you?" Jenny asks.

"I am the Interface between yourself and the systems of the Twostreams Facility. I will be your guide, your teacher, your friend." An image of a woman appears at a check in desk.

"Welcome to Twostreams. What is your name, please?" The Check in girl asks.

"Amy. Amy Pond."

"Jenny Smith."

"Susan Jane Harkness." I said.

"Welcome, Amy Pond. I see you're travelling alone. As a resident, you will now have access to all of the entertainment zones inside. For a taste of adventure, why not try the mountain zone, and explore Apalapucia's famous Glasmir Mountains. Or try our roller-coaster zone, authentically modelled on the famous Warpspeed Death Ride at Disneyland, Clom. All that you could wish for and more is through the Departure Gate, provided for you with kindness."

"Unexpected visitor. Welcome. Please seek assistance." A Handbot is up ahead.

"Get ready to run." I said.

"What? Hello? Hey. Oi, wait." Amy said.

The Handbot turns and scans us.

"You three are carrying unregistered bacteria. Please let me help you."

We started backing up. "No, we're not from this world. Your medicine'll kill us." Jenny said.

The Handbot still advances. "Statement rejected. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness."

Amy ducks, I grab both Amy and Jenny's hands and we hide.

"No, no, please, I hate needles." Amy said.

"Amy, calm down. We'll get out of here." I said.

"Secondary delivery system engaged." The Handbot said. It's head opens to reveal a needle gun. It misses its target and more Handbots beam in. "Unauthorised infection on check-in, version two two three." We jump over a counter and get into the service area.

"Unauthorised resident detected." The Interface says. We hides from a Handbot.

"Come on." Amy muttered.

"This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." The Handbot says.

"This way." I said, spotting a safe way to get away from The Handbot. Still holding Amy and Jenny's hands, we sprinted across the floor.

"Unauthorised resident detected. Unauthorised resident detected."

"No. No, no." Amy says as we stopped short of a Handbot. We ran to a vent. Jenny went in first, followed by Amy.

"This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed."

I pull at a mesh screen and place it around the vent.

"Come on Susan!" Amy whisper yells.

"Come on, _please_." I muttered. Then I quickly get inside the vent.

The Handbot stops. "No residents detected. No residents detected."

"They didn't see us. They didn't see us." Amy was whispering to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Favorite:**_

 _BlueFlame27_

 ** _Follower:_**

 _BlueFlame27_

 **Reviewers:**

 _RiverSong89: Your're welcome! Aww thanks! :) As to the answers for your questions: 1) I update every other day, so, I update today, the next update will be on Thursday and the next on Saturday. 2) I normally update in the morning, between 7:00 am and noon, and I live, in the Eastern Time Zone. 3) Of course I love cookies, who doesn't? Chocolate Chips are the best. :)_

 _alwaystherereading: Basically, yep, she did... You'll just have to wait and see, my lips are sealed this time... Spoilers! ;)_


	28. The Girls Who Waited- Pt 2

**The Girls Who Waited Pt. 2**

 _ **Year 1, Day 8**_

We spent the night in the vent, Amy and Jenny not wanting to leave its safety. Now we walked carefully into the Gate room. There were several free standing portals and a central control column.

"Interface?" Jenny asked, cautiously.

"I am here, Jenny Smith."

"Shush, shush. Turn that light off. So I'm, what is this? How does it work?" Amy asked.

"This is the Gate. From here you may depart to any of Twostreams' entertainment zones." The Interface says.

I presses buttons on the central column.

"Cinema. Aquarium. Garden." The Interface says.

"Garden?" Amy asks us.

Jenny shrugged. "Why not?"

"Garden." The Interface says. The Iconian Portal flickers with light, then Amy, Jenny and I run through it.

We run out onto a terrace. "That is beautiful. I mean, freaky hedges." Amy says.

Jenny laughs. "I agree."

"The perfect replica of a Shill Governor's Mansion on Shallanna." The Interface sahys.

"You really could spend a lifetime in here. Not that I'm going to. Interface?" Amy asks.

"Amy Pond?" The Interface asked.

"Listen, we need somewhere safe to hide and wait for our friends. Where in Twostreams is safe?" Jenny asked.

"Twostreams is a safe, nurturing environment."

"You know what I mean. Where can we go so the Handbots can't find mus? Okay. Before, we was stood by a sort of vent, and there was light and smoke, and the Handbots couldn't see us. Why not? Okay, I will put it another way. What were those vent thingies?" Amy finished.

"The vents channel the exhaust fumes from the Temporal Engines that hold the multiple timestreams in place."

"And these Temporal Engines mess up the Handbots' sensors. So, where's the Temporal Engines?" Jenny asked.

"Temporal Engines held within." The Interface said.

Interface shows us an image of the entrance to the Temporal Engines, by the Arrivals lounge.

"Okay." I said. Two Handbots beam in.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." The Handbots say together. I grab their sensing hands and pushes them together. They short out.

"Ha! Don't like that, do you?" I asked them.

"Come on, Susan. Lets go." Jenny says. Amy finds the door and we go inside.

"Temporal engines. Somewhere to hide." Jenny says, staring up at them with fascination.

We go back to the door and Amy writes on it with her lipstick. **Doctor we are waiting** and puts an arrow to the door handle.

* * *

 _ **Year 1, Day 38**_

Susan, Jenny and I are in our hideout in the Temporal Engine room. There was mesh screen, the same style as around the air vent that we hid in, around the walls of our hideout. So far, with help, we had taken three couches from around the medical facility so we could have something comfortable to sleep on.

Our days were spent scouting out the facility and facing the Handbots. I had a scar from my shoulder down to my elbow from a shard of glass that scraped me as I crashed out of a window and onto the gravel below, trying to get away from the Handbots. That was in week two.

Amy and I were fighting. Well, more like neither one of us were talking to each other. Jenny had to be the negotiator, and she was probably as tired as our fighting as I was, but I was never going to admit it.

Because I only had one heart working, on purpose, I found that It was a lot harder to breath and to keep up with Amy. I was sure Jenny was feeling the same way, but this was a topic of discussion none of us brought up.

"Jenny, can you please tell Susan to-"

"Tell her yourself!" Jenny shouted from the other side of the room.

I sighed and stood up. "Amy, can you please-"

"Okay, okay. Look me in the face and say it now." Rory's voice says around us. Amy pauses mid stride.

Amy blinked. "Rory? Rory is that you?" A Time Glass so appears next to Amy.

"Rory, where are you?" Amy asked.

"Same place as you, and a bit ahead." Rory said.

"I remember this." Amy's voice came out of the Time Glass, but it sounded older.

"But who's she? There's no one else here but us. Me?" Amy asks.

"Why are we still here?" Amy asks.

"Because they leave you. Because they get in their Tardis and they fly away."

Amy shakes her head. "No. Rory wouldn't, not ever. Something must have stopped him."

"You did. Or rather, the old version of you." Old Amy says. "The me version of you. I refuse to help them. I won't let them save myself."

"Why?"

"If you escape, then I was never trapped here. The last thirty six years of my life rewrites, and I cease to exist. That's why old me refused to help then. That's why I'm refusing to help now. And that's why you'll refuse to help when it's your turn. And nothing you can say will change that."

"Three words. What about Rory?" Rory leaves the screen so Older Amy can be seen clearly.

"Rory?" Older Amy asked. "I called my robot Rory."

"You called your robot Rory?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny?" Old Amy gasped. "Is- Is Susan there as well?"

"Why aren't they there with you?" Jenny asked Old Amy. "Of course they we are here."

We could see a pained expression on old Amy's face. "They're dead." Amy said dryly.

I swallowed. Jack was going to kill me. "W-what happened?" I got out. "We should have regenerated."

"Susan died first." Old Amy said without any emotion. "It was a normal reconnaissance in our tenth year here, to scout out the area and to see if _He_ was here yet. We encountered more Handbots than usual. We had almost made it to our lair. The Handbot got you. You contracted Clen Seven and died twenty four hours later. Jenny died next, in my twenty-second year here. We were running from The Handbots. We got separated. I never saw you again."

"I'm sorry Amy." I said. "I never planned on leaving you alone. At least you weren't completely alone this time."

Amy blinked and opened her mouth to say something but Older Amy beat her to it. "What?" The Older Amy said weakly.

"If Jenny and I weren't here, you would have done this by yourself. And you know what I am talking about. I told you where I am from. Now, can you help us get to where you are, or not?"

"You're asking me to defy destiny, causality, the nexus of time itself, for _friendship_?"

"Not just friendship." I said. "Love. All three of us has someone waiting where you are. I have my husband, Jack. Amy has Rory. Jenny, even if she is stubborn in admitting it, has Cline. Please, Amy."

Rory renters the screen. "I am going to pull time apart for you." Older Amy says. She kisses Rory. "Okay, Doctor, Twostreams is back on air. Right, okay, so this is big news." "This is temporal earthquake time. I am now officially changing my own future. Hold on to your spectacles. In my past, I saw my future self refuse to help you. I'm now changing that future and agreeing. Every law of time says that shouldn't be possible."

"Yes, except sometimes knowing your own future's what enables you to change it. Especially if you're bloody minded, contradictory and completely unpredictable." The Doctor says. "Oh, susan Janny, Jack and Cline say hi. I made them promise not to interrupt us while trying to get you guys back."

I smiled. "Hi Jack!"

"Hey Cline!" Jenny says.

"So basically, if you're Amy, then?" Rory asked The Doctor.

"Yes, if anyone could defeat pre-destiny, It's your wife."

"It's not about what I'm doing, but who I'm doing it for. I'm trusting you to watch my back, Rory." Older Amy said.

Rory smiled. "Always. You and me, always."

"Because here's the deal. You take me, too. In the Tardis. Me too." Older Amy said.

Rory blinked. "But that means that there'll be two of you. Permanently. Forever."

"And that way we both get to live."

"Two Amys together. Can that work?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "It's your marriage."

Rory sighed. "Doctor."

"Perhaps. Maybe, if I shunted the reality compensators on the Tardis, re-calibrated the Doomsday bumpers and jettisoned the karaoke bar, yes. Maybe. Yes. It could do it. The Tardis could sustain the paradox."

"Right. Amy and Amy." Rory said. "The wife and the wife. Right. Right."

"Okay. Amy, Past Amy, stand by the door. Future Amy, you too. Jenny and Susan as well. Future Amy, can I borrow your sonic scr- Probe."

"It's a screwdriver." Older Amy said.

"Rory, sonic it. Double our power. Amy Now, you're our link to Amy Then. We need to get a signal through, and that signal. Will be a thought. Amy Now and Amy Then, share a thought. Something so powerful that it can rip through time. Jenny and Susan, do the same but use your Time Lord capabilities to amplify it. Jack and Cline should be with Rory by now. Jenny and Cline, share a thought. Jack and Susan, you two share a thought. Rory Sonic the plinth front. Inside you'll find. Three levers and a jumble of wiring. That's the regulator valve. After we re-route it, you have ten minutes to get back to the Tardis."

"Okay." Rory says. "Jack and Cline, stand next to Amy."

"Pull out the red and green receptors. Re-route the blue into the red and the green into blue. Leave the red loose and on no account touch anything yellow. Come on, Rory. It's hardly rocket science. It's just quantum physics."

"Yes, right. Blue into red and then green."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Now, the levers. Throw them in order. And Amys, start thinking the most important thought you have ever had. Jack, Susan, and Jenny, and Cline do the same. Hold it in your head and do not let it go. Lever one."

"Macarena. Macarena." Both Amys say and repeat.

"She's doing the Macarena." Rory says.

"Amelia Rose Harkness." Jack and I said, repeating it over and over again, connecting our minds through the Time Glass.

"Our first kiss." Rory says.

"I love you." Jenny and Cline repeated.

"Lever two, Rory. Lever three." The Doctor said. The Time Glass and the screen blow out. The past Arrivals area is empty. Jenny, Amy and I appear in the future.

"Jack!" I gasped and hugged him. Jack hugged me back and spun me around.

"How long were you here for?" Jack asked me.

"Thirty-eight days." I whispered, still hugging Jack, not wanting to let go. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes." Jack whispered into my ear. "Yes we can."

"I don't know what to-" Both Amys were saying. Jenny and Cline still hadn't finished kissing yet.

"Weird." Rory said.

"Okay, this is weird. Right, just stop doing that." Both Amy's glared at each other.

"How about Amy One speaks first?" Rory said.

"Which one's Amy One?" Both Amy's asked.

Rory blushed. "Well-"

"I am. No, I am. Rory? Rory, just stop doing that."

The Rory-cam glasses start to spark. "Rory. Rory, take the glasses off. You're getting temporal feedback." The Doctor said. We could hear bits of the console go bang. "Whoa! Calm down, dear. Rory, Amy, we've created a massive paradox and the Tardis hates it. She's self-phasing, trying to get out of here. What's the nasty Amy done to you. Just calm down, dear. Hang on in there. Rory, you've got eight minutes left. I'm sorry, you're on your own now." The glasses explode.

"I'm not on my own. I've got my wives."

"And I've got my wife." Jack says, holding my hand.

Jenny and Cline finally stop kissing. "And I've got my fiance." Cline boldly stated.

"F-Fiance?" Jenny asked, blushing.

"Do not be alarmed." The Handbot said.

"Incoming!" Jack yelled.

"This is a kindness." The Handbot said.

"With me." Older Amy gives her younger self a stout staff.

"Are you asking me to be your wife?" Jenny asked Cline.

"Do not be alarmed, this is a kindness. This is a kindness." The Handbot said.

"Amy, Kate Hayler, year ten hockey." Older Amy said.

Amy smirked. "Go for the shins."

"This is a kindness." Amy and Older Amy made quick work of the Handbots. Jack and I didn't even have to help. With those disposed of, more Handbots beam in.

"Yes, I am asking if you would be my wife." Cline said.

"Guys, I don't think this is the time!" Rory shouted. "They're cutting off the Departure Gate. We can't get back to the Tardis!"

"Side door. We'll go behind them." We hurried through the door and closed it.

"So you think you're going to come with us, just like that." Amy was saying.

"Yeah, just like that." Older Amy said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Rory, talk to her."

"Rory, talk to her." Older Amy said angrily.

"Now, ladies-"

* * *

We were now in the basement and Amy and Older Amy were still arguing. "Where are you going to live?"

"Not with you, don't worry. I'll go travelling. Pop back for Christmas, maybe Easter." Older Amy said.

"Amy, you always say, cooking Christmas dinner, you wish there was two of you." Rory said.

"This'll be fun to explain to the government." Jack whispered to me and I snorted.

We were now back in the Gate Room. "Can't we just teleport in?" Rory asked.

"It's not a teleport, it's a time jump." Older Amy asked.

"They can't shunt within the same timestream." Amy said.

"Yes." Older Amy said.

"The Tardis is in the Gallery." Jack said.

"Gallery closed." The Interface said.

"The controls are stuck. They've locked them from outside." Older Amy said.

"Can you unlock them?" Rory said.

"Yeah, give me a minute and your cutest smile. That's the one." Older Amy said.

"Can you stop flirting with me. You're old enough to be my-" Rory started.

"I've known you my whole life. How many games of Doctors And Nurses? Shush. Don't get coy now." Older Amy said.

"Er-" Amy started.

Handbots enter via the portals. Rory tries to sonic the control column. "Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness."

Older Amy starts swinging her katana. "No!" Older Amy yells.

"Come on!" Rory says as we started running.

"Go! I've got your back." Older Amy yells.

* * *

We entered the Gallery and there are Handbots waiting there.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." The Handbots say.

Amy gets touched. "No!" Rory yells. He smashes the Mona Lisa over the Handbot's head, and picks Amy up as Older Amy finally comes through the portal. She stares as he runs with his Amy into the Tardis without looking back. Jenny and Cline follow them and Jack and I come in last.

"Ah, it's just an anaesthetic. She'll be fine." The Doctor says, taking his sonic screwdriver from Rory and scanning it over Amy.

"Come on, Jack." I said pulling Jack away to give Rory, Amy and The Doctor privacy. Jenny and Cline walked off with us but separated when we passed by the kitchen.

We got to our bedroom on the Tardis, and I sat down on the bed immediately and layed down, completely exhausted.

"Thirty-eight days." Jack said. I glanced up to see Jack looking at me, angrily.

I sighed and sat up. "At least it's better than thirty six years."

That was the wrong thing to say. "And you died! I heard Older Amy talking about how you died." Jack's eyes widened. "Have you started up your other heart yet?"

"I haven't been-"

"Do it!" Jack said sternly.

I breathed in and restarted my left heart. Instantly I began to feel better. "Both are working now. Jack, before I went into that room with Jenny and Amy, someone attacked my mind to prevent me from telling Amy to pick the green button and not the red one. I want to know who did that."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **Unfamiliar White Room**_

The middle monitor has Jack and Susan Jane Harkness sitting on a bed in the Tardis can be seen. White walls surround the sixteen monitors, four by four. We are looking at the monitors head on. They show different scenes of Jack and Susan Harkness saving the Earth. "Are you sure about this?" A feminine voice asked.

"Oh I am sure." Another female voice responded. "She blocked me out surprisingly fast. She will be the perfect candidate for my project. And of course, you will get your revenge."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviews:**

BlueFlame27: Thanks so much! :D

alwaystherereading: No, Jenny and Susan are not immune to Chen Seven, but stopping one heart from beating makes it so that they can only get Chen Seven by touch and not by air, making it harder Chen Seven to effect them.

RiverSong98: Thanks for the virtual cookies! Australia, awesome! I live in New York, but not in the city.


	29. Torchwood:The Beginning of Something New

**Torchwood: Beginning of Something New**

 **November 19th, 2011**

 _ **Parliament Anti-chamber**_

It had been a month and fourteen days since the announcement confirming the existence of aliens. Everything proceeded as normal, though we did have people staring at our teams as they took down weevils every once and a while. Sometimes that was good, and sometimes it was bad as people would stop and stare, not get out of the way.

In a private Parliament meeting, The Queen approved the building of a new Torchwood base. She personally called me afterwards and told me that she loved the designs. She also brought up that since this planet was going from a level 5 to a level 6, we needed more air and spacecraft. She then gave permission for a whole fleet of Valiant's to be built. Now we would have 12 Valiant's protecting Earth, which calmed my nerves about us being attacked more often because of our new status.

She also told me that since we were now classified as a level 6 planet, that she had been having requests that delegations be sent down to Earth to finally meet with her in person. The only problem with that was the other governments.

She then told me that the United Nations could never handle something of this magnitude and that she would bring up making a planet wide government to the United Nations in an emergency meeting tomorrow.

"It would help if you and your husband were there as well." The Queen finished.

"Me? Your Majesty?" I asked, surprised.

The Queen smiled. "Of course. You are, in fact, most beneficial for this conversation, seeing as you have familiarity with the topic in question."

I could tell she was talking about me being an alien. I forced a smile. Oh I was not going to like this. "Of course, your majesty. And since we are now a level 6 planet, I was thinking that we could bring in The Shadow Proclamation into this discussion… they're like outer space police. I know the leader personally. She will help us."

"I'll hold you to that, Mrs. Harkness. Now, I have some business that I have to conduct before our emergency session tomorrow in Zurich, Switzerland. I will see you tomorrow." And The Queen walked out of the small anti-chamber we were in.

I sighed and used my vortex manipulator to transport myself back to Torchwood Tower 2.0, since the first one was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Tosh immediately came up to me as I appeared on the Alpha floor. "How did it go?" She asked as I sat down in my chair.

"Not bad, considering it was Parliament. They voted yes for us to have that new building, but the down side that it will make our organization public."

"Okay." Tosh said. "We can deal with that. Was there anything else?"

"We are getting eleven new Valiant's as well."

Tosh's eyes widened. "Really? Who's idea was that?"

I smirked. "The Queen." Tosh looked shocked. I sighed. "And here comes the news that I wasn't expecting. There will be an emergency United Nations meeting tomorrow in Zurich, Switzerland which Jack and I have to go to. In that meeting, The Queen will put forth the idea for a planet wide government that will deal with making alliances with aliens and will have access to U.N.I.T.'s army.

Tosh's mouth dropped open. "P-planet w-wi-wide government based on dealing with aliens? That's it. My world has officially gone insane." Tosh said, throwing her hands up.

* * *

 **November 20th, 2011**

 _ **Zurich, Switzerland**_ \- _**United Nation's meeting room**_

We left Amelia with Sarah Jane and used the vortex manipulator to travel to Zurnich, Switzerland. We appeared in an alleyway and walked over to the conference center. Jack was wearing his black suit and I was wearing a dark blue dress with flats and my hair done.

I had organized that The Architect would flash into our meeting room when I called her.

Jack and I weren't the first ones in the meeting room, but we were not the last. People were giving us stares and were certainly wondering who we were.

"This meeting has now begun." The announcer said.

"Excellent." The President of the United States said, standing up. "As everyone here is well aware there have been some new developments in our… understanding of the universe. Apparently, _England_ sought fit to tell the world that aliens existed without going through the proper channels."

"Are you still mad about that assassination?" Somebody asked sarcastically. "Everyone knows the previous Prime Minister was mad."

"Yes! Yes I am still mad at that." The President yelled.

I sighed and put my right elbow on the table and my head rested on the palm of my hand. This would be one hell of a meeting. _Why can't they just get along?_ I thought-asked, exasperated, to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, sat back in his rolling black chair and put his hands behind his head, enjoying the show. _This is way better than movie night. I wish I brought popcorn._

I giggled in Jack's mind, very careful not to let anyone else notice. I smirked. _Yeah. Or a recording device and post this on the web. This is comedy gold._ After another thirty minutes of arguing, I thought that was enough. _Jack, I'm going to do something incredibly stupid._

Jack's eyes widened. _Please don't._ Jack groaned.

 _I've had enough of their arguing. You have to admit that they have gotten nothing done. This is exactly why we need another form of government to deal with Aliens._

 _Just be careful and try not to get shot._

 _I'll try not to. No promises though. You know what humans are like when they feel threatened by something they don't understand._ I sighed and glanced at The Queen, who saw me looking at her and she nodded. I smiled back and nodded.

I stood up. "May I say something?"

"And who, exactly, are you?" A rather heavy man in a gray suit asked, and not politely.

"I am Susan Jane Harkness, Second in Command of Torchwood."

"Torchwood." Breathed the woman next to me. Her eyes widened then she started to smile. "You're the group that got rid of the Miracle!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "We destroyed it, yes." I looked at her. "May I ask your name?"

"Emily, Ma'am. Emily Gregson."

"And Emily, do you know what Torchwood does?"

"I have a theory. I've only encountered them once in Beijing. My theory is that that they deal with the strange and the unknown. Sort of like the _X-Files_. Well, it's only a theory." Mrs. Gregson said as she got stares from the other members.

"You are half correct. Our organization deals with the unknown which mostly comes in the form of Aliens." I looked around and for once this meeting, everyone was silent and listening to me. Some people had their mouths open. "We prefer to describe our organization as: we are defenders of the Earth. We stop invasions."

"Invasions." Said The President of the United States faintly. "As in Alien invasions?"

"Exactly. But not all aliens are the invading kind. There are plenty of others who just want peace."

"Yeah and _who_ , for instance?" The President asked, mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes an the man who spoke. " _Me_ , for instance."

Utter and complete silence. Then the damn broke and everyone but The Queen and England's PM started yelling. I crossed my arms and waited two minutes before I whistled really loudly and everyone fell silent. "Good. Now I can actually think. As I already told you, all I want is peace." I didn't bother telling them I was once human. I didn't think that would help my situation. "My species are The Time Lords."

I sensed that a PM of a country that I had forgotten was pulling out his gun. I rolled my eyes. "Please, don't Mr. Carter. Would you really shoot me? Me, who is the second to LAST of her species?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you really want to be known for aiding in killing off an entire race of aliens? How do you think other aliens might react to that?"

The PM in question turned deep red, dropped the gun and put his, now empty, hands on the table.

"Thank you. As I was saying. Most aliens want peace. There are others, however, who like chaos. They are aggressive and only need a quick ass-kicking before they turn-tail and run. I know, I've stopped enough Earth invasions to know what to do by now."

"You said you were the second to last of your species. What happened?" That was the PM of Australia.

I sighed. "What do you think happened? What always happens that leads to a civilization's downfall? War."

"So you lost." The President of the U.S. said.

"No. More along the lines of mutually assured destruction. Only myself and another escaped." Now the escaping thing was a complete lie. Though I needed them to trust me.

"This other… is he, or she, here on Earth?" The German PM asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. He likes to travel."

"Space travel?" Emily Gregson asked tentatively.

"Space travel…." I nodded my head. "And time travel."

Emily's eyes grew wide. "T-time travel?"

I smirked. "Oh yeah. Though the first rule is to never get involved. We are only there to observe."

The President of the U.S. scoffed. "Time travel? This crap sounds like it came out of _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_!"

"Really?" I asked in a tone that clearly said you don't want to piss me off.

"Yes! _Really_!"

I sighed. "Doctor, come out!" The Tardis shimmered into view and The Doctor stepped out. "He is the other person I was talking about. The one who travels. Leaders of Earth, this is The Doctor, the one person in this room who has saved your asses more times than I have. I've actually lost count."

The Doctor came over to stand next to me. _Is this really such a good idea?_ The Doctor telepathically asked me.

 _It's the only way they will believe us. Humans are incredibly stubborn._

 _I'll agree with you on that._ The Doctor said.

"And that," I said, pointing to the Tardis. "Is the Tardis. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I snapped my fingers and the door opened. People stood up to see what was inside. "Go on. You can go in. Only one trip though."

Emily turned to me, her eyes shining. "Really?"

I smiled at her. "Really."

Emily grinned and squealed like a child and hurried to the Tardis. She stepped inside one stepp, "Oh my God!" Emily yelled. Then she stepped back out and circled the Tardis in astonishment, running a hand along the outside of the Tardis. Then she looked at me and asked with wide eyes, "I can seriously go in?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Emily squealed louder this time and raced in before anyone could stop her. From outside you could here, "Oh my God this is _awesome_!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The Doctor asked. "Go in." After a couple people went inside, then went outside then went inside again, the Doctor yelled, "Just don't touch anything!" The Doctor looked at me. "Why did I let you rope me into this? I'd better go and make sure they don't mess with anything."

The Doctor an off. The Queen came up to me. "Aren't you going to go inside?" I asked her. "You can."

"No thank you, Susan. The view from here is enough for me." I smiled at her as she said, "Do you think this will help?"

"It might. You never know with humans."

The Tardis door closed and the Tardis disappeared. Then a few seconds later it reappeared and everyone stumbled out, shock and awe on their faces. Emily was the last out and practically had to be pushed out by The Doctor who whispered into her ear, then she left voluntarily.

"That was amazing!" Emily Gregson said, coming up to me. "We went to Venice, Italy in 1634! Then we went to a space station in the year 40,000! It was incredible!"

"I thought you agreed to one trip?" I asked the Doctor while everyone found their seat again.

"One trip into the past and one into the future." The Doctor replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright everyone. Now I will tell you about The Shadow Proclamation."

"The what?" Someone asked.

"The Shadow Proclamation. Basically outer space police. And here is their leader, The Architect." The Architect steps out of the Tardis.

"Are all aliens human-like?" Asked China's Dictator.

"Not all, but some." The Architect said. "As Susan correctly identified myself, I am The Architect of The Shadow Proclamation. I have come to talk about the fact that Earth is now classified as a level Six planet, which means that Aliens will soon be visiting. But first, every new level six planet has to register with The Shadow Proclamation."

"And what does this… registration mean?" Japan's leader asked.

"It's only for our list of planets that are inhabited and what stages of life they are in. You are currently in the beginning levels of six, since your discovery about aliens. It's for protection issues. The one problem is that you don't have one central government over all of Earth that can sign this. Anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone was silent until The Queen stood up. "I have an idea. We scour the globe for the best and the brightest, young adults and offer them the opportunity of a lifetime to be the first to participate in a central government for Earth that would deal with the coming and goings of aliens. They would also, of course, have access to U.N.I.T.'s army."

"They are also more than welcome to use Torchwood's facilities." I added after The Queen finished.

"Who will be recruiting these… young adults?" Asked Switzerland's PM.

"Mrs. Harkness will. She is impartial and will higher only the best and brightest." The Queen replied.

"This is a must as a requirement for The Shadow Proclamation. We are the law in space We are on government's of planet's side… most of the time. I will give you until tomorrow to discuss this. Susan, Jack, Doctor, we should leave until tomorrow. Let them make the decision."

Jack and I stood up and we followed The Architect and The Doctor into the Tardis and I closed the door. "Well, that wasn't too bad." I said, leaning against the railing.

"Too bad? You almost got shot!" Jack said.

"The key word being almost." I said, smirking and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Lets go see Sarah Jane. I want to hold Amelia."

* * *

 **November 21th, 2011**

 _ **Zurich, Switzerland**_ \- _**United Nation's meeting room**_

We went back to the meeting room around ten o'clock the next day. Jack stepped out first followed by me then The Architect and lastly The Doctor.

"Have you made your decision yet?" The Architect asked.

Everyone turned to The Queen. "Yes, Architect. We will hand over forming Earth's government for dealing with Aliens to Mrs. Susan Jane Harkness and make her recruitment officer and advisement for dealings with Aliens."

"Is that all?" The Architect asked.

"Yes."

"Very well." The Architect turned to me. "It looks as if Earth is in very good hands. I hope to see you in a couple months. Contact me when we are ready to speak again."

I nodded my head. "Of course, Architect." The Architect turned and walked into the Tardis, closing the door behind her.

The Queen turned to me. "Thank you, Susan."

"You're welcome, your Majesty." I replied and we turned and followed The Architect into the Tardis.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Yep, Cline proposed! Another weeding is on it's way! As for the mysterious people at the end of the last chapter, Spoilers. :)


	30. Torchwood: Recruiting

**Torchwood: Recruiting**

 **November 22st, 2011**

 _ **13 Bannerman Road, London**_

Jack was home with Amelia on a day off from work while I recruited the people who I thought would make an excellent government. I was wearing nicer clothes than I would wear to work. I practically was dressing as a businesswoman. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I had black heels to go with my knee length skirt and top.

I ran Sarah Jane's doorbell. Sarah Jane opened the door. "Susan! Come in." Sarah said, eyeing my business-like demeanor with eyebrows raised.

"Can I speak with Luke? I have a job proposition for him."

"If it has anything to do with Torchwood, you already know my answer." Sarah Jane said sternly.

I sighed. "No it's not. Its close though. It's politics."

Sarah Jane made a face. "This should be interesting. Luke!" Sarah called upstairs. "Susan's here!"

I heard Luke running down the stairs and he hugged me and I hugged him back. "Susan! It's good to see you!"

"You as well, Luke. I've got a job proposition for you."

Luke eyed me carefully. "What is it, exactly?"

"You love science, right?" I asked.

Luke's face lit up. "Oh yeah."

"How would you like to run an government funded scientific team?"

"That would be amazing!" Then Luke stopped. " _Which_ government?"

I smiled. "Terra Firma."

"That's not a government." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"That's because it hasn't been created yet. It will be the first planet-wide government in history. It's dealings will be… extraterrestrial in nature."

"And how did you get the United Nations to agree to this?" Sarah Jane asked suspiciously, hands on her hips.

I smirked. "I may have told them I was an alien. I may have told them how many times I have saved their asses. I also may have showed them the inside of the Tardis and they also may have gone on a trip. They also may have gotten a scolding from The Architect of the Shadow Proclamation."

Sarah Jane laughed. "Oh I would have payed to see that."

"So, what do you say, Luke? Do you want to make history?"

Luke glanced at Sarah Jane who nodded. Luke turned back to me. "Yes. I would like the job."

I smiled. "Great! You will be the head of the scientific unit working among other brilliant young adults."

"Young adults?" Sarah Jane asked. "Not adults?"

I turned to Sarah. "I have found that the youth have more of an open mind when it comes with the unknown, especially aliens. If we place adults in this new government, I fear it will lead to corruption. Of course I, and Torchwood, will be watching them closely and will be available for anyone who wants advisement."

"I feel a little bit better." Sarah emitted.

I took a packet out of my binder and handed it to Luke. "Here is your contract." I also took out a slip of paper. "And here is your first check. Meet in Torchwood on Monday and someone will show you around our science labs until we can build you a proper building."

"I get to have my own building?" Luke asked, eyes wide. "Can I help design it?"

"Of course. As long as you build large air vents and secret passageways out of the building." At Luke's look I shrugged. "You never know when aliens might decide to attack. I'm a bit paranoid."

"Being paranoid can be a good thing." Sarah Jane said. "Thank you for this, Susan."

"No problem. Of course, if you want Luke, I can see to it that Rani, Clyde and Maria somehow wind up working for Terra Firma as well, and in your section."

Luke shook his head. "It's their choice. I don't want to force anything on them."

I smiled and dipped my head. "I'll respect that." I looked at my watch. "I should get going. I have a ton more people to recruit."

* * *

 _ **Oxford University**_

I casually walked into the central offices. "May I speak with Victoria Fox?" I asked and showed them my Torchwood badge.

The women who I asked replied, "Just a moment. Let me phone her dorm."

* * *

Victoria Fox walked in. She was quite tall, with shoulder length black hair and blue highlights. She had heavy make-up on. She had dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue sweater. "Yes?" She asked me with a wary expression.

"We should move this conversation to a more private place." I indicated the small meeting room. Victoria followed me in and closed the door.

"Why am I here… did anything happen to my family?"

My eyes widened. "No! No of course not!" Victoria visibly sighed. "My name is Susan Jane Harkness, second in command of Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Victoria asked, confused.

I smiled. "It's like U.N.I.T."

Victoria's eyes widened as she recalled The Queen's speech on the existence of aliens and the organization that fights and studies them. "What do you want with me?"

"How would you like to join Terra Firma, Earth's first planet-wide government dealing with extraterrestrials?"

I could see Victoria's face slowly morph into a smile.

* * *

 _ **Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, RPI**_

I walked down the hallway in the co-ed dorms and stopped by number 23. I knocked on the door and I could tell that there was someone in there because I could hear every word of the song the person was blaring.

I sighed as I waited two minutes and nothing. I knocked harder and called, "Carter Winters?"

The music lowered and the door opened soon after. I could see a messy room, full of equipment and tech. Carter was around my hight and had messy brown hair and brown eyes. His build was somewhere in between skinny and buff, but I could see some muscles on his arms. He wore light blue jeans and a R.P.I. t-shirt. "Who are you?"

"Right to the point, I see." I said. "Mr. Winters-"

"Mr. Winters is my father. It's Carter." Carter replied with a frown and crossed his arms.

I didn't change my expression. "Carter, my apologies. My name is Susan Jane Harkness and I work for Torchwood."

"So?"

I inwardly sighed. This wasn't going well. "Torchwood. A secret organization that deals with extraterrestrials. Like U.N.I.T."

"Aliens." Carter breathed.

"Correct. How would you like a job in the tech department of Terra Firma, Earth's first planet-wide government dealing with extraterrestrials?" I asked.

Carter promptly fainted.

I sighed and placed my right and on my temple and rubbed it. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Vernon, California**_

I walked down the streets of Vernon, California. I stopped in a driveway of a house that looked like it was built in the 1800's. I carefully walked behind until I saw a garage door open in a shed. I could hear someone welding.

"Richard?" I called. "Richard Denis?"

The welding stopped and Richard walked out. He looked no less than twenty years old. He was wearing jeans with holes in them and a faded t-shirt. "Who want's to know?"

"I'm Susan Jane Harkness. I work for Torchwood and wanted to know if you were interested in a job."

"A job doing what?"

"How about heading your own technology department in Terra Firma, Earth's first planet-wide government dealing with extraterrestrials?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to take care of my mother. She's sick."

"With what?"

"Rare form of Cancer."

"What if I told you we could cure your mother?"

"Then we would have a deal." Richard responded.

* * *

 **November 23rd, 2011**

I was sitting next to Jack on our couch watching a movie. Amelia was in her room. Jack turned to me. "So, how's the recruitment process going?" Jack asked.

I sighed, snuggling closer. "Long. I have only gotten twenty recruits today. I have to have a total of a hundred before the year is up."

"Don't worry, you'll do it." Jack said, kissing my forehead.

"It's not that I'm worried about. It's-"

"If they can handle it. The pressure, the press, the criticism once everyone knows about it." Jack said.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"They'll do fine, you'll be keeping an eye out for them." Jack said.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

RiverSong98: Here's the next chapter! :)


	31. Torchwood: Terra Firma

**Torchwood: Terra Firma**

 **February 3rd, 2012**

 _ **Terra Firma Complex, England**_

It was in the beginning of February, 2012, that we finally got everything together for Terra Firma to go public. Torchwood and U.N.I.T. had built a complex of buildings that housed the Science department, Technology department, Space department, Medical department, visitor quarters, and the Political department. The complex also had an airstrip and various shaped and sized hangers.

The main team, that would be together most of the time, was Victoria Fox (23), who was in charge of the Political department, Luke Smith (22) was in charge of the Science department, Richard Denis (24) who was in charge of the Technology department, Clara Barton (25) who was in charge of the Medical department and Ivy Sato (20) was in charge of the Space department. Gregory Hunt (29) was in charge of security. Gregory was a computer genius with excellent skills in hacking.

I also had gotten Rani and Clyde to join as well, though Rani would be working under Clara Barton in the medical field and Clyde was working under Ivy Sato. Maria's father vetoed Maria working in Terra Firma until it was more well known and that the government would work. Maria was pissed off about it.

I faced the main team of Terra Firma. Jack was working with Torchwood on a mission that couldn't wait and Amelia was, yet again, at Sarah Jane's.

The Terra Firma team looked a bit nervous, and I didn't blame them. They _were_ making history. "Alright. We're going to go on air in about ten minutes. Don't worry. None of you actually have to say something. It'll just be the Prime Minister and The Architect speaking. You just have to stand behind them and look good."

"But what if-" Luke started.

"Luke, everything will work out. We've worked too hard for it not to."

"Places everyone!" Came the call.

"You'll do great." I said, smiling. Luke gave a hesitant smile back before going with the rest of his team to where he was supposed to be standing. I wasn't going to be on camera, thank goodness. I was more of the behind-the-scenes person.

"And we're on!"

"You're all probably wondering what happened now." Said the Prime Minister to the cameras. "This is an important announcement. Last November we were contacted by the leader of The Shadow Proclamation. The Shadow Proclamation is, basically, outer state police force. The Architect, the leader of The Shadow Proclamation, contacted the United Nations to tell us that we now classify as a level six planet. That means that we are a fully developed planet that knows about other lifeforms."

"The Architect went on to say that in order to register our planet with The Shadow Proclamation, we have to create an planet-wide government. Before you all start yelling, we compromised. Our governments by country will still be allowed to exist and allowed to have armies. Though, every government has to follow the decisions of our new government."

"This government will have the power to create treaties and alliances with other lifeforms. They will also be in charge of how many aliens can be on Earth at a single time, until we are more used to the fact that their are, in fact, aliens. This new government will be run by young adults."

"Most adult politicians, as you are well aware, are majorly corrupt and would not be able to handle this new type of government. Behind me are the central leaders of this new government. Victoria Fox, age 23, is in charge of the Political department. Luke Smith, 22, is in charge of the Science department. Richard Denis, 24, is in charge of the Technology department. Clara Barton, 25, is in charge of the Medical department. Ivy Sato, 20, is in charge of the Space department and Gregory Hunt, age 29, is in charge of security."

"These brilliant young men and women are the central leaders of Earth's first planet-wide government, Terra Firma!"

* * *

 _ **Terra Firma, Meeting room A**_

There was an long oval shaped white table in the meeting room. The table sat ten, but only seven chairs were full today.

At the head of the table was Victoria Fox. Then continuing clockwise was Luke Smith. Clara Barton was next. After Clara was Richard Denis. Counter clockwise, starting after Victoria was Gregory Hunt and then Ivy Sato. I sat next to Ivy, leaving four empty chairs at the other end of the table.

"That wasn't too bad." Clara said, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

"At least we didn't have to say anything." Gregory said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank God." Clara agreed.

"Okay. Lets start the meeting." Victoria said, and everyone looked at her. "We already have massive amounts of requests from other species saying they either want to send a delegation to Earth to or to visit."

"Already?" Ivy asked. "We only made it official that we are a level six planet two hours ago."

Victoria looked at me and I spoke up. "Yes, but since we have had dealings with many of the other species before hand, they are excited to finally be able to visit Earth."

"Dealings?" Asked Gregory.

"Yes. Sometimes someone would crash land on Earth, or get lost and we would help them back home. Or they are civilizations helped by The Doctor and found out that he likes to hang out on Earth and wants to extend their thanks by sending a delegation to Earth."

"The Doctor?" Victoria asked. "He's like you, isn't he."

"Yes. He is a Time Lord. He travels in space and time saving planets and civilizations."

"That sounds wonderful." Ivy said. "No wonder we have had massive amounts of requests to visit Earth."

"We have the Drahvins, who live on Drahva. Inter Minorians, who live on Inter Minor. The Vogans who live on Voga. Minyans who live on Minyos. Diplosians who live on Diplos, Anethan, who live on , who live on Tigella. Chimerons who live on Chumeria. And the Jadoon, who work for the Shadow Proclamation. I would go through the entire list but we don't exactly have time." As I finished everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "I am a Time Lord. You've met and are friendly with an alien. You'll be fine."

"You look human." Protested Clara.

"And that is the thinking that will be your downfall." I said. "If you can get past the alien part and focus on being friendly, you might actually get something done."

"What about your planet?" Richard asked, generally curious. "Are your people sending a delegation?"

"Bad move." Luke murmured to him.

"It's alright Luke." I told him gently. "They should know anyway." I paused. "There was a war."

That was all it took for Richard to look guilty that he brought it up. He recognized that I talked of the Time Lord planet past tense. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Richard. You weren't aware of what happened. So," I said, changing the subject. "Who's delegation should we invite first?"

* * *

 _ **New Torchwood Complex, outside Cardiff**_

The main building was complete but there was still four buildings under construction and one building underground being constructed. The main building was were all the offices and meeting rooms were. The other four were training facilities, medical facilities, visitor complex and an hangar and runway. The underground building was for prisoners and the morgue.

I walked to my office on the top floor. Jack and I actually shared an office. "Hey Jack." I said as I entered, took my coat off and hung it up on the coat rack.

"How was the meeting after the broadcast?"

"They're a little overwhelmed by how many other species wants to visit and make alliances with Earth. Apparently the fact that The Doctor is protecting Earth and considering how many invasions we stopped, other species that The Doctor have saved want to finally see Earth. Our enemies will certainly be trying to stop Terra Firma from happening."

Jack got up and came over to me. "Will we be able to help?"

"I don't know. It's not my decision, but I'm not sure how we can possibly help without the Tardis."

Jack smirked. "Then we'll just have to create spaceships. We already have eleven other Valiant's in the process of being built, but those don't go in space."

"Jack, do I want to know what you have planned?"

"Probably not." Jack said, kissing me. "But we can do work later. Right now I want to spend time with my wife."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewers:**

RiverSong98: Hmmm, my favorite meal has to be Meatball Parmesan Sub. It is sooo good. :)

alwaystherereading: Thanks!


	32. Jenny and Cline

**Jenny and Cline**

 _ **New Torchwood Complex**_

Jack and I heard the Tardis sound echoing in our office. The Doctor popped out and said in desperation, "Hide me, quick!"

Jack laughed. "What's wrong Doctor?"

"Jenny wants my help planning her wedding."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"It is when she wants me to do the flower arrangements! Flower arrangements!"

I laughed. "When is the wedding?"

"In two weeks."

"That soon?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I intended to take Amy and Rory as well as Jenny and Cline to Ravan-Skala but we ended up in a hotel that wouldn't let us out. After that, Jenny announced that she and Cline decided to move up their wedding."

"Oh that hotel. Yeah, I understand why they might have wanted to move up their wedding after that." I said, quite glad that we missed that little adventure.

"Of course that had to be an episode." The Doctor sighed.

Jenny walked out of the Tardis next. "Dad, come on! Which flowers should we get? The ones from that Flower planet or the Wedding Planner planet?"

The Doctor looked back at us. "Help!"

"Susan!" Jenny squealed and hugged me. "How would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

My eyes widened. "Really? Why me?"

"Susan, do you even have to ask? You saved me from that bullet during the Ten Day's War. You pushed for me to go out with Cline. You're the reason we are getting married."

I smiled. "I would love to."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 _ **Messaline**_

When I entered Jenny's apartment in Messaline, I met the other bridesmaids. Susan Foreman (The Doctor's granddaughter) was there, along with Martha, Donna, Celcia and Ayria.

"Martha, Donna!" I said, hugging them. "When did you get here?"

"We spent the week." Martha answered. "Mickey and Shaun should be with Cline by now."

"How's your job at U.N.I.T?" I asked.

"Didn't really work out. I'm a freelancer now."

I smirked. "How would you like to work for Terra Firma?"

Martha's eyes widened. "That would be amazing!"

I turned to Donna. "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah. I'm a temp at an office again. It seems when you save the world and no one knows, you're back to just being a temp."

"I need someone who can keep a transcript of all the meetings at Terra Firma. Someone who can type fast." I winked.

"I would love to." Donna said with a smile. "Good-by cubical!"

"You guys would work behind the scenes, since the main dealings will be handled by the young adults."

"I'm fine with that." Martha agreed and Donna nodded her head.

"Okay, enough work." Jenny said. "Let's go out and have some fun!"

* * *

 _ **Messaline, Chapel**_

We were standing around in the anti-chamber before the wedding ceremony. I was wearing a light green dress along with all the other bridesmaids. Jenny was wearing a white weddingdress that she found on Earth.

Jenny was pacing in the corner while the other bridesmaids talked. I went over to Jenny. "Are you okay?"

Jenny looked up at me. "Did you feel this stressed on your wedding day?"

"Yes." I said, smiling. "It's okay to feel this way. You'll be excellent, Jenny. Cline won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you, Susan. For being my Maid of Honor."

"You're welcome, Jenny."

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Jenny Smith and Cline Gibbs in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The Minister Started once everyone was in place and Jenny and Cline were up front.

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

"Do you, Cline Gibbs take Jenny Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Cline smiled. "I, Cline Gibbs, take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

The Minister turned to Cline. "And do you, Jenny Smith, take Cline Gibbs be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jenny smiled at Cline. "I, Jenny Smith, take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

"The exchanging of the rings." The minister announced.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." Cline said to Jenny.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live." Jenny said.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Messaline, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Thank you so much! Don't worry, there will be more of Amelia Rose in the next chapter.


	33. Closing Time- Pt 1

**Closing Time- Pt. 1**

The Tardis landing in our house woke me up. I shook Jack awake and said sleepily, "The Doctor's here."

"Why would he wake us up at-" Jack said, then stopped to look at the alarm clock, then looked back at me. "Three thirty in the morning?"

"I don't know." I said. I got up and through on my bathrobe and walked into the hallway where I saw the Tardis. I rolled my eyes and banged on the Tardis door. "Why are you here at three thirty in the morning, Doctor? You're lucky Amelia didn't wake up."

The door opened to reveal a very serious Doctor. "Susan, do you remember when we went to Berlin?"

"Yes Doctor, How could I forget?"

"I- I downloaded my information off of the Teselecta. I found out when I die. When you die. Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asked.

I leaned against the hallway wall and glanced toward my bedroom. Jack had probably fallen back asleep. "It's that time already?" I asked quietly.

"We have time for one more adventure." The Doctor said softly. "I was hoping that you would like to meet Craig Owens since you weren't there last time we meet. Then we will be off to The Alignment of Exedor, Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison. After that, well..." The Doctor trailed off.

I thought about it. "Sure. I think I should probably get changed into something more appropriate and tell Jack. Can he come with us? I don't want to leave him just yet."

"Of course, Susan. I'll wait in the Tardis." The Doctor said and turned around and walked back to the Tardis while I walked back to my bedroom and turned on the lamp.

I was correct, Jack had fallen back asleep. I sighed, blinking back tears and shook Jack awake. "Jack," I said. "Jack, wake up."

"What's going on?" Jack asked, blinking through the light. "You've been crying. Why have you been crying?"

"Jack." I said and took a deep breath. "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Jack asked, puzzled and concerned.

I bit my bottom lip. "Lake Silencio."

At that, Jack was fully awake and bolted upwards. "Susan-"

"Jack," I interrupted him. "According to The Doctor, I have time for one more adventure. A quick pit-stop to say hi to Craig Owens, who I really want to meet, and then to The Alignment of Exedor."

"The Alignment of Exedor?" Jack asked.

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison." I repeated what The Doctor had told me. "Then-" I trailed off.

"Susan, _please_ , is there anything that I can do to help?" Jack asked, tears forming.

I swallowed and shook my head. "I don't think so. Amy, Rory and River already witnessed it. I'd just cause a paradox if I tried to stop it."

Jack closed his eyes tightly. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jack. Korvarian forced you to." I said, sitting on the bed and hugging Jack. "So, what do you say Jack? One more trip? You, me and The Doctor?"

Jack put his arms around me and brought me close. I could feel Jack's breath on my neck. It comforted me a bit. "Of course, Susan. What about Amelia?"

"I'm not leaving her with Sarah Jane this time. She will be coming with us."

* * *

Jack and I entered the Tardis. I was wearing dark jeans and blueish pink camisole under a lightweight jean jacket. Jack was in his regular world war two outfit. Amelia was in her blue one-piece with stars on it. I was wearing a papoose so that I could have my hands free and Amelia's bag of goodies, mainly baby things like sippy cups and her favorite teddy, was slung across my right shoulder.

"You brought Amelia." The Doctor said, surprised.

"If you thought I would spend my last forty eight hours without her, you're out of your mind." I said, narrowing my eyes and placing an arm protectively around Amelia's back.

The Doctor winced. "Sorry. Okay!" The Doctor said, changing topic very fast. "One pit stop before The Alignment of Exedor."

* * *

The Doctor, Jack and I walked up the path to Craig Owen's house. "So, who's Craig?" Jack asked me.

"He's someone The Doctor meet while he had to pose as a human on Earth until he could get the Tardis under control again. It turns out, Craig was living under an spaceship."

"The Doctor posing as a human?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised. "I would pay to see that."

"Oi!" The Doctor said. "I'll have you know everything worked out perfectly fine."

I put my hands on my hips. "Really, Doctor? Does Sophie almost getting killed qualify as fine?"

"I hate it that you know everything that happens." The Doctor mumbled.

I flinched. Before Jack could say anything, The Doctor rang Craig's doorbell. "I'm coping on my own!" Craig said as he opened the door. He stopped and stared at us.

"Hello Craig, I'm back!" The Doctor nodded to me. "This is Susan Jane Harkness, and her husband Jack, and their daughter, Amelia."

I didn't think Craig was paying attention to the introductions. "She didn't." Craig looked horrified. "How could she phone _you_?"

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here. Oh, you've redecorated... I don't like it." The Doctor said, pushing his way inside Craig's house.

"Sorry Craig." I said, apologizing for The Doctor.

"It's a different house. We moved." Craig said, still in shock. "Who are you?"

"Yes, that's it." The Doctor said.

"Susan Jane Harkness. My husband, Jack and daughter, Amelia." I said, patting Amelia's head. She giggled and I smiled back at her.

"The Doctor told me about you." Craig said then he turned back to The Doctor "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Social call. Thought it was about time I tried one out. How are you?"

Craig looked offended for a second then said, "I'm fine."

"This is the bit where I say I'm fine too, isn't it? I'm fine, too. Good. Love to Sophie. Bye." The Doctor turns to leave, then the lights flicker. "Something's wrong."

"Oh no." Jack groaned. "This is an episode, isn't it."

We hurried after The Doctor who stopped on the staircase up to the second floor. "On your own, you said. But you're not. You're not on your own."

"Just shush." Craig said desperately.

"Doctor, you should listen to Craig." I cut in.

"Thank you." Craig said, gesturing to me.

"Increased sulphur emissions. And look at the state of this place. What are you not telling me?"

"Doctor, please."

"Shush."

"No, you shush."

"Shush!"

"Shush!"

"No, you shush!"

"Doctor!" Craig yells as The Doctor bursts into a bedroom.

I sighed and looked at Jack. "The Doctor can be clueless." I said and followed Craig into the room, Jack behind me.

"Whatever you are, get off this planet!" The Doctor yells.

Alfie began to wale. At Alfie's wale, Amelia decided to join in the action and started crying as well. I sighed and pulled out Amelia's sippy cup out of my purse that was strapped to my side and she instantly quieted. It was helpful that I understood Baby.

Craig sighed. "You've woken him!" Craig scolded The Doctor.

* * *

We moved into the kitchen. "So when you say on your own-" The Doctor starts as Craig lifts Alfie out of his crib and begins to bounce up and down to quiet him down.

"Yes, I meant on my own with the baby. Yes. Because no one thinks I can cope on my own. Which is so unfair, because I _can't_ cope on my own with him. I can't. He just cries all the time. I mean, do they have off switches?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Human beings. No. Believe me, I've checked."

"No, babies." Craig said, looking a bit scandalized.

"Same difference. Sometimes this works though." The Doctor puts his right index finger up to his mouth. "Shush." Alfie goes quiet.

Craig looked up at The Doctor in amazement. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, please. Come on, I need something. I'm rubbish at this." Craig begged.

"At what?"

"Being a dad. You read all the books, and they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instincts. I have no instinct. That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well."

The Doctor is flicking through the books on the table. He laughs at Daisy's Wild Ride. "So, what did you call him? Will I blush?"

"No, we didn't call him The Doctor."

"No, I didn't think you would." The Doctor said.

"He's called Alfie. What are you doing here anyway? And with a married couple and their child?"

The Doctor ignored him "Yes, he likes that, Alfie, though personally he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord Of All." I laughed out loud. It was my favorite line.

"Sorry, what?"

"That's what he calls himself." I said, sticking up for The Doctor.

"And how do you know that?"

"Time Lord's speak baby." I said.

"Of course you do. I don't even know when his nappy needs changing, and I'm the one supposed to be his dad. Oh."

"Yeah. He's wondering where his mum is? Where is Sophie?"

"She's gone away with Melina for the weekend. She needs a rest." Craig said.

"No, he's your dad. You can't just call him Not Mum."

"Not Mum?"

"That's you. Also Not Mum, that's me. Susan is Substitute Mum. Amelia is Baby Buddy. And everybody else is peasants. That's a bit unfortunate." The Doctor said, cringing a bit.

I smirked at Jack. "Hello Peasant." Jack pouted.

"What are you here for? What's happening?" Craig asked suspiciously.

"I just popped in to say hello."

"You don't do that. I checked upstairs when we moved, it's real. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?"

"I just want to see you, Craig! Cross my hearts. I've been knocking about on my own for a bit. Bit of a farewell tour. One last thing, popping in to see you, then we're off to the Alignment of Exedor."

"The Alignment of Exedor?" Craig asked.

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular. I can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. I get one crack at flying my Tardis straight into it, if I get my dates right. Which I have."

"Sounds nice." Craig said wistfully.

The Doctor looks through the local paper. "So this is me, popping in and popping out again. Just being social. Just having a laugh. Never mind that." The Doctor ends slowly.

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing." The Doctor said quickly. Jack and I exchange glances.

"No, you've noticed something. You've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face." Craig

"Ooo, nope, given up all that. Done noticing things. I didn't even notice that, for example. Well, got to go. Good seeing you, Craig. Goodbye, Stormageddon. Come on, Jack and Susan." The Doctor said as we walked to the door.

"No, no, wait, wait. Can you do the shushing thing?" Craig asked.

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains." The Doctor said.

"Hang on. You said farewell tour. What do you mean, farewell?" Craig asked. Jack stiffened and placed his arm around my waist.

"Shush." The Doctor said and Craig could say anything.

"Well, It was really nice to meet you, Craig." I said. "As well as you, of course, Stormageddon."

* * *

We walked back down the path to the Tardis and the Doctor was muttering along the way while Jack and I shared looks. Amelia was asleep against me, sucking her thumb. "Just go. Stop noticing. Just go. Stop noticing, just go. Stop noticing, just go. Stop it. Am I noticing? No. No, I am not. And what I am not doing is scanning for electrical fluctuations. Oh, shut up, you. I'm just dropping in on a friend. The last thing I need right now is a patina of teleport energy. I'm going. Do you hear me? Going. Not staying, going. I am through saving them. I am going away now."

Jack and I stood by the Tardis watching The Doctor and Jack turned to me. "He stay's, doesn't he."

"Yep." I said. "Although I would like to get some sleep before all the crazy stuff happens."

* * *

Jack and I were browsing through a toy department story. I still had Amelia in her papoose. Jack and I were talking through our telepathic bond. _Susan, do you have a plan? You must have a plan. It can't end like this._

 _Jack. I do have a plan. I just can't tell you it._

 _Why?_

 _I don't know if it will work! I also can't say anything aloud because the Silence will definitely hear it. I have no doubt that they are watching us right now._ I sighed. _I just- I wish this didn't have to happen._

 _Me too._ Jack said through our telepathic bond.

I grabbed Jack's wrist and stopped. We were in the middle of the baby cloths section, though mostly out of the way, by the wall. _Jack, this isn't your fault. I'm not blaming you._

 _But- but I killed you! I wasn't strong enough to stop the suit._

 _That hasn't happened yet._ I told Jack. _Please, lets just enjoy this._

"Nobody panic, but I appear to be losing control!" We heard the Doctor call from the toy section.

I rolled my eyes. "We should probably go bail The Doctor out of trouble."

"Susan." Jack said, grabbing my hand. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

We walked through the cloths section to run into The Doctor pushing Alfie's stroller into the section we were coming out of. Craig was behind him.

"These funny old power fluctuations which just happen to coincide with the disappearances." The Doctor was saying.

"Oh, it's you guys." Craig said.

"Hey Craig." I said and leaned in to see Alfie asleep in his stroller. "Hey Stormageddon." I whispered. Thankfully, he didn't wake up.

"The power fluctuations are just the council putting in new cables, isn't it?" Craig says to The Doctor. We stopped at an Out of Order lift.

"Oh yes, that's it. Mystery solved. Wasting my time. Now, you can go home and I can go to Exedor. Goodbye." The Doctor says. He uses his sonic screwdriver on the lift and the lift dings. "And here's the lift."

"It says it's out of order." Craig says.

"Not any more. See? Here to help."

"It says danger." Craig pointed out.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, rubbish. Lifts aren't dangerous."

Craig looks at the Doctor, "Do I look like I'm stupid?"

Alfie makes a comment in Baby. The Doctor laughs and I giggled. "Quiet, Stormy. Oh, all right. There's more." The Doctor said. "Coming?" The Doctor asked us.

I looked at Jack who sighed and nodded. We got into the lift.

"Just between you, me and Stormy, don't want to frighten me punters. Someone's been using a teleport relay right here in this shop. Missing people last seen in this area. Before you ask, CCTV's been wiped." The Doctor says.

"A teleport? A teleport? A teleport like, a beam me up teleport, like you see in Star Trek?" Craig asked.

"Exactly. Someone's been using a beam me up Star Trek teleport. Could be disguised as anything." The Doctor said. There are six circles in a circle on the ceiling.

"But a teleport in a shop? That's ridiculous." Craig said.

I shrugged. "Anything could happen, Craig." The lights flashed.

"What was that? Was that the lights again?" Craig asked, oblivious to where we were. We were in a cybership. Jack tightened his grip of my hand.

"Yes, that's it. That's all. It's the lights." The Doctor said in an strangled, high pitch, voice.

"Why did you say that like that?" Craig asked, suspiciously.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked.

"Like that, in that high pitched voice."

"Just keep looking at me, Craig. Right at me. Just keep looking." The Doctor said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Well, because, because, because I love you." The Doctor said and Jack burst out laughing.

"You love me?" Craig said, in an really awkward way.

"Yes, Craig. It's you. It's always been you."

"Me?" Craig said, still trying to figure out how this happened.

"Is that so surprising?" The Doctor puts his arms around Craig's neck and uses the sonic screwdriver on whatever it behind the definitely not a lift any more scene behind him.

"Doctor, are you going to kiss me?"

"Yes, Craig. Yes, I am. Would you like that? Bit out of practice, but I've had some wonderful feedback."

"Doctor, no. I can't. I'm taken." Craig looks behind him to see a cyberman.

"You just had to look behind you." I said, groaning and took out my sonic pen.

"Oh, my God!" Craig shouted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Or we could just hold hands if it make you'd feel more comfortable." A Cyberman notices them.

"What is happening?" Craig asked.

"Well, first of all, I don't really love you, except as a friend." The Doctor said.

"Knew it!" Jack said.

"What is that?" Craig asked.

"Quick reverse!" The Doctor said and we all ended up back in the lift.

"What the hell happened?" Craig asked.

We were now back in the children's clothing. "They must have linked the teleport relay to the lift, but I've fused it. They can't use that again. Stuck up there on their spaceship." The Doctor said as we walked away from the lift.

Now we were in the soft furnishing section. "What were those things?" Craig asked, still in panic mode.

"Cybermen." Jack said.

"Ship. A spaceship. We were in space!?" Craig asked.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

RiverSong98 (For Ch. 31): I find Pasta also very good and I absolutely love garlic bread, but it is not as good as the Parmesan Sub. I also enjoy pizza with cheese or sausages for the topping.


	34. Closing Time- Pt 2

**Closing Time- Pt. 2**

We casually strolled around the store, Jack and I as The Doctor talked to Craig. Every so often, I checked with Amelia. She was now asleep. "Will life ever be normal for us?" I asked Jack, who still hadn't let go of my hand since the lift incident.

"I don't think so." Jack said. "Plus, normal would be boring."

I gave a short laugh. "Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

It was dark out when we meet up with The Doctor and Craig in the Pedestrian precinct section in the store. "It's got to be up there somewhere. Can't get a fix. It must be shielded." The Doctor said.

"But you fused the teleport. You sorted it. They can't come back." Craig said.

"No, He's just bought us a little time. We've still got to work out what they're doing before we can stop it." I said.

"But if they've got the teleport and they're that evil, why haven't they invaded already?" Craig asked.

"Craig, take Alfie and go." The Doctor said.

"No." Craig refused.

"No?"

No. I remember from last time, people got killed. People that didn't know you. I know where it's safest for me and Alfie, and that's right next to you."

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. You always win. You always survive." Craig said. I winced and Jack squeezed my hand.

"Those were the days." The Doctor said, sighing.

"I can help you. I'm staying." Craig said stubbornly.

"Craig. Craig. All right. All right, maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's go and investigate. I mean, there's no immediate danger now." The Doctor said. "Jack, Susan, I want you to go back to the Tardis and check on the readings. A cybership this close to Earth and Torchwood should have picked it up."

"Doctor-" I started.

"Do as I say. Craig and I can handle things here. After you're done, meet back at Craig's house."

I looked at the Doctor, hurt. "I thought you wanted to go on one last adventure together. I guess I was wrong." I said. Jack and I turned around and headed out.

Before we were out of earshot, I heard Craig going at The Doctor, "What was that for? Go after them!"

"He couldn't have meant that, right?" I asked Jack.

"He's probably stressed trying to keep Craig and Alfie alive so Sophie doesn't kill him." Jack said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

* * *

I had started to clean up Craig's kitchen to give me something to do. Jack was in the living room with Amelia, trying to get her to sleep while the Doctor was mixing something in a bowl.

"I'm going down the shop. We've run out of milk. You know what to do if he cries." Craig says and throws a mobile phone to the Doctor and leaves.

"No." The Doctor said as he stares at the cell phone.

"Me neither." Craig says from the door then leaves.

As soon as he leaves, Alfie begins to cry.

"Oh." The Doctor said. He looked at me, "Would you? You're good with Amelia."

I sighed and put down the wash cloth I was using at the sink. "Fine."

I poked my head in the living room where Jack was sleeping on the couch with Amelia sleeping on his chest. I smiled and went up to Alfie's room. I bent over his crib and picked him up. "Hey Stormy." I whispered. "It's Susan."

Alfie gurgled in baby.

"Yes I know Craig doesn't understand you and Sophie does. But he's your father and is trying very hard-" Alfie gurgled again. "Alfie." I scolded. "He really is. Human's can't understand baby. Yes, Sophie does but she has motherly instinct."

I sighed. "Alphie, I have a short amount of time left. I'm not completely sure my plan will work. It has to though. I can't leave my daughter or my husband." I took out my sonic pen and sonicked up a holographic starscape. "You have so much to look forward to, Alphie. A whole life. And it will be-" I stopped short when I heard a beeping noise behind me. "Alphie, why is there a beeping noise behind me?"

I turned around and saw that there was a cybermat glaring it's teeth at me. I pointed my sonic pen at it and held Alphie in my other hand. "Don't come any closer." I said. "Doctor!" I yelled.

Silence.

I groaned. The Cybermat must have caught The Doctor unaware. The Cybermat comes at me and I sonicked it and it flopped over, stunned. "Come on Alfie, let's get down stairs." I said as I ran down the stairs and into the Kitchen where Jack was trying to wake The Doctor while trying not to wake a sleeping Amelia.

"Susan!" Jack said.

"I'm fine. But the Cybermat's only stunned."

"Whao!" The Doctor said, sitting up. "Susan!"

"I'm alright. But we don't have much time before the Cybermat is up and about again." I said, gently bouncing Alfie.

"Susan, take Amelia and Alfie and wait outside. We'll take out the Cybermat." The Doctor said.

"Fine." I said, taking Amelia from Jack and opened the patio doors. Not noticing that I dropped my sonic pen, I closed the doors and sat on a swing. "Don't worry, Stormy, Lia." I said, using my nicknames for Alfie and Amelia.

I heard crashes within the house then silence. "Jack? Doctor?" I called. I patted my pockets for my sonic pen until something on the floor of the kitchen caught my eye and I saw my sonic pen on the ground, inside the house. I groaned and put Alfie in his swing but still carried Amelia.

I took out my cell phone and called Craig's cell phone. Craig didn't pick up and I got the answering machine. "Heeey Craig." I said. "This is Susan. Don't worry, Alfie is safe, but I wouldn't go into the house. Scratch that. On no account go into the house. Come around the back." I hung up.

"Doctor!" I heard Craig yell.

"Oh come on!" I said. I tried my telepathic bond. _Jack? Are you there?_

All I got in response was _agrnahtrmusfvdza_.

"Ugg. Come on!" I complained.

"Susan! Please!" Came Craig's yell.

I sighed and placed Amelia down on a chair. "This is gonna hurt." I said and then ran at the patio door. Everything shatters and I am now inside the kitchen. I winced. "Sorry Craig." I muttered as I raced to Craig. I could see an unconscious Jack and Doctor by the living room. I sighed.

"Where's Alfie? Where's Alfie?" Craig yelled as he wrestled with the Cybermat.

"He's safe. He's outside!" I said, trying to get the Cybermat off of him with my sonic pen, which I had picked up from when it had fallen out of my pocket on the way outside.

"Get it off me!

"I think I can find the right frequency, shut it down again!" I said.

"Kill it!" Craig yelled.

"All right, all right, all right! Move!" I hit the Cybermat with a large pan. It leaps onto me.

I winced as I slammed my back into the counter. "Argh! Baking tray, Craig. Baking tray!" Craig gets the tray and they get the Cybermat onto the floor under it. "Hold it down!" I commanded.

"Get on with it!" Craig yelled, struggling to hold the Cybermat under the tray.

"Ah, it must be shielded from metastatic energy." I said. "Don't worry, I have an app for that. Stand back. Stand back! I zap the Cybermat and it shorts out. I was breathing hard. "Success. That was amazing. That thing should have had you easily but it didn't. No wonder The Doctor likes you."

"Is it definitely dead?" Craig asked, warily eyeing the Cybermat.

"Inactive, yes. Technically never been alive. It was playing possum before, to take us by surprise. Bravo."

"Phew." Craig says, then panics. "Alfie!"

My eyes widened as Craig scrambled to go outside. "Amelia!" I ran after Craig.

* * *

Jack and I walked back to the Tardis while The Doctor said he would watch after Craig and Alfie. Jack was carrying Amelia while I was inspecting my arms. They had a couple cuts from when I went through Craig's patio door.

"I dont want this to be our last night together." Jack said after we had gotten back to the Tardis and settled into bed after putting Amelia to sleep. We were snuggled up against each other, just holding each other, not wanting to let go.

"Neither do I." I whispered. "But, if this is-"

"Don't say that." Jack pleaded, running his fingers through my hair. "Please don't say that."

"Jack, I need to." I said and took a breath. "I have, back when I found out that I was pregnant, opened a bank account for Amelia. Seventy percent of my paycheck has been going into that account. By now it should be enough to pay for her first two years of college."

"Susan-" Jack said, but I ignored it.

"I have also been working on a small side project for Torchwood and Terra Firma. I built two AI systems. They will keep track of dates, meetings, and have access to any system in the base. They are also back-up security. The firewall that I built is impossible to get through, so you guys are now pretty much impenetrable through the internet. It will also alert you if an unscheduled alien craft is within 5,000 miles from Earth. "

"Two AI's?" Jack asked, his eyes wide. "When did you have time to do that?"

"When Amelia wouldn't go to bed until two in the morning for a couple weeks." I responded.

"Ah." Jack said. "Susan, please tell me if there is anything that I can do. I don't want it to end this way."

I sighed. "I don't either, but I don't have much of a choice. I love you Jack."

Jack smiled sadly and kissed me. "I love you too."

* * *

Jack and I woke up in the morning and told the Tardis to look after Amelia as we went to the store to find the Doctor. "Hey Doctor." I said walking up to him as he talked to Val in the Ladies's clothing section.

"Where's Amelia?" The Doctor asked.

"With her," I glanced at Val. "Babysitter."

"Okay." The Doctor said. "Let's go."

* * *

We walked into the changing rooms. "Secondary teleport. No, there is no other teleport. They must have had a back-up system. Something complicated, something powerful, something shielded. Something like a door? A door! A disillium bonded steel door disguised as a wall." The Doctor said.

At the back of the cubicle a door slides open. "That is cheating. So, it didn't teleport down, it climbed up." Jack said.

We walked into the tunnel.

The tunnel is nice and circular, with the occasional tree root poking through. At the bottom is a big cavern with the Cybership in it. The inside is the exact opposite of the normal Cyber clean and shiny.

"Well, well, well. You have been busy." The Doctor said.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

I find George's name tag amongst the dirt on the floor.

"You have come to us." A Cyberman says.

"Took me a while. Lot on my mind. Let's see. This ship crashed here centuries ago. No survivors, but the systems are dormant, waiting for power, and then the council stick a load of new cables right on top of you. Bitey wakes up and channels the power. You start crewing up from the shop as best you can. Not enough power, not enough parts."

"When we are ready, we will emerge. We will convert this planet to Cyberform."

"What, the six of you?" Jack retorted.

"You know that is enough. You know us. You are the Doctor."

"Correct. And the Doctor always gives you a choice. Deactivate yourself, or I deactivate you."

I felt something clamp down on my arms and looked down to see Cyberman hands. "Jack!" I cried.

Jack looked behind me. "Susan!" Next to me, The Doctor is grabbed by another Cyberman.

"He must be the new leader." A Cyberman says.

"No. He is not like us. The women is of no use as well. Brain and binary vascular system incompatible. They will be discarded. Other body parts may be of use."

"Oi, Cybermen! Get off my planet, or I activate this." Craig said, pointing a barcode reader out at them.

"Craig, stop this. Get out!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's like you said, Doctor. Got to believe you can do it."

"You located us?" A Cyberman asked.

Craig rolls his eyes."Yeah. Teleport in the lift, bit rubbish. And that little Cybermat never stood a chance. So you see what you're dealing with?"

"You are compatible. You are intelligent." The Cyberman zaps the barcode reader from Craig's hands and a fourth Cyberman one grabs him and another grabs Jack.

"Argh! No, I'm not intelligent. You don't want me."

"Do not fear. We will take your fear from you. You will be like us. You will be more than us."

"No, no, no!" Craig yells as he is forced toward a conversion chamber

"Your designation is CyberController. You will lead us. We will conquer this world."

"Doctor!" Craig yelled. "Susan!" The Doctor, Jack and I were all struggling to get out of the Cyberman grips.

"Craig!" The Doctor yelled.

"Do something, please!" Craig is clamped into a conversion chamber. "Doctor."

"Craig, don't worry. I've reprogrammed their Cybermat. It'll drain their power." The Cyberman stomps on the Cybermat.

"You have failed, Doctor. Begin conversion. Phase one. Cleanse the brain of emotions."

"No. Craig, fight it! They can't convert you if you fight back. You're strong. Don't give in to it."

"Help me!" Craig yelled.

"Think of Sophie. Think of Alfie. Craig, don't let them take it all away." I yelled to Craig.

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop!"

"Please, listen to me. I believe in you. I believe you can do this. I've always believed in all of you, all my life. I'm going die, Craig. Tomorrow, I'm going to die, but I don't mind if you just prove me right. Craig!"

A Cyberman helmet closes over Craig's face. "Begin full conversion."

Alfie and Val are on a Cyberman monitor. Alfie is crying. "Unknown soundwave detected. It is the sound of fear. It is irrelevant. We will remove all fear."

"Alfie, I'm so sorry! Alfie, please, stop. I, I can't help him." The Doctor said.

"Emotions eradicated. Conversion complete. Alert. Emotional subsystems rebooting. This is impossible."

"He can hear him. He can hear Alfie. Oh, please, just give me this. Craig, you wanted a chance to prove you're a dad. You are never going to get better one than this.

"What is happening?" A Cyberman asked.

"What's happening, you metal moron? A baby is crying. And you'd better watch out, because guess what? Ha ha! Daddy's coming home!" The Cyberman helmet opens again, and Craig starts to break out of the conversion chamber.

"Alfie! Alfie, I'm here! I'm coming for you!" Craig yelled.

"Yes, Craig!" Jack yelled.

"Alfie!" Craig yelled. The Doctor gets free of the confused Cyberman and grabs his sonic screwdriver. He then frees Jack and I.

"Alfie needs you!" The Doctor yelled to Craig.

"Emergency. Emotional influx!"

"You've triggered a feedback loop into their emotional inhibitors. All that stuff they cut out of themselves, now they're feeling it."

"Which means a very big explosion." Jack finished, grabbing my hand.

"Overload. Overload. Overload." The Cyberman yelled.

"Get it open! We need to get to Alfie!" Craig said.

"They've sealed the ship!" The Doctor yelled.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"I know!" The Cybermen's heads start exploding.

"The teleport!" I yelled and sonicked the controls and they beam away just before the whole Cybership explodes.

* * *

We walked out of the elevator to where Val and Alfie were, startling Val. "How did you all get in there?" Val asked.

"Alfie!" Craig called, grabbing for Alfie.

"Here's your daddy." Val hands Alfie over. He gurgles.

"That was another review. Ten out of ten." The Doctor said.

"The Cybermen. They blew up. I blew them up with love." Craig said.

"No, that's impossible. And also grossly sentimental and over simplistic. You destroyed them because of the deeply ingrained hereditary human trait to protect one's own genes, which in turn triggered a, a, a. Yeah. Love. You blew them up with love." The Doctor said.

* * *

We all were walking through the store and were now in the ladies underwear section. "The building should be totally safe structurally, and of course the bonded disillium contained the explosion." The Doctor said.

"Right. Why you telling me all this?" Kelly aksed.

"I don't know. Shush."

"It suits you." Val said.

Craig has a new shirt on and he smiled. "Thanks."

"Discount applies to partners." Val said.

"Great."

"Are you two married then?" Val asked.

"No, no. We talked about it, but it's just a piece of paper, isn't it?" Craig said to Val as The Doctor, Jack and I walked up to Craig and Val.

"Thank you for your help, Val. Good noticing. Keep them peeled." The Doctor said.

"I will. I'm glad you two made up for baby's sake." Val said, smiling.

"Ah." The Doctor said. The Doctor motioned for us to go and we followed The Doctor out of the store.

* * *

We used the Tardis to clean up Craig's flat. Got a new patio door, it was the least we could do since I practically destroyed it.

"Who's tidied all this up?" Craig's voice came from the living room and he walked into the kitchen.

"See, I do come back."

"How did you?"

"Time machine. But even with time travel, getting glaziers on a Sunday. Tricky."

"You went back in time? That means you used up your hours. What about Exedor?"

"What about you being in trouble with Sophie when she comes back? I couldn't let that happen. I did destroy your patio door." I said.

"You used up your time for me?" Craig asked.

"Course I did. You're my mate. I notice Stormageddon's very quiet and happy. Oh, he prefers the name Alfie now. And he's very proud of his dad." The Doctor said.

Craig looked at Alfie, smiling. "He calls me dad?"

"Yes, of course he does now. Yeah, I know. He's a bit thick, isn't he?"

"Oi, shut up, you two." Craig said.

"Well, now it's time. I have to go." The Doctor said. At that, Jack quickly grabbed my hand.

"Doctor, I know that something's wrong. I can help you." Craig said.

"Nobody can help me. I hope Sophie won't mind. I need these." The Doctor said, picking up Tardis-blue envelopes.

"Where are you going to go?" Craig asked.

"America."

"Sophie'll be home any second. Are you sure-"

"I can't miss this appointment, Craig. Goodbye, mate."

"Wait there. One second." Craig asked. Craig returns with a stetson.

"From Sean's stag." Craig said.

"Wow."

"You ride 'em, pardner."

"Oh, thanks."

"Bye." Craig said.

There is a knock on the door. The Doctor nods to us and we slowly back out.

"Doctor, Susan, that will be Sophie arriv-" And that's all we heard as the new patio door closed behind us.

* * *

We all stopped in front of the Tardis. Some kids were playing in the street.

"Well then, old girl. One last trip, eh?" The Doctor asked. then he turns to the children. "Hey. I'm the Doctor and this is Susan Jane Harkness and her husband. _We_ were here to help. And _you_ are very, _very_ welcome."

* * *

Tick Tock goes the clock and what now shall we see?

Tick tock goes the clock, now thou shalt marry me.

Tick Tock goes the clock and what now shall we play?

Tick Tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away.

Tick Tock goes the clock and all those years they fly.

Tick Tock goes the clock and you shall surely die.

Tick Tock goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned her.

Tick Tock goes the clock even for the Time Lords.

Tick Tock goes the clock, he cradled and he rocked her.

 _ **Tick Tock goes the clock till Jack and River kill the Time Lords.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Yep, Cline and Jenny are married! Lake Silencio is next!


	35. The Wedding of River Song- Pt 1

**The Wedding of River Song- Pt. 1**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _London 5:02 pm 22nd April, 2011_

It is London, but not the London we know, with steam trains running on aerial tracks through the Zurich buildings and cars carried by balloons.

"And it's another beautiful day in London. There are reports of sunspot activity and solar flares causing interference across all radio signals so apologies for that." A Newsman said.

Pterodactyls fly over children playing in Hyde Park.

"Guys, look!" A young blond haired girl yelled, pointing in amazement at the animals.

The pterodactyls swoop and the children run to the trees, past the sign ' _Pterodactyls are vermin. Do not feed._ ' A Roman centurion in a chariot waits at the traffic lights and the headline on the Londinium Cotide is - War of the Roses Enters Second Year.

On a TV in a shop window is a breakfast television programme. "So do you think you can top last year's Christmas Special?" Bill Turnbull asked.

"And can you tell us anything about it?" Sian Williams asked.

Charles Dickens chuckled. "Well, all I can say now is that it involves ghosts, and the past, the present and future, all at the same time."

"Ooo, we love a ghost story." Sian Williams said, leaning back against the chair, with one arm resting on top of it, grinning.

"Crowds lined the Mall today as Holy Roman Emperor, Winston Churchill, returned to the Buckingham Senate on his personal mammoth." The News anchor concluded.

* * *

 _ **Churchill's Office**_

Winston Churchill is having his blood pressure checked by his Silurian male nurse.

"Not too many late nights in Gaul, I hope." Malohkeh said to Churchill.

"Just the one. I had an argument with Cleopatra. Dreadful woman." Winston's mouth twitches into a small smirk, and only the Silurian is able to notice it. "Excellent dancer."

Malohkeh said, not bothering to hide his smirk. "I can tell from your blood pressure."

Churchill glanced at the clock. "What time do you have, doctor?"

"Two minutes past five, Caesar." Malohkeh said, puzzled to why Churchill was asking the question. It was like asking why the sky was blue or the grass green.

"It's always two minutes past five. Day or night, it's always two minutes past five in the afternoon. Why is that?"

Malohkeh sighed. "Because that is the time, Caesar." He started packing up his equipment.

"And the date. It's always the twenty second of April. Does it not bother you?"

"The date and the time have always been the same, Caesar. Why should it start bothering me now?"

"I want to see the Soothsayer and his companion. Where are they?"

"In the Tower, where you threw them the last time."

"Get them." Churchill ordered, determination showing on his face. He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

A bedraggled figure in toga and shackles is brought through a door by two men. Behind him, in the same state, was a women with ginger hair and cracked glasses. Both the man and the woman hide their feelings well.

"Leave us." The guards bowed then left. "Tick tock goes the clock, as the old song says. But they don't, do they? The clocks never tick. Something has happened to time. That's what you say. What you never stop saying. All of history is happening at once. But what does that mean? What happened? Explain to me in terms that I can understand what happened to time."

The Doctor lifts his head. "A woman."

Susan lifts her head a second after The Doctor said 'women.' and said, "A husband."

* * *

 _Earlier_

 _ **Disabled Spaceship**_

The Doctor and Susan walked up to a battle-ridden Dalek. Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain."

"Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself. Hello, Dalek." Susan finished

"EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. WEAPON SYSTEM DISABLED. EMERGENCY." The Dalek said.

I open up the top of the Dalek and The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver into the open lid. "Hush, now. I need some information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence."

* * *

 _ **The Docks of Calisto B**_

Two cloaked figures walk through destruction towards the figure in the stetson, who then step into a seedy space bar. "Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now."

"Who says he's here?" A Barman retorted.

Susan drops the Dalek's eyestalk onto the counter. A short while later, The Doctor and Susan are at a table. The Doctor reading Knitting for Girls and Susan is stirring a drink when a cloaked figure sits down with them.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence. My condolences."

"Your what?" Vandaleur asked.

"Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months." Susan said. The Doctor sonicks the figure, which is wearing the same style eyepatch as Madam Kovarian, and it goes rigid. "Can I speak to the Captain, please?" The small figure in the eye nods and runs.

"Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that. Long time since Berlin." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what have you done to our systems?" Carter asked, sounding annoyed.

"They'll be fine if you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them." I said.

"Tell you what?" Carter asked.

"One thing. Just one." The Doctor said.

Susan smiled deviously, "Their weakest link."

* * *

Susan stood behind The Doctor as he played a game of chess with Gantok. A game of chess is in progress, and a Queen is sizzling with voltage. The Doctor's opponent is an alien in an eyepatch. "The crowd are getting restless. They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it. That's why they call it Live Chess. Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive."

"I am a dead man, unless you concede the game." Gantok said.

"But I'm winning."

Gantok almost seems to sigh, but holds it in. "Name your price."

"Information."

"I work for the Silence. They would kill me."

"They're going to kill me too, very soon. And my friend." The Doctor nodded to Susan who kept her face impassive. "I was just going to lie down and take it, but you know what? Before I go, I'd like to know why I have to die."

"Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you." Gantok said.

"Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demon's Run."

"I know. Concede the game, Doctor, and I'll take you to him."

* * *

 _ **Charnel house**_

Lots of skulls, some on shelves, some on the floor. "The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers. Watch your step. There are traps everywhere." Gantok said.

"I hate rats." Susan muttered.

"There are no rats in the transept."

"Oh, good." Susan said, sighing in relief.

"The skulls eat them." The skulls on shelves turn to look at the visitors. Susan shows brief panic before wiping the expression off. "The headless monks behead you alive, remember."

"Why are some of them in boxes?" The Doctor asked. Nice boxes on pillars.

"Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich."

The Doctor opens Dorium's box. The blue head sneezes. "Thank you for bringing me, Gantok."

"My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you. Nobody beats me at chess." Gantok draws his weapon and moves forward, triggering a trap. He falls down into a pit of ravening skulls.

"Gantok!" The Doctor yelled. Gantok gets eaten, then the skulls turn their attention upwards. Susan closes her eyes for a brief second, then opens them again. The Doctor sonics the pit closed again. Dorium opens his eyes.

"Hello? Is someone there? Ah, Doctor. Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me."

"Well, I'm afraid they rather did, a bit"

"Give it to me straight, Doctor. How bad are my injuries?" Dorium asked. Susan snorted.

"Well-" The Doctor said.

"Ha, ha! Oh, your face." Dorium laughed.

* * *

 _London 5:02 pm 22nd April, 2011_

 _ **Churchill's Office**_

"This is absurd! Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you." Churchill says, throwing up his hands and leaning back in his chair.

"Because, in another reality, you and I are friends. And you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time."

"You mentioned a woman." Churchill says, then looks at Susan. "And you mentioned a Husband. I didn't know you were married."

"I have a ring, don't I?" Susan asked Churchill, showing the leader her left hand.

"Yes. I'm getting to them." The Doctor said.

"What's she like? Attractive, I assume. And the man? Just as attractive?"

"Hell, in high heels." The Doctor said, talking about River.

That was all it took to get Churchill interested again. "Tell me more."

* * *

 _Earlier_

 _ **Charnel house**_

"Oh, it's not so bad, really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained." Dorium said.

"I need to know about the Silence." The Doctor said.

"Oh. A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves."

"And they want Susan and I dead."

"No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive. Susan on the other hand, well, they really, _really_ want you dead."

"That's okay, then. I was a bit worried for a minute there." The Doctor said.

"Hey!" Susan replied, slapping The Doctor on the arm.

"You're a man with a long and dangerous past, but your future is infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted. And you, Susan. You are our leader's biggest fear. There is a huge bounty over your head. You and your daughter's." As Dorium said daughter, Susan's face grew pale.

"You know, you could've told us all this the last time we met." The Doctor said, irritated.

"It was a busy day and I got beheaded." Dorium said with a 'humph' at the end..

"What's so dangerous about my future? And the future of Amelia? What about his?" Susan asked, tilting her head towards The Doctor.

"On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered."

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." The Doctor said.

"Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor, Susan Jane Harkness and Amelia Rose Harkness will never reach Trenzalore."

"I don't understand. What's it got to do with us?" The Doctor asked.

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes." The Doctor and Susan said at the same time.

"Are you sure? Very, very sure?"

"Of course." The Doctor said.

Dorium sighed. "Then I shall tell you. But on your own head be it."

* * *

Susan and The Doctor are now back inside the Tardis. "It's not my fault. Put me back. Ow! I've fallen on my nose. Have you got wi-fi here? I'm bored already and my nose is hurting. We all have to die, Doctor, but you more than most. You do see that, don't you? You know what the question is now. You do see that you two have to die."

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

The Doctor and Susan were now in the Senate room. "But what was the question? Why did it mean your death?" Churchill asked.

"Suppose there was a man who knew a secret. A terrible, dangerous secret that must never be told. How would you erase that secret from the world? Destroy it forever, before it can be spoken."

"If I had to, I'd destroy the man."

"And silence would fall. All the times I've heard those words, I never realised it was my silence, my death. The Doctor will fall."

"And how does Susan fit into all this?" Churchill asked.

"Because I know too much." Susan replied, closing her eyes for a brief second, then opening them again. "And the person organizing our deaths has a personal vendetta against me."

"Why are we here?" The Doctor asked... they were in a different room than where they were before.

"This, this is the Senate Room." Churchill said matter a factly.

"Why did we leave your office?" Susan aked, pushing her cracked glasses farther up her nose.

"Well, we wanted a stroll, didn't we?"

"I think I've been running. Why do you have your revolver?" The Doctor said.

"Well, you're dangerous company, Soothsayer." There is a single tally mark on the Doctor's arm.

"Yes. I think I am." The Doctor breathed.

"Resume your story." Churchill ordered.

* * *

 _ **Tardis**_

"Doctor, please, open my hatch. I've got an awful headache. Which to be honest means more than it used to. It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my-" The Doctor has put Dorium's box down upside down. "Oh. I see."

"Why Lake Silencio? Why Utah?" Susan asked Dorium.

"It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point. And your death is a fixed point, Doctor, Susan. You can't run away from this."

"Been running all my life. Why should I stop?"

"Because now you know what's at stake. Why your life must end. And your's Susan, yours is to fulfill revenge."

"Not today." Susan growled.

"What's the point in delaying? How long have you delayed already?"

The Doctor makes a telephone call. "Been knocking about. A bit of a farewell tour. Things to do, people to see. There's always more. I could invent a new colour, save the Dodo, join the Beatles. Hello, it's me. Get him. Tell him, we're going out and it's all on me, except for the money and driving. I have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For me, it never stops. Liz the First is still waiting in a glade to elope with me. I could help Rose Tyler with her homework."

"Time catches up with us all, Doctor."

"Well, it has never laid a glove on me! Hello?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart passed away a few months ago. Doctor?" A nurse said.

"Yes. Yes, I-"

"It was very peaceful. He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came round one of these days." The nurse said.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Dorium asked as Susan rubbed The Doctor's arm.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just." He puts the phone down and takes the Tardis blue envelopes from his pocket. The Doctor looked at Susan. "It's time. It's time." Susan sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Surely you could deliver the messages yourself?" The Teselecta asked.

"It would involve crossing my own time stream. Best not."

"According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey. We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us."

"Thank you." Susan said.

"Doctor, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?" The Teselecta asked as Susan followed The Doctor out the door.

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

"Why would you do this?"

* * *

 _Earlier_

The postman delivers the invitation to Rory and Amy. River gets hers, too. An pregnant version of Susan gets hers and shows it to Jack.

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

"Of all the things you've told me, this I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?"

"I had to die." The Doctor said.

"I didn't have to die alone." Susan finished.

* * *

 _ **Road**_

The Doctor and Susan are leaning up against a car. "Doctor!" Amy yelled excitedly. "Susan!"

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

"Amy and Rory. The last Centurion and the girl who waited. However dark it got, I'd turn around, and there they'd be." The Doctor said.

* * *

 _ **Road**_

"My best friends." Susan said, smiling a sad smile.

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

"If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. My friends have always been the best of me." The Doctor said.

"And did you tell them this was going to happen?" Churchill asked.

"It would help if you didn't keep asking questions." Susan remarked, frowning slightly.

There are three tally marks on his arm now and two on Susan's. "We don't have much time." The Doctor said sadly.

* * *

 _ **Road**_

River shoots off his stetson.

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

"And this woman you spoke of. Did you invite her?" Churchill's voice asked.

* * *

 ** _Road_**

"Hello, sweetie." River said flirtatiously.

* * *

 _ **Senate Room**_

"Yes, she was there. River Song came twice."

"And what about that husband?"

"He came once." Susan replied dryly.

* * *

 _ **Beach Side**_

"Napoleon gave me this bottle. Well, I say gave. Threw. Salud!" The Doctor said.

"Salud!" Everyone said together.

"So, when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.

"Everything was in place. We only had to do one more thing. We only had to die."

The Doctor and Susan wave at Delaware by his pickup, and River sees two Impossible Astronauts.

"Oh, my God." River said.

"You all need to stay back."

Susan agreed, nodding her head. "Whatever happens now, you do not interfere."

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake." Rory said.

The Doctor and Susan go to the astronaut, who is now the adult River, not the child Melody as before. As The Doctor looks at River, Susan looks at her husband, Jack.

"Well, then. Here we are at last." The Doctor said.

"Hello Jack." Susan Harkness said.

"I can't stop it." River said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"The suit's in control." Jack said.

"You're not supposed to be. This has to happen." The Doctor said.

"Run." Jack said, pained. "Susan, please Run."

"I did run." Susan said softly.

"Running brought me here." The Doctor told River.

"I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong." River said and choked back a sob.

"I know. It's okay. This is where I die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there."

"What about me?" Jack asked as The Doctor talked to River. "Will I remember?"

Susan winced, her expression wavered, threatening to break. "I'm sorry Jack. You will. I forgive you. I will always forgive you. Take care of Amelia for me."

"So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." The Doctor told River.

"Please, my love, please, please just run!" River cried.

"Run Susan! Run!" Jack cried as he struggled against the power of the suit. "Please!"

"I can't." The Doctor and Susan said at the same time.

"Time can be rewritten." River said.

"Don't you _dare_. Goodbye, River." The Doctor said.

"Bye Jack." Susan says, crying. Susan doesn't close her eyes, but keeps staring directly in Jack's. "I Love you."

The Doctor winks, then shuts his eyes. The astronaut suit zaps him multiple times but he doesn't die this time.

"Hello, Sweetie." River said.

"Hey, Susan." Jack says, starting to smile.

"What have you two _done_?" Susan breathed out.

"Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems." River said.

"But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time." The Doctor said.

"Fixed points can be rewritten." Jack said, fully grinning now, not recognizing what he has done.

"No, they can't." The Doctor said, panicking. "Of course they can't. Who told you that-" Everything dissolves into white.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Favorite:**

 _hrodenhaver_

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Here is Part 1! I know, I'm evil for splitting up this chapter.


	36. The Wedding of River Song- Pt 2

**The Wedding of River Song- Pt. 2**

 _ **Senate Room**_

"Well? What happened?" Churchill asked.

"Nothing." Susan answered.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing happened. And then it kept happening. Or, if you'd prefer, everything happened at once, and it won't ever stop. Time is dying. It's going to be five oh two in the afternoon for all eternity. A needle stuck on a record." The Doctor said.

"A record? Good Lord, man, have you never heard of downloads?" Churchill asked.

Susan snorted. "Said Winston Churchill."

"Gunsmoke. That's gunsmoke. Oh, I appear to have fired this."

The Doctor has a spear and Susan has a sword. "We seem to be defending ourselves." Susan said.

"I don't understand."

"The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings. They're memory-proof."

"But what does that mean?" Churchill demanded.

"You can't remember them. The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there." Susan said. Four tally marks are on The Doctor's arm and three on Susan's.

"Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult." But his other arm is covered in marks. They are hanging from the ceiling in a big cluster. A grenade rolls in. The Doctor knocks Churchill down. Boom, and soldiers enter.

"Go! Go! Go! Keep the Silence in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active." A Soldier yells.

"Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves."

Amy Pond walks forward in a Madam Kovarian style black outfit. "Pond. Amelia _Pond_."

"No! She's on our side. It's okay." The Doctor said. Then he realizes Amy is wearing an eyepatch. "No. No, Amy. Amy, why are you wearing that?"

Amy shoots The Doctor, then Susan.

* * *

 **First Person POV, Susan**

I groaned and woke up on a couch. I could tell that we were moving. I then heard a train whistle. "The Government has again apologised for extensive radio interference caused by solar flare and sunspot activity." A Newsman said over a radio.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked as I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You two need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly." Amy said.

"Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to-" He is gesturing with a model Tardis. "Oh."

And on the far wall are her sketches - Dalek, Silurian, vampire, pirate, Weeping Angel. "Oh."

"You two look rubbish." Amy stated.

"You look wonderful." The Doctor said to Amy.

"So do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that." She holds up a tweed jacket in one hand an a black dress in another.

"Oh, Geronimo."

* * *

A little later I had showered, cut my hair and gotten new glasses. I was wearing the black dress Amy gave me with black flats. I had my hair in a ponytale. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that Amy had closed the bathroom door behind her and scanned the room with what looked like to be a portable scanner, then she put some sort of lock on the door nob.

"Okay, we can talk now. There shouldn't be any Silence overhearing us." Amy said.

"What do you want to- OW!" I cried out in pain as Amy struck my arm with a needle looking devise and injected something in me. I glared at her. "What was that for?!" Amy started to walk back to the door.

"Safety precautions." Amy said dryly, then she turned. "Travel sickness. A train traveling this fast can get a little dizzy sometimes. I gave The Doctor one earlier." She turned back around and walked out of the room, leaving the door open as I stared after her, wondering if she was telling the truth.

* * *

 _ **Amy's Train Office**_

"How do I look?" The Doctor asked.

"Cool." Amy said.

"Really?"

Amy snorted. "No."

"Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you a special agent boss lady? What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though."

"It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see." Amy said.

"And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office."

"God, I've missed you!" Amy said, hugging The Doctor.

"Okay. Hugging and missing now. Where's the Roman?"

"You mean Rory."

"Mmm."

"My husband Rory, yeah?" She gets a drawing from her desk. "That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?"

"Apparently."

"I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering."

"Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?" I asked.

"The lakeside."

I nodded. "Lake Silencio, Utah. we died." I stated without emotion.

"But then you didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways." Amy said.

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once." The Doctor said.

"But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?" Amy asked.

"Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart." A soldier enters. It is Rory.

"Ma'am? We're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark." Rory said.

"Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams." Amy said, nodding her head.

"Hello." The Doctor said, overly smiling.

"Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you." Rory said, a bit confused to why The Doctor would be smiling at him.

"Captain Williams, best of the best. Couldn't live without him." Amy said.

The Doctor compares him to his sketch, and laughs. Rory leaves. "No."

"What is wrong?" Amy asked.

The Doctor goes over and grabbed both of Amy's arms. "Amy, you'll find your Rory." He kisses her head. "You always do. But you have to really look."

"I am looking."

"Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough." The Doctor said, letting go of Amy.

"Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you two be ageing?" Amy asked. I looked into a mirror and noticed faint lines around my smile and cheek outlines.

"Time is still passing for us. Every explosion has an epicentre. We're it. We're what's wrong."

"What's wrong with the both of you?" Amy asked.

"We're still alive." I looked out the window to see the train crosses a viaduct into a pyramid with a Stars and Stripes on the side and the title, **Area 52**.

* * *

 _ **Storage Area**_

The Doctor and I were walking down a hallway. "You have to put it on, sir, ma'am." Rory said.

The Doctor took the eyepatch and held it, examining it. "An eye patch. What for?"

"It's not an eye patch." Amy said.

"It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain. Acts as external storage." I put the eyepiece on but my brain screamed 'don't'. I didn't remember why I shouldn't put it on.

"Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things."

"The Silence." The Silence are held in individual tanks filled with liquid.

"We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid." Rory said.

"Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like." The Doctor mused I was staring at the tanks of oddly shaped human-like creatures.

"Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it."

"The Silence have human servants. They all wear these." The Doctor said.

"They'd have to." Amy said.

"This way." Rory said. The Doctor puts the eye drive on. "They seem to be noticing you two."

"Yeah, they would." I remarked softly.

"So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight any more?" Amy asked.

"That was another reality. What are the tanks for?"

"They can draw electricity from anything. It's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I really don't like the way they're looking at you." Rory said.

"Me neither." The Doctor said.

"Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while. You two, upstairs. Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking." Rory said to a soldier.

"Sir." The Soldier says and goes off to do what Rory said for him to do.

"You go ahead, Ma'am." Rory said.

"Thank you, Captain Williams. Doctor, Susan, this way." Amy said.

"Captain Williams, nice guy. What's his first name?" I asked Amy.

"Captain. Just through here."

"Just give us a moment. Just need to check something, Ma'am." The Doctor said. The Doctor and I go back to Rory. Amy speaks into a hidden microphone on her lapel.

"The loyal soldier, waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern. Why is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry, sir?" Rory asked, puzzled.

I smirked. "Your boss, you should just ask her out. She likes you. She said so."

"Really, Ma'am. What did she say?" Rory asked.

"Oh, she just sort of generally indicated." The Doctor said. I rolled my eyes.

"What exactly what did she say?" Rory asked.

"She said that you were a Mister Hottie-ness, and that she would like to go out with you for texting and scones." The Doctor said.

Rory looked at The Doctor with amusement. "You really haven't done this before, have you?"

"No, I haven't." The Doctor said.

"I don't know him." I said, pointing at The Doctor. "But, I can assure you, Miss. Pond really does find you attractive." I don't know if I helped anything by the look on Rory's face.

The Doctor mock pouted at me and said, "Oi!"

"See you in a moment, sir." Rory said.

"Yes. Yes."

"Come on, Doctor, Susan. Time for you to meet some old friends." Amy called us and we walked away from Rory.

"Attention all personnel. Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units." Rory said over the loudspeaker as we entered the main control room.

A lady in a white coat is watching a screen. "You were right. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons." The clock now reads 05:02:57, 58, 59.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." The Doctor said.

River turns around and so does the man next to her. It's Jack. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

"Susan!" Jack says, relief flooding his eyes.

"The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die, Doctor? And you, Susan. Why the hell couldn't you die?" Kovarian asked. She is tied to a chair.

"Did my best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?" The Doctor asked.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover." River said.

"I always thought so."

"She mentioned you."

"What did she say?" Doctor asked.

"Put down that gun down." River said, smirking.

"Did you?"

"Eventually." River said, smirking.

"Oh, they're flirting. Do I have to watch this?" Kovarian asked.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor. Who else was I going to fall in love with?" River asked.

"It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that." The Doctor asked.

"Dinner?"

"I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long I'm alive, time is dying. Because of you, River and you Jack."

"Because I refused to kill the man I love." River said.

"And because I refused to kill my wife." Jack said.

"Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you." The Doctor said running to River as I ran to Jack.

"Get them!" Amy cries.

Soldiers grab me and The Doctor, pushing us back from River and Jack.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch." River said. The Doctor grabs River's arm and I grabbed Jack's. "Get off me. Get him off me! Doctor, no. Let go! Please Doctor, let go!"

"Get off me Susan! Please!" Jack cried.

"It's moving. Time's moving!" A women cried.

05:03 and counting.

"Get him off me! Doctor!"

"Get her off me, Susan please!" Jack yelled, trying desperately to shake me off of him.

"I'm sorry, River. It's the only way."

"I'm sorry, Jack." I got out before we flashed back to the lakeside, then the soldiers pulled me off of Jack and we were back inside the pyramid.

"Cuff them." River commanded.

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again." The Doctor said as I my hands were brought behind my back and cuffed together.

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing you." Jack said.

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way." I said.

"I didn't say there was." Jack said.

"There are so many theories about you and I, you know." River.

"Idle gossip." The Doctor dismissed.

"Archaeology." River said.

"Same thing." The Doctor said.

"Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?" River asked.

"I don't want to marry you." The Doctor said.

"I don't want to murder you." River said.

Amy feels a drop on her head.

"I agree with River. I'm not murdering my wife." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"This is no fun at all." The Doctor said.

"It isn't, is it?" River asked as she noticed Amy feeling her head.

"Doctor, what's that?" Amy asked, pointing to the ceiling.

"The pyramid above us. How many Silence do you have trapped inside it?" I asked.

Kovarian smirked. "None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor. For you, Susan."

Rory ran into the room, the doors bursting open. "They're out! All of them." And the soldiers are getting slaughtered. Rory bars the door. "No one gets in here! Ma'am, my men out there should be able to lock this down. We have them outnumbered."

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops."

"What do you mean?"

Electricity surges through Doctor Kent's eye drive. She screams. Because I was handcuffed, I couldn't get my eyepatch off.

"Help her! Help her!" The Doctor said.

Soldiers are being affected, too.

"She's dead." Amy said, checking her pulse.

The Doctor's eye drive tries to zap him. Mine was next. "Eye drives off now. Remove them." I said.

Amy takes the Doctor's eye drive off him, but then her own powers up. The Doctor got her's off and mine powers up and I cried out in pain. Amy came over to take mine off.

"The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one." Madame Kovarian's eye drive starts to zap. "What are you doing? No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!"

"We could stop this right now, you and I." I said.

"Get it off me! Kovarian yelled.

"Amy, tell them." River said.

"We've been working on something. Just let us show you two." Amy said.

The Doctor sighed. "There's no point. There's nothing you can do. Our time is up."

"We're doing this for you two!" Amy yelled.

"Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond." The Doctor said.

"Neither will I." I said to her and held her gaze.

"Get it-" Kovarian said, still meaning her eyepiece.

"Just let us show you two." Jack pleaded with me.

"Please. Captain Williams, how long do we have?" Amy asked.

"Er, a couple of minutes." Rory responded.

"That's enough. We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb." River said. River and The Doctor walked next to each other and Jack and I walked, next to each other, out of the control room.

* * *

The Pyramid is open to the sky, where the cap of the pyramid should be. "What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm the child of the Tardis. I understand the physics." River said.

"But that's all you've got. A distress beacon." I said.

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Doctor and Susan Jane Harkness are dying. Please, please help." River said.

"River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me." The Doctor said, annoyed.

"We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell him, River Just tell her, Jack.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree." River said.

"Jack, River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." I said.

"I can't let you die." Jack said.

"But we have to die." The Doctor said.

"Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me." River said.

"River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die." The Doctor said.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you." River said.

"More than every living thing in the universe?" I asked Jack, but River answered as well.

"Yes!" Jack and River shouted.

"River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud." The Doctor said.

"I'm not sure I completely understand." Rory said, confused.

"We got married and had a kid and that's her."

"Okay."

"Amy, uncuff me now. Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind." Amy uncuffs The Doctor and me. The Doctor takes off his bow tie.

"River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me."

"What am I doing?" River asked.

"As you're told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give."

"To what?" Rory asked.

"Just say it. Please."

"I consent and gladly give." Rory says.

"Need you to say it too, mother of the bride." The Doctor said.

"I consent and gladly give." Amy said.

"Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said." He whispers something very short. "I just told you my name. Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way."

"Then you may kiss the bride." River said.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I'll make it a good one."

"You'd better." River and The Doctor kissed. While I kissed Jack. The clock starts moving forward as we go to a white-out and flashbacks of the events at the lakeside when the Doctor died and was cremated.

"And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." The Doctor said.

The steam railways and cars on balloons vanish from London as well as the pterodactyls.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Um... I don't remember?... But cliffhangers are so fun!


	37. Not Dead

**Not Dead**

 _ **Charnel house**_

Dorium's box is being returned to its pedestal by two cloaked figures.

"Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open." Dorium shouted. The figure opens his door and turns to leave. "Is it you? It is, isn't it. It is you two, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you two possibly have escaped?"

* * *

 _ **Calisto B space bar**_

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Carter asked.

The Doctor and Susan leaves, then pops back again with a big grin on their face. "Actually, thinking about it could Susan and I borrow your suit?"

"I'm sorry, it only works for one person." Carter apologized.

"Doctor, you use it." Susan said, giving The Doctor a painful smile. "I'll figure something else out."

The Doctor opens his mouth to argue.

* * *

 _ **Recepter Room**_

"Look into my eye." The Doctor whispered. The Doctor waves at River from the eyeball of the Teselecta.

* * *

 _ **Pyramid Base**_

Only Amy, River and Jack are in the room, everyone else is gone and on all the door exits are the same device that Amy had put on the door of the train carriage to be able to talk to Susan alone. "-but will this work?" River was asking Jack.

Jack inspected the same needle that Amy had stabbed Susan with on the train. "It should. It worked for Rex and Vera. We need someone to adm-"

"I'll do it." Amy volunteered, interrupting Jack.

* * *

 _ **Charnel house**_

The Doctor, along with Susan, removes their cloaks. "The Teselecta. A Doctor in a Doctor suit. Time said I had to be on that beach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat." The Doctor said.

"And when I died, the Tardis immediately transported my body into her Medbay where Jack was waiting for me." Susan said. "With Jack's blood addition to my body, my Time Lord TNA reacted accordingly and I am now able to regenerate properly."

* * *

 _ **Tardis Medbay**_

Susan drops to the floor of the Tardis as soon as she transported her out of there. A replacement body from the Torchwood morgue, in her place besides the lake. The body had a shape similar to Susan and they had accessorized it ahead of time with the same clothes she was wearing along with a glued on wig and face mask.

The Tardis was watching Amelia in Susan and Jack's bedroom.

Susan collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain as she felt the effects of Jack's spacesuit shot. Jack came running in from the console room, having watched everything unfold from the monitors. Jack's eyes were red. He had been crying.

"Susan!" Jack yelled, running to Susan's curled up form on the floor of the medical room on the Tardis. Jack kneeled down next to Susan, putting his hands out to rest on Susan's side, but stopped, hesitating just above her. "Susan, come on! Please fight it!"

After a couple minutes of Susan curled up in pain, bright yellow and orange light starts coming from around her neck, wrists and ankles.

"No." Breathed Jack, watching in horror as his wife's regeneration energy got stronger and stronger. The regeneration energy grew and grew until it exploded out, pushing Jack back from the force of it. It lasted for a couple seconds, then Susan reappeared… with the same body. "How?" Jack whispered in amazement, then lunged forward and caught his wife as she toppled over, unconscious.

* * *

"You weren't able to before?" Dorium asked. "Wait, don't answer that. It'll be a long winded sciency explanation that I won't be able to understand. So you're going to do this? Let them all think you're dead?" Dorium asked.

"It's the only way, then they can all forget me. I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows."

"And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?"

"Her days, yes. Her nights? Well, that's between her and me, eh?" The Doctor said and Susan laughed.

"What about Jack?" Dorium asked. "He did officially kill you. The records stated it."

Susan glanced at The Doctor then back at Dorium. "That's for me and my husband to know. I won't run the risk of someone finding out."

"So many secrets, Doctor, Susan. I'll help you keep them, of course."

"Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?"

"But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you. The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh, and the question."

"Goodbye, Dorium." The Doctor said, turning around with Susan.

"The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor Who."

* * *

 _ **Torchwood Command Complex**_

 **1st Person- POV (Susan)**

The Tardis materialises in the control room. Jack and I walked out and I immediately called a meeting for Alpha members.

"What's this about, Susan?" Rex asked.

"Um... I'm not sure how to explain this, but I had a crazy nemesis after me. I had to fake my death in order to survive."

"Fake your death?!" Exclaimed Gwen, shocked.

"I know. I know. But since I am not supposed to be alive, I can't help with Torchwood anymore. Or Terra Firma."

There were exclamations of protest all around the table.

"Listen." I said, sighing. "I hate this as much as you, but I think it would be best if Jack and I left the planet for a while and come back when Amelia can handle herself. We're supposed to be lying low and I can't do that by helping Earth's first human-alien interaction government. That would only jepordise the people I am helping and put my life... and my daughter's in even greater danger."

"So... you're leaving?" Tosh asked.

"Only until Amelia is of age. Then we'll be back. don't worry though, we'll use the Tardis. In a year from now, we'll be back."

* * *

 _ **Drax Three, Constellation of Synthia 35,147,347,823 light years from Earth**_

 **August 3rd, 4023**

The Doctor was leaning against the side of his Tardis as Jack, and I stood in front of our new farmhouse on the outskirts of Draxiar, the Planet's largest city. Amelia was asleep comfortably in my arms.

"Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked again.

I smiled. "I'm sure. I want as normal a life as I can give to Amelia. I won't be able to have that on Earth."

"Alright." The Doctor said. "I guess I'll see you in eighteen years."

"No. You will see us for Amelia's 1st birthday party in May." I said, playfully glaring at The Doctor. "And for the ones after that. You are not out of this that quickly, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled as I hugged him. "Stay safe, Susan Jane Harkness. Amelia Rose Harkness." The Doctor said, kissing the top of Amelia's small head. The Doctor nods at Jack. "Captain."

Jack clicked his heels together into a salute. "Until next time."

* * *

 **A/N: To clarify Susan's method of survival: Jack and River put Jack's blood into a needle (Jack's same blood was used to stop Rex and Vera from dying at the end of Miracle Day), which Amy administered to Susan, lying to Susan and telling her it was a motion sickness drug. Since Jack is an anomaly, meaning he isn't supposed to be immortal, Jack's blood reacted poorly with Susan's Time Lord blood, causing a regeneration. Susan's full regeneration was used, but she didn't change her look. Susan is now on her 3rd regeneration, but in her second body. She is now able to regenerate properly, meaning she won't be dying (like at the end of the chapter _Old Enemies_ ) anytime soon.**

 **Reviews:**

BlueFlame27: Me too, I was basically crying when I wrote that scene.

alwaystherereading: I think this chapter answers your question!


	38. The Harkness Estate

**The Harkness Estate**

 _ **Drax Three, Constellation of Synthia**_

 _ **Outskirts of Draxiar**_

 **September 14th, 4023**

It had been twenty days since The Doctor had dropped us off on Drax Three. It was a beautiful planet, with green grass and purple skies. Instead of one Sun, there were two in the sky, one yellow and one bright blue. The day's were moderately hot and the nights freezing.

The farm was a lot of work. The house was a two story house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and two studies on the second floor and on the first floor, a bathroom, livingroom and kitchen. The basement was Amelia's play area.

There was a stable for Horses, Elek and Griffins. We also had three Cows and a chicken coop. Right now, we hired four stable hands and ten farm hands. They had all different types of skin color ranging from blue to green to red to purple to pale. We planned on hiring more next harvest season.

All in all, it wasn't too bad. I did miss Earth sometimes, but I pushed it in the back of my mind. I wouldn't be returning for eighteen years. It wasn't a good idea to pine after something you know you can't have.

Jack had taken to wearing brown pants and plaid shirts, his world war two outfit hanging in our bedroom closet. I had on the newest style clothing in Draxiar, a long skirt with aztec like designs and a matching blouse.

"Jack, remember Celcia has to go to the market to get this weeks groceries." I called from the top of the stairs.

Jack appeared at the bottom. "Alright. I am going to take Xivior and Nathanial to hunt in the valley. We'll be back by sun-down."

"Just be careful, Jack. We are far from any health services."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I know. See you tonight Love."

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when I heard the cries of Jessica. "Bandits! Bandits!" I quickly grabbed Amelia and stuffed a handgun in my hidden pocket in my dress and ran out on the porch to hear the sound of motor pods approaching fast and dust clouds bellowing from behind them as they sped down the road toward my farm.

I turned to Jessica. "Is everyone safe?"

She nodded. "Yes Mistress. As soon as the cry goes out, everyone heads for the woods."

"Okay then. I have a task for you. You have tracking skills, right?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jessica nodded.

"Find my husband. Tell him what's happened. Take Amelia with you." I said, handing Jessica Amelia.

"But Ma'am-" She said, rocking Amelia who had started to wail.

The bandits were almost here.

"Go!" I yelled.

Jessica gave me a panicked look, then fled toward the woods. Two bandits, after stopping their motor pods, raced after her and the other six spread out in a semi-circle and walked toward me. "And what do we have here? You're clearly not from this planet." The leader said, taking out a cigar, lighting it, and blowing.

"You are not welcome here." I said clearly and forcefully. "Leave."

The leader looked surprised. "Who's going to make us? You? A _women_?" He laughed. "Men, loot the house. We're on a time limit."

The five other men walked toward me, one grabbed me. I was caught unaware as he moved to push me down the stairs. I ducked under his arms, and tried to run into the house. The bandit grabbed my hair and pulled me back so that I fell on the porch. My head hit the porch hard and for a couple seconds, I saw black spots appear in my vision. I shook my head to get them to go away.

The man lifted me up and walked me down the steps and over to the leader. "You are a feisty one." The leader said. "You're a rare breed."

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"That wasn't a compliment." The leader snapped.

"I'll just take it as one." I replied, smiling.

The leader looked at his wrist watch. "Five minutes men!" He called.

"You'll never get away with this." I said.

"And why's that?"

"Because right now, I have my gun up against your back. You shouldn't have let down your guard with me. Don't try anything and I'll shoot. Withdraw your men from my home. Now!" I shoved my gun deeper into the crevice of his back.

"Men, retreat!" The leader called.

"And the two you sent after my stable hand."

The leader pressed his watch and said, "Retreat. Leave the girl."

"Good." I said as the men started to come out of my house and were startled to see me with a gun pointed at their leader. "Now, if you don't want your leader's innards all over my yard, you will get on your pods and leave. Don't ever come back."

The men hesitated.

"Do as she says. Now!" The leader commanded.

The men ran to their pods, hopped on and sped away. The only pod left was the leaders.

 _Susan!_ Came Jack's yell through our bond. _Are you alright?_

 _Are you underestimating what I am capable of, Jack? All the bandits ran away except the leader, whom I have my gun against his back. I take it Jessica found you? How's Amelia?_

 _Amelia's fine. Jessica took good care of her. I'm fifteen minutes out. Please don't do anything stupid._

 _I'll try not to._

Seeing how I was distracted, the leader spun around, pushing my hand that held my gun out of the way and tore it free. I held up my hands. "You aren't going to shoot me." I said.

The leader clicked the safety off. He now knew that I was bluffing when I threatened to shoot him. "You're right." The Leader said, then, without realising what he was doing, the leader brought down the gun across my head, knocking me to the ground. Everything was fuzzy. "But I will knock you out." His voice faded into darkness.

* * *

"Su-"

"Susa-"

"Susan."

"Susan!" I was shaken awake and stared up at Jack. I was in our bedroom.

"Ugg. My head." I said, rubbing my temple. "What happened?"

Jack sighed with relief. "Even out in the middle of nowhere, you still get into these situations."

"Where's Lia?" I asked. Lia was my nickname for Amelia.

Jack smiled. "Jessica is watching her. We really should give her a pay raise. She could become Lia's nanny when we are unavailable."

"No nanny's." I said, shaking my head. "Babysitter sounds more appropriate."

"Alright then." Jack said, grinning. "How about this coming Saturday we head into town and go to a nice restaurant. You deserve a break."

I smiled at my husband. "Sure."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Susan did regenerate and is on her 3rd regeneration, However she is in her 2nd body.


	39. First Birthday

**First Birthday**

 _ **Drax Three, Constellation of Synthia**_

 _ **Outskirts of Draxiar- The Harkness Estate**_

 **May 5th, 4024**

The farm was a bustle of activity, even in the early morning. Today was Amelia Rose's first birthday. We had hired more staff after the bandit incident and built a better security around our property. A, very, very high, electric fence was another security addition. We also built a living quarters, next to the barn, for our staff. If they had family, they were welcome to stay there at any time.

We had also made some new friends since we settled. We meet Freya and Dymon Carter, who have a boy around the same age of Amelia and a two year old daughter. We also meet a pregnant Katerina and her husband, William Baron. A Third was an older couple, Eva and Xiar Drew who have eleven year old twins.

They were all extremely nice and I had invited them over for Lia's birthday party. I wondered if the Doctor was going to keep his promise and show up, but it would be just like him to show up tomorrow.

"Honey, what time are the Carter's, Baron's and the Drew's coming over?" Jack yelled from downstairs.

I was in the middle of changing Lia's diaper. "Around two in the afternoon, _Captain_!" I yelled, in a joking manner.

I heard Jack laugh. "Alright, Nathanial, Jason and I are going to set up the large tent. The table and chairs have just arrived."

"Okay, Jack. Have fun!" I called down to him.

* * *

After finishing changing Lia, I carried a gurgling Lia down stairs. She still hadn't spoken her first word, but she had learned how to crawl. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

I went into the kitchen and sat Lia in her playpen by the table and started to wash my hands before I would prepare some food for later tonight. As I dried my hands, I froze as I heard a wonderful sound. The wonderful sound of The Doctor leaving his breaks on.

I turned around and watched through the back door as the Tardis materialized on our back porch. I put my cloth on the counter and picked up Amelia, who was staring intensely at the Tardis.

The Doctor stepped out as I opened the back door. "Hello." The Doctor said, hesitantly.

"Hello." I echoed. "You came."

The Doctor smiled. "Of course I did, Susan."

I smiled and stepped forward and hugged the Doctor. "I've missed you." I jumped back as the door banged open to reveal an opened mouthed Jessica, staring at the Doctor, her eyes wide. I sighed. "Jessica, this is The Doctor. Doctor, this is Jessica."

Jessica opened and closed her mouth a couple times then stuttered, "D-D-Doctor? As in _The_ Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor said.

Jessica broke into a wide smile. "You saved my village! I was on Xiar Five and the Cybermen were attacking. You saved my life." She bowed my head. "Thank you."

The Doctor looked like a deer caught in headlights. He mumbled, "You're welcome."

Jack walked around the side of the house and called, "I thought I heard the Tardis, Doctor." Jack climbed the steps to get up to the back porch. He clasped the Doctor's hand. "Nice to see you, thanks for coming."

"No problem, Captain." The Doctor said, then turned back to me. "And how's little Amelia doing?" The Doctor asked as I passed Amelia to the Doctor to hold.

"She's growing. And crying. And waking up at absurd hours in the morning, wanting to play." I responded.

"Ah, those were the days." The Doctor said, as if remembering a fond moment. "Well, when's the party?"

"It's nine o seven now, so in four hours and fifty three minutes, the guests arrive." I told the Doctor, watching The Doctor pull faces at Amelia.

"Who did you invite?" The Doctor asked, laughing as Amelia tugged at his bow tie.

I walked over and stood next to Jack. "Three other families and our staff. Doctor, I can't thank you enough for setting this up for us. It's nice to have a normal routine and not almost dying every other day."

"What?" Jessica gasped.

I winced. I forgot she was still here. "I..I traveled with the Doctor."

Jessica's eyes widened. "You were his companion?"

"Sort of. Jack and I both traveled with him. Actually, that's how we meet each other."

"That's romantic." Jessica commented.

"Yeah, not really, considering where I meet Jack for the first time."

Jack snorted, remembering Utopia and the events afterward. "Yeah, definitely _not_ romantic." Lia giggled at her father's snort.

* * *

It was now two in the afternoon and the guests were arriving. The Carter's arrived first in their family pod. Then the Baron's and lastly the Drew's. It was an quiet affair, just sitting around the tables underneath the tent, enjoying time together.

The Doctor interacted well with the guests, especially the children. I was surprised nothing happened, like an alien invasion, but I decided not to notice. It would only jinx it.

Amelia... Lia, got lots of gifts. She certainly was going to be raised up spoiled.

After the guests had gone and our staff had retired for the night, The Doctor had given Lia her gift. It was an black wrist bracelet. If Lia was ever in any danger, she would just twist the black bead with the white stripes. One twist was for Jack. Two twists were for me and three were for The Doctor. The signal would go straight to our cell phones and to The Doctor's cell and his Tardis.

We thanked The Doctor and he took off in his Tardis to return for Amelia's second birthday.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Follower:**_

 _Heart 'n' Soul 2_

 **Reviewers:**

alwaystherereading: Yeah, Susan does.

clhpfan1234123456: I only planned for Lily to cross the universe barrier twice. Unfortunately we will not be seeing Lily again.


	40. 15 Years Later

**15 Years Later**

 _ **Drax Three, Constellation of Synthia**_

 _ **Outskirts of Draxiar- The Harkness Estate**_

 **May 5th, 4039**

Today was my fifteenth birthday! I jumped up out of bed and went around my morning routine. After showering, I combed my ginger, short hair and put on a new dress that Jessica had bought me. It was red and orange with strange designs. It was currently the newest fashion on Drax Three.

My parents were very demanding, making sure I was doing well in school, playing a sport as well as an after school activity. My favorite sport was Griffin racing and I was in the school Players, a drama club. As soon as my best friend, Arya Quiar found out I could sing, she blackmailed me into trying out. I've never once regretted it.

My parents also taught me things like hand-to-hand combat as well as linguistics, astrophysics and other high level classes only found at colleges. I knew why, of course. My mother was a Time Lord and so was The Doctor. I knew that was true, I could feel both of my hearts beating. Though I didn't really believe the adventures they claimed to have. We had to keep it a secret and claim we were humans. It was easy enough.

I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mum was already making my favorite breakfast, bacon and egg sandwich. "Hey Mum." I said, Going up to her and kissing her cheek, as it was in Drax etiquette to do so. "Mmm. That smells delicious." I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and put it next to the stove, as I saw there was none, and sat down at the table after getting some milk.

"It's your favorite." She replied.

"You know me so well." I teased, silently putting my feet up on the table silently.

"Amelia Rose Harkness," Mum scolded without even turning around. "Take your feet off the table! We eat on that!"

"Aw." I groaned, taking my feet off. I had no idea how she did that. I never got away with anything when she was watching me. "Do you think The Doctor will come today?"

Mum shrugged, putting everything on my breakfast sandwich with a spatula. "He's come every single year. Why would he stop?"

I shrugged. "It's just… I've got a bad feeling."

Mum brought over my plate and set it in front of me. "What do you mean?" Mum asked. I always got a bad feeling when something was going to go wrong, like that tractor accident involving Dad three years back or that huge storm that appeared out of no where, causing us to get stuck in a cave three miles from the house for three days.

"I just… I don't know. Where's Dad?"

Mum searched my eyes before answering. "He went into town early. He'll be back before lunch."

"Good." I said, taking a bite. "Mm- mug, thiz is geed." I said through a mouthful of food.

Mum laughed. "Don't talk while you are eating." She said, and kissed my head. "As usual, you are exempt from chores for today."

"Yes!" I said, pumping the air in excitement. "I can ride Synthia today!" Synthia was my Griffin.

"Of course you can, just be back before lunch. We have a surprise for you."

"Oooo! A surprise for me? What ever can it be?" I asked, smiling wildly.

Mum swatted my head and I ducked, laughing. I finished the rest of my breakfast and put away the dishes. "I'll be out flying." I yelled, halfway out the door.

"Just be home before lunch. AND BE CAREFUL!" Mum yelled through the house.

"I WILL!" I yelled back and raced to the barn, passing some of the staff who all, in some form or another, wished me happy birthday.

* * *

I landed in the field and steered Synthia back to the barn. After I put her back into her stall, washed and groomed her, I noticed something was wrong. It was quiet. To quiet. The farm was usually bustling with activity by now.

Suspiciously, I carefully crept to the barn and saw my Mum and someone I didn't recognise talking in front of our house. Before I could sigh in relief I heard Mum scream and fall to the ground. She didn't get back up.

Furious, I stepped out into the open and yelled, "Hey! Get away from my Mum!" I gasped as the women turned around and saw that she had something coming out of her forehead. She started walking toward me. I panicked and fled in the other direction, my hearts beating fast.

I glanced behind me to see if she was following and bumped into someone. I fell to the ground with a thud and looked up to see Brandon, the stable hand who took care of Synthia while I was at school. "Oh, Good. Brandon. Help! Something happened to Mum!"

I stared in horror as Brandon turned to me and the saw same device came that came out of the woman that attacked my Mum, come out of Brandon's forehead. "B-Brandon?" I gaped.

Brandon shot something at me and I fell to the ground. As I lost consciousness I heard the words, "AMELIA ROSE HARKNESS IS ACQUIRED."

* * *

 **TBC in** _ **Parallel Family**_ **!**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story! The next story will be back in the regular Doctor Who section.** _ **Parallel Family**_ **will be uploaded sometime starting in October, check my profile page or my Tumbler (the link is on my profile page) for the date.**

 **Reviewer:**

alwaystherereading: Thanks! :)

 **A Thank you to all those who Favorited and Followed this story!**

 _Killing Threat, PhoarTeenyEmos, ThatBigBlueBox, moviegirl4001, Edward Cullen's Girl, Modesty1, alwaystherereading, clhpfan123123456, animefan3250, frugglewump, Anaika Skywalker, BlueFlame27, Hart 'n' Soul, Rosetheowl, MrMarioluigi1000, SWEETVANILLAFAN, RiverSong89, hordenhaver_

 **A Thank you to all those who Reviewed this story!**

 _ThatBigBlueBox, Smuzzie (Guest), alwaystherereading Mahogany Bitch (Guest),_ _clhpfan123123456, RiverSong89, BlueFlame27,_


End file.
